Seraphim Blood II: Distant Prayer
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: They were two forces sown together for a common goal, and that goal could be met - but many trials would come ahead of the group of seven that would become fourteen - and this group would become the driving force for the world to rise from the ashes and reclaim what had been stolen from them all. But, for the chance at a better future: humanity may ultimately be the asking price.
1. Chapter 1: The Tokyo Raid

Chapter 1: The Tokyo Raid

 **{Anteiku Rooftop: 6:03pm – November 20th, 2020}**

Akane took in a shuddering breath from the cold as one of the ghouls stood behind her. She glanced his way – blue hair and eyes, a young face – he seemed relatively normal; if it hadn't been for him saving her and the others earlier, she would have guessed he was human. But she knew he and four others downstairs with the others weren't. He had agreed to come up with her as a lookout for vampires, but she quite honestly didn't know what to think about all of the things she'd witnessed half an hour before.

She took in another deep breath and drew her sword and held it in the air as water formed from the hilt and spiraled around the blade, causing the blue-haired teenager behind her to gape as she focused on spreading Melusine's power outwards. A drop hit the ground beneath her feet, and a ripple developed as she put the sword down and focused further as it spread crystal blue water around her, and the sound of water dripping in an echo met their ears. She took in a deep breath as she contemplated what was to come next and hoped that Melusine could help her reach the others.

"Are you going to sing now?" he asked. She glanced his way.

"I am…you never told me your name, you know." He grumbled a bit, black-clad with a dark purple scarf and slightly long, messy blue hair with a single tag-style earring in his right ear and a black half-mask pulled down off his face.

"Kirishima Ayato….and you?" she looked at him fully.

" Hyakuya Akane, it's nice to meet you." he shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, too, I guess….so…are you going to sing?" she gulped.

"I have to let Melusine build up her power for the time being – it'll take some time, but the signal won't reach far enough for the others if I don't." Ayato groaned.

"So I have to stay out in the cold? Great…" he grumbled. She giggled a bit and he glanced her way.

"Sorry, that was kind of funny. Do you not like the cold?" she received a roll of his eyes as an answer.

"Nope….I hate winter…" he stated grudgingly.

"That's….too bad….winter is a wonderful season….if you give it the chance to be." He stared at her momentarily, wondering why she struck him so differently from other humans.

"You said you had brothers….two, right? And they're here with you?" he asked. Akane smiled a bit.

"I do; Yuu and Mika are really something else….they're…" Ayato narrowed his eyes.

"Not human….I can smell it on their skin and in their blood – they aren't like the rest of you – nor is that periwinkle-haired girl. Why would your commander send in a group of mixed species? Three of you aren't even humans, and the rest of you are humans, but even you and those others are weird," he stated. She shrugged as she felt Melusine radiate a sound wave.

"Melusine is almost ready…" Ayato glanced her over.

"Are you really going to trust a group of ghouls and a person with werewolf powers to help you?" he inquired. She nodded.

"Mika is like your friend…Hide, right? He was scratched by a werewolf a few weeks back…its complex, I guess, but….we do trust you….and Yuu said we could, so I trust him to know your character enough. He's never wrong about someone's personality." The boy sputtered.

"He's like Kaneki, then! _Oh, hell!_ " he said abruptly. Akane laughed as another sound wave came away from her sword and her voice carried faintly in a ghost like manner.

"I'm sure they're going to be fine, Ayato." He looked her over once more.

"You're strange for a human," he stated.

"And you're strange for a Ghoul, but…I guess that makes sense, if you think about the others…"

 **{Inside Anteiku: one hour earlier}**

 _The group felt relief flood them as they ran into the old coffee shop with the person from Kaneki's group who'd rescued them. The boy flicked on a small lamp on the counter and made them follow him up the staircase, where they were left in a room to sit and contemplate if something had gone amiss, like it had thus far for them. However, in a few short seconds, the group had been given some relief when a recognizable figure came in with others following. Kaneki was in the full battle suit he had been seen in every time along with his mask, the others were dressed in black and had masks up around their faces as they stood along the wall while Kaneki came towards them._

 _"Nice to see you survived so far. Sorry for the inconvenience, but the vampires are wandering the streets – if we had met in the original location, we would have ended up being ambushed," he explained. The group nodded._

 _"Thanks for sending out someone to help." The blue-haired male groaned._

 _"Great, a bunch of kids!" he said. The blue-haired boy was elbowed in the ribs by a girl with the same hair and eye color as himself._

 _"Shut your trap, Kuro-Usagi!" the boy grumbled as he rubbed his side and Kaneki sighed._

 _"Believe me, they can handle themselves. Am I right?" Kaneki questioned._

 _"Of course we can. We aren't rookies." Emerald eyes locked onto the others behind him, and they froze at the sensation of something predatory._

 _"Is something wrong, midget?" asked the ghoul with the fanged mask and glasses._

 _"No, but I can make it a problem, if you want!" The boy's eyes lit up electric green, and the other jolted._

 _"What the fuck was that?" The group tensed while Kaneki eyed him._

 _"You have a gift, don't you?" he asked. Eyes now emerald once more locked onto him._

 _"Several, but that's not why we're here – Guren said we needed to give the signal somehow, and I suppose we can use the rooftop here to do that? We're already behind schedule." Kaneki nodded._

 _"Akane, correct?" he asked as he looked at the brunette girl with a side-braid held by a deep blue-and-black pin of some kind._

 _"Yes, I need the roof so I can get Melusine ready to be used." She held up her sword, and Kaneki nodded._

 _"Kuro-Usagi? I want you to be her guard while I work out some details with the others," Kaneki told the blue-haired teen this, and he sighed heavily._

 _"Fine; come on, girl – we don't have time to waste!" With that, he was out the door and Akane was trailing quickly behind him._

 **{Anteiku Rooftop: 6:07pm}**

"Is it ready now?" Ayato asked. Akane glanced his way.

"Yes…now…please let me send this out… Appel à ceux je me soucie de Mélusine!"

Silver ripples extended outwards around her as she looked around the area as the power of her weapon began to spread and prepare to send out the signal. She looked at the deadened city, knowing it soon would be alight once more when she gave the others their cue to flip the lights on and begin the raid. She brought her hands up and pulled them close to her chest before taking a deep breath. Her mind went over the lyrics in her head as she felt her own anxiety rise and the song get caught in her throat as she felt her own fear overtake her.

She shook, wondering how horrible this fight would be, how many would die, who would live? Could she do anything to help them? What about Yuu, Mika, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and what about Kaneki's group? They had survived for so long without them – if they heard this signal, they might not live to see dawn. She felt a tear slide down her face as pain spread through her chest before she almost stepped out of her indication point, only for strong hands to grip her shoulders.

"Don't back down now – you're stronger than that, aren't you?" Ayato asked as he looked her in the eye. She blinked.

"I just…I….I'm sorry I…" he gripped her shoulders tighter, but also gently, so not to harm her.

"You have a job to do, everyone is waiting on you for this – it's your time to help, right? Your gift and your weapon is what decides if we walk into this battle blind or with the power to stay strong and work together. Don't let them down," he said. Akane blinked as she wiped her eyes.

"Thank you…" he nodded firmly.

"Now, I hear you got a pretty voice, Akane Hyakuya – let me hear it," Ayato stated as he kept his hands on her shoulders. She took in a shuddering breath.

"Okay….let's do this…" she opened her mouth and began to sing.

 **{Outside of Tokyo: 6:15pm}**

The troops were ready, they were waiting and willing to fight. But Guren was anxious again – they were late – Akane's song was late. If anyone had ever truthfully understood Guren's concerns for his brats, they did now – all of them were anxious and unsure of what to think about the situation. If they weren't careful, the entire group would be in danger, and worse, if someone chose to not wait and just barged in, they would be killed. The dark-haired man was puffing irritably on a cigarette while Sayuri watched him in slight discomfort. Guren could be worrisome, and he could anxious about his three children being out in the dark and cold running into who knew what in the city.

"Kaneki's group won't let anything happen to them, Guren," she assured. He nodded.

"I get worried, and you know why – if something sets Yuu off, we'll know it – and we won't stop it." She frowned at that.

"In other words….it's not that we won't, it will be that….we can't stop him, right?" she inquired. Guren was most certainly a good parent if he was nothing less, but her concern lied with his own bad habit of overthinking things, and she knew if he thought that Yuu and Mika overthought things, then he needed to take a good long look at himself, because she believed this may have indeed been where they'd picked it up.

"Sayuri…people may think the worst of them and I knew sending them out was dangerous but…Kaneki and the others seemed to like them and Yuu connected with him on a different level than the others….and I sure as hell wasn't going to send him in there alone….but…" she grabbed his hands as he stared – the cigarette having already been tossed into the snow – and she smiled as she locked eyes with him.

"Yuu and Mika can handle themselves, so can Shinoa, Akane, Mitsuba, Yoichi, and Kimizuki…don't think you haven't taught them well, because you most certainly have. You were right to send them, and you were right to make sure that Yuu was in that group, regardless of your concerns…if anyone can keep the peace between humans and ghouls, it'll be Yuu and Kaneki…they're a lot alike, and that's why he was able to gain Kaneki's trust." Guren blinked in surprise.

"Sayuri…" he looked her over and she sighed.

"I doubt that Kaneki would have let you send in children or anyone as young as he is into Tokyo City if he wasn't positive they could handle themselves…their seraphs are controllable, and they've done wonderful so far, and that's why I don't want you worrying about it."

Guren nodded a bit numbly as he took in her words. Sayuri had always had a calming effect on him and the others – in fact, he'd asked to have her tested on the Naturopathic ability, but Yuu had said there was nothing there – but he still wondered if something had changed recently between them, or if he had missed something from a long time ago. When he gave it thought, Sayuri had been the mother figure to both Yuu and Mika for a long time. She was able to get Yuu to open up to someone besides his brother and even smile again – and God, did he ever feel relieved when the boy laughed for the first time and smiled – back when he had just adopted them, he had been at a complete loss and had struggled often to understand the two children he'd taken in, but Sayuri? She had been able to ease Mika's duress, and after nearly a year of coaxing and learning about his behavior, she had managed to get Yuu to drop the icy front he had put up to protect himself.

"You're right, I worry too much – I sound like freaking old man – and I think you need my arrogance right now to guide this battle," he said as Sayuri shook her head.

"Yes, because it's so cold and we need all that hot air." She smiled, and he laughed a bit.

"Alright, Sayuri, let's get everyone…" the sound of a voice carried in a large echo, causing everyone to freeze.

"Guren?" he nodded as he looked around him and the troops came out to stare at the sky that was turning a beautiful aqua-green tone, almost like the Northern Lights.

"Akane's song…"

 _Where is this warmth going?_

 _When it's tomorrow, it'll vanish_

 _If I synchronized the heartbeats of our chests…_

 _Will I be able to fall to the same depth as you?_

 _I'm always, always by your side_

 _No matter how far your heart strays…_

The sense of warmth spread through them, almost as if someone had wrapped them in a security blanket, as they felt their hearts beat almost in synch with the thrums of the words. The others that were in different points of Tokyo felt the steadying of a heartbeat change to the sharp tinge of excitement and a thrill of a new adventure as more emotions bled into them, and soon the song gave them a new feeling.

Ayato stared at the girl as she kept her hands clasped in a position that almost looked as if she were praying while she closed her eyes and sang – it was all illuminated by the aqua-green glow of her weapon's ripples and the lights that filled the sky. He could feel it inside him as well, and it made him stare onward at her as if this was the first time he had ever seen a human being in his entire existence. It made him feel small, brittle, and meek – it made him feel insignificant – but it also made him feel empowered, brave, excited, joyous, mirthful, and at peace.

 _While we drift inside the darkness_

 _Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together_

 _You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely…_

 _Is a blade of eternal ice…_

 _I bare my heart_

 _And embrace you_

 _Forever…_

Within Anteiku, the group who had been talking fell silent, unable to comprehend the song they heard, as the anxiety of the oncoming battle within Tokyo was suddenly nothing more than a prick of a thorn against their skin instead of the scalding dagger into their hearts. Nothing more than a sudden will to fight and win the fight came to them as Kaneki glanced to the others and they nodded, certain of their capabilities and the abilities of their newfound comrades.

 _Where are you going alone?_

 _I'm just scared of looking back…_

 _The figure in my chest and the sad color_

 _Even though I'm sure that they're actually very similar…_

Ayato stared at Akane as she took in a few breaths, and suddenly there was a roar from the outskirts of the city. It was the sound of people, the sound of gunfire and the clink of metal. His eyes grew wide as Akane opened her eyes as fire bloomed in the streets not far to the south, and they knew, as did the people inside and the monsters in the streets, that the Moon Demon Company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army had come to collect, and they had brought reinforcements to show the vampires, the monsters, the things that ran rampant in the night that humanity and the ghouls who sought to remain human were not gone. They were not leaving quietly into the night, never to be seen or heard of again – these people that had been accused, beaten and bruised were standing with the aid of one another and were going to fight to the death – this was a declaration of their will, and a declaration of war.

"Akane! Keep singing!" Ayato turned to see a blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy standing behind him – his eyes were shifting from sapphire to electric blue, and he knew then and there that this was what they all needed. The girl took in a deep breath.

 _With the same evanescence, we are gazing_

 _At the place that we'll surely return to someday_

 _No matter how we're separated inside this darkness_

Ayato? Stay with her! When she's completed the song, come towards the CCG tower!" the blue-haired teenager looked to see the others were gathering and he nodded.

"Go on! We'll catch up! I'll get her there, don't worry!" he called back as the blonde left down the stairs, and soon he saw the group move amongst the firelight and shadows outwards as he stood closer.

"Ayato…" brown eyes looked to his blue ones and he nodded.

"Keep singing, princess – we have a lot of people depending on your song," he said as he tugged on his mask. Akane stared as purplish-blue-red fire wings appeared behind him, and her eyes grew wide.

"What…" he glanced at his wings.

"Ghouls have internalized weapons called Kagune – now, I'll watch your back – keep singing!" he watched the area around him as his eyes shifted into the Kakugan brimstone black and hellfire red. She stared.

"Ayato?" he looked to her.

"What? Are you scared?" she blinked and smiled before shaking her head.

"No…it's…beautiful….it reminds me of Yuu and Mika's wings." With that, the girl turned back and opened her mouth again to start singing.

 _"Did she just call my wings beautiful? But I'm a ghoul, she's… wait…what, did she just say about two boys she knows? Yuu and Mika? What about… oh, hell, no!"_ Ayato stared onward as Akane's weapon rippled outwards and she drew in a breath.

 _Our hearts call for each other with a stronger bond than anything_

 _Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it…_

Down in the streets, Kaneki and the others were watching to make sure the others were keeping stride with them. Though it wouldn't have normally seemed like it – Ghouls were indeed faster than humans – and while none of them doubted the other group's abilities, they also didn't want to strain them before they got into the thick of the battle. Each of the Ghouls had been assigned a single person to tag team with in order to watch one another's backs.

Usagi had the periwinkle-haired girl named Shinoa, next, Hebi had a boy named Mika, Verglas was pared with a boy named Kimizuki, Cho was with a boy named Yoichi, Yoshi had a blonde girl named Mitsuba, followed by Ayato, who had stuck with Akane, and Kaneki himself was paired with the black-haired, green-eyed boy named Yuu. Above them in the roofs was Irimi, who was keeping an eye out for them. As they group ran in a closed unit, they could hear Akane's voice carrying over them and lighting the sky with an aqua-green glow.

 _I want to warm_

 _Your cold fingers with my tears_

 _I'm by your side…_

"Your sister has quite the voice!" called Hebi as the group ducked into an alley way.

"Yea, Akane is known for that…" the group eyed one another momentarily as they saw what appeared to be a deformed human crawl past them.

"The f…" a gloved hand covered Nishiki's mouth and he glared at the blonde as his eyes gleamed electric blue and made the caramel-haired teen stare wide-eyed at the sight in panic.

"Don't move…" Kaneki glanced at the thing as it sniffed in their direction and made a guttural crone as it crawled its way to them and then deformed crystals jutted from its back, only to have its roar of finding something to bite into be silenced as a green-hued metal blade crushed its way through its skull and killed it before it could alert anything else to their presences. The Ghouls and the humans looked to Yuu, who was giving the thing a withered glare as he pulled his sword from the corpse and looked to the others.

"I know it was probably unfair… but if it had alerted any other things…" the group shook their heads in understanding.

"No need to explain. We'll have to kill some of our own from now on, and it won't make matters easier….but…at least we have willing participants," said Kaneki as he glanced at the humans in their group of twelve.

"Okay, let's get moving before we end up dead…" a howl was heard, and the group began to pick up their pace as they left the alleyway and began running the streets again.

 _While we drift inside the darkness_

 _Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together_

As the group began their race closer towards the CCG tower where they were to await a secondary signal from Irimi and meet Ayato and Akane, the group heard a nearby growl come from the shadows as several eyes lit up in the dark. The group skidded to a halt in the center of the street as several monsters began to emerge. Kaneki and the other Ghouls recalled the humans in their group telling them what these things were called – Chimera – and it sent a chill of disgust through them. The things were massive, and their fangs dripped with blood and saliva that had congealed.

In all of two seconds, the group was attacked and a loud scream ripped its way from Hinami as she felt the beast grip her leg and bite. A metallic twang went through the air as a black and pale teal arrow shot the beast in the head, and the group spread out in preparation to fight. Kaneki eyed the humans, knowing this would be a good time to gauge how well they fought. Weapons roared to life in a near-hollow scream of what sounded like laughter as the periwinkle-haired girl rotated her scythe and slashed it, releasing a black and orange monster that tore into the beasts.

"Lend me your strength… _ASURAMARU!_ " a torrent of green fire and black wind tore through the area and created a split in the ground as the beasts avoided it narrowly. The group of Ghouls felt their eyes grow wide as the sheer power of the black-haired boy as he dodged an attack and crouched on the ground, preparing for another attack.

"Usagi!" the blue-haired girl nodded.

"JUMP!" The humans near her did as told and dove out of the way as she released her Ukaku and shot crystals that roared in elegant violet and fiery crimson.

The members of the Moon Demon Company and the Ghouls of Anteiku one by one let loose attacks that pushed the Chimera back as Mika shot a barrage of ice and ash at the beasts, and Hinami paired with Yoichi and managed to land damage to a few of them in the pack. Shinoa and Touka fared well together, and soon the group was beginning to thin the numbers that had circled them. Yuu let out another torrent of emerald fire, and soon ruby tendrils followed up the attack, and he was met face to face with an organic weapon that made his blood chill.

Kaneki was crouched with his eye having turned into a shocking brimstone black and hellfire red as he snarled behind his mask and four tendrils came from his back and acted as if it were a weapon. Yuu realized quickly that it indeed was a weapon, and quite dangerous. It sliced a Chimera in half and the group spread out between the ghouls they were paired with, and soon the Chimera either laid dead in the streets, making the stone pavement run red, or had escaped with their lives and severe wounds.

Shinoa braced herself against the grip of her scythe as she took in a deep breath and tried to gain her stamina back, while the others were very much in the same state. Though it had gotten easier to combat the Chimera, it hadn't made them any weaker nor any simpler to defeat. Their thick, tough, skin made their attacks strain against them as they had once attempted to tear through the flesh of one of them moments before a crystal had wounded the beast and given them an opening. Her eyes looked back at the Ghouls with shock written across her face as they took note to what was being displayed to them.

"What…" the Ghouls eyed the humans and then their Kagune.

"Let's fight first and live – we will explain it to all of you once Tokyo belongs to the Moon Demon Company again," said Kaneki as he offered a hand to Yuu, who gladly took it as he stood.

"Sounds good to me… personally…. that's pretty awesome…" Yuu eyed the red tendrils coming from Kaneki's back and the white-haired Ghoul glanced him and the others over.

"You're fairly impressive, yourselves…what were those, exactly?" Mika eyed them.

"Demonic weapons…figures, huh? Hence, Moon Demon Company. Sorry for missing that information on the details we gave you guys," he said. The others looked around them momentarily.

"Not really that big of a deal – we didn't tell you about the Kagune – so we're even… let's just get to the First Ward… then we can have a long discussion as to what each of us entails and all the other fun facts… after we kill the Vampire Noble." The group nodded.

"Right!"

 _You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely_

 _Is a blade of eternal Ice…_

Guren stared at Tokyo as he led his group into the fray against the hoard of Four Horseman of John they had encountered, and suddenly was face to face with what was unmistakably a wild Ghoul. It was gaunt and hissing at him as if it was rabid – not that it wasn't a possibility, by this point – but he had hoped to keep his encounters with Ghouls to the ones in Kaneki's group. This one hissed and spit at him, showing acid in his saliva. He frowned as he drew his sword and growled as it bared its teeth at him and he prepared to fight.

"Show your prowess, _Mahiru-No-Yo!_ "

The black Katana gleamed red as he darted forward and severed the head of the feral Ghoul, while the others charged the Four Horseman and the streets in their area began to run with blood. Thankfully, Guren had noticed that none of that blood this far had been from anyone of their teams. He turned to see Sayuri wiping a smudge of blood off her cheek before looking to him as he smiled, and they went along their way to get at the Noble hiding in the First Ward at the center of the city.

 _I bare my heart and embrace you_

 _I'm by your side…_

Up on the roof, Ayato had already taken out three weak vampires with hoods and was finishing up on one of the corpses whilst Akane continued to sing. He tossed the bodies off the side of the building as she kept her focus on the song that he had felt the effects of since the first words were uttered. For some reason, this human girl was making him feel awestruck. Was this how Nishiki and Kimi felt? Or how Kaneki and his sister were when they had sat next to one another curled up on one of their quiet days while they listened to the silence and enjoyed one another's company?

Ayato didn't know for certain, but he was truthfully impressed by the human girl. It also made him wonder what the others in her group were like – she had made a mention of the black-haired, emerald-eyed teenager and the blonde-haired, sapphire-eyed one and how his wings reminded her of their own, but according to his senses, the two of them were for the most part human – he had never come across anything that had scents even remotely close to theirs – but he knew a human when he smelled one, and the two boys were definitely not Ghouls.

However, Kaneki didn't exactly have the scent of a Ghoul, either, and that in and of itself was a frightening thought. Was he missing something? Were they all missing something? Or was he merely overreacting because he found a human girl interesting? Ayato shook his head as he tried to think back to the two boys he'd encountered. Yuu - the one with the sharp emerald eyes – had changed his eye color to an electric green that had completely scared the hell out of him when he'd witnessed it, and he had gotten the sense that the boy and his brother were anything but average human beings.

Ayato felt a knot form in his chest at the mere thought he had just encountered. There was no mistaking it, that boy was not a human being – and they had walked into the midst of this fight without a second question – and now, Ayato was anxious and unsure of what they would be facing, should that boy – who had shown his own understanding of how the Ghouls felt – choose to unleash whatever he was into view. He took in a deep breath as Akane took in another one as well, and finally the time had come for him to take her with him to meet up with the others at the CCG tower.

 _Forever…_

Akane pulled Melusine back and sheathed the sword before turning to face Ayato, who was staring at her in amazement and now in fear of what exactly had come with her. If he was right, then there was no telling what the boy he'd witnessed use something earlier was capable of, and he felt fear in his system for the first time in a long time. Ayato had learned several things over the last few years alongside Kaneki and the others, and his first lesson had been with the white-haired Ghoul himself, and it had been very clear – nothing was as it always seemed.

 _"What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

 **{…}**

 _Tired eyes, barely open…_

 **{…..}**

Author's Note: And welcome, all! To the first chapter of the second Seraphim Blood story! I hope everyone is excited and awaiting the second chapter! I hope all of you are going to enjoy this story! I'm going to do my best to get it completed! Well, enough blabbing on my part, guys, let me know what you think!

Akane's Song:

Synchronicity by Yui Makino

Chapter 2: Seraphims


	2. Chapter 2: Seraphims

Chapter 2: Seraphims

 **{Tokyo City, Ward 15: November 20** **th** **, 2020, 7:15pm}**

"KEEP MOVING! IF ANYTHING COMES AND IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE AN ALLY I SUGGEST YOU NOT LET IT DRAW ANOTHER BREATH!"

Guren hadn't ever yelled this much in his entire life, and that was saying something if one were to consider who he'd raised. But surprisingly enough, Yuu and Mika _never gave him that much trouble_ – that is until they joined the army – and then it was a freaking free for all. But now, he had another matter to deal with, and that came in the form of some kind of creature that came flying out of nowhere with its internalized weapon out and them breaking through the troops with teeth gnashing. He internally groaned as he sliced through another wild Ghoul before looking over at Sayuri who was nearly caught by a bruise tone tentacle. A moment of panic flew through him before Mito swung in and caught the Ghoul in the jaw and Guren relaxed just a bit at that. He didn't need Sayuri dying on him now of all times, and he didn't think he could bear the guilt if that were to happen.

"LIEUTENANT COLONEL!" Guren turned in time to block a set of Kagune that flew at him at break-neck speed.

" _Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought…. alright Yuu, Kaneki, lead your group to the first ward…we'll be waiting for your signal… then, we'll meet you."_

Honestly, none of the Moon Demon Company members thought it would ever be as hard as it had been thus far. The Ghouls, the Chimera, the Four Horseman of John, the vampires, and now more Ghouls that decided they still preferred human flesh. Guren felt a sense of unease as he considered what was going on and how to handle it properly. If he were to be honest, relying on Yuu and the others was the last of his favorite ideas, but at current, it appeared that the closer they got to the first ward, and Hans Weisberg, the worst things were getting and the more intense the battle was becoming. Without question, they were going to lose forces during this, but none of them had guessed it to be this swift. Sayuri tumbled out of the way of a Kagune and the troops turned to face their aggressors, and in that second an explosion went off followed by a plume of fire and smoke off in the distance. Guren smirked at that as he took note that the flames were a sharp green and black instead of orange and red.

"Looks like Yuu's having fun," said Goshi as he whistled in surprise.

"I'm sure he's not the only one." A flicker of ice blue shot up into the air as well as a sudden drop in the air temperature.

"They're going all out huh?" Mito asked as she jumped and knocked one of the Ghouls in the mouth, breaking its teeth in as it went down.

"Looks like Eye-Patch is sticking to his word…." Guren turned to look at the others around him who seemed apprehensive to face their opposition.

"Lieutenant Colonel… what do you think we should do?" the man smiled.

"Okay ladies and gents. TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS. IF IT LOOKS LIKE IT MIGHT TAKE A BITE OUT OF YOU TAKE IT DOWN!" with that Guren beheaded a Ghoul as it attacked.

" _Good luck guys…"_

 **{Within Tokyo: 7:15pm, November 20** **th** **, 2020}**

Kaneki jumped as the others did the same and dodged the attacks sent at them as they began to strike back on the creatures. Yuu had already taken out several of the monsters that had attacked when they'd turned a corner, but it had taken time for them to make a dent and even at this point they were in trouble. Admittedly, when he had chosen to side with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Kaneki – or Eye-Patch – knew he would make a few enemies; however, it seemed as if the entire world had decided to turn against him and the others on this night. Some of the beasts they had been facing, none of them had even known were within Tokyo, living alongside him and the others for the last four years. Sighing, he turned, cutting a mid-air flip as he did while landing directly behind Yuuichiro who gave him a swift glance before taking down several more of the monsters.

Despite knowing that it was a tough situation, and that they had clearly made more enemies than they anticipated, he was rather pleased to see that these other teenagers weren't just putting on uniforms and dawning weapons for show: they truthfully could fight. Turning on his heel, Kaneki ended up back to back with the boy named Yoichi who turned and shot a blackish-teal arrow outward to a vampire that had surfaced and was instantly turned to ash. The boy continued forward alongside the others who were taking out the vampires and the singular Four Horsemen of John as swiftly as possible. It was as they came to the end of the street that they all looked to one another and took in the fact that they were in tact still. Yoichi surveyed the area through the sniper-scope of Gekkoin and waved two of his fingers forward to notify Yuuichiro and the others that the perimeter was clear.

"Well, you guys actually do know what you're doing, impressive," stated Hebi as he looked towards the group of teenagers.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourselves..." the man eyed the pink-haired teen with glasses while Yuu and Mika looked to one another.

"We need to keep moving, the closer we get to the center of the city, the greater the danger is going to become. We'll run into the higher-ups of Weisberg's and he's probably got Chimera and who knows what else here hunting us down right now," Mika said as he looked to them. Kaneki looked around the area.

"Right...we need to go left, if we do that it'll take us around a ward...but we need to get towards the CCG tower so that Ayato and your sister can meet up with us and we'll head towards the city center then." Verglas looked to them.

"So, we're going to wait that long? But what if..." Yuu looked to them.

"This is my sister and Usagi's brother... those two will be fine. Between him and Melusine's abilities, I will be pretty shocked if something happens to them," he explained with a sure smirk. Kaneki laughed a bit.

"You're an interesting human, I'll grant you that..." the black-haired boy smiled.

"Good to know, now, let's get to that tower so that Akane and Ayato can meet us," Yuu stated as the rest of them nodded in agreement before they started down the streets again.

The other ghouls watched the teenagers around them as they kept a watch on the area. Mika walked alongside his brother and the others with his Psychometric abilities engaged to keep an ear and eye out for the off chance of an ambush. Mitsuba kept her axe at her side while Kimizuki kept his hands at his side, rested upon his weapon while the rest remained silent, keeping themselves alert while the Ghouls did the same, knowing that any distractions could cause fatalities in a negative manner. As they walked, some began to consider the end results of this raid upon Tokyo City and what would happen after it all. The group with the Ghouls understood Guren had allowed them into the Moon Demon Company in order to protect them, which meant that they would end up living in Shibuya with them, possibly in the apartments they'd set up for the members of the Company.

The group of twelve considered the way life would be once Tokyo was reclaimed, once the Ghouls came to live with them. Yuuichiro considered it as an interesting experience, a chance to learn new things and gain new allies who could manage to help in turning the tides against the vampires once and for all. However, he did get the sense that something wasn't quite right, and while he knew the connection to this strange feeling and the Ghouls wasn't there, a part of him knew that the problem on the rise was nothing that he could concern himself with right then. Emerald eyes glanced to sapphire-blue ones while he tried to convey his sense of ill foreboding. Mika did catch the sense from his brother as well; however, he only shook his head, silently telling him that nothing could be done at this point to prevent it, and the distraction would only cause them trouble. The boy turned his gaze back to the streets, keeping his focus upon what was before him.

" _Right now, I need to keep my attention on the problem at hand... any distractions and we'll start losing people... Kaneki and the other Ghouls may know the layout of this city well, but they've never handled a Noble directly... at least... I don't believe they have..."_ Yuu's attention went to the internalized question and he took in a steady breath before looking towards the Ghouls.

"I have a quick question for you..." all eyes turned to him as they paused, checking the area before continuing.

"Go ahead..." stated Kaneki. Emerald-eyes glanced to him.

"You said that you've went up against Hans Weisberg before, right?" he inquired this of the white-haired Ghoul who nodded.

"Yea, we did... why?" he questioned the black-haired teenager beside him and Yuuichiro hummed in thought.

"Did you see him? Go up against him directly? Or was it his lackeys?" Kaneki looked forward.

"His servants went up against us with Chimera, werewolves, and anything else he could think of. The vampires were the easiest compared to the Chimera and the werewolves weren't nearly as troublesome... but, Hide did get bitten, and we've all received some terrible injuries from the Chimera... as for the vampires...it took some time, but we did manage to kill them off and get the message across. Up until recently, the vampires were leaving us alone...now that we've sided with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, they seem keen on sinking their teeth into us again," the white-haired Ghoul answered. Yuu nodded as he kept his gaze towards the street, his body lax, but prepared to attack if needed.

"I figured... rarely do the Nobles go personally into battle to deal with something they view as beneath them. Not to mention, they don't go looking for fights unless they grow bored... if that happens, they toy with human lives instead. For Weisberg to go after us, that means he likes the idea of battle...he's thirsty for combat...and wants us to put on a show for him." Hebi frowned.

"How would you know so much about the Nobles?" he inquired. Mika glanced his way.

"I suppose you should know, but first... I want your name..." Kaneki nodded his head to tell Hebi that he was clear to go ahead.

"Nishiki Nishio, Pharmacy student... well... formerly at Kami University...now, on the matter of my question," he said.

"Yuu and Mika were raised in captivity... they grew up in the vampire city of Sanguneim and cut a deal with a Noble named Ferid Bathory. That got them food, medicine, a means of keeping warm in the winter, and whatever else they needed to care for their family..." the Ghouls looked to Shinoa who explained the situation to Hebi – or Nishiki.

"Raised in captivity huh? That's sick..." muttered Usagi. Kaneki glanced her way and nodded in agreement.

"So, what happened to your family? Did they survive?" asked the brown-haired girl nearby wearing black with a flower headband. Yuu glanced down at that and Mika looked away from her.

"Myself, Yuu, and Akane were the only survivors... the rest of them, were younger than us and..."

A flash of the bloody scene from four years ago echoed within Mika's mind as he considered how close they had been to dying that day. Yuu's Naturopathic ability had saved both him and Akane, however small of a mercy that was, the three of them had never been certain, but they did consider it a small grace and were thankful for it all the same. Mika's words had clearly stunned the Ghouls who seemed both horrified, and curious about the story as they continued to walk down the ruined street and further down the way towards the tower. The red-haired girl in riot gear next to Yoshi – or Hide as they had learned he was called – bit her lip before looking to Mika.

"I'm so sorry, I know this really isn't the time for all of us to get to know each other..." Yuu shook his head.

"Actually, sometimes this is better. Knowing more about your teammates can make it easier for all of us to work together, plus, some chatter can ease the tension... we don't need everyone jumping at every little sound," he stated with a small smile.

"Okay...so, how did the three of you survive?" Yuu glanced to Mika who smiled with a shrug.

"Well... we were attacked by Ferid... Yuu was the only one who wasn't gravely injured, but that doesn't really matter... see... I tried to distract the vampire and he tore a hole through my stomach and severed my right arm... Akane was bleeding to death because of the injury to her shoulder and throat...Yuu was trying to save her and me, but she made him leave her behind...he grabbed my arm and then pulled me up onto his back and went as fast as he could out of there after he shot Ferid in the head... we ran down a tunnel and cut a flip in the snow..." Yuu glanced his way, but said nothing.

"What happened then?" asked Cho as she came a bit closer to him and fell into pace with Yoichi.

"I was losing too much blood and we had tumbled down a steep hill... but... we were okay... for the most part. See, Yuu here curled himself around my body in order to keep me warm and try to stop the bleeding...it was when we started to lose hope that Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure found us out there barely alive and half frozen to death...they took us back to the car that the others of their unit were meeting them at...and took us to Shibuya where I was treated and was able to recover...Yuu had to go through a lot of reconditioning to be around people again, and so did I to a point...but, we started our new lives after that." Mitsuba glanced down, feeling a bit of a painful sting in her heart as she heard the story while the others remained silent.

"That was the first time we met Sayuri, Shigure, Mito, Goshi, and Guren... the man who adopted us and gave us a home... a new family if we wanted it... he let us keep living," Yuu stated calmly as they turned a street corner and moved towards a building as a Four Horseman of John scurried past them.

"Well, I liked Guren before... but to hear that he did something like that for two people he had no relation to... that's just remarkable... he's a good person, huh?" emerald-eyes glanced towards Hide and the others.

"He can be an arrogant ass, he talks big and acts all tough and is a real annoying son of a bitch when he wants to be... but... yea... he's pretty amazing..." Mika smiled a bit as he heard a hum come from Nishiki.

"What?" he asked.

"So, your brother had to be reconditioned?" sapphire-blue glanced to emerald-green.

"Yea... Yuu was so wild that first half of a year we spent with Guren and Sayuri that they were beginning to wonder if they could even rehabilitate him..." Usagi frowned.

"When you say wild do you mean he just didn't want to listen?" she inquired.

"Nope, when he says wild he means that I bit, scratched, kicked, clawed, would grab anything I could and throw it, I would hide from them and bare my teeth and growl if I was cornered or felt threatened... so, if you wanted the proper term... I think feral would be better..." Yuu's statement had caused the Ghouls and some of their teammates to flinch.

"That bad huh?" asked Kaneki.

"They used us as livestock... drug us around by our hair if we protested, threw us down staircases... they broke your bones, blinded you... did whatever they wanted so long as you remained alive... some vampires even did some pretty unspeakable things to the older kids... it took a lot out of me, Mika, and Akane to keep some of them away from the younger kids and we also had to watch our own backs..." Mika nodded.

"Brutal is too nice of a word for what they could do to some of us... not to mention... they always seemed to take an interest in Yuu and me... I think we know why now..." Mitsuba smiled a bit.

"Yea, your pretty eyes just enticed them too much... not like your glowing personalities would attract them," she stated. Yuu shook his head at her.

"It was because we were hybrids..." the blonde nodded to him.

"I know that, Yuu... I was just teasing you..." the boy looked forward again.

"Hybrids?" asked Usagi and Hide at the same time. Yuuichiro glanced towards them before taking in a deep breath as he considered how to word this.

"Yea, Mika and I are..."

A loud crash went off as an enormous Four Horsemen of John appeared and the group scattered as they tried to avoid it. Kaneki turned a flip mid-air similar to Usagi and the others who had jumped out of the way while Cho tumbled across the ground, having been unable to get away in time. Yoichi turned mid-air, looking at the sight of the impossibly large creature and the girl before he summoned Gekkoin to his grasp and loosed three arrows into the creature's eyes. Seconds later, he was upon the ground, running towards her at a fast pace before he scooped her up and jumped away, falling in line with the others. As they realized what the creature was: a type of Four Horseman that Cho had named a Tyrant for its massive size and impossible power. Kaneki turned around in time to see the others scattering into groups, Usagi, Yuu and Shinoa landing next to him as they looked at the monster.

"What the fuck is that?!" called Kimizuki as he looked at the monster in nothing short of shock.

"This is a Tyrant Horseman, one of the largest types of the Four Horsemen of John...these things are almost impossible to beat...we took down one about two years ago..." Yoichi kept his grip upon Cho who was still in his arms.

"And? Did you kill it?" asked the archer as he looked to Kaneki.

"Yes... after fighting it for three days straight... it nearly killed us, and their shells are impossible to cut through without constantly hitting the same spot... problem is... their wicked fast and their barbs are poisonous..." from the roofs of the buildings, Kaneki could see Irimi waiting for a directive.

"So, what do we do?" Yuu asked Kaneki this as he turned to him and he looked back to the monster.

"We have to evade it...killing it isn't an option, unless we can pull off a really powerful attack... but... even then, that might not be enough for this one..." the group looked to the Ghoul and Irimi tensed upon the roofs, unsure of what the move would be.

Mika and Yuu glanced to one another, their demons tensing within the weapons they bore as they looked towards the Tyrant, analyzing its appearance and weak points as they tried to find where to hit it best if they ended up having to fight it. The two glanced once more to one another before placing their hands upon their weapons hilts, knowing that the risks were fairly high. They had a bigger group than normal, the other seven with them weren't used to the energy output that both had in some of their abilities; however, with such a large area, both of them could loosen their restraints on their speed and strength and allow it to do what it could: _if they could find its weak point_. Yuu turned his Psychometric ability on, looking the monster up and down as it swayed to and frown, awaiting one of them to move. Due to Yoichi's quick thinking, it was blinded in one side which meant it had been temporarily stunned, but that wasn't a permanent fix to their problem. Taking in a deep breath, Yuuichiro looked it over once more and then, he saw it: _a chunk missing from its shell_. The open area was remarkably near a vital spot on the monster's throat and he knew exactly where to hit it, their biggest problem would be hitting it right the first time and with enough force to kill it.

"Hey, Mika... its jugular is exposed... there's a chink in its armor... if we hit it right... we can get this thing off our case... but... we'll only have one chance," he stated. Mika nodded and drew his sword.

"Right, let's not take any chances." Asuramaru glowed in the dim light of the moon before looking towards the others.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" called Mitsuba as she looked to them.

"This thing will track us... we'll take it out quickly and be on our way." Kaneki looked to them in concern.

"You can't do that! There's no way that the two of you can destroy that thing... so what if there's a small opening? The chances of hitting it and killing it in one hit is almost impossible!" the white-haired Ghoul ran the idea over in his mind and knew that if the two brothers had some sort of specialized skill, they might have stood a chance, but there was no assurance of it succeeding just because of that.

" _This won't work...if we just let them do that they'll be killed or worse, it'll destroy the area and expose us to the vampires... shit... I bet you they sent this fucking thing to stall us!"_

Yuu and Mika glanced to one another as Kaneki tried to find a solution to the fact that the creature was rousing from its stunned state and was looking around for prey. Yuu tightened his grip upon Asuramaru's hilt and Mika did the same for Fenrir before he looked to his brother who nodded. They both decided then and there not to waste any time with their normal attacks, they would hit it with an extreme force once, and be done with it and hope that it worked. Yuu knew that between Asura Canon, Fenrir's Howl, their Psychometric ability and their Seraph forms they could destroy the thing as if it was nothing, but the question was: should they use that much strength? Their question was answered when one of the barbed chords shot out at the group and they jumped while a trail of acid ate through the ground. Yuuichiro's eyes widened as he realized that it was a very similar substance that he noticed the reaction to.

" _Alkaline acid? Or is it... hydrochloric? Their similar... but judging by the rate of corrosion... I'd say it's a pure acid...Alkaline definitely... okay, so this thing harbors a similar acidic quality in those barbs that Mika and I do in our teeth and claws... alright... so attacking it like that won't work... fine..."_ Asuramaru glinted as Yuu rose it up.

"Mika, we're hitting this bastard with everything we've got...if one of us gets hit its curtains…"

"Right..."

The group disbursed once again as the Tyrant Horseman struck the ground near them. Sapphire-blue-eyes turned electric-blue as emerald-ones turned acid-green while Shinoa skidded back, prepared for whatever onslaught could come next. Yuu and Mika prepared themselves, their bodies gaining a boost from the Psychometric ability while the marks of their demons appeared upon their faces. The Ghouls watched, tensed and prepared to do battle if they must while the other members of the Moon Demon Company seemed to be holding their breath. Yuu crouched as Mika did the same and the creature turned to them, preparing to attack before the group launched into action. The others distracted the creature, Shinoa shouting at the top of her lungs as the others began to catch on as the two boys kept their eyes upon the weak point and prepared to attack. Yuuichiro took a swift look at the monster once more and noted that the area looked to be an injury of some kind, but couldn't be sure what it was from.

"Mika, we're going to use one of the partner formations that Guren taught us when we were kids...do you remember which one I'm talking about?" he asked as he posed Asuramaru at his side. Mika nodded as he got himself into position as well.

"Yea, let's do it quick before this thing attacks again..."

"Now!"

The group watched as the two boys leapt off the ground in a blinding speed, their bodies a mere blur as they shot into the air and in a matter of seconds a blast of red and green energy shot off into the weak point of the monster's throat alongside a blue and white flare that also hit the same spot. The Tyrant howled in agony as blood burst from the area and it swayed, nearly tumbling forward as it tried to stay standing and began to lash out in agony. Yuu cut a flip mid-air and landed in a crouch beside Mika as Yoichi drew Gekkoin's arrows and loosed them into the same location that the two others had attacked. The monster howled once again, blood pouring from its throat as Yuu scanned the creature and looked to its legs as they shook.

"Take out the legs!" Kaneki and the other Ghouls responded, slashing the legs with their Kagune as they went, and the monster went to the ground.

"Attack at once... everyone!" Shinoa watched as Yuu took control of the orders and formed them into a singular unison attack as if he'd had decades of battle experience and was putting it to good use.

" _He'll make a fine General one of these days...especially with what I'm seeing..."_

She watched the hyper, energetic, mouthy, sarcastic, and brash teenager before her take charge and give out commands for the attacks as if it was nothing, and it was a surprisingly attractive thing, seeing someone who she was so smitten with show that despite what people thought, he could indeed take charge of the matter as if it was his rightful place. The others followed the command and when the creature gave a final howl of pain it conclusively went down. The group stared momentarily surprised that it had died so swiftly after they'd taken the time to check its weaknesses while Nishiki and Kimizuki had a similar sensation and thought in mind as they turned their attention to the black-haired boy who had just sheathed his sword. The two had wanted to make a statement about the boy's sudden directive; however, a certain periwinkle-haired dwarf from hell got to him first.

"My, oh my, did you just display strategy skills and command on the battlefield?" she asked as she got close to her boyfriend.

"I was just trying to keep the attacks steady...is there something wrong with that?" she shook her head.

"No, I thought it was impressive. Apparently, those classes did sink in because you remembered a delta formation that is used by Guren's squadron on dealing with high-level vampires," she stated. The others seemed slightly surprised, but the boy merely shrugged.

"It's not that impressive... all of the others can do it too you know, Shinoa..." she giggled.

"Yes, but we also have another factor in place: you're a combative tactician. A little rough around the edges, but you have the proper skills on a natural level that could definitely make you rise in the ranks quick," she stated as Kimizuki rolled his eyes.

"I forgot that he could do that..." Nishiki glanced his way alongside the other Ghouls.

"What do you mean?" the pink-haired teenager sighed.

"Hyakuya there, as well as his brother and that purple-haired devil are really good at making up a strategy on the fly. I've seen them do it a few times; however, this is the first time I've seen Yuuichiro do it in such a seamless manner," he explained.

"He's probably just coming into his own, you know how that goes...he's what? Sixteen?" Kimizuki looked to Kaneki and Hide frowned before laughing a bit.

"Take that advice from our own combative tactician. Kaneki here has been the one to come up with most of our battle plans since this mess started... not to mention he's an ace at altering it to benefit the others in our group when needs be. It's impressive, all of you guys are," he said.

"Thanks... so, Kaneki? Where to now?" the white-haired Ghoul looked to them.

"Take a left, but we'll have to go around the Tyrant," he pointed to where they could get by it and started to walk while Mika rotated his shoulder.

"Let's just hope there's no more of them..." Yuu nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I kinda don't want to deal with that again," he said.

"Did it really take that much out of you guys?" Yoichi and Cho approached, and the two brothers stretched a bit, Yuu putting his arm curled over his shoulders and head to stretch a bit.

"Sort of... it was a lot of energy output... probably a bit more than we should have used...it kind of drained me a bit," Yuu said. Mika nodded in agreement.

"Same here, but we'll be fine. No worries." No one in the group noticed how ever so slightly a ring of crimson had developed around both the boy's pupils before slowly fading away.

 **{In the Streets: Western Side: 8:01pm}**

"Come on!"

Ayato grabbed Akane's hand as he led her through the streets of Tokyo and towards the CCG tower as a series of loud, mechanical crashes began to follow them as blaringly bright lights began to appear from the buildings and streets. Akane looked around, seeing Tokyo City's lights turn on around her and Ayato as they ran as quick as their feet would carry them towards the white tower of the CCG where they were to meet up with the others. She glanced to him once again as the lights flashed on around them, turning the city on and causing screams of panic to appear from several monsters. As they turned a corner and the tower started to come into focus.

"Rise and shine you bastards," Ayato muttered as a shadowy beast slithered off into the shadows to avoid the bright lights.

"They're scared of the light?" he nodded.

"They've gotten so used to total darkness, that anything bright hurts them. Your Lieutenant Colonel is the one who turned the lights on in the city. It's probably got a lot of the monsters scared out of their pathetic brains at this point," he explained as they kept running.

"Well... not all of them..." the two looked up to see a vampire in front of them, causing them both to tense.

"Get out of our way!" Ayato snarled as he kept his eyes upon the figure.

"Awh, a little Ghoul and... ahh... a Moon Demon Company Curser is with you! That means that the Raid has begun... so... how should I go about this? Start with the blood thirsty monster? Or the greedy livestock?" Akane took in a deep breath and stood beside Ayato before drawing her rapier out.

"Neither..." the vampire laughed.

"As if you have a choice!" the vampire lunged and Akane's blade tinged a deep aqua-green as a drop of water fell from i's tip and touched the ground.

"Guard us... _MELUSINE!_ " Ayato put up his Ukaku to block and a wave of aqua-green water formed between them and the vampire. The girl drew her sword back and crouched before the vampire roared and she jumped through the wave, slashing the vampire with the curse active as the water fell in a torrent, leaving the girl standing there as ash disappeared and the water rushed around her. Ayato stared at the girl in moderate surprise before taking in a deep breath.

" _What a girl... she's really pretty to... for a human... ack! What am I thinking, stay focused!"_

"Ayato? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, come on, your brothers are probably worried sick about you by this point." she nodded with a smile as she took his hand again and they started running again.

"Right, let's go..."

" _His hand is warm..."_

 **{….}**

 _Crippled by a promise broken…_

 **{…...}**

 **Author's Note:** Dear lord these chapters are a pain in the patella. Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to get back to these stories, I was setting up the premise of some other ones that these characters show up in and finally am where I can kind of work on these. Now, allow me to explain how this stories will be updated:

I'm using something called a Core System. Like in anime, the episodes are released in sets of a certain number – typically is 12 in each one – and in my updates, their following a similar system. The way this will work is very basic:

 **Core 1: Chapters 1 – 10.**

 **Core 2: Chapters 11 – 20.**

 **Core 3: Chapters 21 – 30.**

 **Core 4: Chapters 31 – 40.**

 **Core 5: Chapters 41 – 50.**

 **Core 6: Chapters 51 – 60.**

As of now, we're in Core 1, the first ten chapters and the Tokyo Raid. The next set will follow along almost like a season 2 set up. The entire core will be updated pretty much at once after a point, but it may lag on occasion, so, if that happens, I'll try to get a double chapter up. This story is as you've read: 60 chapters. After some serious thought, I decided to do a little expanding upon these events, but you'll see soon enough. Hope you guys are having a smashing holiday season.

Chapter 3: Ghouls


	3. Chapter 3: Ghouls

Chapter 3: Ghouls

 **{Tokyo City: November 20** **th** **, 2020, 8:30pm}**

"Move!"

The scent of blood, the crackle of broken glass and rubble, and the roar of flames and monsters of the night, the crisp, cold, and bitter air of November nipped at their skin and throats as they ran through the streets and raced towards the location of the others that were slowly heading towards the center of Tokyo. Ghouls and Humans alike fought their way through the beasts, and now they were beginning to see less of the monsters and more of the true evil that lurked within the city. The vampires had come to play at last, and the Moon Demon Company wasn't very keen on what they were seeing. Yuu rubbed the back of his hand against his busted lip before glancing towards the others.

Admittedly, the ambush had been expected, but it seemed that the vampire Noble wasn't playing games anymore so much as toying with them for his own entertainment. For those in their group who had been the play things of vampires before, the notion lit a fire in their veins and set them ablaze with rage at the fact that this haughty beast believed that it was within his right to hurt them, to take from them and cause harm to those they cared for. Mika shook a vampire off, slashing through it as if it was nothing while he went back to back with one of the Ghouls and the others seemed to still, preparing for another attack as Yuu glanced to Kaneki who was nearest to him while the white-cloaked vampires that Hans Weisberg had sent circled their group of twelve.

"So… how good are you at tag-teaming?" a brimstone black and hellfire red eye locked onto an electric green one.

"Fairly well… do you Ghouls think you can keep up?" the Ghouls let loose their Kagune.

"One way to find out…." The clink of weapons taking form became present.

"Alright… let's have a little fun, instead!"

Yuu and Mika raced forward, jumping into the crowd of vampires as the Ghouls came up behind them and the others followed suit. They were at the end of a street that lead directly to the CCG tower, and finally, they stood a chance at meeting up with Akane and Ayato again. The other Ghouls and their group launched towards the vampires, taking them out as swiftly as possible as they struggled to get towards the end of the street where the white tower stood, lit up like a beacon of hope in a maelstrom of nightmares.

Shinoa tore through the vampires, seeing an opening and taking it, she jumped forward and sent out an attack from the air while the others attacked as well. It was as she fell to the ground that she was caught by Yuu who skidded to a halt across the broken-up pavement and started towards the tower with the others. Kaneki turned upon his hands, striking the final two vampires down before joining the others as they ran at full speed towards the tower. It was as they were at the edge of the street that two other figures appeared and they were able to see none other than Akane and Ayato present.

"Yuu! Mika!" Akane called to them and the two boys ran towards her, the others following swiftly as the girl jumped at her brothers who returned her embrace.

"Good to see your both still in one piece." Ayato shrugged.

"This was a cake-walk compared to what it seems like you guys have been going through. Look at what you're up to...hell, your all banged up," Ayato stated as he looked at them and then Akane as she let go of her brothers.

"Mika, you've got a cut in your side, and the rest of you...what the hell happened to all of you?" Shinoa sighed as she brushed her hand across her forehead.

"We ran into a few unexpected guests... and a Tyrant Horseman... but other than that, we're perfectly fine," she said. Akane sighed.

"You all need some help." The brunette girl tensed a bit as she glanced towards the Ghouls who seemed to be dealing with the brunt of their recent battles as well.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to treat our wounds…. not to mention, you said something about a secondary signal? Akane?" inquired Ayato as he looked to her.

"Oh…. right… the one for the second unit to enter the city…." She looked to the ground, unsure if she was comfortable with the idea or not.

Everyone was getting hurt. Naturally, she was well aware that there would be injuries if not casualties; however, Akane had full belief that sending in more people than necessary would only cause a greater death toll. Her brown eyes turned towards her brothers as a frightful thought came to her mind: would they be expected to save these people? Yuu and Mika had stated often that for all their abilities, they couldn't bring back the dead. They may have been Seraphims, but they weren't Gods; they had limitations on what they were capable of doing: they were still human for the most part. Taking in a deep breath, Akane tried to assure herself that because it was Guren's Unit that was entering the city, she had little to nothing to worry about; however, she could never be certain. Once again, she glanced towards her brothers and then steadied her nerves.

"Akane? You alright?" asked Mika.

"I'm fine…. I just… Guren's Unit is the one entering the city… they need to meet up with us, but they don't know where we are, and we can't stay in one place to long…" Kaneki glanced her way.

"I think I might be able to help out with that," he stated as he turned towards one of the buildings and waved his arms over his head as if to signal someone.

It took a few minutes, but soon, a figure climbed down the building and fell towards the ground before rushing towards them. It was a woman clad in black with a dog-like mask on her face. She had long dark-brown hair, and her eyes were inverted like Kaneki's singular eye. She nodded her head towards him and then looked to the rest of them, eyeing their wounds and examining their current states. Without question, they all knew they looked rather torn up. Their uniforms were dirty, their faces smudged with ash, dirt, and blood. Their hair mused and messed while their eyes looked tired and their skin a bit pale. Yuuichiro glanced her over quickly, trying to check over the woman who seemed so content to merely stare at them just a moment longer.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"We need you to go to the defensive line outside of the city and inform Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren of our destination and guide them to us as safely as possible. We need to finish this as quickly as possible and the Noble is getting on our trail… Irimi… please hurry to them and help get his Unit to…."

A loud crash went off near them, causing the group to scatter as they saw a swarm of werewolves burst from the ground under them. Mika turned mid-air and drew his sword which glinted a sharp, ice-blue as he focused upon landing in preparation to do battle. Hide jumped away from a swipe, laughing a bit as he did while Yoichi took point near the top of the rubble and the others scattered about. Shinoa ordered everyone into a formation, keeping them near one another and checking the Ghouls who were armed with their Kagune to fight.

Usagi flared her wings out, turning the fire to a crystal-like substance as she remained near her brother while the others drew their weapons up and prepared to strike. Nearby Yoichi was Cho, who stared onward at the large pack of wild wolves while Akane, Mika, and Yuu were near one another while Shinoa, Mistuba, and Kimizuki weren't far away. Irimi prepared to fight, but was stopped by Kaneki who had his Rinkaku posed to strike.

"Meet us at the park! We'll regroup there!" he ordered, and she nodded before taking off up towards the buildings, a few of the werewolves attempting to follow, but being stopped by Mitsuba and Shinoa.

"I don't think so you bad dog… stay right where you are." Yuu felt his body tense, knowing very well that if one of the group was bitten then they didn't have a prayer against the curse.

" _If they get bitten, I can't change what's been done to them…."_

"Mika…" he started to speak to the blonde who nodded as he glanced to his brother momentarily before returning his gaze back towards the werewolves.

"I know… we're in a bit of a bind…" Hide remained crouched a bit, preparing to tangle with the creatures.

"There's got to be at least twenty of them… if not more… how do we deal with these bastards?" muttered Nishiki as he glanced towards Verglas.

"Yuu…remember the thing you did in Osaka? Do you think it'll work?" emerald eyes glanced towards Shinoa before looking back at the werewolves who were waiting for one of them to make a move.

"It's worth a shot, but there was only a few of them…. this pack is bigger…"

" _ **That's never stopped you before… the bigger the opponent, the greater your desire to fight them normally is. What? Getting cold feet?"**_

" _This really isn't the time to be making jabs at me Asuramaru… some advice would be better…"_ he could practically feel the demoness roll her eyes.

" _ **Then you need to use your traits… Ghouls present or not, your wings show them what you are, and they would view you as the bigger predator, same for Mikaela. I think the two of you need to show them that you're not humans… the Ghouls are your allies, aren't they?"**_ he sighed.

"Fine, annoying demon… I swear…." Yuu glanced to Mika.

"Yuu?" he took in a deep breath.

"Remember last time we faced off against these bastards?" he asked.

"Yea… wait… you're not suggesting we…." He nodded.

"I am… the others can't do this alone and the Ghouls may be the natural predators of the vampires… but what we are is the natural predator of most of these creatures…" Mika looked down, gritting his teeth.

"Are you sure?" he shook his head.

"Not really, but…."

One of the werewolves charged only to be knocked aside by Kaneki's Rinkaku. The white-haired Ghoul swept the wolf aside and then prepared for the next attack as the others started to circle them and they prepared to slowly ease their way towards what they believed was prey. Mika glanced to his brother, knowing that if his plan worked, the chances of them facing infection from the Lycanthrope Virus was slim to none. Taking in a deep breath he looked at him and nodded before Mitsuba came in and chopped one of the wolf's head's off before blocking another attack. His eyes inverted before he could help it and the black-haired boy beside him nodded to him, his eyes inverting to where his eyes had dimmed, and his sclera had turned a bloodshot red.

" _Ready? Fenrir, we're going to need some assistance…"_

" _ **But of course, just give the word Mikaela…"**_

"Let's clear the path, Asuramaru…." The blade glinted in Yuu's hand as he looked towards the wolves.

" _ **Right…"**_

The group knocked back a couple of the werewolves before a burst of emerald flame and black wind flew by them alongside a blast of ice and shock of silver ash. The Ghouls turned back as they looked to the two teenagers who were braced for another attack. Mika crouched, darting forward and between some of the Ghouls and the others before blocking one of the wolves' attacks. In that instant, the group froze as Mika flared his wings out and the wolf howled in shock before backing away as he posed to attack with Fenrir in his grasp.

"What the…." A gust of wind came by.

"You may want to look up mutts, he's not the only one here!" called Yuuichiro's voice from slightly above them.

Standing upon an outcropping chunk of asphalt stood the boy with his wings splayed for the group and the wolves to see as he kept Asuramaru at his side, the blade glowing with energy as he stared onward at the werewolves who were slowly backing away. The Ghouls stared in a midst of shock and amazement as Mika started to move closer towards them as Yuu jumped down from the outcropping and landed near his brother with a sharp glare upon his eyes as he braced himself for their next move. The werewolf's leader raised its hackles and growled at them which was returned by a similar sound from Mika who bore his teeth at him while Yuu followed the manner, his irises lighting up to a sharp electric-green as he braced himself with Asuramaru.

The other members of the Moon Demon Company came to stand behind and beside the two teenagers as the Ghouls stared onward in shock, their Kagune still present as they braced themselves for the next wave of attacks. A singular wolf treaded forward daringly before Yuu flared his wings in a menacing fashion as he narrowed his gaze upon the creature. The wolf cowered away as he glared it down and soon the wolves were beginning to step away from them as the Ghouls bore down upon them with the others before attacking alongside them. The sweep of ash, fire, wind, and ice was accompanied by the attacks from Yoichi, Kimizuki, Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Akane while the Ghouls rounded them off and prevented the wolves from retreating to come back for them later.

Between the fourteen of them, the wolves were slaughtered in a matter of minutes, the level of attacks increasing in strength from the winged teenagers beside them. As the last wolf fell, Yuu and Mika sheathed their weapons and took in a deep breath and then were promptly stared down by the Ghouls. They glanced to one another, feeling a bit anxious about the details.

"What the hell are those?!" asked Nishiki as Hide stared at the two of them. Yuu and Mika glanced at one another, knowing that there was no hiding them due to the lights within the city being on at full power.

"Our… wings…." The teenagers glanced around before Hide moved towards them and then walked around the two of them, observing the wings in fascination.

"Wings? You two…. but how?" questioned Usagi. Kaneki glanced to her.

"Touka… please… just let them explain…" Akane glanced to her.

"Your name is Touka? That's pretty," she stated. The girl glanced her way before smiling ever so slightly.

"Thanks…." Ayato felt his mouth open just a fraction as the group tried to pinpoint what was happening.

"We're off topic… how the hell do you have wings?" asked Nishiki. Hide glanced them over once more before snapping his fingers.

"It's because we're…" Mika started to explain, but was interrupted by Hide.

"Your Seraphs!" the boys blinked, surprised by the words.

"How did…." Hide smirked.

"I read about the research… something about two Seraphims that were supposed to protect humanity… not to mention that you're the big predators out there…. pretty impressive," he stated.

"Well, kind of…." He hummed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Let me guess, you weren't created but born this way? If so, that just makes you really unique…. there's only four of your kind in the world as of now," Hide explained as the group stared onward at the two.

"Yea… two of us on the sides of the humans… myself and Mika…and then there's two that are a big threat…we don't know much about them, though…" Kaneki smiled a bit and then, Verglas looked to the two boys before stepping towards them, noting their slight hesitancy before she placed her hands upon their heads, threading her fingers through their hair in a motherly touch.

"Your wings are so beautiful… and your both very sweet… thank you for helping us out so much… if it wasn't for your unit and the others from the Moon Demon Company… we wouldn't be escaping this city and being welcomed back into civilization… thank you, for giving us all a chance," she said as she hugged them. Yuu and Mika stared momentarily surprised as Nishiki sighed.

"That's Kimi… my fiancé… she's a real treasure… and she's right. If your leader hadn't chosen to take a chance on Kaneki and Ayato's observations, then we wouldn't be working with you and escaping Tokyo City and getting to be around people again." The group smiled a bit.

"It's no problem…. we're glad to have such helpful allies," Yuu said as he gave them a warm, sincere smile.

"We've got to get there before this Noble decides to attack." The group nodded and headed down the street, the screeches of Chimera and the clatter of footsteps from the vampires not far from them.

 **{Outer Rim of Tokyo: 9:45pm}**

Guren and his troops stared onward at the mangled corpses of each feral Ghoul, Chimera, and werewolf that the Noble Hans Weisberg had sent their way. The only remnants of the vampires who had attacked were randomized scraps of clothing and a few meager weapons that had been left behind. The Lieutenant Colonel smiled in a satisfactory manner as he brushed back his bangs and set to assessing his team while he did so. Sayuri, naturally, was perfectly fine, as was Shigure, Mito, and Goshi; lastly, Shinya was standing there as if nothing had happened. The blonde only smiled, seeing the others standing and brushing off their faces, cleared of most injuries.

"Well, that's a fight I don't want to relive…" muttered Goshi.

"Yea, well, we're still waiting on Akane's second signal…." Sayuri glanced around them at the carnage.

"Do you think their okay? The kids I mean," she questioned.

"They'll be fine…" Goshi smirked.

"Between Yuu, Mika, and Kaneki…those kids are more likely to make it out of this than we are," he stated.

"If you say so…" a sudden sound nearby caught their attention as a singular Ghoul started towards them.

"Looks like another one is…"

"Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren?" asked the Ghoul in a calm tone. The group of six was well aware of the fact that the Ghoul was a woman, and seemed to be searching for their leader. Guren rose an eyebrow and stepped forward in questioning, his hand laid against his sword to be safe.

"Whose asking?" the woman bowed politely.

"I am Irimi Kaya, I am a friend of Kaneki Ken and the Antique Ghouls. I was sent by him and Hyakuya Yuuichiro to assist you in meeting up with them in Tokyo Park. They will be waiting there," she stated.

"I see, and, if I may…what was the password used by our allies?" the woman looked to him, removing her mask and reverting her eyes as she did so.

"Amane…." Guren smiled.

"Alright, Kaya, please update us on the current situation inside the city," he said.

"Though the battles have been remarkably tough, the group has been able to meet back up with our companion Kirishima Ayato, or Kuro-Usagi, and Hyakuya Akane. They now are heading towards Tokyo Park to regroup with you there…in addition, the Noble, Hans Weisberg seems to be sending out randomized attacks in order to kill us or delay our progress through the city." Guren nodded before looking to his unit.

"Alright, you heard the lady, the rookie's need our help so here are our orders: don't let anything get past you, kill it if it's not an ally. Show no mercy, none of these beasts inside the city are planning on showing you any… from here on out its kill or be killed. Our obligation is to make it to Tokyo Park to rendezvous with the A-Unit and head to Ward One where we will kill the Noble Hans Weisberg. Now, let's move out!"

"Sir!"

Within the city, following the group of teenagers tearing through the streets towards Tokyo Park as fast as they could go. The man stood in a white doctor's coat, his grayed hair combed back neatly as he watched through the binoculars granted to him by the girl in bandages and a deep-pink dress. She hummed, kicking her legs over the side of the rooftops as she did so while the man observed before laughing just a fraction, causing her to look at the person beside her. Momentarily, she paused in her humming before continuing as she watched the man's targets move down the street.

She smiled, propping her arms up on her thighs while she continued to see what the man was so interested in. The two they were focusing on were quite fascinating specimens. The girl was rather small; however, she was strong both physically and in her will, which would make her powerful and highly useful. Then, there was the boy who also was on the lithe side of his build, his determination, strength, prowess, and abilities making him quite a catch and an equally powerful subject. She grinned beneath her bandages, looking at the sight of the two before glancing back at the man who seemed pleased with his choices.

"They're really pretty…. especially that boy…. he has such lovely emerald eyes… and his hair is such a pretty black shade…. the girl looks nice too. Her eyes remind me of citrus… and her hair is a good shade…. they look so good together," she said in a childish manner.

"So, they do…their strong, healthy, and capable. Those two are the perfect subjects for the next step in my experimentation. This should be quite interesting to watch their progression… wouldn't you think so? Eto?" the girl smiled.

"Oh, most certainly Doctor Kannou… but you know…. they'll be pretty hard to get away from the others," she pointed out.

"No worries my dear…I already have a plan devised. I believe my favorite child will be thrilled for him to have more siblings…" the girl got up and started to skip away.

"Yes! I'm sure Kaneki-niichan will be absolutely delighted! Ha-ha-ha~" with that the doctor walked away and he and the girl vanished into the shadows.

 **{….}**

 _I have seen an empire falling…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** So, yea…. just don't hate me guys. I think everyone knows what Dr. Kannou being here will mean in the long run, but I'll let you decide where that's going to ultimately go. Now, I hope everyone is enjoying this annoyingly long-awaited update for Seraphim Blood II, and I hope to hear what you guys are thinking about the progression. Have fun! And Merry Christmas

Chapter 4: Identities


	4. Chapter 4: Identites

Chapter 4: Identities

 **{Inner Streets of Tokyo: November 20** **th** **, 2020, 10:04pm}**

A sense of distress began to fill the area around a figure in white who observed the chaos from within the streets. This man, or beast – depending upon who one was asking – was the Noble, Hans Weisberg; one of the Progenitors of the Vampire Realm. He was a stout man, his accent displaying his Germanic lineage as much as his blonde hair and fair complexion did. Weisberg was tall, his physical build muscular, yet not overly so, and his expression icy and nearly vindictive. He gritted his teeth as his assistant watched nearby him in a detached manner.

"Blast it all! These wretched Ghouls have spent the last four years causing me nothing but unwanted tribulation that between them and now the Moon Demon Company sending in those acerbic nuisances that bear the Black Demon Series…." The man near him hummed.

"It would seem that something other than the Ghouls is aiding those filthy vermin…." The Noble glanced back towards the other.

"I have noticed… the boy that Lord Crowely Euseford spoke of from Shinjuku. He's here as is his brethren and his mate… this will bode ill for us." The other nodded.

"So, I believe; however, the traitor Hyakuya Akane is also present within the city, bearing a Cursed Gear that seems to use a water based attack," he explained. Weisberg scoffed.

"Water? What a ridiculously pathetic thing to arm a child with. What could water possibly do to ones such as us?" the other smiled in a bemused manner.

"Seems as though they aim to reclaim Tokyo," he mentioned while the Noble huffed.

"And? Should this truthfully worry me? Whether or not Amane Yuuichiro or Shindo Mikaela are present is of no concern of mine. Nor is the traitorous ignoble sow of a child Hyakuya Akane…." The other frowned.

"But, my Lord... shouldn't you be at the very least moderately concerned by what the Japanese Imperial Demon Army intends to do?" he inquired.

"Ahh, but you see… I have every intention of making these street-rats pay for what they've done. After all, these ignorant children must be taught a lesson."

"What would you have me do?" the man questioned.

"I believe you'll need to send out a decent number of our members to… entertain our guests." The man bowed.

"Very well, my Lord," he said.

 **{Streets: 10:14pm}**

Yuuichiro felt his body collapse as he was pushed out of the way to avoid an attack, his body sliding across the ground as he did so. The pavement was wet, cold, and rough, leaving scrapes across his body as he landed, feeling the burn of the wounds. Taking in a deep breath, he felt his Naturopathic ability activate, sealing up the wounds upon him. As he got himself up upon his knees and started to stand, Nishiki looked to him as the gash to his cheek sealed up without a scar. The twenty-one-year-old's eyes widened behind his glasses as he realized that the boy had healed at an unnatural rate that even Ghouls couldn't recover at.

Mika raced towards him, picking him up and getting him to his feet before he grasped Asuramaru and charged forward with the boy, his attacks lashing outwards towards the monsters as they struggled past the vampire's defensive line and towards Tokyo Park. Akane threw a tidal wave of enchanted water towards the vampires who attacked them before striking directly with her blade, destroying the vampire and creating a burst of ash. The Ghouls slashed through them, tearing into the hoard.

"Where the hell did they come from?" asked Kimizuki as he slashed through a few of them.

"It's the Noble… Irimi has probably gotten the message to Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose… their trying to stop us from entering Tokyo Park and meeting up with them…" Yuu and Mika glanced to one another.

" _Alright, I've had enough of these fuckers…"_

" _ **Any time you're ready… Yuuichiro…"**_

The group heard a near growl-like roar as a red flare of energy appeared behind Yuuichiro as he braced himself to use Asuramaru's secondary possession. The red fan of swords appeared behind the boy as he crouched a bit, biting into his lip a bit as he prepared to attack. The group moved just enough to not be in his way as the vampires realized what they were about to go up against.

"Yuui…" Cho went towards him as the vampires launched after them before the boy jumped forward.

"Watch this," Yoichi stated as Mika joined him in an attack while the Ghouls watched in a stunned silence.

"Asura Canon!"

A whistle like sound went off as a series of red swords flared past the green-eyed boy who used it as an opportunity to annihilate several of the vampires before he turned upon his heels and took the heads of quite a few of the vampires. Mika jumped over his brother's attack and lashed out another one right as the others jumped back into the fray. The vampires took another turn before they retreated, only a singular one making his escape as the Ghouls shot down the vampires alongside the attacks from the demonic weapons that the group of Cursers used.

"This is… starting to get… annoying…" huffed Yoichi as he looked towards the end of the streets and towards the larger source of light.

"Agreed, but… we're almost there…." Yuu took in a deep breath before looking towards the edge of the light.

"Come on, Guren's probably already there; knowing him," stated Mika as he stood straight, and the group started towards the park area.

"Yea, we better go…come on…."

The group, now beaten and battered began to stumble their way forward, prepared for the remainder of the battle. Yuuichiro took in a shaky breath as he stared at the others, looking them over in faint concern. All of them were injured, and despite the fact that the Ghouls had the ability to heal quicker than normal humans, that didn't mean they were invincible. Taking that into account, Yuu had every intention of using his Naturopathy as soon as they were safely behind Sayuri's wards – lord knew that the woman's wards were nearly impenetrable – and that meant that they could have a bit of time to heal and create a strategy that could combat the surprising onslaught of vampires that had arisen the closer they'd gotten to the center of the city.

" _Can I manage fourteen people in a row…not to mention Guren's group is probably banged up too…so…that makes twenty people in total counting myself…I hope I can…"_ a sudden sharp pain shot through his body, his entire being feeling electrified with the sensation.

"Yuu?" his legs gave out from under him, his strength failing him as he clutched the ground as he felt his canines elongate and the strange chill of his Psychometric ability enter his body. His eyes changed to electric-green and the others came to him trying to find out what had happened.

"Hey?! Yuu? Come on, what's happening?" Mika asked as he looked at the boy.

"Hyakuya! Answer us!" Mika grabbed his brother, trying to help him figure out what was happening.

" _It hurts… please... it hurts…. please, someone…. help me, it hurts so much…."_

" _ **Yuuichiro! Calm down, you've got to remain calm, if you don't it'll only push it further…"**_

" _Asuramaru…what's happening I…"_

"Yuu, come on, please…." Shinoa pleaded as she put her hands upon him and he buckled under the touch, his body reacting in agony at the sensation.

"It hurts… I…." the boy stared onward at the ground, his eyes wide as Mika tried to get the boy to answer him as he looked at his brother.

"Yuu, you've gotta…" Mika looked at the boy's eyes as he glanced towards him.

" _Why does he have red around his pupils? What's happening?"_ the boy's arms collapsed, his body caving as he took in a series of rushed breaths, trying to calm his panic.

"Yuu?" the boy's vision blurred before starting to turn black.

"Hey! Answer us!" called Hide.

"Yuuichiro!" his vision blinked out and the group began to panic.

"What's happening?" asked Kaneki as he looked at the boy.

"I don't know, we've gotta get him to Tokyo Park, come on, hurry!" Mika picked up him into his arms, holding him close as the others readied their weapons and began a mad dash towards the area where the light was shining for them to get to the Park, and hopefully, meet up with Guren and the others.

" _Don't worry Yuu, we'll be there soon… just hold on…"_

 **{Streets: 11:02pm}**

The black, hair-like tendrils of Mahiru-No-Yo flared outwards like a current of midnight-toned ink as the group worked alongside Irimi to get to the Park. The group had been going head to head with the creatures and other vampires that the Noble had thrown at them constantly. Now, their injuries were beginning to worsen; however, for the time being, Guren had to applaud himself in the fact that none of the troops had died. Thus far, helping the Ghouls had proven to be a highly supportive choice and had allowed their survival chances to greatly increase. He only could hope that they could continue this streak of good fortune.

"How much further out are we?" Shinya asked Irimi.

"Only a mile out, we can get there before eleven-thirty."

"Good, we need to hurry," Guren stated as he checked his watch.

"Sir?" deep-purple-brown looked to amber-brown.

"Just call it a gut feeling, but something is definitely wrong," Guren stated.

He had noticed it a few minutes ago; something was amiss. At first, he only assumed it was him being paranoid, and then, he realized that there had been a strange shift in Yuuichiro's energy. From there, he had theorized upon multiple factors, but one in particular kept coming to his mind that he only hoped wasn't the case. Guren shook himself out, deciding that he would ponder the possibilities once he'd been able to speak with everyone: once they were out of this disaster zone. He took in another breath, his mind racing, thoughts going through everything else that could be wrong and hoping that he was right about it being something else.

Guren, being in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and the leader of the Moon Demon Company, he had long since prepared himself for potential losses; however, he had trained Yuuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya to be so adept at their skills – and had even gone so far as to hone their unique abilities – so that they would survive. Knowing that Yuuichiro was a Naturopath, and Mikaela an Abjurist, was nothing but an elating detail to him only because: it nearly guaranteed their survival, and the survival of their teammates. With a small smile, Guren charged forward with his teammates, hoping above all else, that he would get to see his group of now fourteen brats.

" _Please, just don't let their eyes turn red…."_

Finally, at the end of the street the group of seven darted down the remaining roadway and at long last made it to the park where they were greeted with the sight of the fourteen teenagers crowded together, looking positively bedraggled, worn down, and utterly spent on energy.

Guren had hoped that Yuu would have been up and trying to heal them, but the boy was lying in Mika's arms, unconscious. The man picked up his pace, panicking as he felt an unnatural fear curl inside him as he rushed to the children as quickly as his legs would carry him before sliding to a stop as he looked at the group.

"What the hell happened?!" he demanded as the others caught up with him.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you can't just… Yuuichiro!" Sayuri got down on her knees in front of Mika and began to check on the other boy's temperature and pulse.

"He collapsed… he was in a lot of pain and… we don't really know what caused it," Kimizuki answered.

"Guren?" Sayuri looked to him as he shook his head.

"Just keep calm, he'll be fine in a bit. Let him rest for a few and once he gets up he should be alright," he stated as he sighed.

"Do you know something? Lieutenant Colonel?" Shinoa glared at him and the man looked down.

"We'll talk about it once the mission is over," he stated.

"Swear it?" Guren frowned.

"Come on Mika, don't look at me like that. Now's not the time too…" a faint movement in the blonde's arms caused him to look down at his brother.

"Yuu!" the group gathered around him as he slowly opened his eyes.

Tired emerald-eyes looked around as his senses slowly returned to him. His body feeling the residual ache of whatever had caused him to hurt like he had. Yuu's gaze went from directly above him and to the faces of all of those around him before he took in a slow breath and steadily got up as he got his bearings once again and looked to Mika and Shinoa.

"What happened?" Guren smirked.

"You passed out, good to see you awake," he said. Yuu frowned as he looked at him.

"Sorry, I felt kind of weird a bit ago…" the other nodded.

"It's just a bit of a strain from using so much energy. That happens sometimes," Guren assured him as he crouched in front of the boy before looking to him.

He was pale, tired, and covered in dirt, soot, ash, blood, and scrapes; however, he was still alive: they were all still in one piece. Looking towards the boy, he smiled and reached out a gentle hand to rough his messy raven-black hair before he felt relief wash over him as the boy looked into his eyes and he saw the tiniest tinge of red around his pupils, but other than that, he seemed perfectly fine. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair once more before doing the same to Mika and then he wrapped an arm around Akane, feeling relief cover him even further.

" _Their okay…. all of them are, and thankfully, Yuu's eyes aren't red, nor is Mika's…let's just hope things continue to go in our favor."_ Guren stood up and looked to them all as Yuu, Mika, and Akane got to their feet before he cleared his throat.

"Good job on staying alive so far. The fourteen of you are remarkably good at working together, but we're not done yet…we're only thirteen miles shy of the First Ward, and the Tenth Progenitor, Hans Weisberg. This is going to be one hell of a fight, so… are all of you ready?" asked the man.

"Yea!" the group of fourteen stated in reply before Sayuri looked to them.

"We need to heal right quick, Yuu? Do you feel up to lending a hand?" the boy smirked, nodding as he bit down on the end of his gloves before tugging it off as he tucked them away into his pockets as he looked to everyone.

"No problem. If there are any fractures or severe bruising, I'll deal with you guys first. After that, any mild abrasions, alright?" he stated.

"Wait, what?!" the boy smiled before looking to Mika's side as the blonde realized how bad the cut was starting to look.

"I guess Fenrir is holding the wound's damage back from you feeling it," Yuu stated as he placed his hands upon the injury and the Ghouls watched as it healed up right before their eyes.

"Thanks, he said he couldn't hold it back much longer." Mika stepped away, and the others started to file in and let the boy do what he needed to.

Yuu set to focusing on the humans and the ones who needed the most attention to their injuries before working on the milder wounds as he felt his own begin to dissipate. Guren was the last to receive treatment while the Ghouls checked the formerly afflicted areas and the rest straightened out their uniforms a bit before checking their Gear.

Yuuichiro took in a deep breath, Guren taking note of the faint expansion of the red in his eyes – however slight it may have been – and frowned before putting that detail away for later usage. He stood, and the order came from him to move out before the group of twenty made their way down the street, and towards the First Ward, where Hans Weisberg awaited them.

 **{….}**

 _Hopeless, can you hear me calling?_

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** Well, this is a shorter chapter, but I think it does its job. Some of the details are a little crammed together, but I have a good bit to still fit into each chapter and I don't want to bore anyone. So, let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you next time.

Chapter 5: Kagune & Feathers


	5. Chapter 5: Kagune & Feathers

Chapter 5: Kagune & Feathers

 **{Streets of Tokyo: November 20** **th** **, 2020, 11:34pm}**

"So, you can heal people?" asked Hide as he walked along the street beside Yuuichiro.

"Yea, why? Is there something wrong with that?" the blonde shook his head.

"Nope, I think it's kinda cool. Being able to save lives like that," Hide stated as Yuu glanced away.

"I wouldn't exactly call that cool… it's a pretty big burden to be honest." Mika watched them as Nishiki sighed.

"Well, I thought it was pretty impressive how you managed to patch us all up with just touch. So, what else can you do?" he inquired as they continued to walk closer to the First Ward. Emerald-eyes glanced down at the question.

"I can heal people, and I do have an ability that allows me to copy off something and then use its power for myself… but it only works once, so when I copied: I got stuck with what it transferred to me." Kimi moved towards him, a smile upon her face.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I copied off a Noble vampire… the one who killed our family. So, I've had to get used to some of the vampiric tendencies and traits; however, I'm doing okay in that department… Mika is the same way." Touka rose an eyebrow.

"So, your vampires?" she inquired.

"No! We're normal… well… kind of…" Guren sighed.

"Nice to see that all of you have gotten so close in this life-threatening experience," he stated. Yuuichiro narrowed his eyes.

"You know, you don't have to be a complete jackass about everything." The man shrugged.

"Well, someone has to keep everyone warm with all that hot air I guess," stated Yoichi. Sayuri started to giggle as Guren frowned.

"What kind of hearing does this kid have again? Are you sure you're not a Psychometric user that's been masquerading as a Sentry?" the brunette smiled.

"Me? Nope, nu-uh…" Guren huffed and started to walk a bit ahead.

" _Why is it that all of my kids have to be little imps? Well… there is one that's more impish than others…"_ the Lieutenant Colonel looked to Yuuichiro who was keeping a sharp eye out on their surrounding area. The boy's irises were electric-green and his pupils slitted into a feline-like manner.

Since he had started training with his gifts and abilities, the boy had become a very skilled fighter, a remarkable warrior, and even more so; the boy he'd found in the snow, weakly trying to keep them away from his wounded brother, had become a strong, incredible, wonderful, and loyal comrade to his team and had admittedly become part of his family. Guren smiled as he fell into pace with Mika who was also looking around on high alert. Both boys that he had found in the snow that day in January, four years ago, had grown into two people that Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren could be proud of. He sighed, smiling a bit as he reached out and ruffled the two-boy's hair before he walked ahead of the group. The two paused, momentarily dumbfounded before looking towards each other before shrugging as they started to walk again.

"Say, Lieutenant Colonel? Where is our destination as of right now?" asked Goshi as he walked beside Ayato and Akane.

"Ward Four, in that location, is where we'll start to get to the center of Tokyo City….and the Tenth Progenitor Hans Weisberg." The group nodded at the man's statement.

"That's all fine and good Lieutenant Colonel, but do you know what resides in each of the four remaining wards?" inquired Cho. Guren glanced to her.

"Who are you?" she smiled.

"I go by Cho out on the battlefield; however, my actual name is Fueguchi Hinami. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lieutenant Colonel," she stated as she held out her hand and he shook it.

"Same to you Cho. Now, I heard from Irimi that you had a bit of a close call earlier." She nodded.

"I did, but the boy with the bow…he saved me," she said as she looked back to Yoichi who flushed a bit.

"Awh, your blushing!" the boy glared at Shinoa.

"Young love… now… have you introduced yourself to the lovely maiden you saved?" asked Guren. Yoichi stared at him in shock as Cho walked towards him. The group watched as the girl smiled from under her mask and held out her hand as if to thank him.

"My name is Fueguchi Hinami…thank you for saving my life…" the boy flushed, and swallowed thickly before shakily taking her hand.

"I'm Saotome Yoichi….and it was my pleasure, Fueguchi-chan…." The girl flushed before shaking her head, the others watching in bemusement at the interaction between the two of them.

"No, don't call me that…Hinami is fine!" she said with a faint squeak to her voice as the older Ghouls watched the two of them alongside Yoichi's teammates. Yuu and Mika shared a look while Shinoa and Mitsuba did the same. It was fairly apparent to the older teenagers that the youngest two from both of the groups were slightly curious about one another.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"emerald eyes glanced to sapphire ones.

"Yup… looks like love to me…." Muttered Mika. Yoichi and Hinami looked to the older teenagers and then to one another as their faces turned red from the collarbones up.

"W-What?! No, it's not!" stated Yoichi.

"Awh! But, you're so cute together!" Shinoa's giggle had Yoichi looking down in defeat as Yuu glanced to him.

"Its fine Yoichi, we're just teasing you. A little humor to keep the morale up, okay?" he asked as the brunette frowned and then glanced to Hinami.

"Sorry, they get like this sometimes…" she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Your friends are really sweet," she said with a smile. Mika walked to Yoichi and put an arm around him.

"Actually, this group is a family… like your group is." She looked to Guren who nodded alongside his Unit.

"That's good…we need families in this world," Hinami stated.

"But, you see… it's not just us anymore… all twenty persons standing here right now, are part of the same family. We'll stand together and bring down this Progenitor and we'll get everything back in Tokyo. Promise, Hinami."

The girl looked into emerald eyes and felt warmth flood her as she realized that Kaneki's words about the black-haired, green-eyed boy, was one-hundred-percent true. The girl moved towards Yuuichiro and wrapped her arms around his waist as Yoichi smiled while the girl hugged his friend and the others stared in moderate surprise. Mika smiled a bit as those from the Moon Demon Company recalled the calming ability that the black-haired sixteen-year-old had on people.

"Thank you… for making us part of your family, Hyakuya-sempai…" the girl used formal speech as she closed her eyes and held onto him.

"You can just call me Yuu…. don't really care about formal titles. But what I said and what everyone else here has said is true: your family now, so we'll always protect you and the others from Anteiku. So, come on…let's not waste any more time…the others are waiting on us to clear the Noble so that we can get the city back…we can't do it without all of you." Guren smiled as he watched the fifteen-year-old girl step back and rub her eyes before glancing to his youngest brat with a watery smile.

"Okay, I can do that… thank you… Yuu…" she said as he placed a hand upon her head in a kind manner before glancing to Yoichi.

" _He's kind… and gentle… but strong and protective… like Kaneki is…"_

"Guren, we need the details on the remaining four wards." Hinami looked at the black-haired boy and smiled as she came to stand by Yoichi. The man smirked and looked the group of nineteen before him over.

"Right, well, after that touching scene of affection and morale boost…let's get back to the task at hand, shall we?" he stated as Yuuichiro frowned and Yoichi flushed a bit alongside Hinami.

"So, what do we need to know?" Guren looked to Shigure.

"If you will…" she nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"According to the map that Hebi and Kuro-Usagi…" Mika looked to her.

"Actually, its Nishiki Nishio and Kirishima Ayato," he clarified. She nodded.

"Fine, well… after what Nishiki and Ayato gave us the map, we did a quick survey and discovered what is nesting in the last three wards surrounding the First Ward." She held up a piece of paper and showed them the map that outlined the areas and were marked.

"The light gray-zone is the Fourth Ward, and is a nest full of werewolves, it's their territory, and is dangerous, but is just like the other three surrounding wards that circle the First Ward: they're a security system…" the others looked the map over.

"So, if the Fourth ward is full of werewolves, why not go through the Third Ward?" questioned Mitsuba as she looked to the others and then back at the map in Shigure's hand.

"The Third Ward is full of Tyrant Horsemen-of-John. It's also their nest; therefore, doing something like that would-be a near death sentence." The group nodded as Mika looked the map over, observing the colored zones.

"Then, the way we have to go is through the Fourth Ward and then through the Second Ward…but what's there?" Guren smirked.

"An army of wild Ghouls and Chimera of all types and sizes. That'll be what's awaiting us in the Second Ward… think you can handle it?" he asked. Yuuichiro smirked a bit.

"Challenge accepted…we can take those bastards on with our eyes closed." Mika nodded.

"Between ourselves and the Ghouls of Anteiku, I have no doubt that we can clear the two wards in our way," he stated. Guren nodded as Sayuri bit her lip in concern.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now, after the Second Ward is cleared, we have the final showdown: the First Ward, and the stronghold of the Tenth Progenitor." Yuuichiro looked towards Guren who watched them with a calm gaze.

"Then what's our move?" Guren cleared his throat.

"We storm the castle, take out the guards, and kill the Tenth Progenitor Hans Weisberg. He'll be the first in a long line of Noble casualties; however, we do have a strategy we have to stick by to the best of our abilities," he stated.

"Alright, let's hear it then." The man looked to see Kaneki awaiting the answers.

"Right, we're going to need a two-man team system. We're implementing the Six-Guard method; Yuu, Mika, do the two of you remember that from your training days?" Guren inquired. The two boys looked to one another momentarily.

"Well, to be honest, it's where it's a two-person team and they each watch one another's six… or their backs in a combat zone." Mika started and Yuu picked up the rest.

"Though, typically with a large enough group it's a double-tag-system in which there are four people in a single set up and the job is to stay within range in order to watch your other teammate's backs. For instance, if myself, Mika, Kaneki, and Ayato were in a group, I would watch Kaneki's six, while Mika watched Ayato's. That's the sum of it," Yuuichiro stated. Guren nodded his head while he looked towards two of his children.

"Correct. Nice to know that you were actually paying attention in the classes Sayuri taught." The two boys frowned as Akane thought of the situation ahead.

"Guren, my only concern with this plan is if they ambush us and we're split up. I know this team can work well together; however, if we're split from our partner, then…we could start losing people. Remember what you told the group? Six is a golden number, anymore and it gets confusing, any less and we start losing people," she explained. Guren hummed.

"That is true; however, the group standing before me is an exception from that. Akane, you were a seventh member in Osaka, and your unit survived with minimal damages… Kaneki, your group is eight people strong; however, seven of you moved about the most correct? Irimi can assist my unit in this endeavor. The fourteen of you are remarkably capable persons and we'll use the right formations to take down these enemies… now, no more waiting: let's move out!" the group nodded.

"Yes Sir!"

 **{Fourth Ward: 11:55pm}**

The group of twenty headed steadily into the ward, preparing for an ambush as they passed broken down fences and crumbling buildings. The massive holes in the ground and cracked pavement making the terrain relatively hard to navigate. Guren started to keep an eye on the group and made a silent order to Yuu and Mika to keep their senses alert while the Ghouls did the same, making sure to prepare themselves for the attacks that would come. The further they got though, the worse the sense of foreboding became to the point that the group were beginning to think the worst.

Between Guren and Shinya alone the years of experience told them that spreading out their team would be the best move but only to do so when they were attacked. Shinoa stayed near Yuuichiro who had been pared up with her while Mika and Mitsuba had been done the same. The twenty of them had each been given a singular partner to watch their backs in this fight and while it worked, each of them knew there was a chance that they would end up being moved to far from their partner and in those cases: they had a secondary teammate. Shinoa knew this strategy, it worked very well for them; however, she wasn't overly comfortable with facing this mess without more time to be prepared for the fight.

"Where are they?" Yuu glanced around them.

"I just want to let all of you know: if you get bitten by a werewolf I can't heal you of the virus….it binds itself to your genetic structure and I can't relieve you of it," he stated and received a nod from the others.

"Thanks for that spot of sunlight in this situation…." A howl came from the left side of them.

"Their surrounding us," Ayato said.

"Right, be ready to attack!"

The group braced themselves, the first wave of werewolves coming as they began to tangle with them. Yuu and Shinoa jumped away from the fight and turned, slashing through a handful of them while the Ghouls took down another number of the monsters. Mika cartwheeled away, fending off one of the larger ones while Kaneki took down ones to the right of Guren alongside Touka. The first wave was nothing compared to the next ones as they came in larger numbers and were much faster. Nishiki and the others started to feel the strain of the attacks as those of the Moon Demon Company noticed the monsters coming at them were stronger than the previous ones. Guren looked to the group of teenagers and gritted his teeth before glowering.

" _If this keeps up, I won't have any choice but to order them too…."_

"AHH!" the group turned as one of the wolves pinned Sayuri to the ground as Mitsuba was knocked aside. Mika turned on his heels, crouching as he activated the curse of his weapon and leaped forward to attack. The wolf was sliced into in a matter of seconds as Mika picked up the blonde girl and checked her for any bites or scratches. Yuuichiro dodged a strike before glancing at the wolf as he noticed the claws that just barely missed his head.

"Their claws are metal… they're not the normal ones…." Mika heard the boy's statement as he checked Mitsuba's leg wound from the werewolf's claws.

"The bite is dangerous… not the claws…you're okay Mitsu," said the blonde as he helped her stand. A wolf turned towards him and lunged, causing him to act swiftly as he turned and blocked the attack with a growl.

"Thanks…." Mitsuba summoned her axe and prepared for the next assault.

Guren combated the werewolves headlong, assured that with twenty persons they would fare well against them; however, that had been at the beginning of the fight some twenty minutes ago when the attacks hadn't made them feel as if they were being forced to do battle with gravity itself. Violet-brown eyes looked around the battlefield as he took in the sight of his comrades and family struggling against the beasts as they tried force their way through the hoard. Going into Tokyo, Guren had devised several tactics that he had elected to keep to himself; nonetheless, he had been well aware that at some point he would have no choice but to divulge these plans via direct orders to both the Moon Demon Company and the Anteiku Ghouls.

Looking at their current situation with the werewolves within Ward Four; he was beginning to believe that using one of his first plans would become necessary and that meant asking both Yuuichiro and Mikaela to use their Seraphim forms. The Lieutenant Colonel glanced the two boys over, focusing on their eyes as he did so and noting that the red rim around Yuuichiro's pupils had vanished finally. Taking in a deep breath he looked at their numbers and then at the two boys as he tried to pinpoint how to go about this. If he ordered them to use the Seraph form, there was a chance that he could put the two boys in grave danger by doing so but at the same time, the werewolves could sense the greater predator and start to retreat. Guren gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do at this moment as he blocked the attacks and cut down several of the monsters.

" _I've got to do something, or we'll never get to the First Ward… dammit all…"_ Guren drew in a breath as he was hit in the sternum by one of the wolves and was knocked back, coughing up blood as he did so. The man took in another breath, rattling this time and looked towards the others.

"Damn…." He began to call for Yuuichiro and Mikaela when something stopped him.

"Shinoa! Switch!" two figures started to run towards one another after having been split up on the field.

"Right!"

Most of the people fighting stilled as Shinoa tossed her weapon out in its concealed form and the blade of Asuramaru went sailing into the air. Guren felt his eyes widen as Shinoa caught the katana and slid across the ground, activating the curse as she cut down several of the werewolves while Yuuichiro went above her also activating Shikama-Doji and spinning mid-air to catch the monsters in it as he landed in a crouch and spun the scythe as if it was his own weapon. The others present stared in apparent shock as they tried to take in what was happening while the two teenagers combated the monsters attacking them with each other's weaponry. The Lieutenant Colonel stood, finding a smirk slowly crawling onto his face as he looked at the others who had fended off the werewolves momentarily.

Asuramaru, though in the hands of another activated her curse for Shinoa as if it was a natural thing to deal with as she swung low while Yuuichiro used Shikama-Doji with an instinctive ease and prowess. The group destroyed the next round as the black-haired boy twirled the scythe between his fingers and braced the weapon before him. Mika stared in momentary shock as a werewolf came up behind him and suddenly a large, curved blade sliced the monster in half as the weapon was spun once more and the blonde-haired teen looked into emerald eyes.

"That would be embarrassing for you to be attacked by a werewolf when we're supposed to be the bigger predator. Right?" Mika stood and eyed the weapon in his brother's grasp.

"Yea… but how are you… never mind, we'll talk about it later. Right now, let's put these bad dogs down," Mika said as Fenrir lit up bright blue.

" _ **I feel I need to teach these pups a lesson…."**_

" _I couldn't agree more…"_

 **{….}**

 _Turn away from all that I know…_

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Before anyone rakes me over the coals for letting Shinoa and Yuuichiro swap weapons out let me explain: in chapter 2 of _Seraphim Blood: Immortal Reign – Final Synthesis_ Shinoa states that the only way another person can wield someone else's Cursed Gear is if they have a deep-seated trust in one another. This is why now, Yuu and Shinoa can swap weapons at this point: it's because their lovers and trust one another.

Guren will explain that to those who aren't aware of it later on and as we get deeper into the story you'll probably see more people using this maneuver.

Here's to hoping that you're enjoying the story thus far.

Chapter 6: Moon Demon Company


	6. Chapter 6: Moon Demon Company

Chapter 6: Moon Demon Company

 **{Fourth Ward: Tokyo, November 21** **st** **, 2020, 1:45am}**

The carcasses of werewolves lay in pools of blood upon the ground, the night air attempting to freeze the red stained earth over. A series of figures were standing, crouched, or slumped in the area surrounding the corpses of the monsters, taking in rattling breaths and gasping for air as they overcame the shock of what had just transpired. Mika looked towards his brother who was on his hands and knees, his body having no energy to remain standing as he stayed there, breathing in deeply as he started to get his bearings while Guren and his team looked at one another, checking over both the Moon Demon Company members and the Ghouls of Anteiku for bites or injuries of any kind.

"Just a few minor scratches, I'll be okay," Hide said in reassurance.

"That's right, you're a werewolf, aren't you?" the blonde chuckled.

"I'm technically half-werewolf because I was bitten four days before the full moon, not exactly on it… some effects don't apply to me… plus I can turn into a wolf at will…" Mika looked at the corpses around them.

"These sorry bastards probably forgot how to a long time ago," he said as Hide nodded.

"Yea, more than likely… you were scratched, I can smell it in your blood…" the Curser smiled wirily

"Just a few enhanced senses, speed, strength, and the infrequent taste for rare meat… thankfully… nothing else…" Hide stood upright and looked at the members of the Moon Demon Company around him.

"You guys are awesome! What you did back there Yuu! Shinoa! That was epic as hell!" he said as Shinoa finally got up and Yuu followed her, taking in a few additional breaths.

"Thanks… those demons busted our asses over that for weeks…" the group looked to one another.

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Mito as she came towards the two.

"If we had free time and we met up… we trained to use one another's weapons just in case… guess it… paid off…" Shinoa smiled to her boyfriend as he sighed, feeling the throbbing in his chest finally cease.

"Well, now that we've gotten our breath, shall we continue on?"

The group looked to one another, checking once more for injuries before nodding as they started to gather themselves and began walking towards the border of the next ward. They were thankful that due to the Seraphims aid, they were going to be able to avoid the Lycanthrope virus; however, the group weren't one-hundred percent positive of what they would be dealing with once they entered the third ward. The group of twenty walked towards their next destination, trepidation in their steps as they prepared for what they would face. Kaneki glanced towards the black-haired boy walking beside him and considered him for just a moment, knowing that these next moments were important, but that they needed to be careful. The fewer casualties they could walk out with, the better off they would be.

However, between those of the Moon Demon Company and themselves within the former Anteiku-Aogiri Ghouls they believed they could get through the Wards and deal with the final battle in the first ward, and hopefully defeat the Vampire Noble, returning the city back into the hands of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Kaneki eyed the boy once more, smiling slightly as he looked towards the path before them, knowing that from now on, this was the world they were going to be existing in, members of the organization that would hopefully turn the world back to the way it was, and if things went well, Ghouls could exist alongside them.

Brownish-gold eyes looked around as the group continued to walk further and further into the third ward, hearing crashes in the distance of the Tyrant Horsemen as they began to creep through the ward, hiding in the casted shadows of the buildings to avoid a confrontation with the giants thundering about. Hide glanced around a corner before waving towards the others as Guren stepped forward, his unit going ahead of the younger members of their twenty-person team. As the group walked forward, they heard a faint cracking noise, and Guren froze just in the shadow of the building near them.

"Don't move… one of the Tyrant Horsemen is nearby… you've gotta be quiet," he said as he slid down into a crouch and reached for the gun holstered to his leg.

"Why are you getting your gun?" asked Mika.

"To give it to the humans who need some back up. I believe everyone here has a gun on them, right? I'm giving mine to Hide, Sayuri? Can you hand yours off to Verglas?" Sayuri nodded.

"Sure, I can do that," she said as she held out the gun towards the girl who slowly took it. Meanwhile, the others began to prepare for their next move.

"What should we do? We're in their territory almost so seeing them is going to be common…" Mika sighed.

"Not to mention we're on the rim, so avoiding them is going to be twice as difficult, but… hey… Yuu? Do you see something?" the blonde asked his brother as the boy focused his gaze upon the area just up ahead of them.

"I think there's a tunnel up ahead… maybe we can get through there and avoid them through the tram ways?" Guren eyed the group.

"Our group is too big to go through the main city and get past the Tyrant Horsemen," he stated as everyone looked to one another.

"Then what should we do?" the Lieutenant Colonel met the gaze of all his teammates.

"We chance the trams…" he stated as the others glanced to one another and then nodded.

Guren went forward with two other people first, crossing the distance to hide behind a building opposite to where the Tyrant Horsemen were walking about before waving them over for the next three to go. Yuuichiro, Shinoa, and Kimizuki went, followed by another set of three until at long last, they were all on the other side of the slight gap in the buildings. All eyes looked to the giant hole that was the tram way entrance before Guren nodded to them giving them hushed orders to follow the same three-person system until they were safely out of the area and underground. Glowing green eyes looked around before the group slowly slipped away into the tram area, relieved that they were now out of the way of the Tyrant Horsemen.

"No one break formation, we're a twenty-person team and we must keep ourselves close, but spaced, am I clear?" asked Guren as he looked at the group.

"Understood…" he eyed the teenagers for a moment.

"I want everyone on guard as we go further into the trams, as you know, there's no telling what's in here, so rushing it won't be safe. We will get to Weisburg in due time, but if we're all dead, it won't matter," he stated as he looked the nineteen people before him over once more.

"We've got it, let's go…" the adults fanned out in the area, placing the teenagers in randomized areas as they watched them, Guren eyeing his children as he placed Yuuichiro towards the front and Mika towards the middle-rear of the group.

Keeping them at a distance wasn't for the other's safeties or their own, it was a strategic move that allowed them to have some extreme power forward and back, just as he had put Kaneki on the left side nearest to Yuu, and Ayato nearest to Mika on the right side. As he did this though, he had spread the others between them, putting people such as Akane, Sayuri, and Goshi in the center while he stayed near the center right beside his youngest son. Earlier on in their long walk towards the countdown rings of the fourth through first wards, he had heard from Shinoa that the boy had commanded their fourteen-person group with the skill and ease of someone many years his senior in combat, impressing the Lieutenant Colonel quite a bit when he heard even Kimizuki confirm the information.

It was well known to Guren and his team, that Yuuichiro had quite the skill at on the fly strategy making, much like Mikaela did; however, the blonde was more of an observing tactician, carefully pinpointing a detail and using that against the enemy, while his younger brother was an active tactician, someone who could formulate a plan in a heartbeat. The man smirked just a fraction as they continued their walk through the dimly lit tram area, knowing that the group would be rotating in just a moment to keep people from getting to adjusted to the formation, but to also keep anyone from tiring out.

"Switch!" Guren jolted just a fraction when Mika made the call, but he said nothing as he smirked while Goshi hummed.

"Their stealing your thunder Guren, I'm surprised you're letting them get away with it," stated the blonde-haired man.

"Let them go ahead, one day, I have no doubt they'll both become leaders of their own squadrons, besides, we trained them to be good soldiers, and they were keeping tabs on the time better than I was this time." Guren went to trade locations with Nishiki when they started further down the area and their positions swapped, putting the central guards in different angles to keep them from being picked off by something that could be watching.

It was as they went further into the tram ways that the area started to grow a bit darker, causing Yuu and Mika to become the eyes of some of the group while the Ghouls covered the areas they couldn't, making sure to stay on alert as they expected something to leap from the shadows at any given point; however, when they began to do another rotation, fifteen minutes into their delve into the darker depths of the area, they heard a surprised yelp from the rear where Mika was and Guren turned to see the boy having been turned about-face and a certain black-haired, emerald-eyed sixteen-year-old clinging to his back, having somehow managed to run up the back of his cloak and peak his head out from under the hood.

"Yuu! What the hell are you –" the boy cut him off.

"Mika! Look!" the black-haired teenager pointed in the direction of where the light was still visible not far from them at the back of the tunnels. The tone the other used showed anxiety, something that Guren had learned was never a good sign when dealing with his youngest as Mika narrowed his eyes a bit and looked at where he could make out what his brother was pointing at and when he did the blonde backed up, Yuuichiro managing to disentangle himself as the other did so to come and stand beside him.

"Oh! Fuck me!" Mika stated as he started to step back, knowing something bad was coming.

"What is that thing?!" Mito asked as she looked at the silhouette while he began to scuttle closer. Glowing green and blue eyes locked onto Guren, who stared onward in anxiety.

"Um, guys?" all eyes turned to Yoichi.

"What?!" the group asked at once as the brunette pointed upwards.

"There's more than one," he stated as all eyes went up and they saw the swarm of spidery creatures crawling atop the ceiling, webs starting to descend and the heavy clacking of the one in the tunnel's entrance drew closer. Yuuichiro took in a shuddering breath, drawing his sword.

"Asuramaru… a little light please?" he almost hesitated, showing evident anxiety as the blade lit up with green flame and the boy closed his eyes, tilting the sword upwards and around as an inhuman screeching began and the snapping of pinchers began while a terrified scream rent the air.

"HAUL ASS!" Guren's voice was the last order that any of them needed to run as far and as fast as they could, far, far away from the tram area, and as far from the giant spiders as they could get.

 **{Border of Ward Three & Two: 2:01am}**

The group of twenty for the second time in the same night were doubled over at the border of a Ward out of breath, struggling to get their bearings as they looked around in hopes of not seeing another eight-legged creature scuttling after them. Mika looked to his brother who was on his hands and knees, looking a bit white-faced as he shivered a bit and finally started to settle back on his legs as he ran a hand through his hair, seeming to check for webs or anything else as he shivered once more and brushed off his uniform, checking the collar of it as he did so while the others began to do the same, making sure there were no hitchhikers on their persons as they did so. It was as everyone did this, that Mika began to look around and realized exactly where they were while he continued to get his breath.

"I don't know if… anyone… noticed… but… we just… ran across the entire… ward… and under about four Tyrant Horsemen… and judging by the lack of… thundering steps… I think it's safe to say that they didn't… notice us," he stated, taking in a deep gulping breath as Mitsuba looked around them.

"Seriously?" the other blonde nodded.

"Nice to know… if your running for your life… then your invisible to them," said Hide, slumped against an upturned piece of road as Akane was settled next to him, looking equally exhausted.

"By the way, who was it that screamed?" everyone looked around and then Shinoa glanced towards her boyfriend who had a greatly displeased look on his face.

"It wasn't you? Was it Yuu?" she questioned.

"Nope…" everyone eyed him.

"Then what's with that look?" asked Nishiki.

"I hate… spiders…" the boy winced a bit as Guren rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, yea, I forgot that Yuuichiro is arachnophobia," he stated as the boy whirled on him, looking irritated.

"You remembered that just now did you?! How fucking convenient!" Mika looked to his brother.

"I'm with you on not liking them… especially after seeing that mess," he stated while everyone looked to one another again.

"But who screamed like a little girl?" it was Yoichi who answered.

"That was Kimizuki… when he saw one scuttling across the rails on the other side," he said as the pink-haired teenager glared.

"I did not! That was you!" he defended himself, but the brunette gave him a pointed look.

"No, it wasn't! And just for the record, I always have watched the Shelob scenes," Yoichi said with a smile.

"Oh, right… Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit…" Kaneki's mentioning of this had Touka sighing.

"Of course, the bookworm understands," she stated as Guren looked the others over.

"Well, now that we're at the border, and… survived a reenactment of the spider fight of Mordor, can we continue towards the peak of mount doom?" all eyes went to the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Did you just make a reference?" the man frowned at the teenagers confused looks.

"I read more than just dossiers and paperwork you know!" he defended as Yuu and Mika smiled just a bit.

"Okay… so, what's the next nightmare from Pandora's box going to be?" Goshi looked to Shigure who pulled out the map as the others began to circle her.

"It would be, Chimera apparently, so how should we –" the woman was cut off as a hand grabbed the map from her, startling the group as they looked to see a certain Seraphim looking it over.

"Yuuichiro? What are you doing?" asked Guren in a dull tone.

"Making a memo..." the sound of a cap being pulled off a pen came to their attention just before the sound of something gliding across paper followed it. A second later, Shigure had the map back, just with a singular adjustment in bright green ink that read:

 **GIANT ASS SPIDERS! STAY AWAY!**

The words were circled and had a large green arrow pointing to where it had been written, indicating the border of ward four and three as they looked to it and then to the black-haired boy who put the cap on the pen and put it away while Mika gave him an exasperated expression before shaking his head as he ruffled the other boy's hair and Guren smirked a bit before Shigure frowned at the boy while the others stared at the sudden randomness of the situation.

"Where did he get the pen from?" asked Mitsuba.

"Some of us do carry a pen on our person should we need it. I'm guessing that Yuu and Mika are some of these people…" Shinoa's clarification caused the others to give her a confused look before sighing as they turned their attention towards Shigure again.

"Anyways, now that we have a reminder to put on the bulletins for the clean-up crew thanks to the Black Seraphim over there…" the boy rolled his eyes.

"You'll be thanking me for that later, I promise," he stated in distaste of the woman's tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, what should we do about the Chimera? Just one is a problem, but an entire ward full of them? We'll be ripped to shreds…" the group looked to one another as they tried to sort out what to do next.

"Plus, there's no telling what else could be present in there amongst them or how strong these Chimera are going to be compared to the others," mentioned Akane as she looked at the map and the opening for the next border of the second ward.

"Hey? Kaneki? Who's the fastest in your group?" all eyes went to the black-haired boy standing not far from the white-haired Ghoul.

"I'd say myself and Touka, why? Do you have a plan Yuuichiro?" he questioned as the emerald-eyed boy glanced to Mika who shrugged, thinking he had a good idea of what his brother was concocting.

"Ghouls are lighter on their feet than we are, I was thinking we could use the builds around us as a way to see into the ward's area without getting to much attention drawn to us…" Mika nodded.

"I get it, if we did that, then Touka and Kaneki could get into the ward and survey the risks up to a point and by then, we could have devised a strategy to combat the Chimera or at the very least get around them," he finished as the others watched the two boys bounce ideas off one another.

"Jeeze, why don't you two just kiss already…" a burning glare was sent to Kimizuki who felt as though he'd shrunk to the size of an ant.

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself? How about that?" asked Mika.

"I didn't know you swung that way, I mean, you and Mitsuba are – "Kimizuki was cut off when the lemon-blonde-haired girl slammed her elbow into his abdomen, making him go down as the wind was knocked from him.

"Jackass, shut your mouth!" Mitsuba snapped as Yuuichiro stared at the situation, wondering if a gas leak was around somewhere that was affecting their brains.

" _That wouldn't be to strange, but in this world, I'm half expecting the blame to lay on poppy fields next door or something…."_ He thought.

" _Anyways!_ Yuuichiro! Mikaela! Explain the plan," Guren ordered.

"Right, anyways… the basic idea, is that we use the Ghoul's knowledge of the area to our advantage, and have them use the buildings to jump around and find out the basic information that we can gather and bring it back here." The others eyed one another.

"Doesn't that me we sit tight for now though?" asked Kimi.

"It does… which means we have to be ready to fight should something come our way from any of the wards…" Goshi frowned.

"While the idea does sound good… I'm worried about the notion of eighteen of us sitting here like a full course meal for the things that are in these two wards," he stated as the two boys glanced down.

"True, that is a risk… unlike with the werewolves, the traits we have as Seraphim don't affect the Tyrant Horsemen, the Spiders more than likely, and we know for a fact that the Chimera aren't bothered by us one bit…" Sayuri looked at Yuu as the boy kept a grim expression on his face.

"How do you know that? I know you guys encountered a handful in Osaka, but…" she trailed off as Mika looked to her.

"I started to lose control in Osaka, and Yuu activated his Seraphic form to try and help calm me down, but instead, he got attacked by the Chimera and it nearly ripped one of his wings off," he said as the others gave the black-haired boy a look of horror.

"Are you fucking serious? A Chimera attacked you like that?" Yuuichiro nodded.

"Yea, it did… it took a lot to kill it too… the acid in my nails and teeth did help with that to a degree… but… I think what really did it in was Mika attacking it with the secondary possession form of Fenrir… otherwise we wouldn't be standing here probably," he admitted, causing Guren to take in a deep breath.

"Son of a bitch…" the man looked to his team.

"Calm down would you all? Your giving me a headache!" the group fell silent as Guren eyed them all before sighing in relief.

"Lieutenant Colonel! Listen, this is a suicide mission! If we just charge in blindly we'll all – "Mito was cut off.

"I'm well aware of that. But, Yuu and Mika's plan will work. If we know the basis of what's in there, we can find a way around it, just like we've done so far. Now, Kaneki? Touka? Can the two of you do some investigating for us?" he inquired.

"We can, and be back pretty fast at that." the man nodded.

"Then go, we'll sit tight for the time being, "Guren said.

"Right, come on Touka!" the white-haired teenager jumped, releasing his Kagune to give him a push as he turned in mid-air and landed atop a building with the blue-haired girl right behind him.

"Alright, listen up! this border is ours to guard, this line is not going to be breeched no matter what comes our way! Move down the line just a bit, we'll fan out, back to back, your job is to protect your teammate, if even one of us falls in this fight, we're all fucked, do I make myself clear?" asked the Lieutenant Colonel. The group nodded.

"Who do you want where?" Guren looked to everyone.

"Yuu, take Shinoa, you'll face the Chimera side, Shinoa, face to the Tyrant side!" he began to organize his group, knowing they would have to do their best while the two Ghouls checked the area out.

"Got it!" Guren looked to Akane.

"Akane, you and Ayato line up near them, same position, Akane to the Tyrant, Ayato to the Chimera, go now!" he stated, as he continued to pair everyone together, making sure to choose those who he knew could work together.

"Nishiki, you and Kimi! Go! Kimizuki! You take border front line with Shigure! Sayuri, you're with me, Hide! I want you with Shinya! Yoichi, you and Hinami take center point, Mika! You and Mitsuba! Move it! Mito! Take position with Goshi! Is everyone ready? Defend this line, my orders are thus: draw your weapons! keep the curse active, if it is not an ally, I suggest you make it a corpse before it does you, now! Defend!" Guren ordered.

"Yes Sir!" everyone clamored together, stances going strict as their weapons roared to life, the sensation of the group being pressed back to back giving them little comfort as they kept their senses alert.

" _I hope Kaneki and Touka are quick, we can't waste any time."_

 **{Within Ward II: 2:29am}**

"Shit! Do you see this place?!" Touka questioned as she looked at the area with Kaneki settled next to her.

"Yes, unfortunately… it seems like we're going to have a time getting through this ward…" one hazel eye glanced the area over while Touka felt her stomach churn.

"What are those fleshy vines on the ground?" the two eyed the sight of the nightmarish landscape full of hellish hound-like creatures made up of randomized animal parts, and the foul-scented corpse-like vines that littered the area.

"I don't know what that is, but it doesn't look good," Kaneki admitted.

"What should we do? This isn't going to be easy to navigate… and if we go into this place, the people with us won't stand a chance…" the white-haired Ghoul nodded.

"No doubt about that… but the problem is… the Vampires will probably be waiting for us in the outer rim areas, so the only thing we could do is…" the girl looked at the scene grimly.

"Use V-Fourteen… but if we get caught there, we're done, and there's no telling what kind of monsters are hiding down that way in the sewage lines… I mean… we can use it, but…" the white-haired boy sighed.

"The thing is, if we don't do this carefully… we're screwed either way, so… we have to do something. The entire matter is to choose which one is the least likely to pin us down, especially with such a large group," Kaneki pointed out as Touka nodded.

"Right… well, V-Fourteen is an option, but there's no lighting down there… plus we have no idea what could happen if went down there with the group this big… and splitting up is twice as lethal…" Kaneki hummed.

"We should give the options to the Lieutenant Colonel, maybe between him, Yuuichiro and Mikaela, they can devise a strategy. For now, let's hurry," he stated as she nodded.

"Right, we better hurry back…"

The two Ghouls went racing across the tops of the buildings, preparing to deliver this information as quickly as they could, while as they rushed as fast as their bodies allowed through the lit, yet desolated city, Touka couldn't help but wonder how the eight of them had gotten wrapped up in such a situation.

Four years ago, none of them would have been caught dead truthfully helping a human faction take over Tokyo, but now, they had the choice of either helping the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, or eventually being taken down by the Vampires when they got enough force amassed to actually do damage to their little rag-tag group of survivors.

All their lives, they had never really lived in a world where such a thing as a _choice_ existed. It was always kill or be killed, hide or be hunted, eat or starve, lie or tell the truth, fight or die; however, now, they were being given a chance to actually fight and put an end to the ceaseless charade. Within the walls of Shibuya, the Ghouls of Anteiku could exist in some-what fragile harmony with the humans there.

Touka frowned, wondering what it would mean if they did fine, but couldn't eat when they had to, then what would happen? The girl shook the notion from her mind, determined to work towards that goal with the others, unwilling to let everything just fall to the wayside as she and Kaneki finally made it back to the border line and saw the group of Anteiku Ghouls and the Moon Demon Company standing back to back, protecting one another, preparing to fight for each other if the situation required it. The sight, instead of making her realize how serious this situation was about to become: gave her hope for the future.

 **{…..}**

 _Burning this bridge behind me…_

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** I'm not going to lie, I was busy working on the rewrite of the first story so that I could make sure I didn't forget my own lore… but… I think I'm doing okay, and I have an awesome beta. Anyways, on a somewhat good-bad note: my roommate (who is also my beta) are going to be moving into our first apartment! So, updates and edits… those are probably going to be on a hold for quite some time, unless I get to do it while she's at work between packing.

Please forgive me if there's nothing going on for the time being, but hey, I gave you guys the end of the Raid after two years, didn't I? Well, here's the good news: I finally have the path for these stories mapped out, and I will be able to churn them out quicker, also, I hope guys had a great Thanksgiving, and are gearing up for Christmas, so, happy belated Thanksgiving, and early Christmas.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 7: Bloodied


	7. Chapter 7: Bloodied

Chapter 7: Bloodied

 **{Border of Ward Two: November 21** **st** **, 2020, 2:40am}**

Guren listened to Kaneki and Touka as they spoke about the situation on the other side and took it in stride. The risks were high, and had shot even higher when the group sent to Osaka informed him of what those flesh-toned vines were: a type of living, rotting-corpse-like plant. It was a terrifying situation; however, they didn't have an choices at this point and with the options of either chancing open ground or the sewer tunnels, the Lieutenant Colonel prepared to make a admittedly nerve-wracking decision on how to do this best.

With little questioning, the sewer system of V-Fourteen would work well; however, it carried high risks, and it was completely uncharted territory for all of them at this point, and they didn't have time to send people down there to survey it. Within the sewer system, Yuuichiro and Mikaela couldn't maneuver their Psychometric abilities let alone their Seraphic forms as easily, Kaneki and the other Ghouls would be restricted, and because of those factors alongside the Cursers within his group and the others, he knew what had to be done.

"We have no choice, we have to use the open ground and hope for the best," he admitted.

"Seriously? Are you sure that's a good idea?" the Lieutenant Colonel nodded.

"I am… as it stands, none of us know what's lurking down there, it's a confined area, something that could be disastrous if we were to be ambushed and if such a thing did take place, we would be in quarters to close to actually fight at full strength or maneuver properly, so no, underground is to risky," he stated.

"Guren's right, if we do that then you can pretty much count the Psychometric Gift out, it works best if we're out in the open and don't have to reign in the strength we can put out." Shinoa nodded.

"Same for the heavy melee weapons and the Demons, if they manifest, they'll bring the place down on us," she said as her gaze turned to the Ghouls.

"We've gotten adapted to fighting within closed areas, but our group is large, and Ghouls never travel in packs of this size unless we're raiding a place, at which point, we break off into smaller groups; however, with the condensed area, the things that are unknown, the fact that the few of you who have Gifts would be stinted, the Cursed Gear basically useless, and our Kagune wouldn't have the room to move or let us work… it's a bust." The group eyed one another as Kimizuki sighed.

"Then… that leaves one option…" all eyes turned to the area just past them.

"Open field…" said Akane.

"Little to no chance of living, most likely to be eaten alive, having to face corpse-plants… hell, why not? Let's go!" Ayato's statement got him a glare from his sister.

"Okay, here's the plan, we'll spread out, but stay in a close formation, rotating our front and back rows as we go. The curses must be active in this point, it will be the jobs of our Gift users to be our back-ups. Kimizuki? Yoichi? Do you think you can do enough projection work to fry those plants and keep them off us while we take care of the Chimera?" asked Guren.

"Possibly… we've never really used them like that before, so…" the man sighed as he looked to his two boys.

"Yuu? Do you have those stimulant pills from Shinjuku still?" he questioned, causing those who had been present in Shinjuku to jolt, eyes going wide as they looked at the three of them.

"You're joking right?!" one of the others burst out.

"Lieutenant Colonel! No!" stated Shigure.

"Absolutely not!" the others who had not witnessed the terror of the Shinjuku events were slightly perplexed, but had the most distinct feeling that something important was taking place.

" Guren! You can't be seriously asking him to – "the man glared at them.

"I would not ask him to push himself that far if it wasn't something that was necessary, and unfortunately, that may be our only option. I fixed those pills to release the Seraph form without the receptors in place, due to that, you saw how Yuuichiro was…" Sayuri glared at the ground.

"In pain… having lost his mind… forgetting everyone and everything… releasing enough destructive power to level an entire damn city if he tried hard enough! Not to mention he didn't just try to kill the Vampires, but us as well! I am not letting you put him through that again!" she snapped.

"Sayuri! I suggest you tell me a better option because I'm at a loss here, and we have almost no time left!" the two glared at one another and as the silence fell a faint rattle caught their attention as the black-haired boy held up the pill case marked with a black star.

"I marked these, so I wouldn't take them by mistake… but I never took them off my person ever since then. But… if I'm going to do this… I want to ask you one question, Guren?" the boy stared his adoptive-father in the eye and the man never once looked away.

"What is it Yuu?" the boy took in a deep breath.

"Can you stop me if I lose control?" he questioned. Everyone became nervous, knowing that something was wrong as they watched the boy continue to keep eye contact with his father.

"Yes, we can…" the boy closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Okay then… how many do I have to take to push it that far?" the others stared at him.

"No! Yuu! Are you insane!" Mika immediately protested.

"We don't have a choice…" Shinoa shook her head.

"Please, there's got to be another way," she pleaded.

"Don't do this to yourself, you remember what happened last time!"

"Please, Yuu!" Yoichi tried to convince his friend, remembering the horrific sight from the summer that he was certain he'd never forget.

"Hyakuya?" the group looked to Nishiki who fixed his glasses, looking at the boy as he did so.

"Nishiki? What is it?" the chestnut-blonde sighed.

"I know we don't know what happened, but if they're this concerned, we should think of another way out of this," he stated.

"Look, I'm glad that you view me as a comrade enough at this point in our standing as teammates to expression concern; but we're out of options, and if I can do this, then I am!" Kaneki looked at the others, grim expressions upon their faces as they heard those words.

"If you do this… can you remain who you are?" Kaneki questioned. Emerald met a singular hazel eye.

"Under normal circumstances… I would just laugh and tell you that it doesn't matter… but I get the feeling your talking from personal experience about going to deep in your powers… if you've got something that can even the odds between us… then fight with me… but you've got to understand something as well…" all of them watched the exchange as the white-haired Ghoul sighed.

"What's that?" he asked.

"This is _part of who I am_." Guren remained silent as he watched the two boys, knowing in that instant that they had no other choice but to rely upon their decision from this point onward to guide them far enough to get to their destination, and put an end to this long, bitter night. He only hoped and prayed, that there would be a way to keep them in control if this silent conversation ended the way he believed it would.

"I can do one thing that will give us some leverage…. It's… risky, but… if one of your own is going to be putting themselves on the line like that, then I feel as though it's only fair one of us does the same… and I'll be doing that," Kaneki stated as the others stared at him.

"Have you gone insane?! The Kakuja?! Kaneki, you can't control it as well as your Kagune, please, don't do this!" the boy smiled to Touka.

"I can do this, just follow the Lieutenant Colonel's orders, and stick to the formation he's going to plan, when the time calls for it, Yuuichiro and I will do this together," he said as the others eyed the two.

"But how do you know that the two of you won't turn on us?" the nervous tone of one Yoichi had the two of them looking to him as he stood next to Hinami.

"We don't, but you'll just have to trust us to do what we can, okay?" Kaneki asked as he started to unbuckle the mask that he wore.

"Kaneki…" the boy handed Touka his mask.

"Keep it for now, the Kakuja has a mask for me, just don't lose it okay? I'll need it back once this is over," he stated with a smile to the girl as she took in a deep breath.

"You better not die on me, do you understand? Idiot?" he nodded.

"I won't…" Yuuichiro looked to Guren.

"Alright, let's hear the plan Guren, we better get this show on the road," he told him.

"Very well then, listen up!"

 **{Border of Ward II: 3:00am}**

To say that the group of eighteen were nervous, would have been the understatement of the century – possibly even the millennium – as they remained crouched down at the border of the second ward, preparing to attack as the lights blared brightly around them and shed light on the scattered areas where a series of fleshy vines were strewn and Chimera had begun to sniff about, sensing something amiss in the air. Kimizuki tensed, swallowing around a lump in his throat as he kept his arms crossed, his weapon having been put away for the sake of getting into position with its form being hidden in a pair of matching rings on his middle fingers on his hands. Nearby him, Mitsuba was also crouched alongside Mika, Yoichi, Shinoa, Akane, the others from Guren's squad, and the Anteiku Ghouls, save for one, just as with their group having been dwindled from seven to six as just a bit ahead of them, hidden behind rubble, were both Yuuichiro and Kaneki, crouched, and awaiting Guren's signal to take the pills that Guren had given Shinoa to hand to the black-haired boy in Shinjuku, and to activate the Kakuja.

What the pills would do to Yuuichiro now that he had started to gain control over his Seraphic side, was unknown; however, it was a risk that they were willing to take, and he knew that if all else failed, he would find a way to reign it in. Asuramaru was not looking forward to the situation, but she had agreed to help him stay in control, and if needs be: stop him. Just so long as she didn't possess him or try to kill him off, but he had the feeling that he needn't worry about the Demoness doing anything at this point.

Taking in a shaky breath, he glanced back to the others, looking pale-faced and anxious as they settled there at the ground, preparing to sprint while he and Kaneki would be leading them into the fray. Emerald eyes glanced to tearful tangerine ones as the weight of the promise ring on the chain around his neck began to feel like a prison chain attached to a large stone than a piece of metal that was so small. He took in a deep breath, thinking about how Shinoa felt seeing him placing himself in such a position, but he knew that it had to be done, otherwise, the Tokyo Raid was a loss cause.

" _And that's something we cannot afford… not after Nagoya went down just before we were in Tokyo…"_

"Everyone ready?" Guren asked as he received nervous glanced and nods, sweat rolling down some of their faces as he watched them.

"Ready when you are…" burgundy eyes looked to the two children out in front, the parental part of him chiding these choices as he took in a steady breath.

"Begin!" he ordered.

The group lunged forward, their weapons roaring to life as Yuuichiro and Kaneki sprang from their locations, the black-haired boy swallowing the bitter pill in his mouth as a painful spark let him know it was going to activate quickly as he heard the slightly sickening crackle of the Kagune as Kaneki jumped out of the way of one of the vines that had tried to snag him while the others began cutting away at the vines and the group of Ghouls assisted as they looked at the fight ahead of them now that the noise had begun to catch the attention of the Chimera. Mika rushed slightly ahead, a flush of ice falling from Fenrir's blade as it froze over the vines and made the surface harder for the Chimera to keep their footing on as Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Shinya took post to attack, the Ghouls bringing up the sides and rear while Guren's formation and strategy working seamlessly as Ayato shot a blast of crystalized shards at the first Chimera, blinding it as Touka took aim and lashed one of them, killing the blinded creature as she hit the ground running and kept moving.

Goshi used a spell to distract the Chimera coming from the right side while Sayuri held her ground on the left and Yoichi took up the rear, using Gekkoin to help him channel his Sentry gift to block the back. Guren turned his gaze to Kaneki first, seeing a black, almost insect-like trail of his Kagune flare outwards like something from hell as he turned, showing the crooked black mask to them and turned on his heels, lashing out at a Chimera that was sent flying outwards, smashing into a building as if it was nothing, and did not get back up. It was then that his gaze turned towards the black-haired boy not far from him and the state he was in, arms wrapped around himself, teeth gritted, bangs hiding his eyes as he seemed to be struggling to breath and get a grasp upon the surge he was feeling.

"Shit! Mikaela! Guard Yuuichiro!" Guren ordered as the group momentarily took their eyes off of the battle to see the blonde nod once as he cut a flip over the back of one of the Chimera, activating his Psychometric Gift to hold it off before inducing Fenrir's manifestation as a giant, white wolf with ice-blue eyes appeared at his side and howled, shaking the ground a fraction as the Chimera backed off a moment, roaring back while Fenrir stood its ground to guard Mika long enough for the blonde to get to his brother.

"Yuu! Hey! Talk to me! What's going on? Are you – "the boy stopped as the black-haired boy glanced to him out of the corner of his eye, revealing a startling shade of silver to him, his sclera having darkened further from blood red to port-wine in tone. Mika felt a breath leave him, fear rippling through his body at the sight.

"M-Mika…" the boy shot his gaze forward as the other shifted away, preparing to guard his back as the others started to make progress.

"Come on, please! Yuu! Get up!" he pleaded as the boy took in a shaky breath.

" _ **You're about to go insane… apparently, there's more to your Seraphic blood than any of us knew… and what you're feeling… it's what your blood and power is really like… so… what will you do Yuu?"**_ Asuramaru informed him of this, and he took in a shaky breath, hearing the crashes of battle around him and the roars of the monsters.

" _Fight… I can't just…"_

"I can't just sit here and watch…" he growled out, canines becoming sharpened points as he took in a rattling breath, his body protesting as he struggled to stand, and Mika jolted to attention, preparing to guard the other as Fenrir circled them.

"Yuu?" the boy stepped forward, the others backing up as a small wave of the vines came and Kimizuki took to the front.

"Kiseki-O! Aid me in this strike!" he called as the blades of his weapon glinted, the green turning a sharp yellow as he jumped up into the air and came down, electricity buzzing as he did so until he pierced the ground and the sparks shot through the vines in front of them while nearby, Kaneki was dealing with the Chimera who were trying to take down the right front-side of their team.

"Stay in formation! Mikaela! Get him up here!" Guren ordered, keeping Mahiru-no-Yo in his grasp.

" _ **Be careful Guren, that boy isn't stable…"**_

" _I know Mahiru, but I don't have a choice… they aren't weapons, but we'll have to weaponize their power if we want to –"_ burgundy eyes turned to the boy as the two of them tried to move forward, and one of the Chimera ran forward, slipping past Fenrir who growled to warn Mika who prepared to attack only to be blocked by a powerful flare of emerald fire.

"Holy shit!" stated Goshi as he turned to see the attack happen as Kaneki cut a flip nearby, landing in a crouch.

"Kaneki? You good?" the white-haired boy nodded.

"Barely… but I'm… managing… what about Yuuichiro and Mikaela?" he inquired, heaving in deep breaths as he did his best to keep control on the Kakuja.

"Something tells me… that Yuu's about to fry these vines, and possibly the Chimera…" Guren looked onward as the Chimera turned their attention to the flames that had erupted as the black-haired boy took in a shaky breath, another Chimera coming after him as Fenrir corralled Mika away and pushed him towards the others, the group blocking occasional attacks.

" _The ends of his hair are turning white! What the hell is… no… no, no, no, no! If this is what I think it is… we may be in serious trouble!"_ Guren thought as the boy drew Asuramaru, and in a swift motion shot an attack at the Chimera before cartwheeling away when the monster was only wounded. He skidded to a halt, taking in deep breaths as the others watched as his wings began to almost materialize from nothingness, the sharp emerald green tips having begun to fade to a brilliant silver at the very end of them.

"Yuu? Are you good?" asked Shinoa as she went to cover him with her scythe.

"I…. think…" he shivered a bit, his hands clenching around his sword.

" _ **You better be careful Yuu, you're teetering on the edge of that other side of your Seraphic Blood, if you do that before you're even remotely prepared: you will kill them all."**_ He tensed, shaking a bit more as another wave of Chimera came.

"Everyone! Remain in formation! Attack them together!" Guren swept an attack after the Chimera that came towards him and the group began moving forward again, using their strikes alongside the Kakuja Ghoul and the Seraphim to thin out the masses.

Mika kept his gaze upon his brother half of the battle, seeing things he didn't like as he realized the boy had a frightened look on his face as he fought against the Chimera, his attacks fierce and fluid as always, but a strangely icy fear had settled around him, almost as if he was struggling to control the state he was in and having a very hard time doing it. However, as they were in the midst of a battle, Mika had no way of asking his brother if he was alright or not. The blonde parried the monster's attack, lashing out with a strong wave of ice and ashes as he made sure to guard his brother who attacked in the same state that he was, preparing to face what was coming alongside him.

The feeling was as though someone had injected fire into his veins. Yuuichiro had felt this sensation once before: in Shinjuku. The feeling of flames, burning hot and fierce within his body alerted him to his veering control as he continued to use the leverage to fight with the fire that was available to him from Asuramaru, and what seemed to be himself. The Demoness was rather pleased with herself to cause such havoc, but there was this distinct underlying sense that she was watching him like a hawk, unwilling to let him be hurt or die because he lost control.

"Hyakuya!" the two boys looked towards the voice in time for Nishiki to block an attack and send it to Kaneki who tore into the Chimera with little trouble.

"Nishiki?" the chestnut-blonde looked at the two brothers.

"You guys are okay? Right?" he asked as he looked at them, both looking a bit roughed up as they stood there near the others who were starting to find very few Chimera left as they neared the border of ward one.

"I-I think so… how are the others?" the twenty-one-year-old nodded.

"Their fine… thanks to Kimizuki, Saotome, Hanayori, Kaneki, Norito, and you of course, Hyakuya… if we didn't have you guys as back up we'd be dead right now… but…" Nishiki looked around them, noticing that the Chimera had stopped coming, and a clean burn path had been left in the vines, leaving them a safe exit.

"I think we should run," Yuu stated, finally locking eyes with Nishiki who jolted at the sight of them.

"W-What the hell is wrong with your… eyes… I…" the boy put his hand over his left eye, knowing that something was terribly wrong with it.

"Alright you three! Regroup! Thanks to the method we used, their steering clear of us! time to find a place to recover for a moment!" Guren called as the trio began to walk forward, the black-haired boy keeping his gaze down as a creeping heat settled over him.

" _This… feeling… it's intense… like an open fire in the dead of winter… why though? What is this? My powers aren't like this… so why…"_

" _ **Maybe your normal powers aren't like this, but the Seraphim half of you has powers like this… abilities and traits that you never even knew about."**_ Asuramaru butted into his thought process, but he didn't mind that one bit as the group of twenty settled into the remains of an old post-office, preparing to plan their next phase now that the Chimera were leaving them alone.

"I wonder why they started running?" questioned Hinami as she slid down against a wall, taking in a deep breath.

"Probably because they realized we were too tough for them as a whole group, especially with Kaneki and Yuu out there." Yoichi's answer satisfied the girl as he came to sit beside her, the two picking up a soft conversation amidst the group who were trying to get their bearings while Kaneki took in a few deep breaths, easing out of the changes while Touka kept speaking to him.

"We've made it this far at last!" rejoiced Hide as he leaned against the counter.

"Seems kind of crazy, huh? To make it this far?" Guren looked to them all as Mika led his brother over some, the boy holding his hand over his eye still, his body swaying a bit.

"Hey? You okay there?" he asked as he came up to the boys.

"I don't know… Yuu won't meet my eyes and he won't talk to me, so I can't be sure…" Guren walked closer, grabbing the boy's hand away from his face as he caught his chin and tilted his head up, his gaze staring into abstract eyes.

While the sclera of his youngest boy's eyes were a darker shade than normal, Guren had half-expected it to be a bit different considering he was triggering it with a pill that originally was intended to let out portions of the Seraphic gene's power in small bursts, and it was quite different from the form he was used to; however, he hadn't expected to see two distinct things. The first, was that the boy's pupils were feline-like in appearance, having contracted into slits, and that his left eye wasn't sharp green, or even red like had almost anticipated: but it was sterling silver. The man sighed, looking at the ends of the boy's hair, which had faded out to white, giving it a very strange ombré look as he pulled his arm around the boy who flinched before walking him forward with Mika not far behind.

"It's just a little change, don't freak out about it," he assured him as the others started to settle to the ground, Kaneki and Touka joining the group as Guren had the boy sit down while Mika hovered by him, sitting right by his brother with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Is he alright?" burgundy eyes met the young features of the eye-patch Ghoul with a smirk.

"For the most part, but, I didn't expect you to be that young, eye-patch," Guren admitted as the others looked at the boy who shrugged.

"I guess… Touka? Can I have the mask back?" she nodded and handed it to him while Shinoa came towards her boyfriend, intending on helping him keep himself in check until the pill wore off.

"How much longer until the pill's effects wear off?" asked Kimizuki.

"About five more minutes… I say we take the next fifteen minutes to plan our final step, we're at the grand finale folks, so there can't be any slip ups here." The others nodded and glanced towards the three-people huddled nearby.

"Yuu? Are you okay?" Shinoa asked.

"Yea… just a little… tense…" she nodded, taking his hands in hers.

"We'll be getting out of here soon, once we do… we can just have a little peace and quiet, okay?" she assured him.

"Right…" he glanced her way and she looked into his eyes, seeing their mismatched state and feeling realization dawn upon her.

" _This isn't normal… what caused these changes? His eyes aren't right… and why did the ends of his hair turn white? What the hell is happening here?"_ Shinoa thought as she looked at him before reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Let's get this figured out, alright? We have a lot to do," she stated as he nodded.

"Besides, you know how hopeless Guren is without us." the boy smiled a bit, not revealing his teeth.

"Yea, he is… so… what you got in mind Guren?" Yuuichiro asked as he looked at the man while the others who hadn't seen those abstract, and slightly ominous eyes before found themselves staring, unbelieving of what they were seeing, while the group could only think of one thing: something else was going to happen, and once more, the Seraph of the End was tied to it somehow, and this entire mess was always going to do one thing: lead right back to the two boys sitting nearby them now.

"The plan is going to be simple, we'll keep using our formation, but widen it out. You have a teammate, I suggest you use that to your advantage. When we exit this building, your partner will be the one who is by your side, you are to watch one another without question, and under no circumstances, will you steer away from the formation we have unless required," Guren stated as the others nodded.

"What if something happens? Like the Noble attacks or – " the man looked to the others.

"Then you break formation, but do not abandon your partner, am I clear?" the group nodded once more.

"Yes sir!" Kaneki and the other Ghouls eyed the teenagers, and then looked at the man leading them, knowing that this fight had them all scared, but it had to be done.

"Right, we move out in ten minutes, Yuuichiro? Can you check the others over for injuries?" Guren questioned.

"Yea, I can manage… the effects are starting to wear off…" the boy messed with the ends of his hair, showing the silvery-white fading back to its normal raven black.

"Good, everyone get to work. The partner you had during our border lockdown is the same one you will have now, Kaneki? Touka? The two of you will be pared up, alright everyone, let's make this quick! We have a Noble to slay!"

 **{….}**

 _Light the way, and I'll follow, where you go…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** We're on the cusp of the final fight in the Tokyo Raid Arc, from there we have the Shibuya-Venice arc which covers chapters 11 through 20. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, and I'll be looking for your reviews soon.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94

Chapter 8: Gladiators


	8. Chapter 8: Gladiators

Chapter 8: Gladiators

 **{Ward I: November 21** **st** **, 2020, 3:02am}**

"Lord Weisberg!" the voice of a concerned Vampiric servant rang in the surrounding area as the Germanic Tenth Progenitor looked up from his work of writing a letter to Lest Kurl, a Vampiric Progenitor within the same political party as his own to turn his attention to the other.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as the servant came to a standstill, bowing just a fraction as he did so.

"I have come to inform you that the group of Moon Demon Company members and the Ghouls of Anteiku have made it to the border of our Ward!" the man stood, his chair falling over.

"What did you just say?!" he questioned.

"They used the Black Seraphim Hyakuya Yuuichiro and the Kakuja Ghoul Kaneki Ken to clear the Second Ward, half the Chimera in the area are deceased, and the remaining ones fled away from them." Weisburg glared.

"So, it would seem I have underestimated our opponent. Very well, prepare the arena, we will take this to a personal level of entertainment for tonight, also, Karl?" the servant looked to him.

"Yes sir?" he questioned.

"Bring a few of my pets forth. I want our guests to enjoy themselves, and it would be a rather dull evening without some light entertainment during dinner. I wish to also, have the opportunity to gauge the true power of this… Black Seraphim that had the gall to scar Lord Euseford's face in Shinjuku… that attack was quite vicious, and if they used him to destroy the Chimera, then he is indeed powerful, and I believe a bit of exorcise before a meal is adequate." The servant swallowed nervously.

"But sir! If you drink from that boy you'll become quite ill, recall what happened to Lord Bathory when he did so in Shinjuku? He has been a trifle ill since then, and I do not think it – " the man was cut off.

"I have no desire to drink from a Naturopath, as I am well aware of what their blood is capable of… it is a wonder that the Vampires within Sanguneim were even capable of ingesting it without turning into a human… even so, you may recall that some of us within the Progenitors, were not created but born a Vampire, just as I was… six hundred years prior… now, shall we prepare?" the vampire walked away, leaving the servant to nod to him.

"Yes sir, I'll begin preparations immediately!" with that he departed and the Noble smirked.

"This is about to become very interesting," the man thought aloud.

 **{Within Ward I: 3:15am}**

The group stood just at the door of the post office, trepidation rushing through their veins as they considered what they were about to walk into. The two survivors of the Vampire Reign found some part deep within them squirming about in anxiety, shivers wracking their frames as they considered the fact that they were about to once more, go and fight a Noble Vampire. Memories of the past flooded their minds, voices, and images resounding within them as they considered what they would be facing now that they had made it to the First Ward.

Ever since that night that the virus broke out eight years ago, both Mikaela and Yuuichiro seemed to be unable to escape Noble Vampires. First, it was Ferid Bathory, the Seventh progenitor, then it was the acts of the Third Progenitor Krul Tepes, that by some fortune on fate's side, they were able to have Akane returned to them, and then once more, the Progenitors were after them, or attacking them, causing calamity and pain wherever they seemed to go. Shinjuku was one thing, Osaka another, and the horror stories of what had managed to get out of Nagoya was nothing short of a nightmarish reminder that to some degree: they were livestock.

But the notion, instead of causing the two boys to cower alongside their family and await the end, drove them forward, granting them something akin to an unbending will to change the fate of their world and their loved ones. They weren't going to be frightened livestock, they weren't going to be complacent, used, abused, and tormented by bloodsucking monsters anymore. It wasn't because they just had the power to fight, nor merely their will to do so, it was because they had grown up in the hardships of a Vampire City, seen the and felt the pain they'd induce to the others within their dismal world, and because of that: they weren't hiding anymore.

" _We're not scared children anymore… we're living in a world that is worth fighting for,"_ Mika thought as he heard Guren clear his throat.

"Alright! This is it! The first step in a long war against these Noble leeches! Tonight, we take out the Tenth Progenitor Hans Weisburg. There are twenty of us walking into this scum's lair, and at daybreak, we will walk out of it together, and move another step forward against the Vampires who took everything from us, now, I have my orders for everyone here," Guren stated.

"Go ahead, we're all ears…" the man looked into the eyes of every person before him.

"I have paired you all together since our teams met up in Tokyo Park, and that is what we will continue to do. This person who stands beside you know, is your friend, your comrade, and more than that: they are your family. These people are your brothers and sisters, and we will do everything to protect one another, and that is your job, guard one another's backs, do not let anything take their lives, it is the job of you and your partner to carry one another in this final fight, am I clear?" he asked.

"Sir!" the group's response had him taking in a deep breath.

"That being said, I ask that everyone work as one, trust one another. If we succeed, we will have gained remarkable, and valuable allies that go beyond leaps and bounds of what we alone can do. I hope that at daybreak, I am looking into the eyes of everyone here, and if I am not, if we are to die here, at the feet of a Noble, then… ladies and gentlemen, it has been a pleasure fighting with you, and working alongside you for however long I have been able to," Guren told them, bearing the feelings within his heart, knowing that he was prepared to fight for their lives. Momentarily, burgundy eyes looked towards his two sons and he steadied himself.

" _If all else fails, I'll order a recovery and dismissal of those two. if the Seraphs of the End perish tonight, everyone is doomed. My team knows to evacuate as many of them as possible and to protect Yuu and Mika at all costs… losing them means we lose everything, and that is a risk that I was not willing to take from the moment the plans for the Tokyo Raid were set into motion."_

"Don't go getting sappy on us! we're all walking out of this, no doubt," the voice of his youngest assured him as he looked into determined emerald eyes and he smirked.

"I'm holding you to that, do you hear me cherry boy?" the black-haired teenager glared.

"Stupid Guren…" the group laughed a bit as Guren cleared his throat.

"You know who your partner is, pair off with them, stay close to them, but keep a tight formation as we go out there. Kaneki? I trust the other Ghouls and yourself know how to keep up with us?" he asked.

"Of course, we do, why do you even have to ask?" Kaneki smiled just a fraction, having lowered his mask to discuss things as had the other Ghouls, letting them pool around their throats for the time being.

"Alright then, everyone, stay with your partner, do not waver, and if you have Gifts or specialized abilities, do not activate them until you have to, am I clear? Yuuichiro? Mikaela?" burgundy met sapphire and emerald.

"Roger that!" Guren looked at the group one more time, staring into their eyes before nodding as Hinami and Yoichi went to stand by one another, Akane and Ayato, Kaneki and Touka, Kimizuki and Shigure, Shinya and Hide, Yuu and Shinoa, Mika, and Mito, Goshi and Mito, and finally himself and Sayuri who now stood beside him as he turned away from the others.

"Move out!" the doors of the post office opened, the group of twenty exiting it and preparing to bring the fight to the Nobles.

It was a tense, and somewhat unnerving walk as they moved closer and deeper into the area where the Noble's location had been indicated. The notion was somewhat terrifying, to realize that at any second they could be ambushed by who knew how many Vampires and any form of untold terrors that Weisburg had set up as a defense in his territory. For some of the more experienced fighters, the chances were plain as day, for those who had been fighting but had lacked several years of experience, was lacking, they sensed something deeper going on, and in that moment, all of them felt the deep seated dread that spread throughout the area as they walked on, preparing to attack, but not drawing their weapons as the sound of their footsteps rang out while they continued to tread deeper into the Tenth Progenitor's territory.

Kaneki eyed the others with them, knowing that they had a lot to learn about how the Japanese Imperial Demon Army worked, how the Moon Demon Company fully functioned, and what all of them were capable of; however, even more than anything else, he looked forward to it. Being around people again, learning more, experiencing different things and adapting to a somewhat peaceful life instead of living day to day hoping that they all survived somehow. He desired that future more than anything, the thirst for a hopeful future, a new existence in a different life: that is what he wanted for all of them.

It was a dream, a very nice one, and the white-haired Ghoul felt assured that if all went well here and now, that dream could very easily become a reality. A singular hazel eye glanced the area over, the wind whipping around them periodically as he considered the black-haired boy just ahead of him with Shinoa. Seeing his Seraphic side almost lose control while the pill's chemical mixture was active had spooked a few of them quite a bit, seeing as they had witnessed the boy's wings – as well as his brother's – but not their pure destructive power. It was terrifying, yet beautiful in some way that almost seemed strange. A creature with such awesome and terrible abilities should have scared him, but he saw beauty and prowess within the boy's abstract eyes, within the raw force of the fire he used and his movements, the way it seemed to go by in the blink of an eye, yet remain ingrained within the mind's eye forever. It was stunning, yet terrifying, inspiring, yet condemning, and so much more.

" _In many beliefs, a Seraphim is a six-winged angel, who sits atop the peak of angelic power. They only have one pair of wings each, but I have the most distinct feeling that their powers aren't mature, and they have much more to do still with the abilities being a Seraphim has granted them… I suspect we'll have to wait and see…"_

"What are you thinking about?" asked a voice, causing the white-haired Ghoul to look in the direction of it to see Kimizuki looking at him.

"Oh, nothing… just… in the post office, that was the first time I had seen either of the Hyakuya brothers do anything like that… I didn't realize the transformation changed so much about their appearances like it did with Yuuichiro…" the pink-haired seventeen-year-old sighed.

"It doesn't… normally. See, up until July of this year, none of us knew what either of them were, and to some degree, they didn't either. They knew that there was a slight genetic difference between them and normal human beings, but we all contributed that to them being immune to the Apocalypse Virus… but, we were wrong," Kimizuki explained, causing the other to stare at him.

"Wrong? What do you mean?" the other sighed.

"In Shinjuku, we… were overran by Vampires and… attacked, beaten down and Yuu… he lost control of himself, but he didn't even know what it was that he'd turned into… everything that had made him who he was, his personality, his appearance… even his memories… had been erased, causing us to nearly be killed by the thing hiding inside him… " Hide listened in on Kimizuki's statement as Kaneki frowned.

"And what was that thing? Exactly?" the white-haired Ghoul asked.

"The…" a sudden flash of flood lights went down upon them, causing the group to stare onward in confusion as they were nearly blinded.

A sudden clapping came to their attention as they looked ahead to see a singular man standing atop a stage, dressed in white with black accents, a red ascot, and black shoes. His hair combed back, white gloves upon his hands. His sharp, wicked red eyes gleaming in the artificial light, an appeased smirk upon his face as he continued to clap steadily while the group bunched in on one another as he laughed a fraction.

"My, what an entertaining show this has been. Watching the little lambs canter about the field of demons, slaughtering my pets here and there… even giving me some comedic moments, and building up the tension for a crescendo of splendidness at the end with such a riveting conversation about Shinjuku and the theatrical entertainment we received there," the man stated.

"I'm going to guess by your clothes that you're Hans Weisburg?" the man bowed.

"Indeed, I am… and it is such a pleasure to meet you all. Especially the lovely Ghouls of Anteiku, who have given much excitement to my life these last four years," he told them.

"I don't know if I could consider these last four years lovely or exciting… especially after all of you moved in." the Tenth Progenitor smiled.

"Not quite, you see… I did have to pull a few strings, like making sure that the CCG's little… machine that they'd actually set up around Tokyo thanks to inside information from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army that protected the city… was destroyed, the virus getting in, sending in that foolish cow of a servant that the Eyepatch Ghoul slaughtered the night the Raid on your little coffee shop began… and, naturally, tipping off the CCG," he stated. Guren heard a feral hiss come from Touka.

"You mother fucking son of a bitch! You're why all of our family died?!" the man smiled.

"Oh, I've played greater parts in it than that, my dear Touka. You see, the Vampires have been pulling strings on you humans and Ghouls for so long, that you once never even noticed us… like the fact that it was myself and a certain companion of mine named Zane Lyndow, who conspired to discuss medicine with a doctor who gave us a thrilling idea!" the group circled around one another, feeling tensions rising as the Progenitor traipsed across the stage, and down the stairs.

"What kind of idea?" asked Guren as he kept his eye upon the Vampire, the ring on his right hand feeling heavy, the black and red metal growing warm as the creature drew closer.

"To see what would happen… if you did a bit of cross-genetic transplanting…" a shiver crossed the group as the Vampire placed a finger to his mouth.

"Cross genetic… transplanting?" the Vampire nodded.

"Quite, and if I am recalling correctly, his finest creation to date, would be a half-ghoul… by the name of… oh, what was it again? Yes, Kaneki Ken, that was it!"

The silence surrounding the group could have made a drop of rain sound like a bomb. All eyes went to the white-haired Ghoul who had a look of unrelenting terror in his singular visible eye, and none of them could blame him. While the information was shocking, to those who weren't aware of how Kaneki had become a Ghoul, knowing that the Vampire Nobles had been pulling the strings on Dr. Kannou, did nothing but make the teenager feel as though someone had ripped something out of him.

"Kaneki?" Touka asked as the boy trembled, her hand touching his to ease him.

"So… you were the one who… killed Kamishiro Rize? The one who convinced that sick fucker to do this to me?" the Vampire shrugged.

"Well, it was out of a curiosity, as we weren't very aware of what Ghouls could do to us, now in these last four years, I have gathered fantastic information… on how for some reason, the saliva of a Ghoul keeps us from turning to ash, how we cannot consume your blood because it burns like acid… and how… you regenerate, I believe though, that you should be thanking us," Weisburg said, walking calmly back and forth, reminding Mika, Akane, and Yuu of Ferid Bathory when he had cornered all of them in the atrium exit of Sanguneim eight years ago.

"Thanking… you?" the man hummed.

"Look at how you are now! Stronger, faster! Better than ever before! An all-powerful Kakuja Ghoul, a former leader of an Aogiri regimen, feared and revered throughout Tokyo as the notorious and blood thirsty Eye-Patch Ghoul who had even CCG members terrorized," stated the blonde Noble.

"Do you realize… what you did to me? How much pain… and suffering… how much… _pure hell I endured for the sake of your fucking curiosity?!"_ the boy glared at him, a sinister glint appearing in his eye.

Hans Weisburg smiled, knowing, coy, and pleased. He didn't quite care if he got the boy or any of the others riled up; however, he did want to let them know the truth, as they would deserve to know it before they were slaughtered. His gaze remained upon the white-haired boy, the blood curdling, putrid smile upon his face causing bile to rise within the throats of a few of them while a disgusted scowl came to the faces of the Moon Demon Company members, wicked glints appearing within the eyes of most of them and the Ghouls as they stared this beast down.

"Yes, I am well aware… you would be amazed at how fast news travels to the Eleventh Ward… meanwhile… I was in charge of… many other things… and, if you were wondering, all twenty of you lovely beasts have had your lives affected by the hands of myself or my colleagues for quite some time…" a growl left one of the people in the Moon Demon Company, all eyes flickering to Mika who had sharp eyes upon the man, frost-like marks appearing upon his face as he bared his teeth in a snarl at the man.

"You… all of your kind… your abominations… beasts unworthy of life and existence in this world… how dare you… stand there gloating about your actions as if there something to be proud of…" Guren tensed.

" _He's trying to get us to attack… revealing that kind of thing to Kaneki and the others was supposed to usurp their leader, now he's going to go after one of us, but which one?"_ the man thought.

"Ahh, Shindo, I remember you… how much you've grown… and you've become such a handsome young man… you favor your father greatly, though, I never had the pleasure of meeting him nor your mother… and if you are here then… ahh! The favored little lost lamb of the sect… Amane," all eyes went to the two brothers, Mika stepping just in front of Yuu who glared at him before he turned those icy eyes onto the Vampire.

" _Don't call me that!_ My name is not Amane! _It's Hyakuya!_ Bastard!" the black-haired boy spat out as the Noble smirked.

"I do believe I touched a nerve. Your parents never did treat you right though, did they? Always trying to kill you off… destroy what you were, thinking you were one of the evil Seraphs, if only you had been granted the fortune of dear Shindo, then…" a feral sounding growl came from the black-haired boy, his eyes brightening as he bared his teeth in a vicious manner, revealing elongated canines as his pupils contracted into fine slits.

"Shut your mouth Weisburg! I've heard enough! Either fight us or just let us kill you, I'm getting tired of hearing you blab!" stated Guren, summoning his weapon.

"Hmm… well… I suspected a bit of idle chatter could never whet your appetite before the evening's events got under way…." The man snapped his fingers and the ground shook, startling the group as they looked around while giant walls rolled up around them, groaning and creaking as they did so.

The walls were enormous, fifty or more meters high, and slick, slightly rusted metal. The lights were positioned above them, giving the area little to no shadows, which they were thankful for; however, the fact that they were now closed off from any escape routes, told the Ghouls and Cursers present, that something terrible was about to happen. Atop the stage, the Noble stood now, as it rose higher off the ground to where none of them could get to it immediately, as he watched them, a pleased smile upon his face while he looked to them, down from his perch while the group began to form into their planned sets, preparing to fight.

"You, livestock are rather pathetic beings after all, weak and lacking all cultural interests in any form. So, tell me, Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren, can you survive my gladiator ring? I want to see how you, the Ghouls, and your little one's fair against my pets that are within the arena tonight," he stated.

"Weisburg! Quit playing your games! Get down here and fight us!" the man shook his head.

"No, a mistake that Adolf Hitler made was that he tried to bite off more than he could truthfully chew. Thus, I have no desire to face all of you right now, after all: I have been steadily pushing you here all night, and I do not want the extra help I was given to be wasted by just being overran by all of you. No, I want to savor this night," he stated.

The group looked to one another, forming with all their backs to one another in small groups of four, making sure to cover one another as they stared at the scene around them of the barred gates that truly favored an iron gladiator arena as they stood there, preparing to attack. Guren cast a quick glance to everyone, his teammates knowing his orders from before they had ever entered Tokyo as Shinya nodded, understanding his gaze. They would tear down the wall, and escape if needs be, shielding Yuuichiro and Mikaela as they went, and if Guren were to fall, Shinya was to take his place.

All of them could feel it as the Noble watched them, the beast had rattled their cages, stricken them with doubt and fear, and had laid a trap for them: it would be a terrible fight, one that not all of them may walk away from. However, they had come this far, fought through four years-worth of tribulation, struggled against the Vampires, worked in secret to stop their plans, formed contracts and trained with demons, strained their bodies to the breaking point, and survived everything to get this far, and they would be damned if they gave up now. Taking in a deep breath, the earring upon the black-haired boy's ear lit up brilliant green and formed into a sword within his grasp as Fenrir followed Asuramaru's example, going to his master's hand as did the other weapons, the Ghouls unfurled their Kagune, spreading out as they all took in a few steadying breaths, knowing without question, that the time had come to do or die in this battle here, tonight, within Tokyo City, where a war was being raged that could be a turning point or a downfall for humanity and the Ghouls who had sided with them, and it all hinged upon whether or not, this group of twenty people, could face what was coming.

"Unleash the Chimera, and… remove the restraints upon the Ghouls, would you?" the sounds of chains rattling and dropping and the grinding of gears caught their attention as a horrific sound of guttural groans and growls came to their ears alongside the metallic crunching as the distinct noise of Kagune came to the attention of the Ghouls and in that instant all twenty of them knew, as they turned their eyes upon the scar-riddled hides of the Chimera, and the corpse-like appearances of the wild, vile looking Ghouls, that they were in for one of the worst fights they'd ever faced.

"Everyone… "Guren said nothing more as he drew his sword, granting the order to activate their weapons as the breath-like screams of the weapons rang in the air.

"Let the show begin…"

 **{…..}**

 _Can you tell me what is real? Cause I've lost my way again…_

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** When we were planning this entire story, making sure to have it mapped out properly and everything, myself and my beta both suspected that these final three chapters in the first arc would either be incredibly long or somewhat on the shorter side to spread it out better. Seems the first chapter is somewhat on the smaller side; however, that does not mean the others will be like this. I should probably tell you that originally, I had not planned for the Ten Progenitor to have anything to do with Kaneki's past and how his life turned out because of the surgery, but when I did some plotting a bit back, my beta uncovered this little nugget of an idea, and after some debating, I decided to put it in there and see if it wrote in well, and I'm fairly pleased with it, seeing as I wanted to show that the Vampires have had their hands in a lot of these things since before the virus broke out.

Well, tell me what you guys think!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 9: United


	9. Chapter 9: United

Chapter 9: United

 **{Tokyo City: Ward One: Battle Arena, November 21** **st** **, 2020, 4:05am}**

"TENJI-RYU! GUARD THEM!" a torrent of blue flames burst out of the area, the space to the left of the Ghouls burst open as the girl slammed her axe into the ground, taking out a handful of the monsters that had attempted to attack them when their backs were turned.

"Mika!" the blonde-haired sixteen-year-old cut a back-flip, using his Demon's Curse to propel himself out of the way of an attack just in time.

They had been only fighting for fifteen minutes, and already the wear and tear upon them was showing. Mika and Yuu both had activated their Psychometric Gift, hoping for it to give them an edge against the enemy, which it thankfully had; however, they were starting to feel a familiar drain of using it in excess as they had in this Raid, but at this point, they had no choice. Chimera weren't afraid of Seraphim, and the wild Ghouls were so far gone, that nothing even seemed to phase them. Knowing what they did though, both boys could assess that secondary possessions would be required to begin doing damage against these beasts, just as Touka and the other Ghouls were unleashing their full strength, decimating the opposition as quickly as they could; however, when it came to the feral Ghouls, they struggled, only because the monsters could match them. As the fighting continued, everyone pushing together to destroy the monsters opposing them, Guren turned his attention to the area around them and began to consider a strategy against the Chimera and the feral Ghouls.

Without question, Hans Weisburg had been more than well prepared, but that didn't mean that they needed to roll over and play dead. The man jumped out of the way of an attack and swung his sword only to hear a startled yelp as he turned as was met with the tumbling body of one of his children. he hit the ground hard, catching them in his arms before they rolled across the ground and he looked down to see that it was his youngest, coughing and taking in ragged breaths as blood trickled through his fingers as he held them over his mouth.

"Dammit, are you alright?" he asked as he got into a crouch, putting his hands upon the boy's shoulders.

"I got kicked by one of the Ghouls… I'll be fine, just give me a – "the boy coughed again, black hair matted to his forehead from sweat and blood as he took in a ragged breath.

"That was just a damn kick? Brat! Do you know what you're doing?" Guren asked as he looked into the boy's sharp emerald eyes.

"Well… I've never fought a Ghoul before… so I wasn't… anticipating them to be that strong…" the Lieutenant Colonel grabbed the boy by the back of his jacket, helping him to his feet as he looked to him.

"We're going to have to think of a different tactic or we're not getting out of here," Guren admitted as the boy spat out some blood before fixing his grip upon his sword.

"There's one thing I can think of for right now… that doesn't involve relying upon me and Mika's seraphic side…" the man eyed him as he saw the boy's heaving shoulders.

" _He's breathing to roughly… we've been in the fight for not even twenty minutes, and he and Mika both are showing extreme fatigue… not to mention… the others are in just as bad shape… there's multiple enemies and we're…"_

Guren shoved the boy down and out of the way, knocking him aside as a Chimera swung its paw at the boy's head and instead caught him across the chest, causing the man to let out a pained gasp as the Chimera received Mahiru-no-Yo's curse at full blast as the Lieutenant Colonel went down while his youngest brat swept the monster's feet out from under it before activating Asuramaru's curse, at which point the blade caught fire and pierced the flesh of the monster's belly, searing through it as he turned in a pivot and swung his blade outwards, causing the blood to splatter across the ground as the beast bled out. Emerald eyes met burgundy ones as the teenager went to him and placed his hands upon his chest, the silvery-green opaque hue of his Naturopathic Gift activating and sealing the wound over as Guren looked to him.

"Yuu! Don't waste your strength on me!" the boy shot him a glare, showing him that one of his eyes had a red ring around the pupil.

"Shut up! we had the same damn conversation in Shinjuku, if you're dead then you're useless, and you said we're all coming out of this, so dammit! Let me do my job and help my commanding officer before I break your teeth into your skull!" Yuuichiro snarled, showing him sharpened canines as the man stared before standing slowly as the boy did the same.

"Sayuri!" the brown-haired woman came rushing over to them.

"Guren?" she received a long look.

"We're going to have to use a pill to give us a boost. Yuu? How long do you think Mika and you can last with the boost from the pill and your Demons?" he questioned as the boy took in a shaky breath.

"Fifteen minutes… I would say twenty, but… we're too exhausted to handle it that long…" the boy sent a flash of fire outwards, startling one of the Chimera which went right into the electrically crackling blades of Kimizuki.

"Wait for my order, until then do what you can to hold them off, okay?" the boy nodded and jumped back into the fray, activating the weapon in his hands before he swept the area in front of him with emerald fire and black winds.

"Guren?" Sayuri questioned him, turning to put a series of wards up to give the man a moment to recover.

"We're being pinned down… if we're not careful, none of us are walking away… we're going to need as much support as we can get… if Yuu activates what he did during the Second ward's fight…" the woman gave him a terrified look.

"No! If he does that again we might not be as lucky with him being able to control it! He struggled the entire time, and we don't know what that's doing to his body or mental state. Guren, please, don't take that chance," she pleaded.

"We won't if we don't have to… but if he… "the man looked to the two boys who dodged an attack and slipped under one another, using a rotating method to make a dent in the monsters they were facing.

"Lieutenant Colonel… please… don't ask him to do it again!"

Guren stepped away from Sayuri's wards as she formed her sword and attacked alongside him while his mind processed what was happening around them. Everyone was locked in combat, trying to back one another up while keeping themselves alive amidst the chaos of being overran with both Chimera and wild Ghouls. Personally, Guren didn't think that they could have asked for a much worse situation, but after having been on the battlefield since he was sixteen, he knew better than to think such things or say them aloud, thus he took in a deep breath and prepared to think of what to do.

" _There's no choice… damn…"_

"EVERYONE TAKE A PILL NOW!" the order somewhat startled the group, but in a matter of seconds they had obeyed, rotating off one another to give their partner or whomever they were helping time to swallow the bitter thing before switching out.

The Ghouls watched and within just twenty seconds, the effects began to take place. The group beginning to attack fiercer, the people using their Gifts equipping them to their Cursed Gear to fight back in retaliation as each of them rushed forward. Shinoa swung her scythe outwards, being thankful to see that it was having a good effect now that she was able to focus better with Shikama-Doji's strength. Across the field, Yoichi was working with Hinami, the girl blocking his back while he shot arrows at the Chimera and Ghouls that tried to swarm them.

"Create ripples of discord, _Melusine!_ " Akane spun outwards on her heel, the sudden wave of sharp, glowing blue water flushing across the way and drowning a few of the Chimera.

"I'd call that more than a ripple!" stated Ayato as he cut a flip over the attack and took the head of one of the wild ghouls off.

"Hey, I didn't choose the incantation, okay?" he shrugged.

"Not complaining… the name is just – "he was cut off as he shot a series of shards at one of the Chimera, blinding it as Akane wrapped the water curse around the blade of her rapier and then struck the beast directly in the throat, killing it as she pierced the jugular.

"Misleading, damn, these things have the worst manners," Ayato told her as she blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"No kidding, and we were having such a meaningful conversation too…" Akane stood with her back to the Ghoul as he eyed her momentarily.

"I'm not gonna let you get killed, okay?" he asked, turning his gaze forward.

"Why?" he took in a deep breath.

"Because, no one deserves to die here… so, you aren't dying today if I can help it, Princess," he stated as he swerved a bit and lashed one of the Ghouls with his Kagune.

"Whatever you say Gremlin, whatever you say…"

A wave of silver-toned ash burst just past Goshi as he looked to see Mika standing there with a withering glare upon his face while pale-blue frost-like patterns spread up his cheek, the demon of his weapon turning the blade a startling shade of blue as the boy swung the weapon outwards, calling upon his Demon as a giant white wolf with solid blue eyes touched down and howled, the echo resounding around the area, the noise almost mind numbing, and affecting the Chimera enough for Goshi to send an illusion outwards to confuse the beasts as a black blur shot by, wiping out the dazed creatures as emerald flames slid by and the black-haired bullet of a person cut a flip, slicing the head off of one of the Ghouls as the boy came to a stop, breathing in raggedly as the blonde-haired man looked at him.

"Have you fucking gone nuts moving that damn fast?! I know because of your Psychometric Gift you're wicked fast, but don't be reckless!" Goshi scolded as he heard a cracking noise before turning around to see Mito having just crushed in the skull of a Chimera.

"We're either fast and alive or slow and dead, take your pick Goshi!" Yuuichiro called as he took in a deep breath and picked up momentum again, knowing that the speeds he was moving at would catch up with him in a bad way soon.

He rarely used this kind of speed when activating his Psychometric Gift; however, because of the swift attacks of the opponent, he had little to no choice, and had to rely upon it as he used the fast pace he had been running at to his advantage and round-house kicked one of the Ghouls in the head, a surge of electrical energy coursing through him as he managed to remove the creature's head in a single sweep before he landed in a crouch, slicing through another one with Asuramaru. To some degree, it felt like flying, going as fast as he was to the point that the world almost seemed warped as he rushed by, trying to back up Mika while Mitsuba took care of Shinoa's cover for the time being.

The four of them had decided to swap partners for the time being; however, it wasn't going to last long, and he knew that as he took out a Ghoul behind Shinoa who sliced a Chimera in half, taking in slightly shuddering breaths as she fought while he rushed by, preparing to strike one of the Ghouls only for the large creature to swing, nailing him in the abdomen, and then it grabbed him by the throat, slinging him across the way and against the wall with a thunderous clang.

"YUU!" Shinoa rushed to cover him with Kaneki who slid in front of the Ghoul, hissing as he did while he kept his Kagune out, threatening it, and daring the beast to take a step closer.

"Is he alright?" he asked as Shinoa looked to him while the black-haired boy attempted to take in deep breaths, but couldn't get his chest to expand properly.

"I-I don't know… Yuu! Come on! Please, you've gotta talk to me…" the boy opened his mouth, feeling his heart hammering in his ears as his addled brain began to process what was happening.

" _It's crushed my breast plate, and my ribs… I can't breathe…"_

"YUUICHIRO!" a hand seized him, a sharp sting racing through his body as his vision began to swing between blackness and visibility.

"Hang on! I am not losing you here!" Mika's voice called to him as he struggled, his body pleading for air as his heart attempted to keep beating.

" _Am I dying? I can't… breathe… what's… happening…"_

" _ **Not today you aren't, between Mikaela and your bloodlines… you aren't going anywhere… Yuuichiro…"**_ Asuramaru's voice spoke to him, and a sudden crack resounded within his ears the ringing of voices echoing in the distance as his vision began to come back and a painful heat spread through his chest, causing him to clutch at it as he gasped, air rushing into his lungs as several of the people who had gathered around to try and save him jumped back, startled as the boy shot up, heaving in gulps of air as the clang of weapons continued onward.

"Y-Yuu?" emerald met tangerine.

"I'm… okay…" he choked out as he struggled to his feet, swaying just a fraction as he looked to see Yoichi knelt down not far from him, glancing out at him momentarily as he took in a deep breath and focused on his shield again.

"You had us worried," stated Mika.

"S-Sorry… come on… we better get back to the… fight… they… need us…" Asuramaru was wrenched from the ground and he took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the barrier just as Yoichi disarmed it and the others stood, preparing to fight as he looked at the monster that had thrown him.

His ears were still ringing, his body reeling from the overuse of his Psychometric Gift, and the sudden impact of being thrown and rammed in the chest and stomach by a fist that was as wide as his entire torso. The boy shivered just a fraction, feeling the residual tugs of his Gift while his Naturopathic trait began to flood him with warmth and energy as Asuramaru hummed, preparing to be used as her master desired. The Demoness sighed in his mind and he took in a deep breath, swallowing around the lump as the monster that had nearly killed him turned to him and he took in a deep breath.

"Fan out! Asura Canon!" the red glowing swords appeared in a fan behind him, somewhat startling the Ghoul who had never seen it, and those amongst Guren's group who knew he could use the secondary possession but had not witnessed it yet. The others tensed, preparing to attack to take out the giant of a Ghoul.

The beast roared at them, the Rinkaku Kagune sprawling out behind it in a dark, bloodstained shade as Kaneki licked his chapped lips, thinking of the best way to take the behemoth of a Ghoul down while he looked between it, Yuuichiro, and the boy's weapon. It was a katana, and a good one, but not the greatest for taking out a creature that strong, and even with the appearance of about thirteen other swords behind him, there was no telling what it could do to something that huge. When he had seen the boy get caught and then thrown, he knew he was hurt when he didn't get up immediately, and to hear the sounds he made when he struggled to breathe, it had without question, scared him near death, and that was because he _knew that sound._ The way the black-haired boy was breathing, it was clear as day that his rib cage, and breast plate had been smashed, and he would suffocate if his Gift didn't heal him fast enough. At that point, Mika had stepped in and worked his own Gift, stabilizing the boy long enough for his healing ability to kick in and save him. The white-haired ghoul, his Kakugan eye visible, looked to the boy as the creature lumbered towards him.

"Hey! Yuu! What are you doing! That thing will kill you!" Yoichi called.

"Yuuichiro! Hey!"

"Dammit! BRAT YOU BETTER RESPOND!" shouted Guren as he turned to move towards the boy. As the creature drew closer, the boy looked up, eyes glowing acidic green as he drew in a breath.

"SAIKO!" the fan of swords spread out further, turning as they shot out in threes twice, the blades sheading the hilt and guard as they flew by in a burst of flame as the boy followed them, jumping upwards as the raw blades went straight through the rabid Ghoul and out the other side as it gurgled and looked up before the boy drove Asuramaru directly through its skull, staring it in the eyes as he did before cutting a backflip, curling into himself as he turned, sliding across the ground in a crouch.

The monster fell with a sharp thud, the ground seeming to tremble as the others looked at the scene while the boy took in a few deep breaths, licking the corner of his lips as a line of the Ghoul's blood trailed down his cheek and over his mouth. Kaneki tensed as the boy took in a deep breath, swallowing the blood he'd gotten in his mouth as he did.

" _He… swallowed that blood… what the hell?"_ thought Kimizuki as the boy slowly stood, taking in shaky breaths as he looked at Asuramaru's bloodied state and sighed before shaking it off as he looked around at the corpse-laden area.

"Yuuichiro?" asked Akane as the boy shook his head, breathing out again, displaying fanged teeth to the others.

"I'm… fine… just a bit… shaky is all…" the others nodded, finally seeing the damage around them as Guren's attack took out the last two of the Ghouls, leaving a few scattered Chimera who were starting to circle in on the group.

"Does anyone else get a bad feeling about the amount of them left?" asked Kimizuki as everyone in his squadron shot him a long look.

"You fucking had to jinx it, didn't you?" the pink-haired teen glared.

"I didn't – "Akane sliced through a randomized attack from a smaller Chimera before striking it in the throat.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Okay! You know what?! Never fucking mind! It seems I'm cursed!" Yuuichiro rolled his eyes.

"Just figured that out, did you?" he stated as he coughed a bit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the boy shook his head.

"Not really, but right now I can't do anything about it… I'm healing, so just bear with me…" the others nodded, the group of twenty forming into a circle.

"Alright, MDC! Roman formation!" Guren ordered, Hide picking up on it quickly as the group formed into small numbers, moving around one another back-to-back as they kept their eyes on the Chimera.

"Oh, a tactic used by Roman soldiers to increase their Defensive positions, impressive, it takes quite a lot of trust to use such a formation," Weisburg mentioned.

"Great… the windbag is back…" the Vampire glared at the others.

"Finish them off, their weak my pets… enjoy your meals!" he snapped his fingers and the monster's lunged.

Everyone took in a deep breath as the beasts moved to close, and in the instant that the first one would have landed a strike, a scarlet tendril swept by, slicing the beast in half as a barrage of crystals shot down another one, a blue tail cut another's legs, a gun resounded, and the clacking of bones was met as another one was shot away. The Ghouls surrounded the Moon Demon Company members, glares apparent on their faces as the others prepared to fight while Kaneki took in a steady breath.

"All of you watch our backs… we'll take vanguard this time," he stated as Guren looked at them in surprise.

"Heh… alright, that works for me Eye-Patch!" four red tendrils spread out, the white-haired Ghoul locking eyes with the Chimera as it roared at him and he returned it, letting out an almost inhuman sound as it whined, still bearing its teeth as the group of Ghouls charged outwards and the Moon Demon Company members followed swiftly behind, using their strength to demolish the last of the Chimera.

Blood splattered across the ground, their persons, and the walls as the last of the monsters were taken down, their bodies burning from exhaustion and over use, and far too many close calls as Guren looked at the others while they all remained, struggling to stand amidst the blood-soaked ground, and the corpses while all of them took in shaky breaths, their bodies paying for the abuse they'd just endured. His burgundy gaze went towards the two boys struggling to stay standing as he looked to his youngest, seeing the crimson around his pupils having spread out further than earlier.

" _He's pushed it more than he should have… but they don't know… no matter how many times I wanted to tell them… I never have… once this is over… I'm going to have to tell them the truth about how dangerous a Psychometric Gift really is…"_ another series of clapping sounds came from just above them as the noise of mechanical gears working came to their attention as the Tenth Progenitor continued his clapping until the stage was on the ground once more.

"Impressive, yes, very impressive. All of you have splendid fighting skills, but I noticed there are… five of you with quite a bit of skill, but while it would be quite entertaining to go hand to hand with all twenty of you, or even five of you, that is too much for me to take to some degree. So, in fairness, I will settle this with ease…" a clatter came about them as bone and metal ripped from the ground, startling them as the Vampire held a hand out, the material forming around in a steady circle, causing the group to stare on shock and confusion as to what was happening as a series of attacks struck around them, and Yoichi thought fast alongside Sayuri and formed a shield with protection around it while the bones of the deceased creatures and the metal of the ground formed a cage around them.

"Weisburg! What the hell are you doing?!" snarled Guren.

"Having some insurance just to be certain that I will get what I desire, nothing more…" the group stared at him.

"What you want..." Yuuichiro clenched his fists, his gloves stained in blood as he stood next to Kaneki who narrowed his eye at the man.

"Indeed! It was a rare treat to see me use my _Gift t_ o imprison someone while singling out my four favorite entertainers," he explained as the statement began to level out the reality of the situation as the group within the gruesome cage looked at the four-people standing outside of it while the Tenth Progenitor watched them.

"Your… Gift?"

 **{…..}**

 _Can you tell me how to feel? Cause I don't feel anything…_

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Someone please tell me who saw that ending coming? Because, even I wasn't sure if I did or not. So, the next chapter is the last one in this arc, and is also where we have our showdown with Weisburg, and judging by the state of the group, this is going to be a hellish fight. A part of me doesn't know if I am looking forward to writing the end of this arc or night, because of everything that comes after it, but eh, what the hell, story progress is what matters. Now, tell me what you guys thought, and I'll be looking for your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 10: Firelight End


	10. Chapter 10: Firelight End

Chapter 10: Firelight End

 **{Tokyo City: Ward One: Battle Arena, November 21** **st** **, 2020, 6:56am}**

"What do you mean your Gift?! That's impossible!" snapped Guren as he stood, just ahead of Yuuichiro, Mika, and Kaneki who were also out of the cage with him.

"Oh, on the contrary, it is quite possible for Vampires and other creatures to possess Gifts, take Kaneki there… he may not have known it, but he carries the Gift known as Pensive… the ability to read emotions, and to some extent the thoughts of those around him… his is quite powerful, actually, for someone who is untrained with it." All eyes went to the Ghoul who glared at the monster before him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he growled.

"Well, it doesn't matter I suppose… the four of you and your friends are about to die…" the four tensed.

"Like hell we are!" snapped Mika as he locked eyes with the Noble.

"Ah, seems that you still have some spirit in you, so… let me see it…" the Vampire drew his sword and dashed forward, causing Mika to activate Fenrir to block it as he was tossed back, skidding to a halt just a bit past his brother who had tightened his grip upon his sword.

To most, four people facing off against one, would have seemed like an unfair fight; however, when dealing with a Noble Vampire, who was impossibly strong, four people would be enough to only _potentially_ allow their survival. Kaneki's Rinkaku Kagune flexed a bit before the Ghoul took off after the Vampire, jumping between his strikes towards the humans behind him as the white-haired Ghoul fought the Noble with all the ferocity he could muster. Guren eyed him and then his two boys who were bracing for an attack, awaiting a moment to jump in to help Kaneki who dodged an attack and then rolled out of the way, the Kagune flaring out behind him to keep him balanced as he landed in a crouch.

The Lieutenant Colonel eyed the Ghoul as he took in ragged breaths, showing his exhaustion as he tightened his grip on his sword before looking at the other two who nodded, their eyes lighting up in shock, glowing tones as Yuuichiro took in a deep breath and darted forward, moving at a quick pace as he locked blades with the Vampire who smirked as he tried to throw him off, but kept being matched by the boy who kept the speed up as Guren nodded to Mika who came in and started to make strikes between his brothers while the Lieutenant Colonel and the Ghoul came from behind, attempting to surround the Noble. Weisburg smiled in a cruel manner, turning on his heel as he jumped and knocked the man in the head, shoving the Ghoul off as Guren went tumbling across the way while Kaneki rolled backwards, landing on his front as he felt the sharp pain in his side that told him several of his ribs were broken as he looked at the black-haired man just across from him.

"Show me…" Weisburg said as he nailed Yuuichiro in the abdomen and grabbed Mika mid swing, before tossing him away before he grabbed the emerald-eyed boy by his hair before flinging him across the way, the sixteen-year-old making contact with the wall for the second time that night.

"Yuu!" Shinoa called to him as he struggled to get out of the dent he'd made, blood running down the corner of his mouth as he took in a ragged breath.

"Show me true power!" the Noble stated as Kaneki came back to him only for him to be knocked in the head as he was sent tumbling, the Kagune managing to block him from being thrown to far as he hissed, feeling more of his bones break from the force of the throw.

"Shit…" Guren got to his feet.

" _ **Guren! Use me, please… don't just try and fight it alone!"**_ the man took in a deep breath.

"Ensnare the weak… Spider's Web!" a whirlwind of black-hair-like tendrils swept the way as Guren released the secondary possession of his Demon while a sharp curl of the black hair strung itself around the place, putting the Vampire at the center as the other three took in a deep breath.

"Call forth the hunters of the wild! Wolf Song!" Mika called forth Fenrir as a gust of silver ash and blue ice coated the web, forming the sound of a wolf's howl echoing off them and causing the Vampire Noble to hiss as the noise of a bow being drawn came to the other's attention from within the cage as an arrow was loosed, knocking the blade out of the Noble's hand.

"Yuu! Kaneki! Now!" Guren looked to them as the white-haired Ghoul nodded, fanning out his Kagune as he rushed forward to catch the Noble from the ground while Yuuichiro got to his feet and held his sword out.

"Fan out! Asura Canon!" the red-glowing swords spread outwards.

"Saikō!" the raw blades shot through the area, aiming to pierce the Vampire through the top half of its body as the boy rushed forward, using his Psychometry Gift to keep up with the Ghoul at his side as Guren kept the blade of his weapon posed just thus to make sure the Vampire couldn't move as Yoichi remained in focus, preparing to loose another arrow. Mika kept his sword risen, the resonating noise vibrating through the strings in hopes of keeping the Vampire not only immobile, but stunning him with the soundwaves coming off of Fenrir from its secondary attack.

"It's over!" the two boys just about made contact with the Noble when he looked up.

"Pathetic!" in a sweep of power, the others were thrown backwards, being tossed as though they were rag-dolls and strewn about as the Vampire Noble dispersed their attacks, and then, picked his sword up.

"That's impossible! Those attacks are some of the strongest they have!" Mitsuba spoke her thought aloud as the Noble laughed.

"I'm not a fool, little girl… I know for a fact that the Lieutenant Colonel has stronger attacks than that, as does that Ghoul… and as for those two boys… maybe a little initiative is all they lack…"

The Noble disappeared, his speed sending him in a blur towards Yuuichiro who took in a deep breath as he held his sword up, Asuramaru hissing at him within his mind as the Noble swatted the blade away and grabbed the boy by his throat. The others began to panic as the Noble picked the boy up, causing him to grab the monster's arm to keep him from strangling him. Guren struggled to his feet, spitting out blood as he grabbed his sword and Kaneki started to get up as well while the Tenth Progenitor looked into the boy's emerald eyes.

"Show me what you and your brother can really do… Seraph of the End," he stated as the boy felt his eyes widen.

"You…" the Noble smirked.

"Yes, I am well aware of what you are, Amane Yuuichiro… and I am well aware of what power lies… "the Vampire caressed his cheek, causing him to snap his eyes shut as the beast in human skin brushed his bangs from his face.

"Within your body… so show me… what it really looks like… or, do I need to force it out of you?" he questioned, leaning in just a fraction as the boy began to quiver in his grip.  
"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!"

The Vampire turned in time to catch a sharp kick coming from Mika who had used his Psychometric Gift to give his attack better momentum as the Vampire grabbed his ankle and looked to him while Yuuichiro opened his panicked eyes to look at his brother while the Noble rose an eyebrow.

"That's the best you've got? White Seraphim?" the vampire twisted his hand and a sickening snap came from the blonde's leg, causing him to scream in pain as he was thrown back, hitting the ground with a sharp thud as Guren came to his aid and Kaneki bared his teeth at the Noble, preparing to strike.

"I'm a little disappointed, the only ones who have been catching my interest all this time were the two seraphim and Kaneki here… but none of you can put up much of a fight… so, I suspect I'll have to force that side of you out, won't I? Amane?" Weisburg inquired as he tightened his grip just a fraction around the boy's throat.

"Fuck… you!" the Vampire rose an eyebrow.

"Now, is that anyway for an angel to speak? I know you're fallen, but that doesn't change the fact that you are technically still of angelic heritage," he stated as he reached forward, caressing the boy's cheek again as he smiled, playing with the ends of his hair just a fraction as Mika glared at him, the pain in his leg starting to numb as his aggression began to take the better of his mind and judgment.

"Leave him alone Weisburg! I'm warning you!" Guren snapped as the Noble rose an eyebrow.

"And what can you do exactly? If I chose to, I could just snap his neck and be done with it, but I want some enjoyment out of this evening… while watching all of you struggle, and putting up a front for my servants was entertaining for a while, it has become tiresome and dull… but the look in this boy's eyes… it's _intoxicating._ I see all those emotions in those stunning eyes of yours… and I want to see what other things I can see in them… if I persuade that other half of you to come out to play…" Mika ground his teeth together, memories from eight years ago ringing within his mind as he heard the words of the Vampire.

He had no question about what the monster was planning, and he knew that there was nothing he could do but fight if he was to prevent another nightmare from returning to the waking world as he hissed, his body protesting as he stood, his leg sending sharp pains through his entire form as he grabbed Fenrir who encased his leg in a chain of ice to block the pain. The tendril-like chain wrapped from his ankle up to his hip, dulling the unbearable ache there as the blonde took in a deep breath while Weisburg smiled in a sick fashion at the black-haired boy as he grabbed the boy by his hair, tilting his head back to make a move to bite his throat. In that instance, an icy pain shot through his abdomen and he looked down before turning around to see a shard of ice had pierced him and the blonde-haired boy stood there, his hand out stretched as he kept his gaze hidden by his bangs, a blank expression upon his face.

"Well… I wasn't inspecting this," stated Weisburg as the others stared at the scene of Mika having just casted some kind of attack without his weapon.

"Let… him… go!" the boy's voice had a feral sound to it, somewhat startling the others as Guren looked at the boy and Yuuichiro opened his once closed eyes.

"M-Mika?" white wings spread out behind the boy, ice-blue ends shining in a metallic sheen as a faint gold tone appeared upon the tips of the blue-toned feathers, seeming to be a fade of sapphire to golden hues like the sun and the sky as the boy ground his teeth together, revealing sharpened canines as he tightened his grip upon Fenrir.

"Oh… so the White Seraph makes the first move… fine then… catch!"

Yuuichiro let out a startled yelp as he was thrown towards his brother who rushed forward, catching him mid-air before sliding across the ground, the two of them huddled together as the black-haired boy coughed a few times, feeling bruises forming along his throat as Mika looked to him as Weisburg looked between the two of them and the two others not far from them.

"Are you alright?" Mika asked as Yuu coughed a few more times, getting his lungs to relax now that he could breathe properly.

"I'll be fine… what about you?" the blonde looked to his leg, it was painful, but he had endured far worse pains than this, just as his brother had. He kept his arms around the other who looked into his eyes, seeing the same darkening of the sclera that Mika had seen in his own eyes earlier that night.

"Don't worry about me, okay? Right now, we've got to stop this bastard," Mika stated as he let the other down and the black-haired boy eyed him before nodding.

"Right… any ideas?" Yuuichiro crouched by his brother's side, trying to form a plan as Kaneki spread out his Kagune and Guren fixed his grip upon his sword.

"A few… the main one being fighting him as a Seraph instead of a human," Mika said in a low tone as the emerald-eyed boy looked to him.

"That's probably the only thing that'll help… but as long as he has the others… he has control… who knows what he'll do to them if he starts losing…" the blonde nodded.

"True… our best bet is probably going to be getting them out first," he told him as the other glanced to the group.

"Mika? Can you buy me and Kaneki a few moments?" he questioned.

"I can, but… what are you planning?" the black-haired boy took in a deep breath.

"We're dividing our forces…" the blonde met his brother's gaze, seeing an emotion he rarely saw in those sharp emerald orbs: fear. The boy was undoubtedly scared of what this fight could result in, and the older boy was certain that the boy was spooked still by his close encounter with the Tenth Progenitor's sadistic intentions, but he knew that Yuuichiro wouldn't let his fear get the better of him, and thus, he took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright… let's go!"

The two of them broke off, rushing towards the other two as Mika crouched near Guren, giving him a swift answer as Kaneki nodded, looking to Yuuichiro who only glanced his way and then the four-people darted away from one another, causing the Noble to raise an eyebrow as Mika and Guren came to him from his left while Kaneki and Yuuichiro came from his right. The man laughed, preparing to block the attacks, and then, he was given quite a surprise.

Kaneki swept his legs out from under him as the black-haired boy's eyes changed to a dark red sclera, and dead-toned emerald irises before he was hit in the head, pain rippling through him as Guren and Mika went over the other two and towards the cage, lashing outwards with their weapons as the contraption the others were held in shattered, allowing the quick thinking of Yoichi and Sayuri to help them get through it unscathed as the sixteen of them burst forth from the debris and positioned their weapons, preparing to attack.

"KILL THEM!" Weisburg ordered as the group looked to see several white-cloaked figures rushing out of the holding areas that the Ghouls and Chimera came from.

"This day just keeps getting better and better…" Kimizuki focused his energy into his blades, a crackle of electricity echoing around him as he rushed forward, striking one of the Vampires with his weapon as it turned it to ash and the others followed, Shinya nodding to Guren as the man returned it and looked to Mika.

"They'll handle it, let's go help Yuu and Kaneki," he stated.

"Right!"

Weisburg smacked the black-haired boy away, causing him to form his wings as he used them to brace himself while Kaneki managed to land a hit on the Noble as around them the others clashed with the servant Vampires and Guren and Mika jumped into the fray with him as Yuuichiro closed his wings away, and lashed out an attack with his weapon, a sharp blast of fire, ice, black-hair-like tendrils and a Rinkaku Kagune began to bite into the Noble who hissed wildly as the group of four attacked simultaneously, striking him down as they kept going, struggling against the onslaught, but unwilling to surrender. There was no questioning about it, the group of twenty were being pushed well past their limits, and Guren knew that once this battle was over, many more still awaited them beyond Tokyo's borders. They had to fight, and win, because dying here, would cost them everything. A sharp scream rent the air as he turned to see Yuuichiro gripping his side, blood seeping through his fingers as his Gift went to trying to repair his injury as quickly as it could. They were almost out of time, the sky had started to grow lighter, the stars beginning to fade, and as it did, he looked at his two boys, hoping that they would forgive him.

"Yuu! Mika! Do it!" the two boys tensed as Weisburg looked to them.

"I'll destroy you both! The Seraphs of the End who would guide these pathetic livestock… I will kill you!" Weisburg lunged at them and in a sweep of ice and fire, the two boys had released their Seraphic forms, preparing to attack.

The Tenth Progenitor had anticipated a strike from the Demon blades they used, but to be struck with their powers as Seraphim, had stunned him, pain ripping through his body as the blonde-haired boy clawed him across the face, acid burning his flesh as he screamed in shock and horror at the situation while the black-haired boy attacked alongside his brother and he received a raking pain of the Kagune across his right leg as he screamed, the three of them beginning to overpower him.

"YUU! DO IT NOW!"

Weisburg almost didn't have time to think as the blonde-haired boy cut a back flip out of the way, knocking his sword from his grasp as the Vampire lunged for the black-haired boy only to feel the piercing pain of a Kagune ripping through his body as sharp teeth sunk into his neck, a painful spill of what he knew was the Seraphic boy's venom seeping into his bloodstream as he felt the pain begin to eat away at him as the boy released him, slipping back as the Noble shoved him away and he landed in a crouch next to Mika while Kaneki cartwheeled away, curling his Kagune just so as the Vampire screamed and an arrow was loosed, taking down the last of his servants.

Everyone paused in their fighting, seeing the Noble as he clawed at himself, acid eating away at his body as Yuuichiro spat out his blood, not quite liking the way the acidic venom made his mouth feel numb as he looked at the monster who pulled at his hair, screaming in agony as he turned, blood pouring from his mouth as he glared at the two teenagers. A devious smile coming to his half-destroyed features while he looked at them, never once taking his eyes away.

"Children of Light and Darkness… Angels of the Dawn and Midnight… it would have been wiser… to take me prisoner… for this is only the beginning of your _true battle_ … foolish mortals…" with that the Vampire Noble turned into ashes, causing the others to stare as their ragged breaths came to their ears, the walls around them retracting into the ground as the dull sunlight began to rise into the sky, turning it a bloody red and pink.

"Did… we… just… win?" asked Nishiki, his body trembling in pain as his legs caved out from under him and the others looked around, carnage taken care of as the crashes of others destroying the monsters within the other Wards came to their attention while sunlight began to fill the area once more.

"I think we… did…" Kaneki allowed his Kagune to dissipate, his changes going away as Yuu and Mika retracted their wings, legs falling out from under everyone as they began to look around, seeing that nothing sent to attack them any longer, the war within Tokyo had finally end, and the city was theirs once more.

"We… WE DID IT!" came the jovial cheer of one Hideyoshi Nagachika as he threw his arms in the air.

"FUCK YEA!"

"WE DID IT! WE WON!" everyone cheered, tears of joy coming to their eyes as the group clustered together, hugging one another and sharing in their elation as Guren looked to them while Kaneki took in a deep breath, removing his mask as he smiled, looking towards the sun.

"Finally… after all these years, Tokyo's free," he said as Touka came to him, wrapping her arms around him, tears in her eyes as she kissed him and he returned it.

"We beat a Noble! Holy shit! We just defeated the Tenth fucking Progenitor!" Kimizuki stated while Mika smiled to his brother as Mitsuba ran to him, knocking him over as she kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her as the others smiled while Shinoa kissed her boyfriend's cheek as he smiled, laughter bubbling up in him as everyone started to get to their feet, eyes turning towards the sun.

"What a beautiful sunrise," Hinami said as Yoichi stood beside her, smiling.

"Yea… we finally got to see it... after this long night…" the twenty survivors stood beside one another, some holding hands while others leaned against another to keep themselves upright.

"It's beautiful, because it's the dawn of a new day... of a new life for all of us," Touka said as she looked at her brother who nodded as did the other members of the Anteiku Ghouls while Guren smiled.

"And many more to come… thank you, all of you… for helping make this possible…" Kaneki looked to him.

"Don't mention it, from now on, you've got us as members of the Moon Demon Company, we're gonna be sticking by your sides until the end of this war and past it," he told the Lieutenant Colonel.

"That sounds good to me…" Yuu laughed, taking Shinoa's hand as he smiled.

"We can go home now, all of us… what do you say guys?" he questioned.

"Yea, let's go home…"

Though it had been a trial by fire and ash, an event none of the twenty-people standing here in the center of Tokyo, with the Tenth Progenitor finally defeated, would be sure to ever forget the way the sun looked that morning as it peaked over the clouds and cast its warmth upon the ground. Because it was here, without questioning, that the first major step in changing the way their world had become, was made. The first battle was won, and as they stood there, they knew that they had seen the end of the night, and the dawning of a new journey ahead of them all, but they would face it together, and overcome it all.

 **{…}**

 _Now that I'm down here again…_

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** And the Tokyo Raid has finally come to a close, and it seems there is some amazing trust that's been built here today. It'll take some getting used to with everyone, but I think these guys can do it, right? Well, we're officially done with the First Core, now, we're moving onto the next arc of the story: the Mask Maker Arc. This is going to be a lot more intense as more goes on, so, be prepared for a thrill ride and a hell of a lot of ups and downs. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll be looking for your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 11: Protection


	11. Chapter 11: Protection

Chapter 11: Protection

 **{Anteiku: November 21** **st** **, 2020, 6:03am}**

"We're going to get the truck to bring all of you into Shibuya. For now, rest and pack up the things you're wanting to bring with you," stated Sayuri as the group of fourteen nodded.

"Alright, what about you Guren?" the man looked to them.

"I'm handling your paperwork right quick to put all of you into my custody for protective purposes. There are a few people in Shibuya who won't take kindly to you being there, so keep what you are under wraps as best you can for now, but… all the same, I have some stuff to do before we leave here. Shinya is covering things with the Grand General, and I'm taking care of everything else with my team, so, no worries," he explained as he drew off his cigarette while his youngest gave him a distasted look.

"Those things are bad for you…" the Lieutenant Colonel looked to him.

"Yes, I'm aware… that's why I do it," he said in a dull tone as Yuuichiro rolled his eyes.

"Eh, look guys! It's your first look at Guren logic!" the man looked to Mika.

"Do you want to be court marshalled?" the blonde stuck his tongue out.

"That'd be a nice vacation after this hell we just went through," he told him.

"Um? is this normal?" emerald eyes looked to orangish-brown as Hide questioned him.

"Not really… Mika is just having a moment," the black-haired boy muttered.

"I see… so, once the papers are in order and we're packed up… what'll be happening?" all eyes went to Kaneki who had his arms crossed, leaning against the bar in the downstairs area.

"You'll be moved into an apartment complex, showed around and introduced to things by the seven you worked with tonight. They're your best friends as of now, so everyone start working together," Guren stated.

"Fine by me, I like these psychopaths…" Touka gave her brother a long look.

"That's because you're one too," she stated as the blue-haired boy gawked at her.

"I am not! I know I'm insane thank you very much!" the girl rolled her eyes as Kaneki gave him a look.

"And that's any better how? We're all mad here anyways," he said.

Guren watched as the fourteen teenagers chatted a bit with one another, acting as though they were longtime friends just having a causal conversation as several of the Ghouls picked on the one Ghoul that had stuck by Akane during the entire fight. It was a strange sight, seeing everyone starting to relax after such a terrible fight. They were all covered in cuts, bruises, scrapes and wounds that Yuuichiro didn't have the energy to heal right then, and due to that, even his injuries weren't healing as quick as they normally would. Shinoa had a broken wrist, Yoichi a spranged hand, Kimizuki had broken his foot, Mitsuba had a mild concussion, but was fine other than the bruises and cuts on her, Akane was the most unscathed and that was because of Ayato's actions, which had left him with a fracture in his arm that he had assured them would heal fine on its own.

His eyes scanned the others, their injuries varying from small cuts and minor sprains or fractures to breaks and deep cuts that had been patched up and an anti-pain spell placed upon them until they could get to Shibuya. The Lieutenant Colonel looked to Yuuichiro and Mikaela, both of whom were like himself and Kaneki, and had gotten some of the worst injuries during the fight with Hans Weisburg. He himself, had fractured ribs, a broken ankle, and his shoulder had been dislocated, as for Kaneki, the ghoul had broken ribs on both sides, a broken arm, and two broken fingers; however, due to his healing rate, he would be fine enough with some minor splinting and Goshi's anti-pain spells.

When it came to Yuu and Mika though, it was a bit of a different story as his youngest had bruises on his throat, his left hand had two broken fingers, he had a severe sprain in his right ankle, several abrasions, what he knew were at least three broken ribs, and a cut that went along his upper thigh which had thankfully already healed over. Mika, was in just as bad shape, his left leg was broken, his right arm had two fractures, he had bruising in his abdomen which Yuuichiro was able to gather had thankfully not come from internal bleeding, but he was sore and tired, just like all of them were.

"Listen up!" Guren stated, gathering the attention of the teenagers.

"What?" the man eyed them.

"We're leaving out, but once we do, I suspect everyone to be packed away, we've given everyone enough containers and boxes to gather what you need from your rooms, so please proceed to pack things up. The pain spell that Goshi put on you will last for twenty-four hours, but don't strain yourselves! Once we enter Shibuya, you'll be treated, and hopefully by then Yuuichiro will have enough energy to heal your major injuries," Guren stated as the others nodded.

"Yea, I should be able to, no worries…" the man eyed the boy, seeing the crimson around his pupils.

"Just don't stress your bodies. All of you are in my care now, so make sure not to do anything that could cause you to much trouble, am I clear?" they all nodded.

"Alright, we know, just go and get your own stuff done," Mika said as Guren smiled, placing a gentle hand upon Akane's head before carefully ruffling his two-boy's hair.

"Fine, be careful brats!" with that the man left and Sayuri waved while the group of fourteen took in a collective sigh.

"Well, I guess we should get to work, Akane? Can you help me?" asked Touka.

"Sure, no problem." The girl got up and went up the stairs with the blue-haired girl as Ayato sighed and then looked to Kimizuki.

"We're in charge of the storage room, if you're willing," he stated as he stood.

"Fine by me.." the two of them left as Nishiki sighed.

"I'll go mediate," he told them as Kaneki gave him a pointed look.

"That'd probably be a smart idea… now, Shinoa? Mitsuba? Can me and Hinami have some help?" the two girls nodded, leaving off to the upstairs as well while Yoichi smiled after the girl who waved before departing.

"So, when's the wedding?" asked Yuuichiro.

"W-What?! No! it's not like that!" Mika smiled.

"Then what's it like?" he asked.

"We… we just met!" Yoichi defended himself and the blonde shook his head.

"Come on, Hinami is a pretty girl, at least try and be her friend," he told the brunette as Kaneki smiled.

"She's very sweet, you two will get along just fine…" the brunette began turning a dark shade of red, so much so that he seemed as though he was about to start glowing.

"I-I um… um…" Hide laughed.

"Come on Yoichi, give me a hand upstairs with my things okay? It'll go quicker if two people work and all of us have to pack up our belongings," he said as he grabbed the stuttering brunette while the other three laughed a bit.

"Poor kid, looked like he was about to combust…" Mika looked to his brother.

"That's your fault," he said as Kaneki smiled.

"It's kind of nice to see some normalcy…" the two brothers nodded.

"So, what do you need help with? We're well enough to do something," Yuu told him as the other glanced to Mika.

"What about your brother? Can he move with his leg like that?" the blonde shrugged.

"Fenrir's got the ice brace on it, so I don't even feel it, just don't ask me to do any heavy lifting for the time being," he said as he stood with a bit of difficulty.

"Alright, come on…" the two brothers nodded, following the white-haired Ghoul up the stairs.

As they walked towards a room, they saw and heard the others packing things away, being sure to bring the things they needed to have with them for their move to Shibuya. It was a bit surreal, to the Ghouls of Anteiku as they packed away their things, preparing to depart from the place they'd called home for so the last four years; however, they all knew it was leaving behind these trials for something better, and because of that, the seven of them, eased a bit. Kaneki opened the door of the room that he and Touka had shared for the last four years, and let the two other boys in, propping the door open as they began packing away things into the container, the Ghoul folding up the blankets on the bed and putting them into the bottom of the large container as the two boys started to help him with the things that he informed them needed to be packed away.

"So, where's Irimi?" asked Mika.

"Helping the Lieutenant Colonel, he said having one our own with him would help ease tensions." Yuu glanced at the Ghoul.

"Yea, I can see why he'd want to do that… so, are you looking forward to living in Shibuya?" he questioned as the other smiled a bit.

"In many ways, I am. Some part of me has gotten used to living this kind of life though, so adapting is going to take some time… not to mention, there are going to be a lot of people who don't take to us well." Mika shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Guren has all of you under the Moon Demon Company's protection, so, it would be a bad day for anyone who dared to oppose him. Besides, Shinya may not be the favorite of the Grand General's children, but he does care about Shinya and since his oldest son, Kureto disobeyed orders and did something really bad about a month ago, Grand General Hiragi has been keeping tabs on him," he stated.

"Kureto?" Yuu nodded.

"Yea, he's the oldest of the Hiragi children, and he's not what I would describe as a kind person. The only thing he has on his mind is power and control… because of that, I wouldn't put it past him to do whatever he had to resort to in order to get what he desired," he explained.

"Remind me to stay away from him then…" Mika sighed.

"If you can, I wouldn't doubt that he'd do something to speak with all of us after this little victory we had… so we better prepare ourselves for that chaos to unfurl," Mika said.

"We'll keep that in mind, thanks…"

 **{Outer Area Campsite: 8:04am}**

Guren sighed as he worked on the last of the documents for the Ghouls, and Sayuri collected the others, forming them into files for him to finish once they were back in Shibuya. It had been a long, stressful, and agonizing battle to endure, but it was over, and right now, he just wanted to finish this paperwork, and return home so that all of them could heal before the next problem arose. Without question, the Lieutenant Colonel was aware that Kureto would desire information on how the mission had gone, and thus, he had instructions prepared for all of those who were back in Anteiku and all of the people who had gone into Tokyo with him. The information on Yuuichiro and Mikaela was to be kept at a minimum, anything relating to the Ghouls, Akane, or anyone else was to remain unspoken, and if Kureto knew something, behave as though they knew nothing, no matter what.

"Is all of this preparation for an interview with Hiragi Kureto really important?" asked Mito.

"Considering what my brother has done in the past, including abandoning Nagoya, I would think so… and if Guren has gone through all this preplanning, it would be a shame not to use it…" Shinya's statement had caused an uncomfortable feeling to settle into the stomachs of the others in the tent.

"Not to mention, Kureto is too greedy and will think of using the Ghouls and the others as a suicide squad for his own intentions. I have no desire of letting them become his puppets… so, we make sure everyone has a story that adds up, and they got the story straight, otherwise, we'll be in danger of that megalomaniac doing something stupid," the burgundy-eyed man stated.

"Right… so, how are people taking to Irimi?" Sayuri smiled at Shigure's question.

"They're doing well. Most people aren't concerned with her being here, and well… surprisingly, everyone likes her," she stated.

"That's a good sign, now let's just – "the group ceased talking as someone entered the tent.

The woman was fair skinned, had long silver-white hair that was strung up into a ponytail with pieces that fell to her shoulders, bangs framing her face and eyes that were a crystalline blueish silver, while her build was tall, willowy, and graceful. This was Major Sawano Yukina, the fiancé of Seishiro Hiragi, and a Sickle-chain weapon user who had a demon known as Kuchisake. She looked around at everyone, smiling just a fraction as she stood there, her uniform looking a bit disheveled, her leggings torn in places, her gloves gone, revealing delicate hands with finely manicured nails and an engagement ring upon her hand while about her throat was a blue satin choker with a silver bell upon it. The girl sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes as her attention went to Guren.

"Well, nice to see all of you made it out," she said.

"And, what about your team?" the woman glanced down.

"I lost two of my men… they were good people, and I mourn for them… but they died with honor, and I cannot regret that," she informed them.

"I'm sorry, Sawano…" she shook her head.

"No, it's fine. This is a war, and I expected to lose people, even after I joined the Moon Demon Company. The main concern at this point is whether or not those children that went into Tokyo are safe," Yukina said.

"They're fine… right now, they're helping the Ghouls in packing up their personal belongings before we go and get them…" Guren filled out a few more papers as he spoke, and the woman smiled.

"I'm relieved to hear that. Oh! By the way, Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose?" silver-blue eyes met his burgundy ones and he sighed.

"Yes? Major Sawano?" he inquired.

"Is Mitsuba doing well? Last I heard she was dating one of your boys…" Guren smiled a bit.

"Mitsuba is just fine, and Mika is taking good care of her, don't worry Yukina," he stated as he looked to her.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, Shinya? I just heard back from Seishiro, and thankfully, Grand General Hiragi has no qualms with the Ghouls entering Shibuya, and assures me that they're welcome amongst the ranks of the Army… he says that it would be both impolite and dishonorable to go against a contract agreement we had with them after all the help they've given us; therefore, he will take their kindness and comradery, and pay it forward."

The words were stunning, and while it shouldn't have surprised them: it did. Yukina had always had faith in the Grand General's kind heart, as he was politer than his oldest son, and had no desire to turn a blind eye to his allies regardless of what their backgrounds could have been. Sighing, Guren smiled, finishing out his last bit of paperwork before looking back to Yukina who stood there, her sickles having formed into two earrings that looked like crescent moons that dangled from her ears. The woman watched him, her eyes calculating and showing that while she was a stunning beauty, she was also a fierce warrior.

"Please inform the Grand General that we are most appreciative of this, and the Ghouls of Anteiku are as well. We will be moving out to bring them home soon, and we hope that he is doing well," he stated.

"Certainly, well, I should be going… I have some things to attend to in addition of delivering the message to the Grand General, have a good day, Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose." She bowed and left, Goshi sighing.

"Seishiro got lucky with her," he said as Mito stomped on his foot.

"And what about you?" he looked into his wife's vibrant purple eyes.

"Oh, I got twice as lucky, I have a fiery red-haired beauty as my gal," he stated, kissing her cheek.

"Good, so, are we ready to move out?" Guren stood, placing his sword back into the form of a ring upon his hand as he started to walk towards the tent entrance.

"Yes, come on, we gotta go and pick up the kids from the daycare," he said as Sayuri sighed.

"I don't think any of them would appreciate being called toddlers after what they just pulled off…" the others shook their heads.

"This is Guren we're talking about here, I don't think he honestly cares," Goshi pointed out as they followed the man towards the truck.

"True… well, let's get the kids and go home, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted…" there was a chorus of agreement with Shinya's statement as they got into the truck and drove off, preparing for a decent drive home where they would have to settle the teenagers into apartments – which, thankfully were furnished – and get them to the medical ward.

" _I need coffee!"_ Guren thought as he turned a corner, driving out of a camp while Yukina and Irimi waved to them before returning to a conversation they were having.

 **{Anteiku: 9:04am}**

The Fourteen teenagers were waiting on the steps of the coffee shop, each of the Anteiku group having managed to put all their belongings into one container each while the people from the Moon Demon Company sat upon them with them, preparing for the long drive home as they looked around the barren streets, the withered trees and the dirty ground around them. This would be the last time they saw Anteiku or any of these places for a long time, and the fact was bitter-sweet in the case that they had to leave it behind in order to move on in their lives, and to help put an end to the Vampires; however, they were leaving a place that they had called home for four years, and even before the virus had considered it their home and those who worked there as family.

Now, everything was changing, causing some of them to think back on everything that had happened in the last four years and how each of them had struggled, fought, and worked together in order to make it this far. A sigh left Hide as he stretched a bit, the raid gear having been replaced for a pair of dark wash jeans, a yellow long-sleeve shirt, and a black fleece vest, and black sneakers as he stood there, thinking about how quiet the place had become.

"Seems kinda… weird… having to leave, huh?" he asked.

"No kidding… four years here, and now… we're leaving it behind…" Mika looked at the group.

"Don't worry, you guys will like Shibuya. The people there are a little crazy, and sometimes things are intense, but overall, I think you'll like it," he said.

"Really? Where are we gonna live though? And how are we gonna eat?" everyone eyed one another at Hinami's question.

"More than likely, everyone will be living in the same apartment complex as we do, except if any of you want to live alone and are girls, then you'll probably be living in the same apartment complex as Shinoa and Mitsuba. As for what you'll do for food… Guren probably has that sorted out already, so I would just relax, and try to adjust, things are going to be just fine," Yuuichiro supplemented the answer and the Ghouls visible relaxed at his calm tone, his voice gentle and at ease as he leaned back against the wall of the old coffee shop, looking up at the sky above them in its cloudless state.

"I think your Naturopathy is getting stronger… you just calmed all of them by speaking…" the black-haired boy sighed, feeling a few stings of protest against his sharp intake from his battered body as he stood there, in his cloak, uniform covered in scrapes and gashes from the attack while he closed his eyes.

"Well, if it is, then I'll just have to deal with it for now… let's just worry about the finer details later… I'm too tired right now to care," he replied as Kimizuki shook his head alongside the others.

"I'll agree with you there, when we get checked over and everyone gets into their apartment room, I say we all get cleaned up, eat something and sleep…" the others nodded collectively.

"So, we're going to move into a new place, meet new people, and do some new things, right?" Kaneki smiled at Hinami's enthusiasm while Kimi gave the girl a tired look, a small smile coming to her features.

She had watched all of these people fight, and had been able to somehow hold her own against a hoard of monsters throughout the night. She had been armed with a gun that had cursed bullets in it, and it had served her well, but now, Kimi was exhausted, her eyes burning from the lack of sleep as she listened to the conversation going on around her as she leaned against Nishiki. They were going to leave this hell behind for a bit, and live normal lives for the time being, which she was thankful for as she took in a steady breath and closed her eyes, dozing a bit while the others carried on easy conversations around her still.

"Seems the lady dozed off, Jeeze you bored your fiancé into slumber Nishiki," Hide teased.

"Shut up blondie!" the other frowned.

"I am not a vanilla brownie!" Hide defended as his stomach growled.

"Hungry?" the boy nodded at Mitsuba's question.

"Starving… we had sparse rations and we ate what we could before Ayato came to get you guys before the Raid started… but all that running and fighting has me and the others famished," he explained.

"When we get to Shibuya, they'll feed you guys as well as treat your injuries…" Touka bit her lip.

"What about the Ghouls though? We can't eat human food, it's repulsive to us. plus, if we do eat it, our bodies take a long time digesting it and it slows down our healing and other abilities," she stated as she met the black-haired boy's green eyes.

"Guren will have something figured out, believe me. He doesn't leave things to chance, never has…" Mika nodded.

"Yea, so just focus on getting home and getting better, alright? Once we're there, he'll have something planned for all you guys, promise," he said with a smile.

"Okay… how's your leg by the way Hyakuya?" the blonde shrugged.

"Stiff, and sore… once Yuu's better he'll be able to heal it as well as all of our wounds, but right now… we'll have to contend with good old fashion medicine. Now, about formal introductions," Mika looked to the others.

"Intro… ductions?" the others looked at the Ghouls who were given small smiles.

"We never officially introduced one another, it was mostly learning names as we went, and the only person here who had a formal introduction to the seven of us was Kaneki and vice versa, so… getting all of your names is kinda a big deal seeing as Guren does have to make files for you," Yuu explained.

"Oh… um… right…" Shinoa stepped forward.

"Well, I'm the leader of this ragtag group of psychopaths, so allow me to start us off! I'm Sargent Hiragi Shinoa, pleasure to meet you all," she stated.

"Kaneki Ken, the impromptu leader of this group of survivors, both Ghoul and human." The blue-haired girl next to him shook her head.

"I'm Special Private Hyakuya Yuuichiro, nice to meet all of you officially," the black-haired boy introduced himself, causing Shinoa to smile.

"Kirishima Touka, nice to meet you guys…" all of them smiled a bit, finding the situation a bit funny.

"Special Private Hyakuya Mikaela, good to meet you," the blonde introduced.

"Kirishima Ayato, the crazy woman's little brother…" the group of seven Cursers looked between Ayato and Touka.

"Your younger than her?!" asked Yoichi.

"Yep… by one year… so, who are you again shrimp?" the brunette squeaked.

"Special Private Saotome Yoichi, nice to meet you all," he stated.

"Fueguchi Hinami, pleasure.." all eyes went to the others.

"Kimizuki Shiho, Special Private. Good to make your acquaintance," the pink-haired teen said as he was nudged playfully by Mitsuba.

"We're more than acquaintances by this point Kimizuki. Sorry for this guy, he takes himself too seriously. I'm Special Corporal Sangu Mitsuba." She shook hands with each of the Ghouls, smiling as she did so.

"Nishiki Nishio, and the lovely lady asleep on my arm is my unofficial wife, Kimi," he introduced.

"Unofficial?" the man sighed.

"We don't have a priest or anything… so we're not officially married as of yet, but we decided to say we were about a year and a half ago," he explained as the others smiled a bit.

"Why not make it official once we've all recovered? Just something small? Shinya or Guren could do it…" the others laughed a bit.

"I can hear the bells ringing now," stated Hide as he was smacked across the head by Touka.

"Your turn smartass…." He rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"Right, I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi, but like I've said… that's a mouthful: just call me Hide," he said as Ayato looked to the girl sitting next to him.

"And last buy not least, it's your turn…" she smiled.

"Special Cadet Hyakuya Akane, I'm the handlers of my two wild-card brothers when their girlfriends can't keep them in check," she said as said two brothers looked to her.

"Akane! No fair!" Shinoa began to laugh at the indignant expression on her boyfriend's face.

"Yea! We're not that bad!" Mika defended.

"I know, but while we're on the subject of introductions… all of you should know that save for Kimizuki, none of us like being called by our last names or full names, we prefer just our names," she said, a sweet smile upon her face.

"But we don't know you guys well enough to – "Hinami was cut off by Shinoa's slight laugh.

"Sweetie, after all we've went through in just a singular night, I doubt saying that is going to get you off the hook. We're friends, family… we're going to stand by one another, shoulder to shoulder from now on, so no _honor-fics, no titles, or formalities_ : we're far past that mess," she told her as she met the eyes of the others.

"Oh… okay! Shinoa!" the periwinkle-haired girl smiled, hugging the girl who quickly returned it.

"There we go!" she cheered causing the others to laugh.

"Hey! Rugrats! We're here to get you!" all of the teenagers turned to see Guren pulling up in the army truck.

"About time you got here!" Yuuichiro called as he walked up, and the man hopped out.

"Yea, well, we had some stuff to do. All of you Ghouls are cleared to enter Shibuya, and are going to be living in the apartments. Everything's set up, and we'll be taking you to the medical wing first, from there, you'll be seeing your new homes, and settling in, once you do, everyone is to meet me in the mess hall of the Moon Demon Company once they're cleaned up," Guren stated as the others eyed him.

"Why?" the man smiled.

"We've got a victory to celebrate," he said.

"That's fine, but what about the Ghouls smartass?" Guren looked to his youngest.

"Well, I have some things that were set aside after our first encounter when you and Mika were fourteen. I thought the Ghouls could use a hand, so with some tweaking from old CCG files, we have some special suppressants for them," he said as they tensed.

"Suppressants?" asked Kaneki.

"They'll suppress your need to eat flesh only and allow you to consume normal food and drink as well. It'll be an adapting period, but with a little bit of time, the lot of you will blend in perfectly with the humans in our city…" it was a stunning bit of information as Yuu stretched just a bit and looked at the Ghouls.

"See? I told you he had everything planned, now come on! Let's get packed up and get the hell out of this town!" Yuuichiro said as he waved for them to come and the Ghouls with some help from the others got their belongings in the back of the truck and soon got into the back as well, settled on the benches as Guren hopped back in the front seat and soon, they were driving away from Anteiku, causing most of them to look down, or feel a slight bit of pain as they started to grow in distance away from the old shop.

Kaneki sighed, looking to the others as they began picking up conversations, not wanting to linger on the thought of saying goodbye to the shop that had once been their home. It was time to let the place go, but just because they were leaving, and beginning new lives, didn't mean that they had to forget all the memories both sweet and bitter that they had made there. White bangs fell into his eyes, a black turtle-neck sweater over his battle suit alongside dark wash jeans, and black boots, his attire warm as he looked outwards to the shop and felt his eyes grow wide, as standing there were the ghostly images of those who had been left behind in the four years of trials and tribulations.

Yoriko, Kouma, Banjo and his team of misfits, Tsukiyama, waving in his eccentric way, Hinami's mother and father, and all those who had come and gone in their lives as standing at the front of that group, was Yoshimura, a kindly smile upon his face as he waved to the departing truck as a lone, icy tear trailed down Kaneki's cheek, while he found himself unable to wave back, but a soft smile came to his face all the same.

" _Good luck everyone!"_ he heard their voices ringing in his mind and he smiled once more, closing his eyes.

" _Thank you, and we promise… we'll make you all proud, and give protection to those who we now work beside… because you were right, Yoshimura… everyone has a place, even in this corrupt world…"_

"Kaneki? You ready for the next adventure?" asked Hide as his friend smiled, bright and warm for the first time in what felt like centuries.

"Yea, I am…"

And with that, the truck turned a corner, the coffee shop going out of sight for the last time.

 **{…..}**

 _I'm down with the fallen again…_

 **{…}**

 **Author's Note:** Before someone flames the hell out of me for showing the supposed g _hosts_ standing at Anteiku's doorstep saying farewell to the others, let me explain that it was meant for emotional purposes, and is not to be taken that all of those named are in fact deceased. They haven't been seen since the virus broke out, but if these Ghouls and few humans could survive it, then surely some of them could, right? Unfortunately, people such as Yoshimura and a few others are deceased, so we can't change that, but I think you'll begin to see familiar faces as time goes on in this story and the ones that connect to it. So, tell me what you guys think, and I'll be looking for your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 12: One's Own Mind.


	12. Chapter 12: One's Own Mind

Chapter 12: One's Own Mind

 **{Moon Demon Cafeteria: November 21** **st** **, 2020, 5:58pm}**

The entire place was buzzing with voices, people chattering as Sayuri glanced in through the doors before looking towards Guren who was wearing a self-satisfied smile upon his face. Because of the victory today, he had organized a small celebration for the people who had fought on the border and most importantly _within_ Tokyo City. Due to this, he had neglected to inform the fourteen teenagers that they were waiting on, were the ones who were the guests of honor tonight, and the Lieutenant Colonel did this on purpose, being thankful that everyone present was in street attire due to their injuries, but would be celebrating all the same.

"Are you sure it was the smart thing to do by not telling them?" asked Mito.

"Yea, why?" she frowned, puffing out her cheeks.

"Because, both Yuu and Mika aren't that fond of surprises, remember Guren?" she stated as the Lieutenant Colonel sighed.

"Yea, yea… they'll be fine, besides… I have a few plans in place for tonight as well…" he looked around at his team, all of them wearing casual clothing, looking nice, but not adorned in the uniform.

At his right was Goshi, wearing dark slacks and a deep gray button-up shirt, seeming to be rather comfortable as he smoked his pipe while standing next to him was Mito, wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark purple sweater with black sneakers, her hair up in its usual ponytail. Shigure was wearing a pair of black pants, a black sweater, and matching boots, looking professional but comfortable while Shinya looked to her with a sweet smile, Guren rolling his eyes as his brain reminded him that the two of them were dating. His arms folded across his chest, his attire simplistic and consisting of black pants, loafers, and a white button-up shirt while just beside him, was Sayuri, wearing a pink sweater, fair jeans, and simple sneakers, seeming to be a bit of a tom-boy as she stood there, her hair down and falling across her shoulders.

"Well, I'm shocked, you're all in normal clothes," stated a voice as Guren looked to see the fourteen children standing behind them in the hallway.

"Hell, can you blame us? We're too sore to wear that blasted uniform…" Yuuichiro sighed, shaking his head, adorned in dark colors save for a deep green long-sleeve shirt while Shinoa stood beside him, wearing leggings, boots, a dark beige skirt and a white button-up shirt with a red tie and matching sweater, her hair down as well.

"No, I can't…" Mika said as he stood next to Mitsuba. Guren eyed him, noticing that he wasn't using crutches.

"Did they fix your leg?" the blonde shook his head.

"Yuu did it before we got cleaned up, he said he'd recovered enough of his energy to do that much," he explained.

"Just don't expect me to do too much for the next few days, I'm utterly spent. Which reminds me, why are we having this little party tonight?" Guren smirked.

"Morale boosting, we need to let loose a little, and a small party while healing never hurt. So, are our Ghoul friends doing okay with those suppressants?" he inquired as Touka made a slight face at his question.

"Those things were disgusting… but, we're okay… I get the feeling this is going to be a trial and error sort of thing?" he nodded.

"We figured this would be the best way to test it, in an environment where you would have to eat normal food in front of people. If you can do this though, it'll help you, and before you ask, no, the pills don't suppress your abilities, so don't worry, we fixed that already," Guren assured them as Shinya stepped forward.

"Exactly, and I saw to it that everything was prepared for all of you, including some clean clothes that were the right sizes with the help of my future sister in law Yukina. So, enjoy yourselves, and then we'll recover ourselves over the next few days, alright?" all eyes went to one another before Ayato shrugged.

"Hell, why not? lead the way guys," he said.

"Fine, but first, I have to go and do something…" Guren entered the doors, the room growing quiet as a few hushed whispers broke out and all of them sighed while Yuu and Mika had rather put out expressions on their faces.

"We're not going to like this… are we?" Sayuri laughed nervously.

"Most likely," she admitted.

The group of fourteen awaited the okay from Goshi to enter and soon they went through the doors and were greeted with loud cheering, some whistling as Guren stood at the front of the cafeteria, a smirk upon his features as he was joined by his team who ushered the fourteen teenagers to stand just by him while his teammates stood on the other side. Those in the room cheered, applauding them as they all stared wide-eyed, having never seen the Moon Demon Company so jovial or excited in their lives before. Yuu and Mika had grown up around these people, and to see such a sight was extremely rare, and only appeared on a few occasions: namely New Year's, weddings, anniversaries, or specific holidays or small festivals. To see this sort of response from just entering a room, somewhat startled them.

"Alright! Listen up, these fourteen rookies did something incredible last night, they fought through Tokyo alongside my team and because of their efforts, we have reclaimed Tokyo, I know the Japanese Imperial Demon Army isn't one for pinning bouquets on anyone, but tonight, I'm toasting these fourteen kids for their efforts and for the hard work and bloodshed of all of us who went into Tokyo and the surrounding cities for this last month and returned…" Guren looked to everyone, the air of elation remaining as he took in a deep breath.

" _I've never seen anything like this before, it's impressive,"_ thought Hide as he looked at the hundreds of people before them.

"In addition, I also grant a toast to our departed brothers and sisters who did not make it to November twentieth, and for those who fell during the Tokyo Raid. To them, we salute their bravery, their courage, and their wills to lay down their lives against our enemy. To our brethren who fell, to our heroes who stand with us tonight, and to the future that has begun to appear! Cheers!" Guren raised a glass, the others following as all the teenagers looked to one another, somewhat startled by all the things they were seeing.

"Guys, don't be shy," stated Sayuri as they looked to her.

"We didn't do anything special though! We just followed orders and fought alongside you guys!" Mito laughed.

"Kids, you've got a lot to learn. Guren does this when we have a successful mission of this magnitude, the last one we had like this was before any of you even came to live with us, and that was Shinjuku just after the fall," she explained.

"B-But, we didn't…" Goshi nudged Yuu in the side gently, being careful about the boy's ribs.

"Who cares what you did and didn't do? This is for everyone, but he wanted to make all of you hoodlums the guests of honor, to not only congratulate you guys on your first full-scale mission, but to honor our fallen and one other thing," he said.

"On my final note for the evening, I wish to formally welcome eight people who worked alongside us and made the Tokyo Raid both a possibility and a success. Kaneki Ken, Kirishima Touka, Kirishima Ayato, Nishiki Nishio, Nishiki Kimi, Irimi Kaya, Nagachika Hideyoshi, and Fueguchi Hinami… because of these eight valiant youths who braved Tokyo City's wild dangers for four years alone, we have been victorious in our first major step to overthrowing the Vampires, and showing them that yes, even their _omnipotent Nobles can be slayed!_ To our newest members of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, the Moon Demon Company, and our new brothers and sisters! Cheers!" the Lieutenant Colonel once more raised his glass, the others echoing it as the former Anteiku Ghouls and Humans gaped, feeling remarkably touched and warmed by the man's words.

The night after the toasts were said and done, had become a whirlwind of conversations, and learning more about the Ghouls and humans of Anteiku. For the first time in four years, Hide could admit he was satisfied with something to eat that was hot and not out of a can, Kimi found herself engaging in conversations with Sayuri, Mito, and Shigure while Irimi was able to speak with them as well, finding themselves fitting in with little trouble. Touka, Ayato, Nishiki, Hinami, and Kaneki surprisingly had no trouble eating the food, or drinking anything, and they felt nothing but satisfaction from being able to eat a meal and feel full rather than being sick. It was impressive, and as the Ghouls and humans mingled together, it seemed as though the night was going to continue without any more surprises, and that was when all of them were proven wrong in one of the most interesting ways possible.

It had all started when the Guren had taken Sayuri aside, and the teenagers who had known the man the longest gave him a confused look as he pulled the girl up the front of the cafeteria, and right in front of every soul present, got down on one knee, and presented a ring to the woman. Yuuichiro coughed, starting to choke on his drink as Mika patted him on the back, being thankful tha the hadn't taken a drink just then as they all watched and waited, Mito clutching her husband's hand tight enough to break it while Shinya gave his current girlfriend a long look as Kimi smiled, an overwhelming joy flooding her as a sudden whirl of anxiety overcame everyone and they watched.

"So? What will it be?" the brunette woman felt tears well in her eyes.

"I swear… you just know how to put people on the spot… of course I'll marry you!" Sayuri said as she was enveloped into his arms as he placed the ring upon her hand and Yuuichiro placed his hands over his ears, Mitsuba clapping her own over Mika's as the groups of people broke into loud cheering, the entire room nearly vibrating as they watched the two shared a kiss, Yoichi and Hinami going deep red as some of the couples in the group of fourteen eyed one another, the notion crossing the minds of the boys as the girls cheered and whistled while Mika was thankful that Mitsuba had put her hands over his ears as the cheering finally died down and the crowds began to go and congratulate the couple.

"At least the attention is off us," Yuuichiro said as he removed his hands from his ears.

"You knew it was going to get loud?" the boy shrugged.

"It was a proposal, whether Sayuri had said yes or no, it would have been fucking loud as hell in here," he explained as he took a bite of his food, looking back at them.

"Doesn't that mean Sayuri's our mom now?" the black-haired boy looked to Akane.

"Yea, pretty much," Mika stated.

"Wait, I was wondering something, the three of you are siblings, and Guren's your father, right? So why don't you have his last name? And why do none of you look alike?" Nishiki looked to Hinami who seemed a bit unsure, as if she knew what the answer already was, but wanted to confirm it.

"None of us are actually related, we were from an orphanage that had the name Hyakuya, so we took that as our last names, and we've stuck with it since then. Our actual parents died before we came to the orphanage, and we were taken in by the –"Yuuichiro cut Akane off.

"Let's not talk about the past right now, we'll have time for that later. Right now, I just want all of us to have a good time before we start recovering and training together," he said.

"Sure, we can talk about it later, so? Guys? What do you think of the Moon Demon Company?" Kaneki looked to the others.

"They're a rowdy bunch huh?" he asked.

"Not usually, but during parties, events, or celebrations everyone cuts loose a little bit." Mika sighed as he eyed Nishiki.

"How are the suppressants working?" he questioned.

"Just fine, according to the instructions, we take one each morning, and we can eat and drink like a normal person, no real side effects except occasional headaches when we need to eat flesh, when that comes, I don't know what we'll do…" Kimizuki sighed.

"That's probably what the missions will be for. You can eat your fill of Vampire flesh then," he said.

"True, no one will care if you do or not, it's one less fang to deal with and they seem to be scared of you guys, so that's a bonus." Ayato looked to them.

"So… we're really in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army… and we've really joined the Moon Demon Company?" he questioned.

"Yep, you're stuck with us now. So, welcome to the Company, guys." The seven youths across from the other seven Cursers smiled as Guren momentarily turned his attention away from the chattering girls surrounding Sayuri as his soon to be bride cheerful responded, tears still in her eyes as he looked at the fourteen teenagers.

" _Seems it's time to set the wheels in motion before Kureto does the same to his own plans for the Spring…"_

 **{Shibuya Park: November 24** **th** **, 2020, 10:15am}**

"Nishio! Hurry up!" Kimi called, her face flushed as she smiled, jovial as she walked just ahead of her unofficial husband.

"I'm coming…" the Ghoul sighed as he made it to the park bench his wife was at and sat down, the snow around them clustered together as they sat down, bundled up for the chilly weather.

"It's so nice here, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yea, it is… quiet, not that crazy, and it's… just… I don't know… hard to explain…" he leaned back, wrapping an arm around his wife as he looked up at the pale blue sky.

"I know what you mean. It seems strange, not living in fear… existing in a place where someone is more likely to wave at you than suspect you of being a flesh-eating monster… it's refreshing," she told him, leaning against him.

"That's a good word, but I was thinking more along the lines of revitalizing. We're finally going to be living lives not fearing the CCG… we can actually live here in Shibuya, thanks to the Lieutenant Colonel…" he closed his eyes, taking in the sound of birds and the peace surrounding them.

"Hard to believe it's only been three days since we arrived here," Kimi told him.

"I know, and look at how far we've come with healing! Thanks to Yuuichiro and the medical staff in the MDC we're just about all patched up." Kimi smiled.

"And here I was worried that things wouldn't work out. Yet, here we are… sitting down in a park, talking as if it's just a normal day, full of average things," she stated as Nishiki sighed.

"Well, kind of average. Don't forget, in a week, Guren wants us to come in to get our uniforms fitted for us to be recognized as official Army members," he reminded her.

"Right, but… what do you think about that other thing he said he'd tell us about once we arrived for the fitting?" Nishiki shrugged.

"Who knows, maybe it's those weird weapons that the others were using, the Cursed Gear? He may want us to test it out and see if we can use them," he mentioned as the red-haired woman frowned.

"Cursed Gear? But you, Ayato, Kaneki, Touka, and Hinami are Ghouls, why would you need weapons?" the twenty-one-year-old looked at his wife.

"Because, if we show up on the battlefield with the others, and have no weapons, we'll look suspicious. Not to mention, what if we can't use our Kagune in certain situations? What if we need to remain undetected by our enemies until a certain point for a strategy to work? Then what? In the end, it all adds up to the same factor: we'll stick out otherwise. If we do, then we'll be in danger of jeopardizing the mission and or get our comrades killed," he told her.

"I see your point… so, I'm going to try out for the Cursed Gear too… and I'm going to take up the training offered by Mito…" Nishiki looked to her.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I know Touka and Hinami have taken up the training offer like the rest of us, but Irimi has found work within the clerical offices and as an aid to the other units within the Moon Demon Company, wouldn't you feel better doing that?" he questioned.

"No, I wouldn't. After seeing the kind of battles that you and the others… including Yuu, Mika, Shinoa, Mitsuba, Akane, Kimizuki, and Yoichi will be facing… I decided I wanted to fight alongside all of you, just like I did four days ago… so please, don't try and sway me from it Nishio…" the man gave a heavy sigh, looking forward.

"I'm not going to, I just want you safe, that's all," he said.

"Nishio… if I'm with you, I couldn't be safer. So, don't worry about me, I can do this, and with Mito's training, I'll be fine, you'll see." She smiled, and he returned it, placing a quick kiss to her lips before humming.

"You know, seeing the Lieutenant Colonel and his girl the night we arrived and that whole thing in the mess hall took place… it got me thinking," he stated.

"Got you thinking about what?" he took in a deep breath.

"The whole husband and wife thing we have… it wouldn't be such a bad idea to make it official…" Kimi felt her eyes widen.

"Are you serious?" she questioned him, checking for any insincerity.

"Of course, I am. So, what do you say? Kimi?" she hummed.

"Let me think… oh, don't give me that look! Let's do it, we'll make it official, just something small though, only our friends," she stated.

"Sounds fine to me… let's do it after we get our uniforms though, okay?" she nodded.

"Alright, I love you Nishio," she told him, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too..."

 **{Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren's Office: 10:45am}**

Shinya stood by awaiting papers from Guren who was busy signing a few forms, preparing them to be sent off as the blonde watched him, occasionally looking out the window to see some of the newest members of the Moon Demon Company spending time together, having recovered well enough with the help of Yuuichiro and the other healers within the medical staff of the Army to finally start moving around after a couple days of rest. They would need more time to heal completely, but once they were, they would begin training, assignments, and learning how to work together. Which was why Shinya was waiting on Guren's paperwork right this moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know you asked them a while back about it, but at that point there was only seven of them," Shinya stated.

"I am, this guarantees their safety… _all of theirs._ Specialized Units work under one specific commander and only if something happens to them, does it transfer to the next holder of the warrant, which is you, Shinya, so I don't have to worry about those kids if I die one day soon." The blonde frowned.

"You aren't planning on dying, are you?" he questioned.

"Nope, but who knows what could happen, and I'm not keen on taking chances on those kids being left as the play things of Kureto." Shinya hummed.

"That would be a good assumption, to be honest. Brother Kureto always sticks his nose where it doesn't belong, not to mention he's far to brutal and greedy, he needs to learn that he can't always have what he wants," the blonde man said.

"No shit, but this is why I want to make sure that everyone is safe, just in case. Now, how is that weapon coming?" Guren asked as Shinya smiled as he watched Hinami tug Yoichi along down the side walk and away from the others, telling him something as the older teenagers waved at him before carrying on their way.

"Just fine, but I do wonder if they'll take to it well, considering what is inside that weapon…" Guren shrugged.

"Who knows, but that type of Gear was designed with them in mind, it just took less time than Cursed Gear. So, is it almost ready? We've been having the smithing teams making them since we made that agreement with the Ghouls a few weeks ago," he mentioned as he signed a few more papers and went to the next one.

"Don't worry about it, they'll be ready just before the second week of December…" the Lieutenant Colonel nodded.

"Good, now, are the uniforms being altered a bit for their Kagune?" Shinya nodded.

"Yes, and I also am making sure that they're given a few slight differences in the uniform details should we need them," he stated.

"Oh? What kind of artistic liberties did you take this time?" Shinya laughed.

"Nothing to extravagant, just a few changes that I think will help them," the blonde told the black-haired man as he finished with the last few pages and then started filling in names.

"Such as?" the Major General sighed.

"You'll see when they get them, but speaking of the set-up, are you sure you want to do that? I mean, Shinoa is the squadron leader, but is she qualified enough?" Guren shrugged.

"We'll send them on a mission soon. I just received intel on three of the people that Kaneki asked us to look for, and I know where they are, so we'll be sending them on a mission just after they get their uniforms, which'll be in what? Five days?" Shinya gave him a startled look.  
"Whoops! I told them a week," he said.

"Inform them that it'll be five days, and that they better heal up and begin exorcises because I have to send them on a mission soon to see how the dynamics are going to work." Shinya nodded.

"Okay, I'll get to work on that. By the way… Kureto wanted to speak with the boys…" Guren stilled.

"Did he now? And? what happened?" he questioned.

"Yuu and Mika went… but from what I understand, Mika nearly broke brother Kureto's teeth in… apparently he pushed a boundary on asking Yuu a few questions and the boy didn't take it well." Guren laughed.

"Well, that dumbass must have done some serious shit to have Mika pissed off enough to attack him with Sangu Aoi present. But, were you there?" Shinya nodded.

"He toed a few lines that weren't welcomed by myself or Mikaela… because of that, I dismissed them and warned him that if he spoke of such a thing to either of them again… I would personally make him suffer. He laughed and walked off, and I immediately warned the Grand General naturally," he stated.

"So, the old man doesn't trust Kureto?" Shinya shook his head.

"No, he doesn't. The main reason is, that though Sangu Aoi won't say it, it is heavily suspected that he slaughtered his own men for some reason," he told Guren.

"And that psychopath is the one spear heading the strike during the Spring? Tch, what a load of bullshit." The blonde sighed.

"That doesn't mean father fully trusts him, but he can't prove anything just yet, and he intends to keep a watchful eye upon him. After all, it is Yukina and Seishiro doing this little spying gig, between them, they'll be fine," Shinya assured him.

"True, so… everything is just about finished, but why do I have to present a name?" the other laughed.

"So, to differentiate them naturally," he mentioned with a smile as Guren sighed before looking to the paper as he thought before a smirk came to his face.

"I think I have the perfect name in mind…" a small series of scribbling noises was heard before he held the stack of paperwork out to Shinya who took it and looked at the last one that had been handed to him.

"Oh! That is a good one! I'm sure everyone will like it," he said as he started to sort the papers in order before taking one last look at the name on the form.

"Let's hope so, I can't change it once it's sent in…" Shinya smiled, grabbing the stack before heading to the door.

"Don't worry, things will work out the way their meant to, and you and I both know that all of those kids can do the impossible as it is, so keep your chin up, you are getting married just after New Year's after all," he said.

"I know that airhead…" with that the door closed and Guren closed his eyes, listening to the smooth jazz music playing.

"Still, these coming months should prove to be pretty damn interesting…"

 **{..…}**

 _Searching through the darkness below…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** Guren and Sayuri are going to get married! Finally! Well, while the beginning of this chapter started off rather jovial, as it went down, things started to become less bright and a bit darker as Guren plans things to keep Kureto Hiragi in place, and Shinya works to help him while he does a bit more preparing for something happening in the Spring. While I was originally going to put in the entire interview situation from episode one of S2 of Seraph of the End, I decided against it for the sake of developing the relationship between the Ghouls and the original seven members of Shinoa's squad. Also, I suspect all of you can guess that some very interesting things are about to take place, huh? Well, batten down the hatches I always say. Let me know what you think!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 13: Black & Green.


	13. Chapter 13:Black & Green

Chapter 13: Black & Green

 **{Apartment: November 29** **th** **, 2020, 9:04am}**

The sharp noise of music drifted up from the spare room as Mika sighed, looking at the clock before he went up the stairs, preparing to tell his brother that they would need to leave soon. As he peered into the room he saw the smaller boy working away, fingers tracing along the strings of the black violin in his grasps as he tried to focus on the music that drifted smoothly from the instrument. The blonde listened to the skipping sound of the rhythm, noticing the tune, but not being able to quite place it as the boy continued to play until the song ended and Mika entered the room only then, knowing it would be a risk if he did otherwise.

"Hey? Yuu?" he called.

"Yea Mika?" emerald eyes turned to him.

"We need to leave soon. Guren wants all of us there at nine-thirty to get the uniform measurements," he reminded.

"I know, I was just practicing…" the boy flexed his fingers a bit.

"Still stiff?" he questioned.

"A little, they're healed enough now, but I just thought practicing would help them some." The blonde nodded.

"Which song was that anyways?" the black-haired boy sighed.

"In the Hall of the Mountain King. It's not what I would call an easy piece and it's giving me some grief," he stated.

"Well, if we don't make it on time Guren will give us some grief." The boy nodded, putting the violin down into its case as he covered it and loosened the hairs on his bow before putting it away.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," Yuu said as he shut the case, latching it closed before walking towards his brother.

"Ready to go?" the other nodded.

"Yea, come on before Guren pops a vein," he told him.

"We don't need that, now do we?" Yuu shook his head.

"No, Sayuri would have a fit," he mentioned as they walked out the door and down the stairs to the front of the building before exiting it.

"Speaking about engagements…" the boy shot his brother a glare.

"Shinoa and I haven't been dating long enough for us to think about that yet Mika!" he defended.

"You've been dating since July! That's what? Six months?" the black-haired sixteen-year-old sighed.

"I don't think that's long enough just yet," he said.

"Yet? Oh, so you do intend to marry her?" the blonde probed him and the other glared.

"What about you and Mitsuba?" Yuu asked as the other felt a glower come to his face.

"Now you're just being mean…" the other smiled.

"That's _what you get Mika ~_ " he sang a bit.

"Yea, yea…" the blonde rolled his eyes, and then heard his brother huff a bit.

"Why does Guren need us to come too? He has our measurements, right?" Yuu questioned.

"Normally, he wouldn't need us to; but our uniforms were so trashed after the Tokyo Raid that we kinda need new ones, and he thinks you've finally grown some." The blonde ruffled his younger brother's hair while he tried to get away.

"Hey! Stop that! It's annoying!" Yuuichiro stated as he swatted Mika's hands away.

"Come on, take it easy. Our uniforms were completely trashed though, you gotta admit…"

The black-haired-boy looked down as he started to recall the fight that had taken place a little over a week ago. The time had flown by, speeding quickly to the edge of the final days of November, and taking the singular first week that the Ghouls and humans of Anteiku had come to live in Shibuya. They had spent a great deal of time together, recovering and learning a bit more about one another as they went. Thanks to the suppressant pills that Guren had gotten some of the alchemic engineers to create, the Ghouls were fine, and for the first time in some of their lives, had been able to eat human food without finding it repulsive.

Yuuichiro had learned quickly that without those suppressants, the Ghouls couldn't even consider stomaching it, but were incredibly grateful for being able to use them and it not make them sick. However, that meant missions with them would be risky seeing as they would be taking those opportunities to satisfy their hunger for the flesh of Vampires.

A sigh left him as he thought of how much seemed to be changing, and how fast it all seemed to be going. Tokyo was in the hands of the humans again for the first time in four years, the Ghouls and humans who had survived the wild, monster infested streets of Tokyo for those years, were now living in Shibuya with them, and weren't only living there, but were officially part of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and the Moon Demon Company. The notion, did make Yuuichiro wonder if Guren was planning something for the fourteen of them, and then the black-haired boy considered another thing that was changing. Since he and Mika had been thirteen, Guren and Sayuri had been dating, and now, three years later, they were going to be married.

"Hey? Mika?" sapphire eyes looked to the boy.

"Yea? What's up?" he asked.

"Do you think… things are changing so quickly… because something's… going to happen?" the blonde frowned.

"You're talking about how much has changed in just one week, aren't you?" the other looked down again.

"Maybe, I just…" Mika sighed.

"You've always taken change badly. Ever since we were kids, you didn't take it well, and it makes you upset… just like back then, you're still a crybaby," he said.

"I am not a crybaby! And while we're on the subject, why do you think I don't take change well?" the blonde sighed.

"Because, every time something changes, you just… shut down… and you put up walls that make me nervous… only because you keep ending up with things that hurt you later," Mika told him.

"Don't start relating Shinjuku with this… I didn't lose control because of change. I lost control of the Seraph inside me because I was scared that the others would be killed…" the older of the two shook his head.

"That's a form of c _hange._ You're scared that the things that are here now won't be here forever, but you've got to realize, Yuu… that things _do change._ Places, the world around us, how we feel, grow, remember, and most importantly _people change."_ The black-haired boy glanced to the side.

"Your point?" he asked with a faint frown.

"It's part of nature and life, and that's not something we can just dwell upon and let it tear us apart at the seams. We can't unravel just because of what happens around us, what changes… because if we let it _change us_ in the way that this cursed world wants… then we start to lose our way." The other took in a deep breath and looked up at the blue sky.

"Lose our way, huh? Hey, Mika?" he questioned.

"What is it now?" the other shook his head as he started walking.

"Can you do me a _tiny favor?"_ Yuuichiro asked as he kept walking just ahead of the blonde.

"Your favors are never what I would exactly call _tiny,_ but let's hear it…" the black-haired sixteen-year-old slowed his pace.

"Don't die out there… when we go beyond the walls again… don't leave me behind. We're supposed to be in this together, so please, don't give up… do me a tiny favor and survive, alright?" Mika looked to his brother, meeting his concerned gaze.

" _He knows it as much as I do… something is going to change how things are… before we know it… our lives are going to be altered…"_

"Of course, you know I'm not going to die," he assured him and the other smiled just a bit.

"Thanks… Mika. Now, come on, we better go before Guren gets angry…" the boy grabbed the sleeve of his coat and started dragging him a bit.

"It's your fault that we're gonna be late!" the other just smiled, laughing a bit.

"Whatever, just come on," he stated.

 **{Tailor Room: 10:00am}**

Guren frowned as he waited for the next person to go in to have their measurements done. The Ghouls had been on time, as had the others of Shinoa's squadron; however, his two boys were still missing, now officially late because of something that he was sure either came up, or they had decided not to show up. Hide stood next to him, looking around the room where pictures, uniform sketches, and diagrams were lined across the walls like wallpaper. A few sewing mannequins were lined against the wall, various pins and needles sticking in them in a manner that reminded the blonde a bit of a voodoo doll. The blonde swallowed thickly and Shinoa eyed him.

"Nervous?" she asked.

"No! Why would I be nervous?!" he looked at the periwinkle-haired girl while Kimizuki glanced to Nishiki, both of which, had looks that clearly stated they didn't believe anything the blonde was trying to convince them of.

"Because it's your first step into the lives you'll be leading from now on. Just moving here and living in Shibuya is nothing, you could have done that regardless… but joining the Army, and becoming members of the Moon Demon Company is definitely a monumental moment," Yoichi stated while Hinami stood next to him.

"What about those weapons you guys wield? They're called… Cursed Gear? Is that right?" the others nodded and Guren sighed.

"That'll be in a couple of weeks once you guys are completely healed. Yuu can only do so much alone and the other healers aren't nearly as strong as he is," he told the girl.

"Which reminds me, why is he so powerful? Does it have to do with that Angel thing that he and Mika can do?" Guren frowned at Ayato's aloof tone.

"It's not an _Angel thing._ Yuu and Mika are what are known as Seraphs of the End, and they're the ones who are supposed to help us out, there are two more that would like nothing more than to see us all turned to ashes in the wind, along with the rest of the world," he explained as the others felt looks of surprise appear upon their faces.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" the Lieutenant Colonel shook his head.

"Nope, and that only has a fraction to do with how powerful they are. Both of them have three Gifts a piece, which I think you've been told about that somewhat… anyways, Mikaela has Psychometry, Abjury, and Icilia, an Ice-based elemental Gift. That also is coupled and supported by his Black Demon Series Cursed Gear, Fenrir," Guren informed them.

"And what about Yuuichiro?" the man sighed.

" _I need to give them the groups profiles for them to read over… at least…that and a good debriefing on everyone's abilities…"_

"Psychometry, Naturopathy, and Firias, a fire-based elemental Gift, which is boosted by his Black Demon Series Cursed Gear, Asuramaru. But, all that power does have its dangers…" Guren trailed off.

"Dangers? What do you – "the door clicked open, an emerald eye and a sapphire eye glancing into the room.

"Oh! Nice of you to join us!" Guren stated as he marched forward, wrenching open the door as he grabbed the two boys and slung them in the room.

"Ow! Jeeze, I'm sorry!" the Lieutenant Colonel glared.

"Mikaela! Yuuichiro! Where in the hell have you been?" he demanded as the two boys got themselves up onto their knees.

"Sorry, I lost track of time during practices and – "the man gave him a sour expression.

"Recite, now!" the others rose an eyebrow as the boy gave him a nervous look.

"What?! I shouldn't – "Guren walked over to the black-haired boy, smacking him over the head as Kaneki gave the man a slightly scornful look.

"I didn't ask if you should or shouldn't do it, I asked you to recite what Sayuri has been telling you since day one of your lessons with her," he stated.

"Isn't he being a little harsh?" Touka questioned Shinoa who sighed.

"He raised them both with a firm but loving hand, so, in many ways he may seem too harsh, but both Yuu and Mika can get out of hand sometimes and need that authority to keep them on the straight and narrow. Don't worry, Guren won't be like that with them permanently, he just wants them to behave as they were raised." The girl nodded slowly as she looked at the black-haired boy.

"To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is unacceptable," he recited, almost as if he had heard the statement to many times in his life.

"Precisely, and what have both of you done this time?" Guren kept his gaze on the boys.

"We were late, not on time, and not early…" the man sighed.

"Just remember for next time, if you two act like this on the battlefield, we're all fucked," the Lieutenant Colonel said.

"You don't have to worry about that. We know that if you're late on the battlefield it costs lives that we can't afford to spare. Come on, give us some credit, you were the one who trained us!" the man grabbed the two boys, hoisting them up to their feet as Mika gave him a disgruntled look, a part of him not liking the fact that he was being handled like a misbehaved puppy.

" _ **I find it rather entertaining, actually…"**_ the pale-blue-silver snowflake earring Mika wore that concealed Fenrir glinted.

" _Put a sock in it Fenrir, I don't want to be jabbed at today."_ The wolf laughed a bit, but he ignored it as he was sat on his feet and his brother adjusted his shirt and hoodie.

"I know, but you've got to make an example for our newest members, I'm counting on the two of you," Guren said as he ruffled their hair, making them both frown before Mika smiled a bit and Yuu swatted his hands away.

"Yea, yea, we hear you…" the man looked to the others as Kimi stepped out of the tailor room and looked to the others.

"You good?" Nishiki asked.

"Fine, I was told I'd receive alterations to my uniform as needed to accommodate my weapon once I received it." She smiled as she came to stand by him and Guren looked to the others.

"Akane? Why don't you go on and get yours done next," he said as she nodded.

"Alright, be back in a bit." With that she waved to Ayato and Touka eyed him as he smiled, and the girl left.

" _Oh-ho!_ Someone's got the hots for the singer girl!" she stated in an exaggerated voice, taking the opportune moment to finally torment her younger brother over a girl.

"W-What?! Touka! I do not like Akane like that!" the boy tried to defend himself, but all eyes were on his blushing face and Yuu and Mika glanced to one another, a smirk coming to their faces.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I recall someone _defending the princess_ the entire Tokyo Raid. Or did we just imagine that?" Yuuichiro questioned, a slightly devious smirk on his face.

"Careful Yuu, your horns are showing…" the boy shot Kimizuki a glare.

"Can it four-eyes!" the pink-haired teen glowered at the smaller boy.

"Midget!" the boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, egotistical moron…" Ayato sighed.

"Don't think you've gotten off the hook, now tell me… what are your feelings for my little sister? Exactly?" the purple-haired youth came face to face with Mikaela who gave him an innocent smile.

" _Not buying that bullshit!"_ the Ghoul thought.

"Come on, she's a pretty girl. Why not get to know Akane better?" asked Yoichi.

"We'll get to you next Yoichi!" the brunette ducked behind one of the mannequins, causing Hinami to giggle a little while the brunette smiled to her.

" _She's got a cute laugh,"_ he thought.

"Ayato? Do you like Akane?" questioned Kimi.

"Oh! Not you too! I barely know the girl! You can't build a relationship from knowing one another for a single freaking week!" his defense spared him as Guren hummed.

"Good thing you'll be getting to know all of us better, especially Akane, seeing as she's working with you for training," the man said.

"Right! So, I'll be knowing all of you better, especially Aka – "Ayato paused, realization coming to his features as everyone gave him a knowing look.

"Did that actually just work?" asked Hide.

"I think so…" Guren smiled, satisfied with his achievement of tripping up the teenager.

"You know, something just _told me you'd feel that way_ , Ayato," said Kaneki.

"Lieutenant Colonel? Did you know you're the devil?" the man laughed as Yuu and Mika looked to the Ghoul.

"Don't feed the megalomaniac's ego please, he's not trained," stated Yuu.

"Do you have any clue how much of a pain in the ass you are?" the Lieutenant Colonel looked into emerald eyes that for the first time in quite a while shined with mirth instead of malice.

"And your any better?" the black-haired boy asked.

"All the same! I have no feelings for Akane like – "Ayato paused, trying to clear the air, but failing as the brunette girl came out of the room.

"What's going on here? Guren? Why are you leaning over Yuu like that?" the girl tilted her head and he sighed as he moved away while the black-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Just talking, now… Yuuichiro! You're next!" the boy turned to look at him.

"What?! They already have my measurements!" he stated.

"Go! That's an order, do you hear me runt?" the boy shot the older man a glare and then walked into the tailor room.

"Jackass…" was all the man heard as the door shut.

"Well… Yuuichiro seems about as I expected him to be," Kaneki stated as he sat down in the window seat and Touka joined him.

"What do you mean?" the white-haired Ghoul sighed.

"He's very mouthy, sarcastic, snarky, easy to irritate, and also very intelligent. I was surprised honestly when I met him on the battlefield… the person I met in the tent a few days before that he was very different from the person I got to know in battle," he explained as Guren nodded.

"Everyone here adopts a different attitude in a warzone. Most of us are like this normally, laid back, focused on what needed to be done, and thinking on important factors that will allow more people to escape with their lives in addition to strategies to take down as many of our enemies as possible." Kaneki nodded, looking around the room at the others.

"So, is it always this chaotic around here? Or are we just special?" asked Hide as the others began laughing while Mika shrugged.

"Oh, this is nothing, just wait until training comes into play and our first missions arrive… that's when the real insanity begins." Hide sighed, leaning against the wall.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me. But, all the same, I think I speak for the others when I say that I believe we're going to like it here," the blonde-haired teenager said with a smile, looking out to the blue sky through the window.

 **{Sanguneim: Queen Krul Tepes's Room: 1:03pm}**

Barefoot, walking around with her hair down, her make-up undone, her attire as nothing but a loose fitting black dress that fell to her knees, Krul Tepes, the Third Progenitor paced back and forth, unease evident in her sharp apple colored eyes as she bit her pink-painted nail between her teeth, mind processing information and thinking deeply as she continued her pacing. It hadn't been too long ago that Ferid Bathory, the Seventh Progenitor had come in to tell her the news that the Tenth Progenitor Hans Weisburg had been killed, and that the Japanese Imperial Demon Army had retaken Tokyo; however, that wasn't his only news. Her pacing stilled, worry etching on her pretty features as she took in a steady breath, still gnawing on her nail as she considered the psychotic man's words.

" _By the way, my lovely Queen… Doctor Kannou and his assistants have selected whom they wish to proceed with on, and believe that they should be ready to pick them up soon. Isn't that splendid news? Your plan will be perfect, the power that these two specimens will wield shall be unparalleled! I know there is much happening, and you must plan the next steps to take now that Weisburg is deceased, but worry not, I shall handle everything from here, have a good afternoon my beloved!"_

Without even thinking of it, an irate glare came to Krul's features, eyes narrowing dangerously as she shoved her hand through the wall, being certain to turn it intangible before doing so as she took in a deep breath as she jerked a book out from between the wall and gripped it in her hands firmly, not certain as to what she could do with the information within it. Her original plans had been dashed due to Ferid Bathory bringing in Doctor Kannou and his goon squad; therefore, she had to think of a better strategy for getting these details to someone in particular in the outside world.

" _I'm running out of time, and I only have one shot at doing this,"_ she thought as she looked at the book.

There was one other thing that could be done instead of sending the original source material, and that was to send the chip that possessed the same information via her bat familiar to someone who she knew would at least hear her out. Taking in a deep breath she looked to where the creature was snuggled up on a pillow, snoozing away as if there wasn't a single thing to worry about. The Queen bit her lip, knowing that something had to be done as she went to her desk, laying the book down upon it as she pulled out a quill and began scratching away at a piece of parchment, preparing herself for what she was doing. In every way, the Progenitor Council would view her actions as treason, but she had no choice and she knew that. The immortal sixteen-year-old Queen took in a steadying breath as she looked around, grabbing her note and putting it into a small, gold cylinder before she went to get her familiar up, taking the book with her as she reached into a drawer near her bed and pulled out a small crystal-like object that was oval shaped and shined like a diamond.

"Crumpet! Get up!" she said softly, tickling the bat's stomach.

"Hmm… mh? Oh! Mistress Krul? Can I help you?" the little one-eyed bat creature sat up.

"Yes, please take these things to Satoshi Akane," she told him as the little familiar looked to her and then to the items.

"I will, but… may I ask why?" she nodded leaning closer to him.

"Because, this is something for the Spring, she has to decode it by then, and I know she can with some help. Please, get it and the message to her immediately, and do not let anyone take it from you or catch you," she whispered.

"Very well, I will take it… however, even some of the other Vampires are awake at this hour and if they see me without you… they will become suspicious…" the girl looked around, long pink hair flowing out behind her and upon the ground as she crouched and slid under her bed to pull on a hatch beneath it.

"Down here Crum!" the little bat slipped down, going under the bed with her.

"What is this Mistress Krul?" he questioned.

"A secret passage, my sister and I made this when we were little kids before we became Vampires. Only we know about it, so please, take this and it'll spit you out just above ground at the city's entrance. Go and get it to Satoshi Akane now, please… if you don't we're in serious trouble… go!" the small bat grabbed the chip and cylinder from his Mistress and ticked them into a small pouch he had on his wing before looking to her.

"I will go, only if you swear that you'll stay safe until further notice. And that you'll destroy that book… it has dangerous things Mistress Krul, and if they find it you could be killed," Crumpet stated as he waddled towards the entrance of the passage.

"Fine, I will… go and Crumpet?" the little bat glanced to his Mistress.

"Yes? Mistress Krul?" he questioned.

"Until the Spring, stay with Satoshi Akane, okay? Do not return, no matter what." The bat's single eye watered.

"But, I need to stay with you!" Crumpet protested.

"Not this time Crum, if you do bad things will happen. Please, just stay with her, and you can help her, Amane, and Shindo… if you don't… we'll lose them, and we can't afford that, so please, do this for me." The small bat sniffled, nodding in sorrow as it wrapped its wings around her head and then came back to the passage, took one look at his Mistress and jumped up into the air before flying down into the entrance with a final farewell.

"Goodbye!" his voice echoed, and she took in a deep breath as she pulled the covering back onto the passage's entrance.

"Goodbye, Crum… please get that to them safely," she muttered as she slipped out from under the bed and snatched the book from it before looking at it in her hands.

All the information in here details plans, and major events that two certain someones were planning that they suspected would not only end the war, but result in domination of their world. It held details of a sadistic series of experiments that were being conducted, and what the ultimate goal of them were, and even as she knew how valuable the book was, she grabbed it within her delicate looking hands and ripped it apart, using her magic to burn the horrendous thing to ashes as she closed her fist around them, looking up to the window where artificial sunlight came in and her eyes burned, additional details having once existed in those ashes as she considered what the Seventh Progenitor had done.

It had never been her intentions to rely upon the evil Ghouls that existed in their world, nor their sadistic surgeon who seemed to find it entertaining to play with people's lives by turning them into monsters. Krul closed her eyes, tears sliding down her face as she tried to reason what she could do to possibly change the outcome of the situation, and she realized, all too painfully: that nothing could be done. There was no changing the wicked plans that had been set into motion, and even if they were changed in the Spring, it wouldn't matter, and that was because, it would have to play out as if all sides were still enemies, and that they were nothing more but good and evil fighting it out. However, that wasn't always the case, and nothing was ever just black and white.

"I doubt it will matter now or later… but I hope that they'll forgive me… for not being able to spare them this pain…" she whispered, knowing what would happen would ultimately be an irrevocable sin that she could once more, not undo.

 **{…..}**

 _For a light in seas of shadows…_

 **{…..…}**

 **Author's Note:** So, some humor and major foreshadowing, and… what the hell is Krul planning? Something tells me this will lead up to a major plot twist. We'll see what happens, and how Akane fits into the grand scheme of things later on. Now, we're three chapters into Arc II and things are heating up! we'll have to wait and see what all comes up, and I'll await your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 14: Bestowed.


	14. Chapter 14: Bestowed

Chapter 14: Bestowed

 **{Apartment: November 30** **th** **, 2020, 9:45am}**

"Would you just drop it already?! It was over a week ago!" Yuu stated sharply as the others watched him.

" _ **I am not going to drop it! Why did you use me for a torch in that damn spider nest? I want answers!"**_

"We needed to see what was up there, now would you please just drop the subject?" the black-haired boy said, arguing as he put coffee on and then set a kettle on the stove for tea.

" _ **That's not good enough! You can use fire by yourself, so why did you use me? Plus! You put me up there with those things!"**_ the sixteen-year-old Curser growled, grumbling under his breath while the others watched what was going on.

"What on earth is happening?" asked Ayato as he watched the boy as he fixed the tea and coffee while on the counter sat the black-haired boy's weapon, rattling in its sheath like a phone put on vibrate.

"Apparently Asuramaru isn't very fond of spiders…" it took a moment, but soon everyone felt realization dawn on them.

"Oh… but, isn't she – "Kimi was cut off.

"You're a damn Demon Queen for crying out loud! Why are you afraid of spiders?!" Yuuichiro asked sharply, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the sword as it rattled yet again.

" _ **Well you're both a Curser and a Seraph of the End! What reason to do have to be afraid of them either?!"**_ the room remained silent for just a moment, and then the boy spoke.

"Touché," he admitted as the sword quieted its rattling.

"That was…." Started Hide.

"Interesting," admitted Nishiki.

"Are all Cursed Gear like that?" Mitsuba shook her head.

"Nope, Yuuichiro's is a Black Demon Series Cursed Gear, so it has a Demon King inside it," she explained.

"Demon King… tch… more like Drama Queen…" the boy muttered this as he went to get the mugs out onto a trap and the sword rattled again.

" _ **I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID SERAPH!"**_ The boy hissed a bit, wincing at the high frequency of Asuramaru's shout.

"Despite popular belief, I can hear just fine thank you! And would you quieten down? You've made your point, and I apologize so go back into concealment and hush already!" Yuuichiro stated as the sword on the counter began glowing bright green before it vanished and became a small shape before it vanished, going back to it's master as the black-haired boy rubbed his left ear a bit.

"So, because it's a Black Demon Series Cursed Gear, it has a lot of extra sass as you can see," Kimizuki stated boastfully while Mika smirked.

"Really? Because last I checked, you're the only one who still doesn't have an at least half-decent relationship with your Demon." The pink-haired teen heard Kiseki-O begin laughing violently.

" _ **The White Seraph is right! You're the only one who doesn't like his partner! Haha! You keep getting bested by these two…"**_

" _It's not that funny! Stop laughing!"_ Kimizuki mentally protested.

" _ **Ahh… I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing them knock your ego down a peg."**_

"I stand by the notion that the excitement of getting a Cursed Gear is starting to wear thin," said Kimi as she watched pink-haired teen slump a bit.

"All of the Demons within Cursed Gear are very different. Take Gekkoin for instance, when she and Yoichi first met, the two of them didn't get along one bit." All eyes turned to the brunette sitting next to Hinami who smiled just a fraction.

"It's true, she possessed me and tried to get me to kill the others. They had to perform an Energy Exorcism on me in order to weaken her, which meant just about outright attacking me, but now, we're really close," Yoichi admitted.

"His bond with his Demon is what allows him to use his weapon at a higher strength than most people. Asuramaru, Yuu's Demon, also gets along well with him, and the same goes for Fenrir, Mika's Demon. Shinoa's Demon, Shikama-Doji, has an incredibly close relationship with her, and the same goes for the rest of us." the others seemed to accept this answer as Mika handed Touka a cup of black coffee before sighing.

"Except for poor Kimizuki, who is always at odds with Kiseki-O," he said off-handedly as he sat down with his cup of tea.

"What?! That isn't true! Kiseki-O and I get along just fine!" all eyes looked to him.

"Uhuh, sure…" Yuuichiro stated as he took a drink from his cup.

"You sly little… argh!" the group laughed a bit as Nishiki eyed the others.

"So, here's my question: are there only Black Demon Series Cursed Gear?" he inquired.

The air in the room changed a bit at that point. While it wasn't a hard question to answer, it was a bit of a difficult one when it came to explanations. Black Demon Series Cursed Gear weren't the only type of Cursed Gear, or Gear used by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in general; however, they all wanted to be careful on how they answered such questions only because a longing for power could be a downfall when dealing with Demon Kings, or Demons in general, and if any of the seven new members of the Moon Demon Company desired to gain a Black Demon Series Cursed Gear, then they needed to be warned.

"Well, there are more types, several in fact." Mitsuba glanced to the others on their little team of seven and then to the seven Ghouls.

"Can you tell us? Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but all of the ones that Guren's team uses, are Black Demon Series, aren't they?" asked Kaneki. At this question, Mika shook his head.

"No, Shinya and Guren use Black Demon Series Cursed Gear, Sayuri's is a Dakini Series, ranked just under the Demise Kings Series, which is what Mito's is. Goshi uses a Midnight series Cursed Gear, which is just before the Dakini Series, Shigure's is also a Dakini." Shinoa smiled.

"How about I break it down for you? Okay?" she asked.

"That sounds good…" she nodded.

"Alright, the first type of weapon that basic soldiers gain in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army upon entry, is something known as an Enchanted Gear. It is the most commonly used type of Gear, is has enchantments, and is able to kill Four Horsemen of John, but not much of anything else. Also, each type of Gear is given a Rank which determines its strength. An Enchanted Gear is classified as a Rank Four Non-Cursed Gear," Shinoa explained.

"Oh, okay, so those soldiers that we saw at the gates when we arrived have Enchanted Gear?" Yuuichiro nodded.

"Yea, Mika and I were border patrol for about two years before we became members of the Moon Demon Company, and that was only during the summer of this year," he stated.

"Seriously? Then how come we're being granted permission to take the Cursed Gear trial so soon?" Mika shrugged.

"Guren thinks you can handle it, so I would just go with it," the blonde told them.

"Okay, I guess… so, what's next on the system for the Gear?" Shinoa looked to Hide.

"The next type we have is a Cursed Gear, but only at a Rank Three. That is the Wisdom Kings Series Cursed Gear. It is the most common anti-Vampire gear we have, and is decent in strength, easier to control, and is mass produced in a similar manner to the Enchanted Gear. People using this type of Gear, do have Demons in their Weapons, but they're very weak and normally don't try to possess their users. The drawback on this Gear is that it relies heavily upon the Cursers spellcraft, and their own personal strength, and it doesn't usual come in any other form but a sword," Shinoa told them.

"Okay, so… a Wisdom King is considered the weakest of the Cursed Gear?" the others nodded.

"Yea, it is," Mitsuba stated.

"After the Wisdom Kings, we have the Midnight Series, the same type that Goshi uses. It's not as dangerous for the wielder as it's stronger siblings, but is incredibly powerful in its own right. The pipe Goshi has can affect the minds of many different things, and because of that is potent against our enemies. Midnight Series Cursed gear is a Rank Two, but in the right hands can be just as powerful as a Rank One Cursed Gear." Kaneki absorbed the information, putting it away for later.

"I get it, so the Wisdom Kings are the weakest, then the Midnight Series, but… if those are Ranks Three and Two, what are the Rank Ones?" asked Hide.

"The next one on the rank set up is the Dakini Series, the same kind that Shigure, Sayuri, and Mitsuba here possess. It is a Rank One Cursed Gear, it doesn't have a set design, and is powerful and potent, but not extremely dangerous. The Demons within the Dakini Series are usually fallen guardians or something akin to that, Akane's Rapier is also a Dakini series Cursed Gear." The brunette girl nodded.

"Melusine, she used to be the Guardian of Sacred Streams; however, because she drowned people who drew to close to the streams, she corrupted them and became a Demon," Akane explained, placing a hand to the blue crystal orb upon the black choker on her throat.

"That's her concealed form?" she nodded.

"All Cursed Gear has a concealed form, so it can be on the user's person at all times, but not out in the open. Enchanted Gear doesn't do it though, and the Demon can choose how they want to hide themselves. Mitsuba's is a bracelet, Yoichi's a wrist cuff, Kimizuki's is two rings, Shinoa's is a small pen-shaped object, Mika's and Yuu's are a single earring, and my own is this pendant on the choker I wear. It makes it easier," Akane stated as Ayato eyed the others, spotting the objects on their person before raising an eyebrow.

"We've been around you guys for almost two weeks now, and I'm just now noticing those things…" Mika smiled, shrugging as he did so.

"That means they're doing their jobs. The items aren't supposed to be noticeable," he said.

"Right, so after the Dakini Series, what comes next?" Shinoa held up the small concealed form of her Scythe.

"My weapon's type is called a Demise Kings Series, and Shikama-Doji is one of the best ones I could ever ask for. The Demise Kings is a very small and powerful archetype. It goes up in danger levels as well. It is considered a rank One Cursed Gear, and like all the other Cursed Gear save for the Wisdom Kings, it's color can change from the basic black and green to the color that best fits the user's aura," she said proudly.

"Only you would coddle your Demon…" she gave her boyfriend a long look.

"And you don't have long conversations with Asuramaru?" she asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I can admit to that." Touka eyed him.

"Then that leaves the Black Demon Series," the blue-haired girl stated.

"Correct! The Black Demon Series is the most powerful and one of the rarest of the Cursed Gear. It possesses Demon Kings and is incredibly difficult to wield. Every person who uses a Black Demon Series Cursed Gear has to be screened before going through the trial of getting one, and can be subjected to extreme torture by the Demons within. If the wielder and the Demon don't form a decent bond, it can become volatile, and dangerous for them. Also, just like the other Cursed Gear, it has multiple levels of possession, and will change it's coloring to fit the user's aura," Shinoa finished.

"So… like Yoichi's is kind of a teal color, Kimizuki's is a pale yellow, and Mika's is a blue instead of green? But why is Yuuichiro's green?" the black-haired boy looked to the Ghouls.

"Because I'm a Naturopath. My aura is green, gold, crimson, and silver with black fragments in it due to my other bloodlines and abilities," he told the group who glanced to one another.

"I heard there are forbidden Cursed Gear from Shinya, is that true?" asked Nishiki.

The group glanced to the side, some having heard rumors about it years ago. Growing up in a city populated by the Army, and having most of their family or friends in the Army as they grew up made it easier to learn about the other things that they worked on. There were four known types of forbidden Cursed Gear that they had heard rumors of, and both Mika and Yuu recalled Guren talking about it with Sayuri when they were fourteen and had just joined the Army. Sighing, Shinoa looked at her half-empty cup and nodded her head, confirming the rumors that the Ghouls had heard of.

"Yes, there are four of them all of which are classified as Rank Zero Cursed Gear. The first, is the White Demon Series. Malfunctioning, dangerous, and white-toned instead of the traditional black of our weapons, they were sealed underground somewhere and possess specific types of powerful and malicious Demons. They were more likely to turn on their users than help them…" the others gaped a bit.

"S-Seriously?!" asked Hide.

"Yes, they were made between two-thousand-four and two-thousand-and-ten. Only two have ever made it out of the underground area, and that was in two-thousand-and-eleven. All the Demons in this series appear as white-haired creatures with pale skin and either blue or black eyes. There's two that have wielders in the Army at current, but I only have ever met one…" Mitsuba stepped in at this.

"The team I was on before this one, their leader is Major Sawano Yukina, she is the only wielder of a White Demon Series Cursed Gear that I've ever met. She has a sickle-chain weapon known as Kuchisake, and supposedly the Demon in her weapon is the Kuchisake-Onna, from our mythology," she explained.

"Kuchisake-Onna… damn… that's gotta be scary." Shinoa looked down a bit.

"The second one, is a Cursed Gear made between two-thousand-and-seven and two-thousand-and-nine, it's incredibly powerful and has a vast array of evil spirits and demons in them. There are only thirteen of them in existence, and their known as the Undead Kings Series. The dark creatures inside those weapons are very dangerous, and are capable of manipulating people with ease. The series was discontinued due to a massive death toll of its users and put under one of our cities around the world," she informed them.

"If those are the first two… then what are the other two?" Shinoa shook her head.

"We don't know much about the others save for their Series names, but if you want more information, you'd have to ask Guren or Shinya," she told the group.

"What are the other two then?" Yuuichiro took in a steady breath.

"The Ragnarok Series, and the Oblivion Series. Not much else is known about them other than the fact that they're extremely dangerous. The Ragnarok series is said to hold Deities, and the Oblivion Series is supposed to hold fallen angels, but nothing about that has been proven," he said this with finality, choosing to speak nothing more on the topic, and the Ghouls and humans of Anteiku took that to heart.

"So, what about us learning how to use Cursed Gear? How do we do that?" Mika smiled.

"You pick your weapon, grab it, and the Demon takes you into their world. You have to outdo them, otherwise your body is theirs," he stated.

"O-Oh…" the others smiled, knowing that Mika was just psyching them out a bit, but at the same time, they knew that being informed was the other's best weapons against the Demons they would soon be facing.

 **{Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose's Office: 11:01am}**

Shinya stood by the window, awaiting Guren to fill out more paperwork as he watched the sky churn into a dark gray, signaling snowfall or rain as he watched. The scratching of a pen filled the room alongside the sound of smooth jazz music, Guren's favorite to listen to when he needed to relax or focus and didn't want to be distracted to greatly. The blonde-haired twenty-five-year-old shook his head as Guren set aside a few more papers, approving the slight alterations the tailor had made for the Ghoul's Kagune to come out of their uniforms without damaging the clothing before he picked up a letter that Shinya had dropped off from the section office earlier that morning. The sound of the envelope opening caused him to look towards Guren who was reading the letter, a cigarette held between his lips for only a moment before it dropped, and he shot up.

"Hot damn!" he said.

"What? Did you got burned again?" the Lieutenant Colonel rolled his eyes.

"Really funny Shinya, but maybe you should read this!" the man shoved the letter in his face and Shinya took it, and began to read it over.

 _Dear Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren,_

 _We have reviewed your application for a specialized Unit to be formed under the jurisdiction of the Moon Demon Company, and have found it adequate. Your candidates for the Unit must be registered by December 9th, 2020 at 10:45am in order to complete this request. The forums will be delivered to their addresses within forty-eight hours, and must be filled out and signed by you personally before they arrive at the Section Office on the above-mentioned date and must not be late._

 _The here forth known, Anteiku Unit, will be instated as a branch unit of the Moon Demon Company, under your jurisdiction on December 12_ _th_ _, 2020, at 9:15am post the completion of the forum process and registry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Head of Section Offices,_

 _Lieutenant Major, Kannoue Jun._

"Well, that was fast," Shinya stated.

"You bet your ass it was!" Guren took the letter, looking at the dates before filling them in on the calendar.

"That's only ten days away though, and the group from Tokyo doesn't possess a Cursed Gear, they'll never pass the registration without one," the blonde mentioned.

"I know… so we'll be bumping up the date for them to try it out. Is that new Gear ready for testing?" Shinya smiled.

"Of course, it is, but… are you sure you want to send them into a Cursed Gear Trial with not even a lick of training?" Guren shrugged.

"What are you getting at?" he questioned.

"Well, just that this is a bit reckless for even you…" the man sighed.

"I know it is, but with how things are going… we don't have time to waste. The kids have been reading up on curses and enchantments and I've had the others tutoring them while they've been recovering with Sayuri checking in on their work. She said they're doing fine and getting the basics of it," the Lieutenant Colonel explained.

"It's not like you to do anything half-assed, so I should have suspected as much. But I am still going to ask, are you sure the ones you've picked for certain Gears can handle it?" Guren smirked.

"I'm certain. Each of the seven kids we got out of Tokyo are best suited for the Series I plan to send them into in order for them to form their contracts. We'll be doing these all at once to cut back on time, but the chambers aren't far from one another, and it'll be us and Yuu and Mika's team watching over them," he pointed out as Shinya sighed.

"Fine, I'll bite… now, as for your two boys… have you told them the truth yet?" Guren frowned.

"Depends on what you mean on the _truth."_ Shinya shot him a glare.

"The reason that their eyes were turning red in Tokyo! We all saw it! Not to mention, Yuuichiro's physical changes and the power both he and Mikaela put out during those final fights! There's more going on here with their Gifts and the Seraphic Forms, and I know we agreed to not tell them unless we needed to, but I think that time has come!" Shinya stated sharply.

"The Seraphic traits are going to mature more now that they're getting control, we can't change that. However, I can agree with you that they should know the truth about how dangerous their Psychometric Gifts are becoming…" the blonde huffed.

"Psychometric Gifts and those like it have always been dangerous. Or did you forget the real reason that Mahiru ended up like she did?" he questioned.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I'm more worried about how they'll handle the truth about what kind of limit there really is with that Gift. Naturopathy and Abjury have their own drawbacks, which makes it harder for them to die, and slows their aging processes… but couple that with their Seraphic Traits… those boys are practically immortal…" Shinya shook his head.

"But they're not genuinely immortal! Both Yuu and Mika _can be killed!_ I know what's coming in the spring, as do you… don't just sit on your hands until then! You've got to tell them how dangerous it is if their eyes turn red!" the blonde pleaded.

Guren looked down, listening to the pleading words of his friend. the others of his team had done the same, reminding him of how dangerous it would be for Mika and Yuu not to know how limited the Psychometric Gift could truly be, and what the highest risks were with it. For the most part, it didn't have many drawbacks, save for a price to pay, just like most Gifts did; however, there was one major problem with Psychometry and the Gift Exact which was its sister ability, and while the routes of how one could end up in the ultimate price for those Gifts were quite different: they both ended in the same results.

"I know the risks, Shinya, but with so much going on…" the blonde looked down.

"If their eyes turn, they'll end up just like Mahiru! Do you want that?! think about this Guren! The Seraphs of the End can't be gambled with!" Shinya snapped.

"I KNOW THAT!" Guren turned, glaring at the other.

"Guren…" the black-haired twenty-six-year-old sighed.

"Listen, I'm well aware of the risks here, and I have every intention of telling them before their next mission. Let me handle this situation with the Section Offices, and then, once that is finished and their first mission is assigned, I will personally inform them of what to be careful with, alright?" Guren stated.

"Fine, just please don't forget…" the other shook his head.

"Like hell I will! Those two brats can't go and die on me any time soon… let alone become the thing we're fighting," he said as Shiny a nodded.

"Agreed, now, shall we go inform the others? I'm sure they'll be getting some weird questions from our fourteen kids soon." Guren laughed.

"No kidding, well, let's get this show on the road," he said as he pocketed the letter and walked out the door with Shinya trailing behind him.

 **{….}**

 _Far from you, but I could never, abdicate, I'll fight forever…._

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** This was mostly an information and plot development chapter, as well as an explanation for why things are moving so damn fast. There is a serious plan developing for the Spring, but no one is sure as to what is really is. also, we learned a bit about the different types of Cursed Gear. Some of these, I did make up on my own such as the White Demon Series, the Midnight Series, the Demise Kings, Undead Kings, and the Ragnarok and Oblivion Gears.

I created Yukina Sawano with the intention of her being an odd-ball character with a strong Cursed Gear, but didn't think a black Cursed Gear suited her, so I created the White Demon Cursed Gear, and looked into mythology and found a lot of creatures associated with white, the Kuchisake-Onna's kimono is said to be white, and blue is the color of a corpse's skin, so I stated that most of the White Demon Series Cursed Gear's Demons have white hair and either blue or black eyes instead of red eyes.

Shinoa's scythe, Shikama-Doji, isn't given a Rank in the Manga or Anime, so I created the Demise Kings Series for her scythe to have a rank, but is a very tiny type of Cursed Gear, and there aren't many of them.

Naturally, the Ragnarok Gear and Oblivion Gear will show up a bit later, and you'll get to see other Demise Kings and others, but those Undead Kings can stay underground, wherever they are, I don't think those things will come out.

Well, let me know what you guys think, and I'll be looking for your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 15: Ketsueki Fusa.


	15. Chapter 15: Ketsueki Fusa

Chapter 15: Ketsueki Fusa

 **{Apartments: December 4** **th** **, 2020, 6:15am}**

Kaneki took in a deep breath as he washed his face, getting himself awake for the early wake-up call they'd had this morning. It had been strange the last forty-eight hours, mostly because they had been given a forum to fill out and had been told by Guren that they had to do it immediately and that he would sign it once they were finished. Needless to say, once it was done, they had all been ushered to the Lieutenant Colonel's office and ended up waiting until he had finished signing the forums, and then they were told on today's date to meet him at the Cursed Gear holding center. Now, Kaneki was beginning to wonder what the man had been planning, and why things seemed to be moving so quickly.

"You up yet idiot?!" called Touka.

"Yea!" the girl entered the bathroom as he finished washing his face and then sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Do you think the Lieutenant Colonel had this planned all along? For us to get Cursed Gear this fast?" she questioned.

"To some degree, I do. But, Major General Hiragi told us that Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose always does this kind of thing. I guess he wants to prove that we're useful, so we aren't questioned too much." Touka shrugged.

"Not that I care if it's quick or slow, but I just was wondering what you thought," she mentioned.

"I know, but we should focus on getting there in time, today is an important day after all." He came to her, pulling her into a comforting embrace as she returned it, the two of them remaining silent for a moment.

"A lot has changed in just two weeks, huh?" she questioned.

"Yea, it has… but we'll be fine, okay? Besides, I still believe that we can trust these people." Touka nodded.

"I trust your judgement, it hasn't been incorrect these last four years," she stated.

"Good, I would doubt myself otherwise, and I don't think we need that. now, come on, hurry up and get dressed so we can meet the others."

After having dressed themselves in warm attire, both Kaneki and Touka exited the apartment, and headed down the stairs to where they would be meeting up with the others at six-forty-five. The two Ghouls pushed open the door and were greeted with Ayato talking with Akane about something, the girl laughing a bit as they spoke while Kimizuki stood nearby with Yoichi, the pink-haired teen looking irritable while the brunette had an innocent smile on his face, letting them know that they had just missed something that had happened while Mitsuba stood near Mika, both of them talking with Nishiki and Kimi.

Their eyes looked around them, spotting Hinami approaching with Shinoa whom they waved to as Hide fell into place with them and the brunette girl went to Yoichi as the periwinkle-haired girl looked around and soon found her boyfriend trailing just behind Hide, looking a bit tired as he came to her, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her forehead. The girl didn't question him when he drew her closer, knowing that he was doing so because something had kept him up half the night, and he didn't want to discuss it, but wouldn't say no to being comforted right then. Sighing, she returned his embrace and then took his hand, the two of them looking to the group as Mika nodded to them, telling them to follow him and Mitsuba as they headed off towards the Cursed Gear holding center.

It wasn't a long walk, but the entire time, the group of fourteen conversed about multiple topics from just how everyone had slept the night before, to how they were feeling with going to get their Cursed Gear today, and then the topic went to what Guren was planning. It hadn't been much of a secret, the group of fourteen had surmised early on that the man had plotted something and they were just along for the ride as of now; however, it did have to do with how quickly the group from Anteiku had been assimilated into the ranks of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and how they had joined the Moon Demon Company within twenty-four hours of the Raid having officially commenced.

There wasn't much that the fourteen of them doubted when it came to what Guren was up to: he was trying to get the Ghouls out on the field to prove their value to the Army. Grand General Hiragi Tenri may have very well agreed to allowing them into Shibuya, and had even granted them a form of diplomatic immunity; however, that didn't change how some people could feel about having Ghouls not only living in Shibuya, but also being out there on the field with their military forces. Yuuichiro had no doubts about the quick pace being both Guren, Shinya, and the Grand General working together in order to stall any doubts within the minds of those under their command, but he still wasn't certain if he would have personally put the Ghouls through a Cursed Gear trial only two weeks after they'd arrived in Shibuya.

" _All the same… it's a strategy that I can't find large flaws in, and while I don't entirely agree with it… I can't deny its merits either. That doesn't mean I won't be keeping a close eye on what's going on though…"_

"Hey, you don't look so good, are you okay?" Shinoa asked.

"Didn't get much sleep last night…" she frowned at his statement.

"That's unlike you. What's wrong?" she questioned as he sighed, glancing down.

"Apparently, I'm questioning the situation more than I should be… but I also can't shake this feeling that something is wrong here…" the periwinkle-haired girl cast her gaze to the ground and then to the others in front of them.

"You've been feeling that way too? Like something really bad is going to happen, but you can't place what it is," she mentioned carefully.

"That's exactly what I've been feeling… the sensation that… something really big is about to come and change our lives forever… I know it's ridiculous, and maybe the Seraph in me is just going haywire because of so much going on at once, but…" Shinoa shook her head, her tangerine eyes locking with his emerald ones.

"No, you shouldn't doubt this side of you, the Seraph part of you has good instincts when it comes to these kinds of things, so I don't think questioning it like that is a wise choice," she stated.

"Then what should I do? I'm losing sleep over it and Asuramaru is starting to get concerned with how little sleep I'm actually getting…" Shinoa looked him over at that statement.

Normally, Yuuichiro had a healthy tan to his complexion – where it came from in his genetics, none of them were certain – and very bright, clear eyes that displayed a variety of emotions and feelings, his smile was luminous, cheerful despite his past terrors and turmoil, his voice clear and crisp, striking and strong, and the way he carried himself radiated courage and determination: the power of a leader, of a strong warrior, and an unyielding loyalty. But as Shinoa looked at him right then, she could tell that he wasn't sleeping well, and that several other things were bothering him. His skin tone was sallow, dark circles under his eyes, which were dulled, and hazy looking, his smile lacking, and his voice displaying fatigue, doubt, and an unspoken insecurity. All of the life had been sapped from him at this point, and she was questioning if he had the strength to endure these Cursed Gear trials today or not.

"Maybe we should just stay back instead of going into the trials with the others," she said.

"No, don't… I'm fine. Once this is over, I'll get some rest, okay?" tired emerald met concerned tangerine and Shinoa sighed.

"Alright, but if you start feeling ill, then we're bowing out," the girl stated.

"Fine, I can deal with that…"

"We're here, Guren should be waiting for us inside, so be careful, okay? Some of the others in here don't know who you are," Mitsuba warned them.

"We've got it, let's just go so that Guren doesn't blow a gasket…" the others laughed just a fraction at Yuu's statement.

The building that the Cursed Gear was housed in was a large, dome-like building with stain-glass windows, large wood doors with heavy knockers on it, and a paved walkway of cobblestone. It was impressive, admittedly, and while there were multiple ways of getting into the building, for those who were new to the army and going through a Cursed Gear trial: the front gate was recommended. The group of fourteen walked into the gate that surrounding the building, the guards shooting them questioning glances as Shinoa smiled, clutching Yuu's arm as they continued to walk, her pocket watch that held the crest of her family out in plain view on a chain around her neck today so none of the others would question her as they continued to walk further down the path until they were met with none other than Goshi who waved them into the building, a smile upon his face while Mito worked with him to get all of them inside.

The interior of the building was just as impressive and imposing as the outside of it was. Polished wood floors, stone walls, iron chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with candles burning inside them and hundreds, upon, hundreds of enchantment circles and spells surrounding the walls, floors, and in the stain-glass windows. The Ghouls and Humans of Anteiku eyed the area, feeling a bit nervous as they were lead further from the area, their coats being removed and put into a small walk-in closet in the atrium as the group was taken down a flight of stairs and three hallways that took them in directions that almost didn't make sense before they came to a stop.

Standing at the front of a giant series of doors and gates, was none other than Guren. A smug smirk upon his face as he looked at the fourteen people present in the hallway, the ominous feeling of the cellar area even more apparent with the images of wicked creatures hanging above the red-painted doors that Guren stood in front of. Kaneki eyed the area, a faintly uncomfortable chill racing up his spine as he took note of the strange energies behind those towering doors. Yuuichiro stood beside him, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he watched Guren, his expression eased and his stance relaxed while the others were very much the same, causing the Ghoul to attempt relaxing as well, only to fail as he considered that he wasn't used to the presence of the creatures stirring behind the doors.

"Well, nice to see all of you here at long last," Guren said.

"At long last? They've only been here two weeks and you're already giving them a shot at Cursed Gear, I wouldn't call that a long wait if I were you…" the Lieutenant Colonel looked to his youngest.

"Can you not be a little upstart cherry boy? We're doing this for a good reason," the man stated as the boy felt a deep blush come to his features.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" Guren smirked.

"As soon as you do away with the reason I do call you that, I will, until then: nope." Yuuichiro felt the blush across his face darken, causing some of the others to giggle a bit while Shinoa took her boyfriend's hand, shaking her head as Guren sighed.

"There is something I want to know," said Nishiki.

"Yea? What is it?" the twenty-year-old took in a steady breath, fixing his glasses.

"Why is it that you want us to try out for Cursed Gear so quickly? Not to mention, I want to know what those papers were that the fourteen of us were sent," the former pharmacy student inquired.

"Tell you what, pass the Cursed Gear Trials, and come out of this door with the Curser whose going in with you, and I'll lay it all out when you go to get your uniforms and meet me at the Section Office on December ninth at ten in the morning." Everyone eyed one another as Hide put his arms behind his head.

"Sounds fine to me, trade for trade and all," he stated.

"Fine, I accept your conditions…" Guren nodded.

"Alright, there are seven of you present who are already Cursers, and seven of you that are going in to be tested to become wielders of Cursed Gear. This is how we are breaking it up: one person will enter the room with you, they will be your guard as the test is taking place, and in addition, you will not all be trying out for the Black Demon Series Cursed Gear, and one of you will be volunteering as a guniepig for a new Cursed Gear we've developed," he explained.

"A new Cursed Gear?" Shinya smiled, nodding a bit.

"Yes, at current, there's only one in existence, and we want one of the people from Anteiku to test it out for us, and see how it handles in combat," he stated.

All fourteen of the group looked to one another, trying to pinpoint who would be willing to even attempt testing out a Cursed Gear that only had one in existence, and let alone test it out on the field when there was no telling how horrific the Demon within it was. The group thought of the stories of the White Demon Series Cursed Gear, the history of the Forbidden Gears that had been developed, and the Gears that were more common. A heavy sigh left one Kaneki Ken as he looked to the others and stepped forward.

"I'll test it out," he stated.

"Are you kidding me?! No!" hazel eyes looked to amethyst.

"We need to do this in order to help them. We're part of the Army and the Moon Demon Company now Touka, we have to help out when we can," Kaneki reasoned as she glanced down before looking to Guren.

"If he dies, your dinner, am I clear?" the man shrugged.

"I don't think we have to worry about the notorious Eye-Patch Ghoul being taken down by what's inside that Cursed Gear. We designed it so a Ghoul could potentially wield it, and with minimal difficulty. So, I'll be your guard while you speak with the creature within it, so if something goes astray, we'll be able to knock some sense into you," Guren said.

"Fine by me, but what about the others?" Shinya looked to the group.

"Each one of these doors has a Cursed Gear type behind it, the one nearest the entrance to this hall is the Wisdom Kings Series, followed by the Midnight Series, Dakini, Demise Kings, and of course, the Black Demon Series that possesses Demon Kings. Now, we've chosen a series that we believe will be the best for you to deal with seeing as we can't afford to lose any of you, we've also chosen selective Cursers to enter with you should something go amiss," he informed them.

"Let's get on with it then…" Guren nodded.

"Kaneki, you're with me at the far end of the hall, that's where the newest of our Cursed Gear awaits you. Akane, you have Ayato who will be going in for a Dakini Series, Shinoa, you have Kimi who will be trying for the Demise Kings, Yuu, you'll be watching over Nagachika, he'll be trying for a Black Demon Series, Mika, you've got Nishiki, he'll be aiming for a Midnight Series, Yoichi, you and Hinami are with Akane and Ayato for a Dakini, Mitsuba, you and Touka are with Yuuichiro for a Black Demon Series. Kimizuki, I need you and the others on standby in case we need back up in one of the rooms, okay?" he stated as they all nodded, breaking off into pairs as Kimizuki came to stand across the hall with Mito, Shigure, Sayuri, and Goshi while Guren and Shinya went with Kaneki.

"We're doing this all at once?" Guren nodded.

"Yep, we don't have all day, so go in and make sure that when you go to a weapon, you pick the one you feel best suits you, once you pull it from the sand and break the strings holding the weapon, the trial will begin," he stated as he ushered Kaneki away who nodded to the others.

"Well, you heard the man, in we go!"

 **{Midnight Series Chamber: 7:45am}**

Nishiki eyed the room he was in, it was large, and only one level with a towering ceiling of deep midnight tones of glass at the ceiling, in the area around him on the ground stood a series of black and blue shrines with weapons rested inside white sand with red strings tied to it. He eyed the weapons while Mikaela stood behind him, arms crossed and his Cursed Gear at his side while he watched him closely. Without question, it was unnerving having the blonde watch him like he was; however, he did understand the caution. They had trusted one another on the battlefield, and had started to become friends, but the reality of it was, that they were in a room full of Demon possessed weapons and there was no telling what could take place once his trial started.

"Be honest with me here: how bad is this going to be?" Nishiki asked the blonde.

"It's different for each person, but the demon will do all it can to break your spirit and take your body from you. I suggest you keep in mind that this is an illusion and the Demon really doesn't have any power over you." The pale brunette nodded slowly as he eyed the weapons.

"And I just choose whichever one I want?" he inquired.

"Yep, that's the easy part, deciding which weapon you feel the most comfortable wielding on the battlefield. I also recommend looking at your own fighting style… would it benefit from a sword? Or a bow? How about a poll-arms weapon? That is something you want to consider." Mika leaned up against the wall, waiting for Nishiki to make his choice.

"I'm thinking… this one would do best," he stated as he went to stand in front of a black spear-headed poll-arms weapon that stood a bit taller than himself. He looked it over, and reached forward, grabbing the weapon only to feel a faint tug in the back of his mind as the red strings snapped and he felt his body fall backwards as he lost consciousness and Mika took in a deep breath.

"And so, it begins…"

 **{Dakini Series Chamber: 7:56am}**

"This place is huge!" said Hinami as she looked around the deep purple chamber's ceiling, seeing it cast the same tone upon the ground at the vast array of weapons that sat around them in small shrines.

"So, this is where Melusine came from?" Akane nodded.

"Yes, Mitsuba's is also a Dakini, but I think Yoichi was brought in here just because he and Hinami get along so well," she explained.

"And what about us?" Akane blushed a bit at Ayato's question.

"W-What about us?" she asked.

"Do we get along well?" the girl brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I-I think we do… but um… if you want to begin, just choose a weapon you feel will fit you best," she told him as Yoichi came to stand beside her and Ayato nodded, looking around the vast array of weapons.

"What about you Hina? See something you like?" the girl nodded.

"I think because of my Kagune, a defense-offense weapon would be best," she answered.

"Like what?" she walked forward, eyeing a black and green-trimmed Nordic-style shield.

"This shield would be good," she stated.

"Then go with that one, what about you Ayato?" purple eyes met chocolate brown and he looked at the weapons around him.

As an Ukaku Ghoul, he needed a weapon that was light-weight, but had a good strike and allowed him to still use his Kagune so that he wouldn't by some misfortune end up hurting himself or someone else. Violet eyes looked around the room once more, looking at the options available to him. swords were decent, but he wasn't sure if it would work best for him, at least not a katana.

Sighing, he eyed the room once more, thinking about the Kunai sitting in the side of the room, held up by a strand of red strings; however, he already had that ability with his Kagune. Therefore, he glanced around once more and spotted a shorter, sturdier looking sword that had a golden cap-styled pommel, a black and green guard, a straight gold-toned guard, and a black and green blade, the center of the blade being black while the edges were sharp green. It was a Roman styled sword, and just small enough to not impede his movements too much.

Hinami stepped up to the shield, finding the intricate tree-styled designs upon it interesting as she reached for it just as Ayato grabbed the grip of the sword and they glanced to Akane and Yoichi, both of whom nodded, encouraging them silently as Hinami lifted the shield up, breaking the strings and sending her into an unconscious state as the magical circle around her lit up just as she hit the ground and Ayato soon followed her. Akane took in a deep breath, going down upon her knees at that moment as she clasped her hands together, closing her eyes as Yoichi watched the girl begin to pray it seemed just before she opened her mouth a fraction, and a soft lullaby escaped her, her sonnet Gift easing the tension in the room as Yoichi settled next to her, preparing to use his shield ability should something go astray.

 **{Demise Kings Chamber: 8:00am}**

Kimi looked around the red-toned room in faint anxiety while Shinoa stood near the door. The others, she was certain had already begun her trial, but she was still incredibly unsure as to what she should do about choosing her weapon. Shinoa had explained the basics, that selecting her weapon was the easiest part, and that the trial that followed would test her; however, she only hesitated because even though she looked at multiple weapons, the strangest of them all kept calling to her. it was a pair of objects that she couldn't fathom as to how they were weapons, but considered what the symbolism of them meant. Her reddish-brown eyes looked at the objects once more and she stepped forward, looking at the long, beautiful plumes that stood before her.

"Peacock feathers… how are these weapons?" she asked.

"Most likely, they're designed to turn into something else after being contracted; however, I couldn't be to certain. They've been sitting here for a long time from what I understand though." Kimi eyed the tall, elegant feathers and nodded.

"Alright, let's give it a shot…"

The red-haired girl reached forward, grabbing the two feathers in a delicate hold as the frail and old strings broke and Shinoa watched as the girl clutched the feathers to her chest, held within her hands as she hit the ground, the circle lighting up bright red as she sat down and wondered how the other's trials were going while Shikama-Doji began to strike up a conversation with her about how the feathers had been there for a very long time, and had been mostly forgotten in exchange for stronger-looking weapons.

"Good luck Kimi, seems that Demon is a hard one to deal with," she said.

 **{Black Demon Series Chamber: 8:10am}**

Hide whistled as he looked at the large, darkly lit chamber with the giant statues of Japanese Oni present, hovering above the tiny shrines that the weapons resided in while Yuuichiro and Mitsuba stood just behind him and Touka. The two Cursers seemed slightly on edge, but Hide could tell it was almost entirely Mitsuba who seemed uncomfortable in the ominous air of the room while Yuuichiro was relaxed as always, not having even had his weapon at the ready, unlike Mitsuba who kept fidgeting with her bracelet. The two of them eyed the weapons around them, seeing what they could find that best suited their own styles of fighting.

Touka had instantly been drawn to a short sword that was only big enough to come to her knee of standing on its own, and as he looked, he saw a cross-bow of black with a green trimming on it in different areas as lines and details for the bolts that held it together alongside the string that would pull it back. A smirk came to his face as he stepped forward, liking what he saw when he inspected it closer as the two others eyed their choices.

"This is the weapon you'll be fighting with for the rest of your lives, so, you better be sure you like it," Mitsuba stated.

"I need a small weapon that I can handle with my Kagune…" Touka grasped the grip of the sword.

"What about you Hide?" the blonde smirked at Yuu's question.

"I always wanted to try one of these things out, besides, I think it'll be a good fit," he told him as he pulled the weapon from the sand, the strings breaking at almost the same time as Touka's as he found his mind going blank, his consciousness fading out as he hit the ground and Yuuichiro sighed as he eyed the two unconscious figures while Mitsuba sat down on the steps near the door.

"Do you think the others are okay?" she asked.

"Most likely, the one good thing about Guren doing this so quickly, is that we're not going to have to worry too much about other members of the Moon Demon Company getting to suspicious about his intentions..." the black-haired boy crossed his arms, leaning against a pillar as he did so.

"Speaking of which, do you think that Guren is trying to form a specialized team like what he talked with us about before Osaka?" Mitsuba questioned.

"I've been thinking that's his intentions, and now that the Ghouls are here, it would be a way to keep them from getting attacked by others who might not like the idea of them being here. Right now, just about everyone knows who they are, and aren't saying anything because they helped us in Tokyo, Guren's painted them as heroes… but that will wear off eventually and once it does… well, I'm pretty sure you can guess what'll happen." The blonde-haired girl nodded.

"They'll start to distrust them… find things to question the reason that they're here if they aren't contributing… they'll try to weaponize them against the Vampires if they find out that the Ghouls are the natural predators of the Vampires. That could spell disaster for them and the rest of us who helped," she stated.

"Yea, so I get why he's doing this so quickly… but it does make me a little nervous." Mitsuba nodded.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, right Yuu?" she inquired as he shrugged.

"Either way it turns out, we've got some amazing allies, and we'll just have to trust Guren's choices on this one." She looked to them.

"Let's just hope they can do this…"

 **{Unknown Chamber: 8:20am}**

Shinya closed the door as Kaneki stepped towards the chamber's center where a singular weapon was settled into blood-toned sand, white strings connecting it like sinew to an organ as it stood there, a lone light shining down upon the weapon. It was entirely black save for the grip which was woven with blood-toned reds, the sheath had what seemed to be splashes of blood upon it, a deep red line going down the center of it that glowed while the metal pieces were chrome-colored. Kaneki eyed it oddly as he saw the chrome chain that fell from the bottom of the grip and ended in a deep red crystal that had a teardrop shape to it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The newest addition to the Cursed Gears: _The Blood Series_. It's made differently than the other Cursed Gears we possess, and is fairly powerful. We wanted one of the Ghouls to test it out if they would because we feel it would work best with them." Kaneki swallowed thickly as he stepped forward and looked at the blade.

"It's a katana, right?" Shinya nodded.

"We went with a smaller version of the katana, so it's not as long as Yuuichiro's Asuramaru, but it still has good reach on it," the blonde explained.

"Alright, so I just grab it and break the strings, and then the trial begins, right?" Guren nodded.

"Right, now… go and take it," Guren told him as Kaneki nodded, wrapping his hand around the grip of the sword as he felt the chill of the braided material there before he pulled it out, the sand flying from the shrine as the white strings broke and the circle he'd stepped into activated, causing his vision to blank as he felt vertigo settle in as his mind became absorbed into the world in which this creature lived in. his body hit the floor and Guren smirked while Shinya eyed the scene in questioning.

"Are we certain he won't be angry when he learns who and what is in that Cursed Gear?" he questioned.

"If he is, then we'll take it in stride… right now, we just better hope that all of them pull out of it, otherwise… the events that will happen in the spring will end us all."

 **{…}**

 _Turn away from all that I know…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** Guren is the reason why things are going so fast, I blame him and his schemes. Well, as you can see, a new Cursed Gear has been created, and Kaneki is going to be the first wielder of it. Interesting huh? Well, in the next chapter we get the group's encounters, and this is where the chapters start to slow down because we're going through that lovely training period. And yes, the Spring is drawing closer, things are getting more and more serious, and the Anteiku Unit is going to be formed! Yay! Well, tell me what you think, and I will await your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 16: The Right to a Future


	16. Chapter 16: The Right to a Future

Chapter 16: The Right to a Future

 **{Nishiki…}**

 _Tired eyes looked around the room, it was his old apartment, a place he hadn't seen in four years. The pale-brunette frowned as he looked around the area, noticing nothing had changed in those four long years, and as he peered out the window, it showed the city bustling in the late evening hours as always while a somewhat peaceful song played on the radio near the TV. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, and Nishiki looked around to see Kimi standing there in the door way, a smile upon her face, her hair longer than it had been when he'd seen her just a few moments ago, and her hand on her stomach, which was distended quite a bit. He eyed the scene for a moment as the woman came towards him, wrapping her arms around him._

" _Come to bed, it's getting late," she said._

" _Since when are we going to have a baby?" he placed his hands upon her belly, feeling a small kick as he did so._

" _Silly, I'm almost full term! Are you that tired?" Kimi's eyes met his and he sighed._

" _I guess I am… I must have fallen asleep at some point…" she frowned._

" _What do you mean?" she inquired._

" _The dream I had was so strange… you, me, Kaneki, Touka, Hinami, Irimi, and Hide were helping these people who had formed some kind of military faction that was fighting against these giant monsters and the world had been overran by Vampires, and we were going through a trial to get these Demon possessed weapons and join the fight against the vampires because they'd released a virus that had killed most of the world's population…" the statement seemed so strange to him, and the woman laughed a bit._

" _Maybe you should write a novel, that would be a fun book to read, wouldn't it?" Kimi asked._

" _I guess so… but, it is getting late, we should get to bed," he stated as he started to walk down the hallway while Kimi took his hand, leading him into the dim hall._

" _We should, after all, Doctor Fueguchi is expecting us in the morning for my check up and to schedule a delivery time for the baby and then we're supposed to meet your sister to help get things for the baby too." the statement caused Nishiki to pause._

" _My sister? And… Doctor Fueguchi?" he questioned._

" _Of course! You know how hard Hide has been working with him to become a Doctor as well… he's even going to be helping with the delivery…" Nishiki frowned as Kimi started to pull him closer to the hallway._

" _Right, but…" Kimi frowned at his hesitancy._

" _What's wrong?" she asked._

" _Nothing, I just…" Kimi sighed._

" _I swear, you're so nervous lately. It's okay! I'm perfectly healthy and so is the baby… besides, Kaneki and Touka have a baby too, remember? They had one just a little while ago," she explained. Nishiki felt realization dawn upon him at her statement._

" _Kaneki and… Touka's baby? Kimi, Touka miscarried, remember?" he received a startled look from the woman._

" _No, she didn't! Kaori is just fine, she's healthy… looks like her mother, but has her dad's black hair."_

 _Nishiki remembered that name, the name that Touka had selected for the baby she was carrying roughly a year and a half ago. Kaneki and her both had chosen a name each, if it was a girl they would have named it Kaori; however, due to a vampire attack, Touka had miscarried the baby, and it had devastated the girl. The pale-brunette eyed Kimi with a frown upon his features as he began to recall what was going on._

" _Hey, I got a question… I guess I'm still half-asleep, but what are we having?" the girl puffed out her cheeks, just as she always did when she got a little peeved at him._

" _A boy, remember? Kirou, that's the name we picked," she said. Nishiki smiled, placing a gentle hand upon her stomach once again._

" _Oh… right… but there's just one problem…" the girl frowned._

" _What's wrong?" she questioned._

" _Kirou was the name that Ayato suggested for the baby that Touka miscarried just before the Vampires attacked, and she lost the baby that night. Kaori was the name that you, Touka, Hinami, and Irimi came up with… Kirou was the name that all of the guys came up with… they decided that if they had twins, they'd use both names…" the woman gaped at him._

" _Touka didn't have a miscarriage though!" she protested as Nishiki glared at her._

" _Nice try Demon, but I know better!" he snapped as she stepped back, frowning._

" _Why couldn't you just submit to me? You would have been happy here, in a world where everything went how it should have been…" the illusion disappeared, breaking apart at the seams._

 _The area was mist-filled, a stretch of cross-roads with rice-fields on all sides and standing before him was a beautiful woman with long silver hair, shock garnet eyes, and a pale kimono on her upper half, the lower half of her body, was a sleek, beautiful set of white scales that made up a snake's body. Nishiki gaped as he stared at the Demoness before him in awe. He had been told briefly that all Demons looked different, and that some of them were powerful greedy, while others seemed to be a bit more willing to help humans. He stared, awestruck as she began running her long, delicate fingers through her silken hair as she slid it over her shoulder and moved towards him._

" _A Ghoul wants to be my Master, how intriguing, tell me… why do you want my power? Little beast?" she asked._

" _I have someone… no… I have to many people I want to look out for, so I need to make a contract with you, please." She rose a fine eyebrow._

" _Oh, being polite? That's rare… hmm… my help to protect those you care for… and that beautiful girl you love so dearly? Your wife?" Nishiki nodded._

" _The world you showed me… that's the one I wanted to exist, but right now… it doesn't… and unless I have your power and work with the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, it will never exist. So, I ask, please, lend me the power you possess to do what I know is right," he asked. She hummed once more, thinking it over._

" _It would seem humans and Ghouls have many things in common, many of those traits I find repulsive… but… I to once loved someone… therefore… I will form a contract with you, Ghoul." He nodded._

" _Thank you," he said, bowing as she leaned back a bit._

" _I am Remashita, the Snake of the Night Parade." Nishiki looked her in the eye._

" _And my name is Nishiki Nishio, people call me Nishiki," he stated._

" _Very well, Nishiki… I bid you good day until you call for me."_

 **{Midnight Series Chamber: 9:02am}**

"Hey! You awake or not?" called the voice of Mikaela as Nishiki blearily opened his eyes and looked at the blonde hovering just above him.

"Yea, a little dizzy though…" he sat up with the other's help and the blonde smiled.

"Well, good news is your fine, the poll-arms is yours now," Mika stated as he helped the other to his feet as Nishiki looked at the weapon, grasping it loftily in his hands.

"I'm going to need some practice with this." Mika nodded at his statement, eyeing the weapon.

"Guren isn't going to send you guys out there without training, so don't worry," he informed him as Nishiki let the weapon go and it lit up, forming into an arm band that rested at the top of his left arm. It was black, shaped like a snake, and had bright green gems for its eyes. Nishiki eyed it oddly and Mika shrugged at the appearance.

"So, this is your concealed form… interesting…" the blonde eyed it.

"The Demons take a concealed form that they feel would be the most useful for their wielder, I guess a large weapon like a poll-arm would be easiest to conceal like that," Mika explained.

"Now what do we do?" the other looked at the doors.

"Exit the room and wait with the others," Mika told him as they headed up the stairs.

The two of them pushed open the doors and saw that the same group that had been left behind were the ones that awaited them, causing both Mikaela and Nishiki to grow anxious as a scream came from one of the rooms and Nishiki covered his ears, panic lacing through him as he recognized the sound to be coming from Ayato. He looked at the doors, all of them shut, but seeming to rattle just a fraction as Mito stepped forward, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"They'll be fine kid, just relax and take a seat next to Kimizuki, Mika, you do the same alright? We don't know how things are going, so if we aren't on guard we could be in trouble," she said as Mika nodded and Nishiki settled next to Kimizuki who was watching the doors closely.

"How long have I been out?" Kimizuki looked at his watch.

"An hour, most of you went in at the same time, but some people probably started at different times. All the same, this has got me anxious," he stated.

"It'll be fine, most of us know how to use energy exorcism at this point, so I wouldn't be to concerned." The pink-haired teen looked to the blonde.

"You're way to lax about this for comfort…" Kimizuki said.

"I just feel like there's nothing to be worried about." Nishiki rose an eyebrow as Goshi took a puff off his pipe.

"Must be the Seraph inside him, Mika can sense the better half of people and even though the Ghouls have lead hard lives, he must feel that they're strong enough to handle it, so he's not worried," the man explained as Nishiki eyed the Dakini door as it rattled again.

"Then why does it seem like we should be?" Mika looked to the pale brunette.

"Because, it's human nature to worry about those you care for," he stated.

" _ **The White Seraphim speaks the truth. It is within the nature of all living things to show concern for those that they consider family."**_ Nishiki jumped as the voice echoed within his mind.

"What was that?!" he asked aloud.

"I'm guessing you heard a voice in your head?" the pale-brunette nodded.

"Y-Yea…" he stuttered.

"Your Demon is talking to you, they speak with us telepathically, and you can speak to them like that too." Nishiki looked at the arm band and then took in a deep breath.

" _Hey, Remashita… what kind of Demon are you?"_ it took a moment, but he heard a tired sigh.

" _ **I'm a type known as a Yokai, and before you ask… yes, I was a member of the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. That is why my mental territory is a crossroads, that is where we used to appear…"**_ her voice sounded rather exhausted, and he sighed.

" _How about this, I'll let you sleep and then I'll ask more about you afterwards, sound good?"_ he offered her this and he heard another yawn.

" _ **I accept your conditions, good night Nishiki…"**_ with that everything went silent and he looked to the others.

"I'm guessing the little conversation went well?" asked Mika as Nishiki nodded slowly.

"That was a bit weird admittedly, but yea, she's sleeping right now." Kimizuki sighed.

"An hour and fifteen minutes later… and you two are the only ones done, that concerns me," he stated.

"It'll be fine, have a little faith, would you?" the pink-haired teen huffed.

"Guess I have to listen to you when you put it that way, especially coming from an angel," he said.

"Hmm… I guess so…"

 **{Hinami…}**

" _Whose there?! Answer me! Please!" she pleaded as she looked around the forest, finding herself lost as she stared at the foggy area, fear seeping into her as a song carried throughout the place._

" _Come closer, little one, you will be safe with me…" the voice that had been singing beckoned her._

 _Hinami stood there, near a stream, her mind wondering how she had gotten into a forest of all place when she had been going to get her Cursed Gear and was waiting for the Demon to begin its trial with her. A series of footsteps came up behind her and she turned, only to see a familiar face staring at her just at the line of the trees. It was Yoichi, a relieved look on his face as he came towards the girl, placing a hand upon her shoulders as he took in a few deep breaths._

" _Thank goodness! I was worried that you got lost!" he said in relief._

" _Saotome? What are you doing here?" olive-green eyes looked to her._

" _Looking for you! We got split up from the others when that Vampire attacked us," he stated._

" _Vampire? What are you talking about?" he shook his head looking her over._

" _Are you alright? You must have hit your head when that attack sent us flying. Man, I wish Guren had chosen a better destination than Germany for our first mission, we've been walking around this forest for hours now," he stated._

" _Oh… I guess I did get hit in the head. Have you seen the others?" he shook his head._

" _No, I haven't… um… Hina? Can I ask you something?" caramel-colored eyes met olive ones and she rose an eyebrow._

" _What's wrong?" she questioned._

" _I wanted to… know if you'd… go out with me once we left here?" Hinami felt her eyes widen._

" _Go out with you… as in… go on a date?" she inquired._

" _Yea, I feel silly asking you now, but I really like you. So, could you please go on a date with me when we get back Hina?" he took her hands, meeting her eyes with a warm smile as Hinami looked him over._

" _Um, what about the others?" he shrugged._

" _It doesn't matter right now, we'll find them later," he assured her._

 _She wanted to say yes, because the boy she had met in Tokyo during the raid may have been a soldier for the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, and while he certainly knew what he was doing: he was still so kind. However, his questioning here, seemed strange in a manner that told her something was off. He had completely skirted around any further mentioning of the others who were supposed to be on this mission with them, and then there was one other detail that told her something wasn't right: her nickname. While she and Yoichi were becoming close friends, he hadn't let attempted calling her by her nickname, and because of that, Hinami looked at their hands and shook her head._

" _Saotome, no… Yoichi… I like you too, and that's why this hurts me to say, but I can't trust you..." he gave her a hurt look._

" _I thought we were friends…" he said._

" _We are, but the reason I can't trust you is… because you're not Yoichi! You're the demon!" the person frowned._

" _Dammit all!" the forest began to clear, the fog rolling away as the area went black as night before the sun began to flitter in through the trees and Hinami looked around, confused as she noticed that Yoichi was gone._

 _Caramel-colored eyes looked around, and Hinami heard a twig snap, causing her to turn and look to see a beautiful young girl sitting on an outcropping of stone, a cow-like tail trailing out behind her, her shoulder-length hair a pale pink as she pouted, branch-like horns atop her head with what seemed to be flowers growing from them. Hinami approached carefully, not being certain as to what she was seeing as she eyed the girl's attire, consisting of a white dress that had straps that seemed to slide off her shoulders, a heavy gold medallion around her neck as she settled there, her skirt flared out around her, displaying billowy, fabric as she continued to pout._

" _You're the Demon?" she asked._

" _Yes, I am… and you're a Ghoul…" Hinami stared at her as she turned reddish-pink eyes on her._

" _You've got me there. But…" Hinami looked at the girl's back, looking like a hollowed out tree, vines having grown from it and wrapped about her arms as she looked at her._

" _It's ugly, I know. Everyone thinks I'm hideous when they see what my back looks like. Before I got trapped in here… they cut my hair off… I used to have such beautiful, long hair that almost reached my ankles… but… now it's short like this," she stated, her long, well-kept nails clenching into her skin._

" _I think you're pretty… look at all the flowers on your horns, and the vines on your arms. They're beautiful…" the demoness looked to her in questioning._

" _You're a very strange person," she admitted._

" _People have always told me that… but… who are you?" the Demoness huffed._

" _Skogsra, that's my native name. I came from the forest you see here, a forest that resides in Norway…" Hinami looked down._

" _Then, that means you're a long way from home," she stated._

" _I am, and I have been since the second world war… anyways, you want my power, right? Listen, I don't really care about possession and all that… it's really cumbersome and kinda annoying, so… here's the deal, you help those friends of yours make this world beautiful again, and I won't eat your soul… sound good?" Hinami smiled._

" _I'll do you one better, we'll work together, you and me, and with my friends help, we'll make this world beautiful like it once was," she said, holding her hand out._

" _Hmm… work with you? I think that'll do just fine. Alright, I agree to your terms. You can call me Huldra, it's easier to pronounce than Skogsra." The Demoness held out her hand and Hinami took it._

" _I'm Fueguchi Hinami, it's good to meet you, Huldra," she stated._

" _To you as well, and if you need me, Hinami… just call my name."_

" _I will!"_

 **{Dakini Series Chamber: 9:27am}**

Hinami blinked a few times, eyes looking around the chamber as she heard footsteps approach her before the faces of Yoichi and Akane came into view. She was helped up slowly and then was made to stand as she clutched the shield of Huldra in her arms, looking at the object as it glowed and vanished, reappearing in her hair as a black and green jeweled hair pin with a large emerald in the center, twisting limbs of a tree framing the jewel. She placed her hand upon it, a smile upon her face as she nodded to the other two while Ayato remained unmoving, his grip clenched to the point that his knuckles had turned white upon the sword as Hinami was moved out of the way by Yoichi while Akane kept vigil by Ayato.

"Did it go well with your Demon?" asked Yoichi.

"Yea, I'm fine… she's actually really nice…" Akane smiled.

"Reminds me of Melusine, she didn't really care about possession," she stated.

"Where is your Demon From?" Hinami looked to Yoichi.

"Norway, she said her traditional name is Skogsra, but she prefers Huldra," the girl said as Yoichi smiled.

"You have a foreign Demon, like Mika and Akane do…" Hinami frowned a fraction.

"That's right, Akane, where is Melusine from?" she inquired as Akane placed a hand to the small blue orb on her choker.

"France, originally. Like I said the other day she used to guard sacred streams, but because of her drowning people in those streams… Melusine ended up becoming a demon. She's been trapped inside this Cursed Gear a long time…" Yoichi looked to Ayato the sword rattling in his grasp.

"That Demon is giving him a work over," he said.

"Well, remember, Dakini type Cursed Gear are all former Guardians who became Demons, the sword it has is a Roman type, so there's no telling what's in that one…" Hinami bit her lip.

"I hope he's okay…"

" _ **Your friend is strong, fear not Hinami…"**_ a jolt came from her and Hinami almost panicked, until she recognized the voice as Huldra's and relaxed, a small smile coming to her features as she silently thanked the Demoness.

 **{Touka…}**

" _I am going to kick your ass!" Touka snapped._

 _The demon had deceived her, making it out that she and the others were settled at a park in Tokyo City, talking and having a relaxing day, the laughter of children not far from them as she looked around, her hair long instead of short, Kaneki's was black, not white, and he had his old smile and the same kind eyes that he had before the Eleventh Ward. It was different, the world she was being shown, and it was a peaceful paradise, a place where the horrors of their lives didn't exist. But when the absence of their new friends was made a note of, she had lost her nerve, and realized that this was all a dream, created by the Demon in her presence. Anger now filled her, her mind and body telling her that the Demon had played her, and she was beyond enraged as she locked eyes with the male Demon settled across from her._

 _He had golden blonde hair, extremely dark red eyes, and a pale, almost sallow complexion. His attire was a ragged pinstripe suit, his smile charming, but his expression giving away his anxiety as he watched her, and she narrowed her eyes as they changed, her Kagune flaring behind her like phoenix wings as she bared her teeth in an angered manner. It was without question, that something was wrong with this Demon's sense of humor, and Touka felt he needed to be taught a lesson._

" _Now, is that any way for a lady to speak? I could have let you stay in that dream land for the rest of your life if you wanted, but no, you had to break all my hard work." The girl hissed._

" _That was not a dream! That was a fucking nightmare! Don't you pull that shit with me!" she roared._

" _I can tell by your appearance, that you are a Ghoul… I have seen a few in my long life, and your wings are stunning. So, I question, can we sort through a type of agreement?" Touka glared, marching forward as she snagged the Demon by the front of his ragged suit._

" _You want a fucking deal? Fine, here's my rules: you do as I say, you give me no lip, and if you do that, then I'll reconsider breaking every fucking bone in your damn body, am I clear?!" she snarled as he looked into her eyes._

" _Quite the temper, could you not hear me out?" Touka shot him a wicked glare._

" _You've got twenty seconds," she snapped._

" _Very well, I wish to be on the battlefield once more, I am a fallen warrior who became a Demon my lady. I wish to see more in the world other than this dreary place. Now, all I ask is that you fight, and I can tell by your demeanor that you are a warrior yourself, and if I am in the hands of a warrior, I am most pleased." Touka eyed him._

" _So, you just want to fight, no interest in possession?" she inquired._

" _I've possessed people before, but I am not welcoming to it. The experience can be cumbersome, and bodies can be uncomfortable. Personally, I grew tired of the game a long time ago…" the female Ghoul looked the Demon over._

" _Who were you?" he sighed._

" _I was a fighter, a man who sought to reason with those of lesser wealth, but my toils were for not, and so, I fought until I broke. My name is commonly known as Grim, a former wordsmith who had a skill for combat and the sword. If you want my proper name, I am Wilhelm Grimm, or William Grim to those of the English-speaking countries," he stated._

" _Are you fucking joking? Your telling me you're Wilhelm Grimm? Of the Brothers Grimm?" he nodded._

" _Naturally, as there would be no other." Touka tapped her foot._

" _You said you were a warrior," she stated._

" _The pen is often mightier than the sword my lady…" the blue-haired girl rolled her eyes._

" _My boyfriend is the bookworm, and yet I somehow end up with the wordsmith as my Demon?" she questioned to no one in particular._

" _If you do not like me, I can allow you to walk from our contract." He tugged on his gloves, adjusting them as he picked up a fedora-styled hat._

" _You existed in the Victorian Era, why do you have a gangster attire?" she inquired._

" _My last contractor was around in that day and age, I adopted the attire from his own personal tastes. Though, I must admit, I have never had a female wielder before." Touka looked to him._

" _If you get any ideas, I'll stomp your ass, am I clear?" she asked with a glare._

" _Very well, I am Grimm according to Demon Statuses. I will be a gentleman and serve my Lady properly." Touka glared._

" _You're a Demon, I don't expect you to actually honor that statement," she pointed out._

" _If I do not, you can dowse me in holy water…" she huffed._

" _Fine, if you try anything funny once, I will take you up on that offer," Touka stated as he bowed._

" _Might I ask my Lady's name?" she sighed._

" _Kirishima Touka, and you are Grimm, correct?" he nodded._

" _Indeed, I take the form of a giant black wolf as well," he said as his appearance changed into a large black dog with golden eyes and she smiled._

" _I like you better this way." He nodded._

" _Then I shall remain as a wolf for you My Lady," he stated._

" _Good… then it's a deal, Grimm."_

 **{Black Demon Series Chamber: 10:10am}**

Touka sat up with a huff, frowning as she looked to the sword at her side, a disgruntled expression on her face as she stood, and the sword formed into a black bracelet with a quill charm on it. She shook her hand out, feeling a slight weight from it as Mitsuba and Yuuichiro came towards her in questioning.

"Should I even ask?" the black-haired boy questioned.

"Did you know that you have a famous author in your Demon collection?" she received confused looks.

"Huh?" asked Mitsuba.

"My Demon is Wilhelm Grimm, as in the _Brothers Grimm…."_ The other two gaped.

"Seriously?! Well, I guess you learn more every day huh?" Touka rolled her eyes.

"Yea, anyways… how is Hide doing?" she asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet, if you want, you can go wait outside with the others." She nodded waving as she did.

"Tell that dumbass that if he becomes a Demon I'm stuffing him inside a teddy bear to be used as Gear, okay?" she asked as she left the room, and the other two heard a series of voices begin asking questions, letting them know that Nishiki, and Hinami were finished.

"I hope she's not serious…" Mitsuba giggled a bit.

"Something tells me that's just her way of telling us she's worried," she stated as Yuu sighed.

"Let's hope so…"

 **{Kimi….}**

 _The red-haired girl stood in a grand temple, a grand place set up full of jewels and golden-toned walls, marble floors, and brilliant reds, golds, and deep blues that stood towering above her as she looked around and finally spotted an ornate golden and jewel incrusted throne just before her, the sound of a fountain catching her attention as she looked at the courtyard to her right, a dazzling blue-stone fountain bubbling up water just beyond sheer red curtains. It was a beautiful place, and though it was extravagant, it seemed abandoned until she heard the faint brush of bells and looked behind her as a curtain opened._

 _Standing before her was a regal, and beautiful woman. She was young, and had hip length fire-red hair adorned in golden chains, her ears were webbed, displaying horn-like objects, her eyes the same fire color of her hair, her skin pale, her attire black and red, sweeping and as she moved closer, she allowed Kimi to see her in full view. Her mid-drift was showing, revealing a low-riding skirt that opened up to reveal her slender, elegant legs that bore tattoos of peacock feathers upon them in a henna style._

 _Her top was white with golden weaving patterns, her arm bands gold with white flowing material about them, and the top half of her skirt black and gold encased. Trailing behind her was a series of black, red, and gold peacock feathers, almost like a tail of the bird as the woman walked, quietly, barefoot forward. Kimi saw a red barbed collar about her throat, tied together with a golden chain._

" _You're beautiful," Kimi said in a rushed whisper._

" _It would seem someone has finally decided to pick up my feathers, tell me, human… why do you enter my domain?" the stunning woman – no, the Demoness – walked forward a bit more, her long, gold-painted nails shimmering in the light of the grand pools of water just outside the open doorways._

" _To make a contract with you, if possible," Kimi stated._

" _You seem a bit hesitant to ask such a thing of me. I will have you know… a little over a century has passed since I have been even considered. To be honest, none have ever considered me worth their time… that may have been the intention of the person who sealed me though…" Kimi frowned as she watched the Demoness._

" _That must have been lonely," she mentioned, not sure how to approach the subject._

" _It has been. The domain I have here, it is nice, but… no one is here but myself… so it is quite lonesome." Fire-red eyes glanced over the pools outside._

" _Do you want to form a contract with me? You wouldn't be alone anymore," Kimi suggested._

" _Timid, you are quite timid. But, you offer me something that I cannot gain alone…" the Demoness reached for her, brushing her hair away from her face._

" _Call me insane, but I don't think anyone should be lonely… especially for as long as you've been." The Demoness sighed._

" _Interesting, I sense no hesitation in your choices or words, only in your feelings towards myself… it is wise not to trust a Demon, girl," she stated._

" _Well, you are a stranger as well… can you tell me about yourself?" the Demoness blinked before laughing a fraction, revealing her fangs._

" _I suppose I could. Once, I was a powerful deity, a God of War… yet see me now… degraded to the state of a Demon… but it is of my own choices that I have fallen like I have," she said, shaking her head._

" _You were a God? How did you become like this?" the Demoness looked down._

" _I betrayed the loyalty of my worshipers, I slaughtered them as if it was within my right. I am a God of War, but I should have been more considerate of my worshipers, and because of what I have done… I was destroyed by my own lust… and reborn as a Demon… as the thing you see me as now. Krishna would be so greatly disappointed in me," she stated._

" _That name… you're a Hindu God, aren't you?" Kimi recalled a mythology class she'd taken in her first year of college, and what they had discussed in the topics of Hindu beliefs._

" _I was, once… associated with the noble Peacock… a symbol of immortality, of grace, and power… what a wretched thing I am… these years trapped here have left me to ponder my actions, and as I am now… I believe for it to be a fitting punishment," the Demoness stated._

" _Then form a contract with me! Please, and you'll never be alone again, because you'll have me and all the others!" Kimi smiled to the former God and the Demoness stared._

" _You are an incredibly strange person… but I find you interesting, so willing to befriend a Demon, even though I could choose to possess you," the red-haired Demoness said._

" _But I don't believe you will do that, and you know why? Because, if you did… then you'd be lonely again." A small smile came to the fallen God and she nodded._

" _That I can agree with. Very well, a contract then… I shall have you know, I am a slightly unconventional weapon," she stated._

" _I'm married to a Ghoul and I'm a human… that makes me pretty unconventional as well." Kimi smiled, and the Demoness shook her head a fraction._

" _I can agree with your statement there…. Shall I have your name?" she inquired._

" _I'm Nishiki Kimi, may I have your name?" the Demoness held her delicate, long-fingered hand outwards._

" _I am Kartikeya, the Demoness of Peacock feathers. It is a pleasure to meet you…"_

 **{Demise Kings Chamber: 10:20am}**

"Kimi? Are you okay?" asked Shinoa as the red-haired girl slowly got up.

"Yes, I'm fine. It seems my Demon has had it rough… she was very easy to speak with." Shinoa smiled.

"I've noticed that the Demise Kings Demons don't care for possession unlike some of the other types. Black Demon Series ones are pretty eager to do so, unless their foreign ones, then they don't really care," she stated.

"Ouch!" Kimi felt a sharp burning come from her legs as she looked down, noticing a faint green curl appear just at her knees.

"What is that?" the periwinkle-haired girl asked as Kimi tugged off her boots and showed an elegant curling design of a peacock feather that started at the end of it on the top of her foot as it cured around the top of her ankle and up the side of her legs until they reached the sides of her knees where the very top curl of the feather stopped at the top of her knee just at her thigh. They were electric green with black accents and a red medallion in the center.

"They're beautiful…" Kimi said.

" _ **This is the concealed form I possess. I form into a tattoo upon my wielder's legs and when I am called into battle, I bear a different appearance. When the time comes, call for me, and I shall aid you, Kimi…"**_ the red-haired girl took in a steady breath.

"This is the concealed form of my weapon. I guess I'll need shorter boots for this weapon, huh?" Shinoa nodded.

"Probably, I'll make sure to let Guren know. Shall we go?" the girl nodded and stood before grabbing her boots as the two of them exited the chamber and Kimi was instantly seized by Nishiki as he asked her millions of questions and she answered each one as the group begin to notice the tattoos upon her legs, which she also explained while Shinoa smiled, noticing that the group of them were starting to become closer, and it gave her some hope.

 **{Ayato…}**

" _You're a real mean bitch, you know that?" he asked as he stared at the girl as she frowned._

 _She was ivory skinned, long knee-length blood-red straight hair, sharp eyes that matched her hair, and a pair of black shorts, a red duster that was sleeveless upon her upper half that showed her mid-drift, a lone single-loop arm warmer of black with red stitching that stopped just at her shoulder, a black choker with a red crystal on it, black, smooth horns upon her head that were red at the top but faded in an ombre style to black as she sighed, tossing an apple about as she looked at him._

" _Please, Jason said the same thing to me when I did the things that resulted in my curse… but hell, I did it for love! What about you? Ayato?" her bare feet tapping across the ground as she took a few steps forward and crouched down next to him, her long red hair falling over her shoulders._

" _What about me?" he questioned as she sighed._

" _Do you realize I'm asking if you get the reason we're dealing with all this back and forth shit? You want power, I have it, but to be honest, you're a Ghoul and I have you on your knees… come on, show me what you got…" the girl took a bite of the apple in her hand._

" _Personally, I don't want to hit a girl. But if you want me to stomp your ass, then I will." He shot up, and unleashed a barrage of blue-purple shards that the Demoness almost blocked, but dodged instead, as she tisked and then looked to him._

" _Really? I've had worse fights from far more devious beings," she said._

" _Then why not talk? What do you want? My body?" she rolled her eyes._

" _My, so eager and lewd… I doubt that the girl you like will appreciate that," she stated._

" _I-I don't have a girl!" a huff came from the Demoness._

" _Sure… what about that pretty girl? Akane? Right?" Ayato felt a blush come to his face._

" _What about her?" the Demoness shook her head._

" _Are you certain you don't like her? I mean, I see from your memories how she behaves with you and how you respond to her. You've got the hots for the girl… I can tell you that I see why, I mean… I was once a young, beautiful golden-haired maiden," she stated as she twirled about, landing upon the railing of the balcony just at the window where they were, within a castle-like structure by the ocean._

" _You have blood-red hair…" the Demoness hummed._

" _I didn't… I fell in love and helped a hero to achieve an almost impossible goal. I killed my own brother, brought the label of a witch to myself, tricked innocent girls into cooking their father alive in a boiling cauldron... and when I did, I was hexed, but still had hope, my beauty faded into a sin-stained form… my blue eyes went red, as did my hair, and I was marred… the man I had done all those things for, betrayed me… and when he chose to marry another, I sent her a cursed robe, causing her to burn alive, and him and his entire Kingdom with it…" Ayato eyed her._

" _Jason… a sister who killed her brother out of love… oh, I get who you are now," he said._

" _Hmm… so my story has survived? Nice to know that I'm still depicted as the scorned, heartless bitch…" Ayato laughed._

" _Not really, I just remembering hearing of the myth when I was a kid. The Princess of Colchis, Medea," he told her as he took in a few deep breaths._

" _My name is actually spelt M-E-A-D-E-A… but what this is doing, is getting us nowhere, what do you want to do?" Ayato looked into her eyes._

" _I want to become capable of fighting with my new comrades… if I don't… succeed… I'll piss off my big sister… and I'll have betrayed my allies…" Meadea hummed._

" _Betrayal is a very serious thing… look at what it did to me… but I don't know if I like the idea of my Master being a flesh-eating beast…" she flipped off the balcony, landing in a crouch before him as he watched her, the attacks from earlier having caused him to weaken._

" _I'm not a beast… now listen… if you'll be willing… I'll make a deal with you," he stated._

" _Ayato… you are a Ghoul, your kind existed in even my human days… wicked beasts that devoured humans alive… your deals cannot be trusted even more than my own could be." The blue-haired Ghoul glared._

" _Are you really that self-righteous? You're a Princess who committed heinous acts against her own family, innocent people, and against someone she loved just because he ultimately could not love her anymore because she was an ugly monster!" the red-haired girl snagged him by his throat, hoisting him in the air with strength that betrayed her tiny, willowy form._

" _What place do you have to speak of my actions with such a pious tone?! I was betrayed by my family, by the person who_ _ **swore to always love me!**_ _Do you know how great that pain is? That I would risk damming myself just so that I would still be loved? That I did whatever I had to for him! and he betrayed me!" she threw Ayato, causing him to slam into the wall across from where he had been standing, blood rushing out of his mouth as he coughed._

" _The guy was a jerk, I get it… but you do carry that blame as well. You were far too trusting and willing to do whatever you had to or what someone asked you too in order for them to love you. Last I checked, you were a Princess and Priestess, weren't you? Didn't you make an oath to the God or Goddess you worshiped not to do the things you did?" Meadea glared._

" _I will kill you!" she roared as he prepared himself for her attack and when she lashed at him, he caught her arm, turning her to the point that he was able to hold her to him, a glare coming to her features._

" _Stop fighting me…" she hissed._

" _Let me go! You sickening beast! Don't touch me!" she snarled at him as Ayato pinned her arm at her side and held the other one in just the right angle to keep her from fighting him._

" _I have been betrayed, hurt, crushed, and treated like utter shit by the world I live in, and I was nearly killed by the person who is dating my sister, and I now consider one of my best allies. I have realized how wrong I was… that I needed to accept my mistakes and work towards changing them… no matter how painful doing so became. I know you're a Demon, so you can't change what you are now… but you can start learning what you did wrong right here and now!" Ayato flung the girl forward, causing her to roll across the ground as she hissed in pain once she made contact with the wall._

" _Shit…" Ayato stepped forward._

" _Meadea, make a contract with me, and I will make a deal with you," he stated._

" _Oh? And what is that? Some kind of shit that you'll let me have my fun, but I can't do this or that? Please… spare me! I'd rather possess you!" she glared, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth._

" _Actually, my deal with you is that I won't betray you. Instead, I'll become your ally, and if you will become mine, we will have a deal," he stated._

" _Become my ally? What sort of cock-and-bull story is that supposed to be? You don't ally yourself with a Demon you impudent whelp! You take over them or they take over you! Simple as that!" Ayato crouched in front of her and he sighed._

" _I get that you've been burned before… but if you give me a chance, then I'll prove you wrong about some people," he said as she eyed him._

" _And if you don't?" he looked her in the eye._

" _You can do whatever you want… I know that if I agree to this, and I fail on my end, then you get your desires… whatever you want you get," he stated._

" _Whatever I want, huh? Fine then… you're not my enemy, until you prove me wrong, Kirishima Ayato…" he grasped her hand and met her gaze._

" _I don't plan on it, Meadea..."_

 **{Dakini Chamber: 11:01am}**

"Ayato, you alright?" asked Akane as she looked at the boy while he eyed the area around him before shaking a bit as the girl helped him up and he looked into her concerned brown eyes.

"I'm a little shaken up, but I'm good. Meadea can be a real bitch…"

" _ **Hey! I can hear you loud and clear bunny boy!"**_ a growl left Ayato.

"Don't deny it you evil hag!" he snapped at the sword as it rattled.

" _ **And don't you dare deny it either carrot breath!"**_ Akane eyed him as he glared.

"Why are you insulting me so soon?!" he questioned.

" _ **Because you insulted me! I am not an evil hag! I'm still beautiful thank you very much!"**_ he rolled his eyes.

"You may be pretty to look at, but you're also a Demoness! Ergo, you are technically _evil,_ " he reasoned as the Demon went silent.

" _ **Touché… bunny boy… touché!"**_

"Great… I have a nickname…" Akane giggled.

"Some of them do that," she stated.

"Oh, really? Like whose?" the girl thought for a moment.

"Well, Kiseki-O calls Kimizuki strawberry boy," she said.

"His hair is pink… Meadea is calling me bunny boy!" Akane giggled again.

"I think it's cute," she said, musing his hair a bit.

"Well… if you think it's cute, I guess I can deal for now…"

" _ **Whipped!"**_

" _Keep your opinions to yourself, Meadea…"_

 **{Hallway: 11:15am}**

"Ah, then that means two are left," said Goshi as he saw Akane and Ayato walk out of the Dakini Chamber.

"Seriously? Two?" the others nodded as Ayato eyed the others sitting around on the opposite side of the hallway.

Mika and Kimizuki were settled by one another, chatting with Kimi and Nishiki while Yoichi and Hinami were discussing some things as well. Settled not far from them, was Shinoa who seemed anxious as she paced back and forth, glancing at the Black Demon Series chamber where only two people were remaining while Touka settled next to Kimi as she frowned down towards the door at the end of the hallway. It was a rather quiet gathering, people talking in hushed tones as they waited for the remaining two people to come out.

"What time is it?" Ayato asked.

"Almost noon, how are you feeling?" he shrugged.

"My Demon is a bit of a fussy bitch, but I can deal. I put up with Touka most of my life," he said as his sister shot to her feet, punching him in the gut as she did.

"Jackass! You're the reason I had to act that way!" she snapped.

"Okay… sorry…" he hobbled over to the side of the hall and settled down on the ground as Akane came and sat next to him while Touka rolled her eyes.

" _ **Seems they're rather congenial, are they perhaps in a relationship?"**_ the voice of Grimm inquired within Touka's mind and she sighed.

" _Not right now, but for my brother's sake, I kind of hope so… someone like Akane would be good for him."_ the Demon hummed.

" _ **My Lady, you should not worry. The one you love is strong, and eager to become stronger. In knowing that, I would not doubt that he shall not waver nor fold to the constraints of any Demon or creature of ill tidings. He is after all, strong enough to place himself beside such a strong Amazoness, such as yourself,"**_ Grimm's speech eased Touka, but not greatly.

" _What concerns me isn't that he's not strong enough, but his desire to get stronger. It's done some terrible things to him in the past… I just don't want to lose him again…"_

 **{Hide….}**

 _A splash of waves roared in his ears as he shot up, standing barefoot upon a dark-sand shore with a dark, churning ocean while above him the sky was a steel-slate gray, the winds howling wildly around him, whipping his hair and clothes about him in a frenzy as he looked for the place that he had been thrown from. When he'd arrived in this pocket dimension that the Demon he'd been sent to contract with existed in, he was dragged into the water and nearly drowned, only to be thrown out of it and onto the shore when he'd fought the thing and now, he was beginning to question where he was, and what the Demon would do next._

 _The wind overtook all sound alongside the rushing waves as he looked around him and finally spotted someone standing on the rough rocks that overlooked the small lagoon in the shore. He took a few steps closer, the wet sand making it hard for him to walk quickly as he kept his gaze upon the figure until he grew close enough to see the person clearly. It was a young woman, in her teen years he suspected, with extremely long, straight-flowing black hair that was cut short at her shoulders, and fell to frame her ivory skinned face. Her dress was long in the back, bearing a ripped white train that bled up into a shorter white dress with a bare, low-cut back and a clasping collar in the front in a halter style. It was torn just at the top of her left breast, and at her left side a few inches under the same breast almost as if it had been burned._

 _The dress was trimmed in black, at the bottom and top of it, her feet bare, atop her arms a pair of almost crown-shaped off-shoulder cuffs were settled, white, but rimmed in black as well. Her horns were wrapping, almost like a crown, and then moved off and up towards her head in the color and appearance of white bone, curving almost like the horns of a wild beast. He stepped closer and she turned to him, revealing glowing pale-yellow eyes instead of the red he'd expected. She stared at him, slate, pastel-yellow eyes with their fine slits staring into his very soul as he took in a shaky breath. She was entirely monochromatic, save for her eyes, which held the only remnants of color, much like the environment they stood in._

" _So, you outdid me…" she said._

" _You're really the Demon? Whoa! Your gorgeous!" the Demoness sighed._

" _And you are gullible. I am not beautiful… I attempted to drown you, fool," she stated._

" _Eh, it happens… so, what do you wanna do? Fight me some more? Or make a deal with me?" he put his fists up, a smile on his face as she rose an eyebrow._

" _You are quite strange," the Demon told him, her soft, whisper-like voice causing him to look her over._

" _And you're not what I expected. When I was being told about Demons with the others… they told me they were dangerous, kinda ugly creatures." She shrugged a bit._

" _We can become ugly when we choose to. I prefer this form to the state I was in when I tried to drown you… it's unbecoming and hideous," she stated._

" _Hmm… something tells me you've gotta story behind those eyes of yours," Hide said calmly._

" _A story? Yes, I suspect I do. Not a very pleasant one, admittedly…" he shrugged._

" _You're a Demoness, right? But, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and guess that you used to be someone else, huh?" she looked down._

" _In a way, I was a Guardian… but because of how cruel I had been towards the place I was meant to protect, and the way I did my job… I became a Demon… and… turned into an ugly monster with an inhuman form. This is what I once appeared as, but I had so much color and life to me… now I'm… lackluster and dismal…" Hide hummed._

" _I see, this is your punishment… funny thing is, you didn't really try to possess me or kill me," he mentioned, putting his arms behind his head._

" _That was the mistake I made… when I first became a Demon. The body I possessed was my dearest friends. Because of that, she ended her life in order for me to be sealed away… she is the reason I bear the appearance I have now… my colorless existence is part of her curse…" Hide watched her._

" _A Demon with regret? Amazing," he stated._

" _I was not always a Demon! I once guarded a scared Kingdom! A Lost City! And because of my actions, I fell from my status! My conscience lingers with me still… though I rarely call upon it in these days." Hide smiled._

" _Yea, I can understand that… so, what are you gonna do? Try and kill me?" she shook her head._

" _No, you defeated my feeble attempt… personally, the last time I attempted possession has caused me to lose my taste for it." She stepped towards him, her long hair and the trail of her dress bellowing behind her like wings as she came forward and placed her slender, delicate hand to his face, long nails gently scraping across his cheek._

" _Then, what do you want to do?" he asked._

" _I distaste remorse, it is a bitter thing and I hate it. If you go forth without regret for your choices… then I will make a deal with you." He sighed._

" _Thing is, I'm human, I'm going to regret things… it's kinda are schtick… but… how about I choose not to regret making the contract with you? If I never regret choosing to do that, then can we still make our deal?" she hummed._

" _Not regret… forming the contract with just me? I suppose I cannot expect you to completely abandon a piece of your humanity… very well, we have a covenant then." She looked him in the eyes and he swallowed nervously._

" _Alright then, I'm Nagachika Hideyoshi, and what's your name?" the Demoness moved closer, placing both her hands upon his face as she remained focused on his eyes._

" _Leviathan…" with that she kissed him, and he stared, wide-eyed as the world around them faded away, the girl slowly disappearing with it as he felt himself fall backwards and far from the realm the Demon girl existed in._

 **{Black Demon Series Chamber: 11:40am}**

" _ **He's a goner…"**_

"Shut up Asuramaru… I don't need your negativity right now," Yuuichiro said as he leaned back on his arms next to where Hide was still lying.

" _ **I know which Demon is in that thing… she can be a mean bitch when the mood strikes her, not to mention she's conniving and seductive…"**_ he sighed.

"Are we talking about another Demon here? I thought you were speaking about yourself there," he stated.

" _ **Oh, real funny! I have never tried to seduce you! I leave that up to your girlfriend. The Demoness inside that Cross-bow is seductive and dangerous!"**_

"Actually, you have tried to seduce me a handful of times, but… do you know what kind of Demoness is inside there?" he questioned.

" _ **Yes, she's a powerful and ancient Demoness… I've heard her story a few times and it's not pleasant. She was a bad choice on your friend's part…"**_

"Great… are all bow-type weapon Demons this annoying?" Yuuichiro asked.

" _ **Not all of them, but the nastier ones tend to end up in long-range weapons like Gekkoin and Byakomaru…"**_

"Well, let's just – "the black-haired boy was cut off as Hide shot up gasping for air, coughing as he did so before flipping over onto his hands and knees as he did so and the other rushed to him.

"Shit… that was scary," Hide admitted as the other watched him.

"Nagachika? You alright?" the blonde nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine. The Demon kissed me and it kinda stole my breath…" Yuuichiro rose an eyebrow.

"It… kissed you?" he questioned.

"She, actually, but yea… she did…" Asuramaru hummed.

" _ **She's going to plague the hell out of his dreams…"**_ Yuuichiro sighed.

"Well, come on, let's go see if everyone else is done, okay?" Hide nodded as he took the black-haired boy's hand and was hoisted up to his feet.

"By the way, don't call me Nagachika. It's Hide, you're my friend, Yuuichiro," he said.

"Then don't call me Yuuichiro… it's just Yuu..." the blonde nodded.

" _ **How revolting…"**_ mumbled Leviathan.

" _Oh hush… didn't you tell me you once had a friend?"_ the Demon fell silent at that.

"Come on, Hide…" the two of them pushed the heavy doors open and saw that everyone save for three people were present, letting Yuu and Hide know that they weren't out of the woods, just yet.

 **{Blood Series Chamber: 12:02pm}**

Guren frowned as he looked at the white-haired boy who laid on the floor, concern rippling through him as he watched the boy's steady breathing while Shinya kept watch on the time. They had been in there for nearly three hours, and according to the blonde's occasional check ins, the others were almost done with their own trials, but for some reason, this Cursed Gear was taking a long time. The Lieutenant Colonel sat down on the stairs leading down into the incantation area and Shinya came to stand beside him.

"He's fine, just be patient. This is the first time we've created a Cursed Gear like this, so there's bound to be a few tiny glitches," Shinya said.

"Three hours isn't a tiny glitch; Shinya and you know it. The Blood Gear was created to be just as powerful but not as dangerous as the Black Demon Series… or the White Demon Series… but look at this… he's not even flinching or anything. It makes me wonder if we've made a mistake…" the other sighed as Guren watched the teenaged Ghoul in anxiety.

"Considering what's inside that Cursed Gear… have you thought it's possible that a meaningful conversation is what's going on right now, and not a glitch?" the man looked to Shinya.

"You may have a point… it has been four years since that day… hasn't it?" Shinya nodded.

"Exactly, so just have a little patience and faith, Kaneki is a strong boy, so I don't doubt he can do this," he stated.

"Fine… I hope your right, otherwise I'm a steak dinner for his girlfriend." Shinya laughed a bit.

"My, that is an admittedly humorous mental image," he said.

"And here I thought we were friends…" Shinya shook his head.

"No worries, I doubt Touka would actually eat you," he assured.

"If you're wrong… you get to be dessert…"

 **{Kaneki…}**

 _A ringing bell echoed in his ears, the sounds of people chatting casually, the noise of saucers and other items moving about resounding within him as the scent of fresh brewed coffee caught his attention and he finally opened his eyes and looked around himself, finding shock and awe filling him. the place surrounding him, was none other, then Anteiku, long before the downfall the world experienced because of the virus. The floors were cleanly polished, the furniture looking glossy as it always did, the bar busy with Kouma behind it, chatting up a conversation with a pretty girl who had always stopped by on Tuesday mornings for coffee and light conversation with him._

 _Touka was laughing, speaking with a customer which he quickly identified as Hide, bustling around him was Nishiki, and Ayato who poked his head out of the kitchen to say something before he was dragged back in by Irimi who laughed, smiling as he was sent back to his task. Hinami was bringing orders to their tables, full of laughter and cheers while Yoko and Kimi spoke with one another in a corner._

 _Without a moment of difficulty, Kaneki felt a lone tear trail down his face for the first time in years. It was chilled, and felt strange upon his skin as he wiped it away, only for the tear to be replaced with another as he rubbed his eyes across the sleeve on his arm, him taking notice that his black nails were gone, and as he glanced at the clean, pristine windows, he saw his reflection from four years ago. He wore his old medical eye-patch, his features weren't as pale, and his hair was shorter, and jet black, his appearance showing that he had yet to experience the pain of the eleventh ward. He looked down, seeing that he was in the Anteiku server uniform, showing him his early days as he took in a steady breath.  
"My, you look so upset, is something the matter my boy?" a familiar voice spoke, grandfatherly and endearing as he felt his breath hitch as Tsukiyama walked past him, acting like his normally eccentric self as he took a seat at a bar and ordered a coffee while Itori, Yomo, Uta, and Yoriko entered as well, the group of them speaking with Hide and Touka._

" _No way…" Kaneki turned and was face to face with one person, whom he never believed he would see again._

" _There, you look like you've seen a ghost," said the man._

" _Y-Yoshimura?" another tear began to fall down his face._

" _Yes, my dear boy. How have you been?" Kaneki found himself staring._

" _W-What… how are you here? I don't…" the boy trailed off, finding himself confused._

" _Kaneki, much has happened in these four long years, and I take it you are confused," Yoshimura stated._

" _I-I am! How… you aren't a…" the man shook his head._

" _No, I am not a Demon. However, I have been sealed within this Cursed Gear, the first of a new generation of them," he said._

" _Why would they do that?! I don't understand why they – "the man smiled._

" _In our world, there are people who bear special talents, and it was one of these people who removed my soul from my dying body and brought it to the Imperial Demon Army. There, they requested that a man named Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose Guren, place my soul within a Cursed Gear so that I may live on, and one day be used to stop the creatures that were destroying our world," he explained._

" _A person… with a Gift?" Yoshimura nodded._

" _Yes, they were special, and kind hearted… and sadly, perished in the virus's onslaught shortly after they left me with the Moon Demon Company," the man said as he started to walk to a corner table where Kaneki slowly followed and sat down with the man as he sighed._

" _Who?" Kaneki asked._

" _Banjou did… it was brave of him, but he knew what he was doing. Kaneki, please, do not hate the Japanese Imperial Demon Army for their actions, here…." The man looked around at the busy, but peaceful shop, the people around them, smiling and talking._

" _I'm happy, and can see the smiling faces of my loved ones every day," Yoshimura stated._

" _But… it's not real! And… you're trapped within a Cursed Gear… my…" the man nodded._

" _Yes, I am within the Cursed Gear you have chosen to contract with. The creature within it, is myself," he said simply._

 _Kaneki felt the weight of the situation fall upon him as he heard those words, tears welling in his eyes as he found silent sobs coming from him. it had been four years since the day that he had seen Yoshimura die at the hands of the CCG, and now, he had learned that in those four years, the former owner of Anteiku had been sealed within a Cursed Gear, awaiting someone to pick up the sword and make a contract with him to be used on the battlefield. It was a darkly poetic moment, and while there was relief brought to the young half-Ghoul, in knowing that to some degree, the grandfatherly Ghoul was still alive, a part of it hurt more than he could bare._

" _This isn't… fair though! I never agreed to this! Why didn't they tell me that it was you?" he felt tears fall further down his face, tears reminding him of his weaker days as he sobbed like a small child for the first time in four years._

" _Kaneki, listen to me, please. I am at peace here, and I know that in your hands, this weapon I live within, can do great things, and change the course of this war. You can do something to make people see where the line between humanity and the damned are," Yoshimura concluded as the boy continued to wipe the tears from his face with his shirt-sleeve, the painful constriction of his throat from crying causing his chest to hurt._

" _I'm so sorry… that I couldn't save you… that night. I did all of those things, fought through all that hell… became stronger, and I still failed you and the others…" Yoshimura stood, and moved to place a gentle hand upon the boy's heaving shoulders._

" _No, you did not fail us. Fate had a different plan written for all of you on that night, and I have never blamed you for the events that unfolded. Instead of letting it destroy you, Kaneki, you rose to the occasion, like a phoenix from the ashes, and became strong enough to lead the others, granting them survival, and safety… you devised plans and strategies that ultimately has brought you here…" Yoshimura stated._

" _Here… where we've become members of a militaristic faction… and have chosen to put ourselves in so much danger… did I make the right choice? Placing our lives in the hands of a man who keeps so many secrets…" a small sigh left the owner of Anteiku._

" _You have done what is right, my boy. Listen to me, everyone has secrets and reasons for keeping things quiet… just like some of your friends have told you some of what they are or their pasts, but you do not know all of their pasts, they do not know all of yours either. Being with those other children, you must garner trust and respect for one another, as a family," the older Ghoul told him._

" _Like a… family?" Kaneki questioned, looking into his eyes as the sun set, the snow beginning to fall as night settled in and the people vanished as Yoshimura stepped back and Kaneki stood, the sound of his footsteps changing as he felt the familiar fabric of his battle suit on his skin, the sensation of his eye-patch gone as he looked to his black-nailed hands, his white hair hanging in his eyes slightly._

" _Exactly, all of them are your family now, and if you will, I will stand by you and guide you, from this day forward, Kaneki," Yoshimura said as the boy looked up and just behind the man as the coffee shop disappeared, and they stood in the open streets of Tokyo, the night of the raid, but what seemed like hours before it and in the moment the streets appeared, so did the ghost-like forms of the group he'd known for four years, and the newest additions of their group. A bright smile came from Akane, a nod from Kimizuki, Yoichi waved to him by Hinami's side, Yuu and Mika laughed, smiling as Touka rolled her eyes, a small smile at her lips, Guren, Goshi, Shinya, Mito, Sayuri, Shigure, Irimi, and the rest of their little rag-tag group were gathered together as Yoshimura stood by his side, looking to him._

" _They're waiting for you. There is a whole adventure ahead of you, and they are willing to walk beside you the entire way, so go, Kaneki, take my sword, and I will stand by you and aid you when the call comes…" the Ghoul took a step forward, the clothing he wore changed once more, the battle suit fading way as the crunch of snow came to his attention and he looked back to Yoshimura, the weight of an unfamiliar fabric upon his body as he looked to white-gloved hands and realized as he looked at the black sleeve with its green cuffs that he stood at the cusp of a new chapter in his life._

" _Yoshimura…" the manager smiled, looking up to him._

" _Yes? Kaneki?" he inquired._

" _Come with me?" the man smiled once more._

" _All you have to do is call me, and I am never far away…" a wild whipping of chains was heard as Kaneki looked around only to feel a faint sting in his arm as black chains wrapped about his left arm, causing blood to seep through as he felt the presence of the manager once again and relaxed, the chains slowly going lax as the snow fell harder, wind whipping around him as the clinking of the chains slid through his grasp and slowly formed into the black and red sword he had grasped earlier._

" _Just call your name… very well…" he held the sword up into the air, as he looked at the bloodstained gloves he wore, his uniform sleeve slightly soaked in blood._

" _Come to me! KETSUEKI FUSA!"_

 **{Blood Series Chamber: 12:20pm}**

Kaneki opened his eyes, looking around the room as he slowly got himself up, tears slowly dripping down his face as he wiped them away on the sleeve of his shirt before he heard Guren and Shinya move towards him, asking if he felt alright or not, to which he replied simply with the most basic statement he could as he got to his feet and the sword vanished from his grasp, forming into an earring of black metal with a red tear-drop jewel at the end of it as he stood there, getting his bearings as Guren nodded to him and started to usher him out of the room, following Shinya as he did so just as the door shut behind him and he looked to see Touka standing before him, a smile upon her face as she rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him while he steadily returned it and the others began to get off the ground while Guren looked at the group.

"Well, now that we're all here kids, let's go to the next destination on this field trip: the cafeteria," he said.

"I'll second that!" some of the others laughed while Kaneki smiled, feeling relief flood him as he saw each and every one before him.

"You ready, Kaneki?" asked Hide.

"Sounds good, let's go…"

" _ **Remember, Kaneki, I am here… all you need to do is call."**_

" _Thank you… Yoshimura..."_

 **{…..}**

 _Burning this bridge behind me…_

 **{…..}**

 **Author's Note:** Whew, seven Cursed Gear trials all at once is a lot of writing, just so you know. Yes, I am aware that a lot of the Demons are mythological figures and one a historical figure, but hey, I wanted a variety. Personally, I felt that having that mix would be good, and a lot of the Demons the Ghouls possess were once humans or guardians who fell into the state of being a Demon, so I thought over time they would form a bond with them over similarities. We have some training chapters up ahead of us, and a bit more detailing on Guren's side. Tell me what you think, and I will await your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 17: Sutures


	17. Chapter 17: Sutures

Chapter 17: Sutures

 **{Training Center: December 7** **th** **, 2020, 8:04am}**

Yuuichiro watched the group of former Anteiku Ghouls and humans as they began going through the basics of their training. Fortunately, most of them had a good enough physical combat training that the weaponry skills were going smoothly. They had divided their efforts amongst each other, working with those who they felt were the best suited to teach certain members of their fourteen-member group. Mito had taken to teaching Kimi whom they had learned had a type of Cursed Gear similar to the red-haired General's own as it was based upon moderate physical skill as well as the connection the Demon and user had.

Kimi's Cursed Gear came from her tattoos that were on her legs in the style of peacock feathers that when activated seemed to rise off her skin and coil around her legs in a glowing green, fragile looking state of wisps that reflected the peacock feathers themselves, but came down with a crushing force as they morphed into leg-braces that went up to her knees. Mito had already stated within just twenty-four hours of basic training, that Kimi showed great potential and that she and her Demon had a remarkably good connection.

Emerald eyes turned to Nishiki who was being trained by Shinoa, one of the only other people in this little group that had a poll-type arms weapon. Nishiki's Demon, Remashita seemed to be a good fit for him, and the spear-type poll-arms allowed him to flip and move about with little difficulty, which was good considering his Kagune type. Yuuichiro then looked to Mika who was being placed with Touka when it came to teaching her how to use a sword with better ease, meanwhile, Akane had Ayato who was taking to his training well, his Demon giving him constant lip and causing quite a few comical moments between all of them.

"Keep it up! good job!" Sayuri cheered for Hinami who was learning how to use her shield weapon as both defense and offence while over in a corner of the training hall, Shinya and Yoichi were helping Hide.

"They're shaping up huh?" asked Kaneki as he looked the others over.

"Yea, what about you? Are you practicing the strikes like I told you?" emerald met hazel.

"I have been… it feels kind of strange, using a weapon instead of my Kagune, but I'm okay so far. What about you? Are all your wounds healed?" Kaneki questioned.

"For the most part, I'm a little stiff in my hands where my fingers were broken, but that'll go away soon…" the white-haired Ghoul watched how the other moved his fingers and rose an eyebrow.

"You play an instrument?" he inquired.

"Um… y-yea, I do. I play the violin…" the other gave him a surprised expression.

"I honestly wouldn't have expected that from you," Kaneki admitted as Yuuichiro gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, you honestly don't seem the type…" the other sighed.

"You're a bookworm, and you don't seem the type either," Yuu stated, arms crossed over his chest.

"You've got me there, but violin? Why did you pick that up?" the black-haired boy glanced down.

"When Mika and I were brought into Shibuya, we were completely out of it. Mika was half dead, and I was feral… so… Sayuri began to try and get me to open up, and I watched her play violin a few times… next thing I knew I was learning to play too," he explained.

"That's a pretty scary label to put on a kid…" Shinoa walked up with Nishiki who had just spoken as Yuuichiro shot him a look.

"Please, can't the same be said for the Ghouls?" Nishiki shrugged.

"Guess you've got a point. So, why are the two of you standing around chatting while the rest of us bust our asses?" the pale-brunette questioned.

"Kaneki has been training with me on different occasions. The Cursed Gear he has is different, so it's kind of hard to gage the strength of it." Shinoa laughed a bit.

"Are you feeling the pressure of having to train someone?" she asked him.

"No! I'm sure enough in my own skills to train someone how to use a sword, Shinoa!" the periwinkle-haired girl giggled, leaning against him as she smiled.

"You know I love you, don't take it so personally," she told him.

"Yea, I know, I love you too grape head…" she sighed.

"Cherry boy!"

"Perverted Shrimp!"

"Oh, you know you love it _Yui!"_ a deep blush came across the black-haired boy's face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" the boy started chasing the girl across the training hall as Guren came to stand next to the two Ghouls as the others watched Shinoa dodge her boyfriend's attempts to tackle her as she laughed, skipping about.

"Lover's quarrel?" he questioned.

"Um… not exactly, but –"

"SHINOA! COME BACK HERE!"

"Catch me if you can, Yui!" a growl left the black-haired boy as he turned as the others backed away while Shinoa summoned her Cursed Gear and the other tisked as Asuramaru appeared in his grasp and the two of them locked blades as the boy parried his girlfriend's attack.

"It seems we're getting an exhibition," Shinya said as the others moved away from the two while Shinoa tried to block the boy's attacks, Yuuichiro smirking as he dove under the blade of Shikama-Doji as he got close to the girl and halted her next swing with only a single touch a smile coming to his features.

"Well, that ended quickly…" Guren shook his head at Hide's statement.

"Oh, it's far from over," he stated.

Shinoa pushed the boy away and he flipped, blocking her attack as the girl frowned, a series of sparks flying as their weapons locked and the black-haired boy swept his leg across her own, knocking her feet out from under her as the large scythe went flying and she flipped over, doing a series of cartwheels as she landed in a crouch and grabbed her weapon as she swiped at the boy's legs, causing him to jump up and land atop the blade of her weapon, causing her to throw him as he turned mid-air, righting himself like a cat as he slid back, and Shinoa smirked, going after him as he dodged her attacks, the two of them moving almost as if they were in synch with one another to a finite point.

"Yuu can move like this with Mika as well as Akane. After a little bit of time, he's also gotten to where he can work well with Kimizuki and Yoichi if needs be as well as Mitsuba. This kind of synchronized fighting, knowing one another's movements like this, is vital, and you should know at least one person in your team's own fighting style to an almost perfect degree, that person is your partner," Guren said as his youngest blocked another attack and with a swift turn on his heels, he knocked the scythe from Shinoa's hands and caught the girl just before she fell as the scythe fled away from the two, landing in the ground as he held the tip of his sword at her throat.

"You lose…" Shinoa laughed.

"I let you win," she said as she kissed his cheek, moving the sword out of the way as he stood her up right.

"Go get a room!" the two went blood red as Guren laughed at Nishiki's statement.

"The two of you are excellent for lessons, I'll admit," Guren said as the two recalled their weapons as they returned to their concealed forms.

"So, do we gotta act like them?" Mika looked to Hide as he shook his cross bow.

"Why are you shaking your weapon?" the other blonde sighed.

"Leviathan was being rude last night while I was attempting to sleep, so what I decided to do is shake the weapon. I've learned that if you do this, they experience a mini earthquake!" he explained.

"What was it doing?" Hide gave Nishiki a long look.

"Annoying me, and this morning, it went off and nearly killed me! So, shake, rattle and roll baby!" he said as he shook it again.

"With such a sour attitude in the mornings, that can mean only one thing…" the group eyed one another.

"It's female…" stated several of the boys with a groan.

"Bingo, and she's a real mean bitch when she wants to be," he said as he shook the weapon again.

" _ **H-Hide! S-stop s-shaking the w-w-weapon! I'm g-g-gonna be s-s-sick!"**_

"Well, stop trying to shoot me! And stop picking on me when I'm sleeping!" he protested at his Demon's statement.

"Don't torture her, you're supposed to form a bond with your Demon, not give it motion sickness…" the blonde frowned.

"You're lucky I have to listen to Guren's commands, otherwise you'd be on an earthquake scale of the stairs later this evening," he said.

" _ **Thank the Seven Seas…."**_

"Is anyone else getting trouble form their Demons?" asked Guren.

"You mean besides Ayato's calling him bunny boy?" several of the group let out thinly veiled snickers of amusement as Ayato gave them an annoyed look.

"Yes, besides name calling, is any of our new comrades having trouble with their Demons?" the man questioned once more.

"Not really, we're just trying to adapt to fighting with weapons and not just our Kagune," Hinami admitted.

"That's good to hear, come the ninth, the fourteen of you will be going to the Section Office and will be completing a forum for registry…" Mika gave him a suspicious look at the statement.

"I think we have a right to know why we're being sent to the Section Office," Mika stated with a sharp tone.

"Alright, fine… as of December twelfth, the fourteen of you will become a specialized unit that works as a branch of the Moon Demon Company, under my jurisdiction…" the group eyed one another, looking both interested, and terrified of the statement.

"Specialized unit? What good does this do us exactly?" asked Ayato.

"It'll grant you a special immunity in order to keep Kureto Hiragi's grubby hands off of you."

"Grubby hands huh?" the door of the training hall slammed shut and all eyes turned to see none other than the man that had just been mentioned standing there.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," stated Guren.

"Hmm, seems the junior branch garbage still has a lot to learn. I recently was informed that you had sent in a special request forum for a new branch unit of the Moon Demon Company, it was approved… I thought it appropriate to congratulate you." The fourteen teenagers stayed close together as Kureto moved towards Guren.

"Thanks, but we're in the middle of a training session, these kids have a mission coming up soon and I don't need them dying on their feet," he told the other.

"Of course, now… let me see who's in this little group of yours…" the man's cold eyes locked on the fourteen youths and then zeroed in on Mika and Yuuichiro, the blonde-haired boy giving him a menacing look while Akane shot him a withering glare.

"Your children are going out with the Ghouls? Are you certain you can trust them?" Kureto questioned.

"Perfectly certain. They're the reason that Tokyo worked out so well." The other hummed.

"And that also came from the boost your Naturopath and Abjurist granted you. Not to mention, those two are also Seraphs," Kureto said as he locked eyes with emerald orbs that narrowed in a fierce manner.

" _ **Let me kick this fucker's ass Yuu! Let me kill him!"**_ Asuramaru snarled in his mind.

" _No, Asuramaru, just leave him alone… we can't do anything right now."_

" _ **Dammit! I can't have any fun!"**_

"Do you have a problem with what they are?" asked Shinoa.

"No, little sister, I don't. but I do question how much of your affection is genuine when it comes to the _Black Seraph_ and how much of that is seductive lust. It would do you well to remember, he is the darker half of their kind." Mitsuba felt rage boil in her, but Akane beat her to it as she stepped away from the group.

"Their kind?! How dare you! You lowly, arrogant, pompous, self-absorbent, scum-sucking, lily-livered, snake! _In case you've forgotten, they are your kind!" s_ he snarled as she raised her hand to strike the man. Kureto gave her a disdainful glare as he caught her hand in a bruising grip.

"The former Vampire defending the Seraphs… how becoming. I suppose the fallen ones need to stick together though, don't they?" Kureto tossed Akane back, a bruise having formed on her arm as Ayato caught her.

"You need to learn some manners! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to treat a lady that way?" Ayato questioned with a scowl upon his features.

"Spare me the lectures. You are here on the grace of my father, if you believe that you truly have a place amongst civilized beings, you are sorely mistaken." Shinya narrowed his eyes.

"I think that's enough, Kureto. You may want to remember that these people are what helped make the Tokyo raid successful," he informed the other as Kureto looked them over.

"Yes, a group of fourteen _misfits_ managed to somehow help us win the battle. However, they only recently received Cursed Gear, and are still learning, tell me, Guren? Do you truthfully think that their success rate will continue?" the Lieutenant Colonel shrugged.

"Who knows, I could say the same for you and your last assignment, in… where was it again? Oh yes, _Nagoya._ That went just as planned, didn't it? Arrow-brows?" Guren inquired.

A small smirk came to the faces of the others as Kureto shot the other a glare before turning his gaze upon Yuuichiro who instantly found a trace of fear curling through him. Every single time he came into contact with this man, he felt nothing short of unbridled anger and disgust. He knew it was from his Seraphic bloodlines, and that he was sensing the vile blackness of the man's heart and soul, but he could do little about it, and while he had discussed the topic with Mika on several occasions, they had both concluded the same thing each time: Kureto Hiragi didn't possess a drop of good in him.

"And how are you feeling since you interview? Yuuichiro?" Kureto ignored Guren who gave him a seething look as the Lieutenant General eyed his two sons.

" _If that slimy fucker thinks he's going to even attempt to lay a hand on my children, he's got another thing coming,"_ Guren thought.

" _ **Believe me, if he does… I'll strangle him with his innards."**_ Mahiru's vicious statement eased his worries, at the very least, he wouldn't have to worry about her being conflicted about attacking her brother.

"He's fine," Mika answered.

"I believe I asked him, not you, Mikaela." The man locked eyes with Yuuichiro once again.

"I'm fine, like Mika said," he replied, his tone clipped as Kureto looked him over.

"Oh, really? I see, you haven't been having any recollections of the past again? Nothing about Sanguneim or those tragic circumstances?" a sudden crackling noise caught their attention as ice began to spread under their feet, Mika's head bowed as he stepped in front of his brother, a frost-like pattern appearing upon his face as he clenched his hands, his nails extending a fraction as he locked his gaze with Kureto, his right eye turning a brilliant gold as he did so.

"You better leave before I do something drastic, Lieutenant General," the blonde warned.

"Hmm… very well, have a good day…" with that Kureto left and the moment the doors closed Mika turned to his brother who felt his legs cave out from under him, his breathing ragged as he braced himself on his hands and knees while Guren crouched down beside the boy.

No matter what he did, Guren knew that his youngest was to drained, and shell shocked to do anything else for the day; therefore, he looked to Mika - whose changes had faded – to inform him to take the other out of the area for the time being. However, the black-haired boy shook himself out, and glanced forward, a tired sigh leaving him as he slowly staggered to his feet, Mika coming with him to make sure that the boy didn't fall as Guren did the same, the others watching in concern over seeing the normally energetic, and somewhat hyper boy so exhausted from a single encounter with the man who had just left.

"That was Hiragi Kureto?" asked Kaneki.

"Yea… because of… what I am… I can feel the… darkness inside a person's… heart and soul… to this day… he's the blackest… soul I've ever… met." Nishiki stepped forward, placing a hand upon the boy's pulse as he sighed.

"You need to sit down, your heart rate is up to high," he said as he eased the other onto the floor.

"He'll be fine in a bit. However, I know one thing is for certain…" everyone looked to Guren, the icy expression he wore sending a thrill of terror through them.

"And what's that?" Sayuri gave her fiancé an understanding look, her expression similar to his own.

"If that bastard lays so much as a hair on any of you… I'll skin him alive," he stated.

"He's higher ranked than you, though isn't that…" Shinya looked to the others.

"The thing is, Kureto is dangerous, and that's something that even mine and Shinoa's father is now aware of. He is greedy and lustful for power, believing that all he does is right, and that he can do no wrong," he explained.

"That kind of mindset is dangerous." Yuuichiro laughed just a fraction, the resonance startling a few of them at how hollow it sounded.

"Especially for a human like him," he muttered.

"Yuu…" the boy shook his head.

"I'll be fine… but the problem is… Kureto thinks he can play God without any punishment. He seems to be forgetting that there are two Seraphs that would beg to differ," he stated simply.

"That's scary to think…" everyone looked to Akane, who held her hands close to her chest.

"What is?" Mika asked.

"That either of you would consider yourselves more Angelic than human. Remember, Yuu… both you and Mika are still humans… your only Seraphic bloodlines aren't pure, and you aren't fully one thing or the other… you're both teetering on the edge of mortal and celestial." The black-haired boy sighed.

"I know that Akane, but if you could see how… _vile_ that man is like I can, you would understand my thinking," he explained.

"Just don't go losing yourself, okay?" he nodded.

"We won't, don't worry."

 **{Rooftops: 8:15pm}**

Akane sighed as she looked down at the city below her, the lights gleaming a bit in the darkness a she leaned against the railing of a roof, thinking about the way things had been going lately. It was stressful, and more than a bit harrowing; however, for some reason, she was not worried about the others, nor Guren's plans for them to form a specialized unit. The one thing that did concern her, was how Yuuichiro had acted around Kureto, and how the Lieutenant General had behaved. She eyed the bruise on her arm, and recalled Mika's behavior during the encounter, how his ability over ice had almost overreacted, and the way one of his eyes had turned gold. It was a strange sight, and it reminded her of how one of Yuu's own eyes had looked during the Tokyo Raid. A strict silver, the color of moonlight in all of its cold, encompassing beauty. Brown eyes closed as she thought of Kureto Hiragi's behavior, his words and actions, and the interview that he had brought up, which Mika had long since told her about.

To bring up such a horrific moment in her youngest brother's past, caused something within her to feel nothing short of raw hatred for the Lieutenant General. The man acted as though it was his God given right to treat others poorly, and act as if everyone was beneath him. Akane bit her lip, finding the notion atrocious and revolting. As Yuuichiro had said, behavior such as that, was a dangerous thing for a human being to possess. The brunette girl huffed, looking out at the city again as moonlight showed through the clouds and she looked at the glowing orb in the sky and raised her hand outwards, reaching for it as though it were a lifeline in a raging sea.

"Don't lose sight of who you guys are, please… if you do I don't know what'll happen," Akane said softly.

Just as the words escaped her, a fluttering of wings caught her attention and she turned to see a tiny black object flying towards her, the little creature giving a valiant effort to continue flying as it landed upon the railing and sighed, wiping sweat from its brow as it took in a few breaths, grumbling to itself as she edged closer, recognizing the slightly plump form.

"Crumpet?" she asked.

"Hmm?! Oh! Princess!" the little cyclops bat came towards her, walking along the railing as she edged closer.

"I'm not the Princess of the Vampires anymore Crum, just Akane is fine," she stated.

"Y-Yes, right! How have you been since Shinjuku?" the brunette took in a deep breath.

"I've been fine… but why are you here?" she inquired.

"It is of the utmost importance, please, can you help us?" Akane eyed him.

"What's going on?" the small bat fluttered up to her shoulder, settling upon it before he began to whisper in her ear.

The response she gave was silent, but as the statements continued, Akane's chocolate colored eyes grew wider and filled with unbridled terror as realization came upon her features. She quickly took the bat, stuffing him inside her jacket pocket and told him to remain silent as she looked around and went back into the building, dread filling her. As of this moment, she knew the risks were growing in danger levels, and with the information that Crumpet had just given her, Akane knew that a sinister plot was beginning to unravel.

 **{….}**

 _Light the way and I'll follow, where you go…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** Kureto Hiragi has always been a grade A bastard in my opinion, and after seeing Battle in Nagoya, I was glad that my first impressions of him were correct. In this chapter, we got some training, a little bit of humor, and a visit from a residential sociopath of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Akane also seems to have just learned something that is going to change the tides of this entire battle, and Crumpet is now officially in the main casts line-up due to his orders from Krul. Speaking of which, we will be seeing some of her and the others, don't worry. Tell me what you think, and I shall await your reviews.

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 18: Momentum


	18. Chapter 18: Momentum

Chapter 18: Momentum

 **{Apartments: December 8** **th** **, 2020, 9:15am}**

Nishiki sighed as he worked on cooking breakfast for him and Kimi who was sitting at the table adjacent to the kitchen, her mind consuming her as she held a cup of coffee in her hands. Things had been going well since they'd come to Shibuya, and the only downside they'd experienced, was Kureto Hiragi – or arrow-brows, as Guren called him – and his demeaning behavior towards not only them, but to the people who were supposed to be their teammates. He focused on mixing up the eggs in the pan, cooking them thoroughly enough so that Kimi wouldn't get sick while he himself was waiting for his suppressant pill to kick in so that he could also eat with her.

Without question, he doubted that he would ever forget the expression on Yuuichiro's face at some of the things that Kureto had brought up. It took little to no imagination to know that the boy had been through something horrific that had been left unsaid by those who knew his past better than others. Nishiki frowned a bit as he recalled the fearful look in the boy's vibrant emerald eyes, and the look in Mika's eyes when he'd stepped between Kureto and his brother, his power over ice taking hold as the temperature in the room dropped and ice spread across the ground, the marks of his Demon coming into view as he settled a deadly glare upon the Lieutenant General.

It was, without question, the moment that Nishiki knew the people around him were multiple different things; from kind, to a bit psychotic, energetic, funny when the situation arose, loyal, brave, true, and stronger than they appeared. But above all of those things, these people: _were a family._ And now, the former humans and Ghouls of Anteiku, were also part of that family.

"How's your training going?" Nishiki asked as Kimi looked to him.

"Fine, Mito says I'm doing really well. Apparently Kratikeya and I have a close bond." The pale-brunette shrugged.

"I think that means you two are going to be just fine. Besides, she is kind of attached to your body," he mentioned, looking at the ornate peacock feather tattoos that went up the sides of Kimi's legs.

"Right… how about you and Remashita?" the glasses-wearing Ghoul sighed, looking at the arm-cuff he had on.

"We get along well enough I suppose. She's the right type of weapon for me definitely, just like Kratikeya is for you." Kimi smiled.

"Touka and Grimm are doing good too, according to Mika. Mitsuba has been helping with her training too, and Hide and Leviathan are starting to get along, just so long as he doesn't shake the weapon anymore," she explained.

"Really? Well, that's good… how about Hinami?" Kimi took a sip of her coffee.

"She's doing fine, Sayuri said that she's practically a little Wonder Woman," the red-haired girl said as Nishiki laughed, spooning the eggs onto two plates for them.

"Well, I can't wait to see her in combat, I'm certain she'll impress us." Nishiki sat down the plate in front of Kimi who smiled as he sat across from her.

"Thank you for cooking… by the way… how are the suppressants doing for you?" she inquired.

"They're fine so far. I do feel a little drowsy in the mornings after taking them, but I'm fine after a little while." Kimi nodded, her gaze going down to her plate as she picked up a spoon and began to eat.

"What do you think about what Kaneki told us about his Cursed Gear?" she asked. Nishiki took a bite of his eggs, and then looked down.

"It's… strange. To think that old-man Yoshimura is inside that Cursed Gear that Kaneki is going to be using… but, I suppose it's poetic in a way." Kimi glanced to him.

"How is it poetic?" she questioned.

"He's always said he would watch over us, and even though he's no longer living… Yoshimura is still going to be doing what he swore he would. So, in many ways, it's poetic because he can continue to do what he loved: watch after his family." Kimi smiled softly, her eyes burning just a fraction as she looked down.

"Really? I hope your right Nishiki… because… for me… learning that hurt a little," she stated.

"How so?" the pale-brunette watched the girl who took in a deep breath.

"It's because… here we are, living our lives in Shibuya… starting a new chapter even… but every time I think about the past, I get this painful ache in my chest that won't go away… and I realized what it was recently…" Nishiki reached across the table, grasping his wife's hands.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice calm.

"It's because… we… and…" she fumbled a bit and he smiled to her.

"You don't have to talk about it, I know it hurts," he stated.

"Isn't it… strange? How we only know how much we love someone… when they're gone? Why is that?" tears welled up in her eyes and he stood up, moving around the table before he wrapped the woman in his arms as she began to cry.

"It's not strange, and I don't know the answer to be honest… but, the way I view it… is that the reason it hurts, is because those people are not present to take the next leg of the journey with us. We think of all the memories we made with them, and then we consider… that as we step forward, we'll never be able to make new memories with them. So, it hurts, and we miss them, but it doesn't mean we didn't know how much we loved them…" Nishiki paused as the woman took in a shuddering breath.

"Then why? It feels like I have this gaping hole in my chest where my heart should be, and it hurts… when I think about it, I can't stop crying, and I don't want this… I don't want to feel this way," she admitted, sobbing like a small child as he held her in his arms.

"The reason it hurts, the reason we feel all those things… is because our hearts and minds are reminding us of how amazing and impactful those people are, but, you know something that Mika told me recently?" he crouched, taking her hands as she looked to him.

"What did he tell you?" she asked.

"Mika told me that we feel this pain, and it reminds us that those people are still living. They exist within our hearts and in our minds… our memories keep them alive. So long as we remember, no matter how painful… they're never dead, they still exist, right here with us and are never far. All we have to do is look inside ourselves to find them." Kimi wiped her eyes, tears still falling as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Thank you… Nishiki… we better hurry up and eat… before it gets cold," she said as he nodded and stood, returning to his seat as they began to change the subject.

"So, did you hear what happened with Ayato recently?" Kimi shook her head.

"No, I didn't," she admitted.

"Apparently, he tripped down a flight of stairs trying to wave at Akane as he walked down them, and rolled right to her feet." Kimi started laughing.

"He's okay right?" she asked, humor lacing her once mournful tone.

"He's fine, but apparently his pride is severally damaged, possibly beyond repair." The red-haired girl gave out a loud laugh at the statement.

"Well, hopefully Akane can help him. do you think he likes her?" she inquired.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, and I think Akane has a thing for him too." Kimi smiled.

"Then we'll just have to see what they do I guess," she stated as Nishiki nodded.

"Yea, but I wouldn't worry, they'll admit it when their ready."

 **{Yuu & Mika's Apartment: 9:45am}**

Training had been scheduled for after noon-time hours due to a heavy snowfall and a few meetings that the others from Guren's squadron had to attend; therefore, many of the fourteen teenagers were taking the opportunity to sleep in a bit late. Shinoa was one of these people, and she was currently curled up against her boyfriend who was still sleeping, soundly ignoring the chilled world outside of the apartment as she watched him continue to slumber, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. When he was like this, Shinoa could always tell how young he truly was, only a child, much like herself. They were fighting a war that even adults were hardly winning; however, there were changes in the tides that she could feel had started to come in at long last, and that had come with the victory of the Tokyo Raid, and the better control Yuu and Mika had on their Seraph sides. She hummed, gently reaching up to brush the black-haired boy's bangs away from his face, caressing his cheek as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's almost ten in the morning," Shinoa said as she kissed him once more and frowned as he continued to sleep before she huffed and placed another kiss to his lips.

In the second that she did, the periwinkle-haired girl found herself flipped over onto her back, the black-haired boy hovering above her as he locked his rich emerald eyes with her tangerine ones and then promptly leaned down to place a series of kisses on her lips, cheeks, and the sides of her throat, causing her to begin laughing at the slight tickling sensation that came to her senses as she tried to playfully pull the boy off, musing his already messy hair as he laid atop her, both of them breathing in a bit heavily as they kept smiles upon their faces, laughing breathlessly.

"Good morning…" a smile was sent her way as Shinoa reached up, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"Morning to you too, sleepy head," she stated.

"What was with the wake-up call this morning?" the girl shrugged at his question.

"Not sure, just felt like getting you up like that, I suppose," she told him with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Uhuh… pervert…" she laughed.

"Cherry boy," Shinoa said with a smirk.

"That's it!"

Shinoa found the boy tickling her sides as she began laughing, tears coming to her eyes as she struggled against him, trying to get him to stop as she pleaded, laughter bubbling up from her as he joined her as she retaliated, getting his sides as well as they rolled, falling off the bed and onto the floor, the sudden vertigo and impact causing the two to land in a slight awkward position of Shinoa being atop him, their faces only inches apart, her shirt hanging off her shoulder while the fall had managed to pull his own shirt up a bit. The two of them found the situation somewhat embarrassing, and it only grew worse when the door to the bedroom opened.

"Hey, what was that – "Mitsuba paused in her question as she looked at the two of them and Mika peered over her head at the state of his brother and his girlfriend.

"Did we interrupt something?" Mika asked as Shinoa looked to him as the black-haired boy did the same.

"Not really… just the two of us learning how gravity works is all…" Mitsuba eyed the two of them, a blush coming to her features.

"Can't the two of you do this when there aren't others in the house?" she asked, a glare on her features.

"Why Mitsu! I thought that you and Mika were well past that point!" the paler blonde slapped a hand over his face at this and shook his head.

"Just get up you two, we have training this afternoon, and tomorrow we have to meet up with Guren to get our uniforms," Mika said as he pulled Mitsuba back and closed the door.

"Did you have to embarrass Mitsuba?" Shinoa giggled as she looked at the boy again.

"Come on, you need to loosen up some," she said.

"Shinoa… I was wondering something…" the girl looked into his eyes as he glanced to the side, a blush apparent on his features.

"What is it?" she asked as he glanced away.

"Um… do you ever think about… having a family?" she frowned, rising an eyebrow.

"We do have a family. You, me, Mika, Mitsuba, Yoichi, Akane, Kimizuki, Guren, Sayuri, Mito, Goshi, Shigure, Shinya, Kaneki, Touka, and all the others from Anteiku too. If you think about it, our family has gotten pretty big," Shinoa told him as she reached forward, brushing his bangs from his face.

"Yea, it has… but I wasn't talking about the family as a whole… I meant… the two of us…" the girl looked to him, and her eyes widened in realization as she felt a deep blush come to her features.

"You… mean us having… children… right?" she inquired, stuttering just a bit.

"R-Right…"

The silence that enveloped them became unbearably uncomfortable as they remained where they were on the floor of Yuuichiro's bedroom, tangled up in the blankets from the bed due to their earlier fall while they could hear the two blondes working in the kitchen. It was a type of silence that was humbling in a strange way, only because it caused them both to consider their current situation in the world they lived in. All the people around them were counted as family, and in many ways, that was exactly what all of them had become. Though broken, and made up of strays and random people who had stumbled into their lives and ended up sticking with them for the long haul: all twenty of them had become a family.

Shinoa looked to the boy who had his gaze averted, embarrassment apparent on his features as he laid there, looking as though he had several conflicting emotions going through him at this point. Tangerine eyes softened as she looked at the boy and sighed as she reached forward to caress his cheek, causing his once averted emerald eyes to look into her own orange-toned ones. The question had been randomized, and somewhat confusing to her; however, she had read his intentions loud and clear, and at this point, all she could do was smile to him.

"I think I'd like that… the two of us having children one day…" a slightly surprised expression came to his features.

"W-Well… I mean… we don't have to rush… do we? Um…" Shinoa smiled as she leaned forward, placing a kiss to his lips which he returned with slight hesitation.

"No, we don't have to rush… but I do wonder why you all of the sudden wanted to ask about something like that?" she questioned.

"I just… after Guren and Sayuri were engaged… Mika brought up me proposing to you, and I kinda… started thinking about it more… and well..." Shinoa smiled.

"You were starting to think about having a family with me… about us getting married and having kids… it's sweet… that you want to make an honest woman out of me, and a little old fashioned…" he puffed his cheeks out a bit in the way he did when he was irritated.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I'm serious! And – "the girl kissed him again, his eyes growing wide as she deepened the kiss which he quickly returned, reaching up to thread his fingers through her hair before she moved back, staring into his eyes as she did.

"I'm not making fun of you, and if you are asking me to be your wife, then of course I will. I love you, and I have no intention of letting you go," she told him.

"Same here, Shinoa…" he sat up, pulling her into his arms as she rested against his chest, curled up in his lap while they took in the quiet of the room.

"A fallen Angel and a half-demon falling in love… it seems so ridiculous, doesn't it?" he shrugged.

"Not for our world it doesn't. The world we live in is broken Shinoa… so… broken creatures like us finding one another shouldn't be that big of a surprise," he muttered, nuzzling her hair.

"I guess you have a point. But I don't think we're broken… I think we're whole, but fractured…" he sighed.

"Maybe we are… but just promise me something," the black-haired boy said as he looked into the girl's eyes.

"What is it?" he smiled a bit.

"Whatever comes our way… let's face it together… don't forget the promise we made…" she smiled, reaching into the collar of his short to pull out the chain that the black ring still resided on.

"In your heart keep me close… it means that even if we're away from one another, we're always together. But that doesn't mean we should forget the contract we made with one another that day, okay? Yuu?" he nodded.

"Right, just let's make sure we don't end up falling at the feet of this world, alright?" Shinoa smiled, closing her eyes as she curled closer to him.

"Okay… I'll be with you through all of it, I promise…" he held her tighter to him, closing his eyes.

"I'll be there too, you won't go it alone, Shinoa…"

The two of them remained that way for as long as they could, knowing that even though the words weren't a spell or incantation: they held their own power. Those promises, the whispered oaths they shared between one another, was the very thread that bound them together and had let them survive everything they'd endured thus far, and neither of them had any intentions of letting things fall apart now, not when they had already come this far together.

 **{Tailor's Office: 11:40am}**

"Is the tailor having a tantrum?" asked Goshi as another loud crash went off behind the doors in the room the tailor worked in while he and the others stood outside of the room and in the main room full of sketches and mannequins full of pins and needles.

"No, she's… processing the additionally things she needs to do to the uniforms for the Ghouls to use their Kagune without it looking weird…" a bang rocked the room and Mito eyed the door as it rattled.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"THAT IS IT! I HAVE DONE IT!" came a thickly accented voice from behind the traditional sliding door.

"I believe we have a eureka here," Guren stated as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Aren't the kids coming tomorrow to get their uniforms though?" the Lieutenant Colonel sighed as he went to the sliding door and knocked.

"Hey, E- "he was cut off as the door slid open and a tiny woman poked her head out. She had short black hair, large round glasses, and a slightly big nose, and mischievous dark brown eyes.

"No need to worry darling, everything will be ready by tomorrow!" with that the door slammed shut and Guren sighed.

"Has she ever let us down before?" asked Shinya with a smile.

"Nope, that's why she works as head tailor for the Army. She knows how to make the perfect combination of materials to keep our uniforms together… especially when it comes to the Cursers with Gifts." Sayuri smiled to her fiancé.

"And Ghouls, apparently," she said.

"True…" a series of buzzing noises came from the room and Goshi rose an eyebrow.

"I still wonder why we hear power tools in there every time she starts working," he said in dismay.

"Let her work, we're just waiting for the uniforms." The door creaked open near Shigure who looked to see a familiar black-haired woman with coffee colored eyes.

"Hey Irimi, what are you doing here?" asked Sayuri as the Ghoul entered the room.

"I was sent to deliver a few measurements to the tailor. This is the correct room, right?" Guren nodded.

"Yep, what did you need to deliver?" he inquired.

"Measurements… apparently the tailor forgot to write the proper measurements for one of the boots for the shoemaker…" she held up a few pieces of paper and the sliding door next to her opened.

"Thank you darling! How is the uniform fitting you?" the black-haired Ghoul looked to the tiny woman.

"Just fine, thank you. Here are the measurements," she stated as the woman adjusted her glasses and took the papers.

"Oh, yes, I see where I made the mistake. How silly of me! Now, come and get these and the others in one-hour darling, thank you goodbye!" with that the door slid closed again, the woman vanishing.

"I'm going to assume that's normal for her?" Irimi asked.

"Yep…" the sound of power tools went off in the other room.

"And that is too?" she inquired.

"Sure is. She's been with us since Shinya and I were about nineteen…" the blonde-haired man smiled.

"Now that I think about it, wasn't she the one who made Yuu and Mika's clothes at first because you weren't certain what their Gifts were and didn't want their clothing disintegrating due to any over reactions?" Shinya questioned.

"Seriously?" Guren shrugged.

"Yuu is a Fire user and Mika is an Ice user… when I first brought them to Shibuya, I had no clue what they could do, so I asked the tailor to make clothing for them that would hold up against training. Once they got a little more comfortable with people, I brought them to her for their training clothes… especially once they started it formally. She's the one who also modified the boy's chokers from the Vampire City," he explained.

"Seems a bit excessive… but… I guess you had your reasons." Irimi looked around the room as she spoke.

Since their arrival in Shibuya, Irimi had become a clerical staff member who acted as Shinya's assistant and she did her job quite well. She was dressed in the same uniform as most of the Army, but she had a red chord that went from the front of her uniform to the shoulder which displayed her as a special service staff member who would be available for combat purposes. Having her be employed under Shinya's directive had been a failsafe plan to keep the woman safe from any schemes that Kureto could come up with, and to ease suspicion within their ranks of the Ghouls being dangerous. Guren sighed as he started towards the door to leave and lit a cigarette, causing Sayuri to frown as she wasn't fond of his habit.

"Lieutenant Colonel, pardon me for saying so, but those are very unhealthy," Irimi stated.

"Yea, I know. Yuu, Mika, Sayuri, and a few others read me the riot act for it to. But, it's my choice so I'd rather not hear abo – "Guren was cut off as the sound of wheels came through and the sliding door next to him opened, the tiny woman appearing again as she took the cigarette from his mouth and snuffed it out, tossing it in the trash.

"No smoking in the tailor office!" the door shut again, and the Lieutenant Colonel gawked at where the woman had just been while the others broke into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I believe that's all there is to say about it," said Sayuri as she patted her fiancé's shoulder and walked out the door as the others followed, Irimi bowing as she left and Shinya smiled as he looked at his long-time friend.

"Guren? You with us?" the Lieutenant Colonel sighed.

"That was so not cool!" Guren responded as the sound of power tools resumed while Shinya shook his head and his childhood friend gave the sliding door a scowl before he sighed and followed the others out.

"You know how she is. I mean, she took father's pipe from him when he tried to smoke in her office once… now he never even dares to when he goes to her." the black-haired twenty-six-year-old rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea… let's just hope she's got those uniforms ready for tomorrow," Guren stated.

"Why are you so eager to put those kids on a mission?" the Lieutenant Colonel smiled.

"Well… remember those contacts I have in Italy who I inquired on Kaneki's family about?" Shinya felt his eyes grow wide.

"You're kidding me…" he paused in his walking as Guren shook his head.

"Nope, we found three of them. Someone got them out of Tokyo and over into Europe where the virus had already been let loose and dissipated. Because of that, I'd be willing to say that we're dealing with some of the top people they were looking for because as soon as they received the pictures, they contacted us back telling us over radio that they had three of the people we'd inquired about, and that a fourth one had dropped them off before going to _handle some business of his own_ ," Guren explained.

"Where was this?" Shinya's sharp crystal-blue eyes met Guren's burgundy ones.

"Venice, Italy."

 **{…..}**

 _Can you tell me what is real? Cause I've lost my way again…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry for not having the last two chapters up. My uncle passed away unexpectedly, I'm in a bit of a writer's rut, and I'm also moving my furniture into an apartment, so... things are really hectic. Anyways, it would seem the first mission is about to begin… sounds exciting, but kind of scary at the same time. Also, I will give one free question to anyone who can tell me who the tailor is, as she is not an OC but comes from a movie. I wanted to put her in here because she has a role to play in some of the other stories I have as well. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as we are almost out of the second arc and will soon begin the second one. I will be looking for your reviews!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.

Chapter 19: Woven


	19. Chapter 19: Woven

Chapter 19: Woven

 **{Section Office: December 9** **th** **, 2020, 9:45am}**

"The last thing that you will need to do is have an agreement signed by all participating soldiers of the specialized unit," stated a young officer with brown hair and eyes who handed a few documents to Guren.

It had been a long morning, consistent of fourteen teenagers being dragged into the Section Office still dressed in their street clothes, and looking not quite awake enough. That had been this morning, at nine-fifteen, some thirty minutes ago; however, at this point, all of them were tired of listening to the requirements to fill out the forums that they had to for the unit to be formed, consent papers, protocol forums, right to withdraw forums, and forums for medical treatment, usage of Cursed Gear in foreign lands, restrictions and rights within foreign countries as members of the Moon Demon Company and all its international branches, and the most current one which they were being handed to sign before giving it back to Guren who looked at the Section Officer.

"Anything else?" Guren inquired.

"This is on your hands, but they will have to be given a skill assessment before being sent on any missions. However, if these kids are the same as the ones who helped your unit clear Tokyo, then I'm not sure it's necessary." The Lieutenant Colonel smirked.

"They'll be getting one all the same, are there anymore papers to fill out Sargent Kannoue?" Guren asked.

"Not any here. You do need to have them bring in the foreign access forums if their first official mission is not on Japanese soil though." The Sargent handed him the papers and he nodded.

"Good, alright, I'll have them fill these out during their wait at the tailors' offices. Thanks for the help Jun!" the man called as he gathered the children up and the Sargent waved to them as they returned it with small smiles before leaving. Kannoue Jun slumped in his seat, sighing in relief now that his biggest workload was out of the way and the most he would be doing when it came to these fourteen kids, would be filing the paperwork away with copies of their files. The twenty-four-year-old sighed as he began his process of filing the papers into the records of the fourteen people, but paused as he came to middle of the stack where two records were.

"Hyakuya Yuuichiro… and Hiragi Shinoa… well… this should be fun…"

Down the hall, Guren whistled a familiar tune as he walked with the fourteen youths trailing behind him, all looking a bit tired after having to fill out some twenty odd papers apiece, and also feeling apprehensive due to them getting their uniforms today. For most of the original seven members of Shinoa's squadron, it wasn't a big deal facing the eccentric woman who tailored the uniforms of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army; however, the seven humans and Ghouls from Anteiku, had only faced her once, and it had been for their _measurements only._ All of them were well aware that the tailor was a stickler for being on time, and the moment Mika eyed the clock on the wall, he knew they would be late and would be on the receiving end of a long-winded rant about being punctual.

" _Unless we use another route…"_ he thought.

Mika glanced to his brother who nodded, looking to the others in their group as he used a few basic hand gestures to identify that they would be late at the pace they were going. The Ghouls watched the seven Moon Demon Company members in questioning while Touka could hear the demon within the bracelet on her left hand begin to chuckle at the notion of what was happening. Kaneki rose an eyebrow while Hide grinned as Shinoa looked to them, tilting her head as she raised her arms above her head in a manner to stretch and use that moment to drop her hands back down and point towards the hallway coming up.

In a matter of five seconds, the fourteen of them detoured off the path that Guren had them going down, a few of them smirking as they dashed down the hall and a series of different corridors. The group from Anteiku could admit that it was a bit comical how Guren hadn't seemed to notice them; however, they also got the distinct feeling that once he did catch up with them: _they would be in trouble_. For the time being though, getting a bit of laughter and wit into their lives, in exchange for a bit of yelling, seemed to be a strangely small price to pay.

"Did he really not notice us?" asked Hide as the group slowed to a walk.

"Nope, Yuu and I have been doing that since we got used to being here…" Kimizuki gave the blonde a long look.

"Despite the fact that you're the more well behaved one, you're a bit of a rebel, aren't you?" he inquired as they kept moving towards the seamstress's room.

"Mika? A rebel? No! absolutely not! That's Yuu's job…" the black-haired teenager sent Shinoa a glare.

"Har-har, that's really funny Shinoa," he stated.

"I got a question… what's with that seamstress?" all eyes went to Ayato who received a shrug from the others.

"She's been here since Yuu and I were brought in," Mika mentioned as they started moving closer to the tailor's office.

"Okay… that doesn't answer my question though…" Shinoa smiled as she looked at the Ghouls.

"The seamstress is very eccentric and used to be a designer of some kind. Now she creates the uniforms for the Army, and she's also the one who created the fabric our uniforms are made of," she pointed out.

"What are they made of?" Yuu sighed.

"I think it's cotton, and it has titanium threads in it so it's durable but light-weight and breathable. Which is a good thing for anyone in our group who uses warm elemental spells," he said.

"I guess your right…"

The group came to a stop as they arrived at the tailor shop and entered to see the others present. Mito smiled to the group as did Goshi and Shigure; however, as soon as they all entered, Shinya noticed that there was a missing person from their group. The blonde quickly picked up that Guren was not present with the teenagers, but that was soon remedied by the sound of the seamstress calling the first of the teenagers in, having Kimi depart, before shutting the door behind her. Everyone remained silent after that until Guren burst into the room, looking a little frazzled as he eyed all of the teenagers around him in frustration. It had happened hundreds of times before, and he was accustomed to Yuuichiro and Mikaela vanishing without a trace on him: he just never expected fourteen people to do it at once. Sighing, he stepped in line and looked at the group, a miffed expression clear upon his face as he leaned against a wall just as Kimi left the room, wearing her new uniform.

It was the same as the others uniforms in almost every way, save for the fact that she had shorter boots on to accommodate her weapon. The girl looked to Nishiki who went to get his uniform next and the others stood in place, waiting their turns as Guren lit a cigarette that was instantly snuffed out by an extendable arm-like contraption that seemed like it belonged in a cartoon rather than real life as the seamstress looked to the man, scolding him about smoking in the sewing room before she went to work on ushering Nishiki out only for Hinami to be dragged in next, the hairpin that became her Cursed Gear gleaming in the bright sunlight that filtered in through the window.

"Can someone please tell me how fourteen teenagers slipped past me?" Guren questioned.

"Uh… we were instealth mode?"Hide offered this to the man who gave him an unimpressed look.

"Well, can all fourteen of you can _stealth mode_ your way down to the assessment hall in two days: I have an assignment for you troublemakers," he stated as Yuu gave him a long look.

"Should I even ask what kind of insane idea that brain of yours has concocted?" the Lieutenant Colonel smirked.

"Only if you desire to be court martialed," he mentioned as the black-haired boy crossed his arms over his chest and began to tap his foot a bit.

"Compared to what you have planned…. It would be a nice vacation…" Shinya laughed.

"Oh, come now, I'm sure it's not that bad," he stated.

"I sure hope your right… and you aren't planning on doing anything crazy, again are you? Like Tokyo or Shinjuku?" Guren shook his head.

"Io era riflessione qualcosa piu estero… vermente," he mentioned, causing Yuu and Mika to shoot him long looks.

"You aren't serious… are you?" the man smirked.

"Davvero io sono," Guren stated as Mika glared.

"If you keep chatting in Italian, I'm going to make you eat your cigarette." Guren sighed at the statement.

"Just keep your wits about you. We've got a very important mission coming up, and your new family members were the commissioners," he told them.

Yuu and Mika glanced down at the words that left him. It was a stressful thing to know that people who were members of their makeshift family, had other members of their own family that had somehow escaped the pandemic that had spread across Japan, by fleeing to Europe where it had already spread. It was a strange thing to consider, as they stood there, preparing to get their new uniforms, that before they knew it, the fourteen of them would be heading to Italy, that much they knew from Guren's conversation with them in the native language. Emerald eyes glanced towards the others present, and then to the window, sunlight casting rays into the building for a just a brief moment before the clouds blocked it out. Yuuichiro looked towards Guren, and took in an almost soundless breath.

"There's something going to happen… once we leave here… and go to Italy…" Mika looked towards his brother, noticing a strangely vacant look in his eyes.

"Yuu?" Guren and the others glanced their way once they noticed the concern in the blonde's tone.

"Hey! Yuu!" the Lieutenant Colonel came towards his youngest and looked at him, seeing the blank stare he had in his eyes before huffing as he grabbed the boy by his shoulders and steered him towards the door, the others letting him by as Mika started to follow.

"Where are you – "Guren glanced to him.

"Don't follow me, do you hear me Mikaela?" dark burgundy eyes looked to him before Mika took a steady step back, knowing that he needed to do as told.

"I… yes sir…" Sayuri smiled in a small manner as Guren moved Yuuichiro out of the room and Kaneki looked towards her.

"What was the meaning of that?" he asked.

"Yuuichiro's naturopathic traits are a bit odd… if I think about it… we've always believed that Yuu and Mika's third gift was elemental, but it's entirely possible that their traits are a bit different than that…." Nishiki rose an eyebrow.

"Different how?" he inquired.

"Like with what you saw… at times, Yuuichiro seems to go into those trances… it's kind of strange I suppose, but we can't really be certain." Mika shook his head at the answer.

"No, that's the seraphim inside him… Yuu's the darker side of the seraphic bloodlines we carry. There's something he's sensing, the darkness that's there waiting for us… knowing that, we better prepare for one hell of a battle," he told them.

 **{Office of Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose: 11:00am}**

Guren put the boy down into a seat, ignoring his distant stare, something that he had become accustomed to over the years. Mika had been kept away from these situations for quite some time, but it wouldn't be like that anymore. Taking in a deep breath, he reached forward and grabbed a glass from the desk before reaching into the cabinet behind his desk as he reached in and grabbed a bottle that he quickly pulled out as he sat down behind his desk, and looked towards the boy.

"Every time this happens, I have to drug you, why is that?" he asked.

"Don't know…" Guren sighed.

"Fine, you know…" he popped the cork on the bottle, and pulled the glass forward, pouring the dark amber-toned liquid into it.

"The others can't be kept in the dark about the subjugation serum… after all… the two of you have been taking it since you both arrived here," he stated as he pushed the glass forward, setting the bottle down.

"Tell them then, see if I care…" the Lieutenant Colonel laughed.

"Same as always. You've never changed Yuu… but taking that serum isn't going to suppress either of your powers as Seraphim much longer. As you know, it's been working less and less since Shinjuku," he mentioned as Yuuichiro shot him a faint glare before he grabbed the glass and tipped it up, downing it at once.

"Then tell me why you decided to let us in on the secret about that drink you've been giving us since the first time my powers acted out? You didn't even start telling Mika about it until we turned thirteen." Guren shrugged.

"For some reason, he's always been the tolerant one ever since you were kids unless it involved you. The moment someone threatens his little brother, he loses all sense of reason. Growing up, the two of you have endured a lot of physical punishment, training, enduring the life you lead in Sanguneim, and the kind of inflictions that your Gifts have given you to name a few… but your Seraphim blood has always been the most arduous trait the two of you possess. That's why I created this serum for the two of you…" the black-haired boy shot him a long look.

"Mika knows the serum isn't going to work for much longer… actually it's more impressive that you think he's not aware of that fact," Yuuichiro stated.

"Believe me, I'm aware that the two of you know how short the time is before you'll have to choose how to best handle your Seraphic side." The emerald-eyed boy took in a deep breath.

"It's not gonna be easy… you know we're still learning," he told him, looking to the side.

"Easy or not, you both have got to learn how to best handle the powers given to you. That power is meant for humanity, not for self-purpose, remember that Yuu." Emerald eyes looked to him with a sharp glare.

"I know that! I'm trying to become stronger for those I love, not just for my own sake! Don't spout that bullshit to me!" Guren sighed.

"Take it easy kid… just remember, you're the one who's got to keep a level head…" Yuuichiro looked down, his hands fisting his pants legs.

"..." he said nothing as Guren corked the bottle again.

"After all, you're nothing but a half-human now…" the black-haired boy bared his teeth at him, eyes gleaming with a faint silver hue.

"I'm not just a half-human! I'm a Seraph of the End, one of the two that have to help humanity win this damn war… but no matter how little human blood is in my veins… I'm always going to be myself, so don't try and make me think otherwise, got it?!" Guren smirked.

"That's what I wanted to hear from my youngest brat…" he stated.

"Figures you'd do something like that…"

Guren stood up from behind his desk, and came around to the side, putting a hand atop the boy's midnight hair as he ruffled it, causing the sixteen-year-old to glower at him as he stood, trying to get free before Guren merely sighed, and pulled the boy into a one-armed hug, smiling just a fraction as he felt the boy struggle a fraction before stilling as Guren placed a hand atop his head.

"I'm proud of the two of you… even though I don't say it often… I am," he muttered as he started to walk away, causing Yuu to look after him.

"Huh? Wait… Guren what did you – "the Lieutenant Colonel glanced his way, smiling.

"Just keep it up, okay? Cherry boy!" he stated, waving as he walked out.

"Y-You just… GUREN! YOU JACKASS!" the door shut, Guren sighing as he looked up at the ceiling.

" _Keep fighting you two… we're counting on you to keep us all from disappearing."_

" _ **They'll always fight, that's how you raised them, Guren…"**_ Mahiru's voice spoke to him, and he took in a deep breath, nodding his head just a fraction.

"Right you are…"

 **{Tailor's Office: 1:00pm}**

The fourteen members of the newly established Anteiku Unit slumped against the walls, settled as the last of their group finished up, having gathered their uniforms, and now they were waiting to leave in order to go and get lunch at the cafeteria. At current, the only person left to get their uniform had been Touka who had been a tad unsure of wearing a uniform seeing as she hadn't worn one since her days at Anteiku. Sighing, she fidgeted, looking at the basic black jacket with its green lining, held about the waits with a white belt, black shorts instead of a skirt, thigh-high tights, and black boots with white trim. Her gloves were the traditional white, her bracelet gleaming in the sunlight as she stood in front of the mirror in the changing room.

"You look lovely darling, those Vampires won't know how to respond with such a lovely girl coming to get them," the seamstress teased.

"Then they'll be sad to hear I have a boyfriend." She laughed.

"It's fine darling. Now, go, go! I'm sure your friends are waiting," she ushered her out, Touka taking in a deep breath as she looked at the others who greeted her.

"Finally out are ya?" questioned Hide.

"Shut up wolf-boy before I sick the pound on you…" the blonde flinched.

"H-Hey, I was just teasing ya," Hide defended as Ayato shook his head, Akane laughing just a bit.

"Well, is that everyone?" Shinoa stepped forward, and the group nodded, Guren looking at them as the seamstress looked them over.

"Oh! And one more thing for all of you!" everyone looked towards the tiny black-haired woman.

"What is it now?" she smiled.

"That uniform is machine washable darling, that's a new feature…" with that she shut her door.

"Uh… okay then," Mika stated.

"Was that seriously the only reason she wanted to stall us?" Yuuichiro sighed.

"She's not changed one bit, that's for sure…" he muttered.

"Hey, does that mean the uniforms used to not be machine washable?" Kimizuki looked to Hide.

"That's seriously your problem? This woman's a crazy son of a – "the door opened.

"Crazy is a form of GENIEUS! REMEMBER THAT ALWAYS!" the door shut again.

"Can we go before something else happens?" asked Mitsuba.

"I second that!" the group of fourteen bolted from the room, Guren smiling a bit, Shinya laughing a fraction.

"She most certainly knows how to get them moving, huh?" he inquired.

"Oh, definitely…"

The group of fourteen teenagers walked slowly, speaking with one another as they stuck together, heading towards the cafeteria with Guren and the others behind them. It was a good thing to see them forming a friendship, for it would further aid them as time went on with their lives present on the battlefield. Taking in a deep breath, Guren considered his prior conversation with Yuuichiro, and began to wonder how much longer the boys would elect to say nothing about it to the others.

Originally, the subjugation serum was designed for Yuuichiro only, and it was meant to suppress his Seraphic half until he was older; however, when it came to his attention that both the boys possessed the same bloodlines, he began to weave the serum into both their regimens bi-weekly, suppressing the fullest extent of their powers for as long as he possibly could. Ultimately though, the abilities that they possessed would result in the serum failing to control how strong they both were. Guren sighed, wondering how much time was left as the end of the year approached, and spring arrived.

"Do the kids know about the spring yet?" asked Mito.

"No, right now I want them to focus in Italy, that's their first legitimate mission together, so distracting them with something like the spring… isn't the right move at this moment. Just focus, stay calm ourselves, and we'll do it as well." The others nodded.

"So, not a word until after the mission is over?" Goshi inquired.

"Right, just do as I say, got it?" another nod came from the group as the teenagers ahead of them kept up their own conversations.

"Besides, letting them stay in high spirits is good for morale, okay?" Shinya mentioned, Shigure sighing.

"Remind me how I could have possibly fallen in love with such a psychopathic man?" he grinned, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Because of my dashing good looks, and my compassionate heart, in addition to my incredible marksman skills," he stated.

"We'll go with that…"

Kaneki glanced over his shoulder briefly, noting the conversation going on behind them, and recognizing the conversation about the spring. It was something all of them had been theorizing about recently, the murmurs about the events taking place in the spring, and how everyone seemed to be carrying an air of trepidation about them as time went on. As a Ghoul, Kaneki could smell the faint traces of fear on everyone, he could hear the pounding of their hearts whenever the spring was brought up in a hushed conversation tucked away in a corner somewhere.

The feeling that came off of these people in waves, told Kaneki and the others that something dangerous, and terrifying was around the corner, and it would be far worse than anything they had endured thus far. Hazel eyes glanced forward, focusing on the situation at hand, choosing not to fret or fear for the time being. Panicking about an unforeseen future, would do nothing but cause greater strife and worry in their current situation, and that most certainly would lead to their downfall.

 **{….}**

 _Can you tell me how to feel? Cause I don't feel anything…_

 **{….}**

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry! Life has been really stressful lately, and I don't mean just basic every day stress. I've been having some major health complications that are slightly fixed, but not entirely. And atop that my roommate and I recently moved into an apartment, and then atop that I had my aunt and uncle pass away a month apart, and to wrap things off, my dog passed away right in front of me on 02/09/18.

So, as you can see, life has been chaotic, and I've been having a hard time with writing because of my dog passing, he was a service animal, so I'm having to search for another dog to be trained as one again. I'm still updating, and I apologize for the delay. Don't worry, I'll get more out soon enough. Tell me what you guys think, and I'll look for your reviews! Let's get this story to 100 reviews like the first one!

Sincerely,

ShadowDragon94.


End file.
